Pokemon Master: Sakura Rewrite
by CLAMP Full Metal Heart
Summary: An approved rewrite of Pokemon Master: Sakura. Sakura must recapture the Pokemon and items they're holding before forces of evil capture them and use their powers to rule the world! Read and Review!
1. Prologue

From approval from ShadowsyaoranX-77, I give you the rewrite of Pokemon Master: Sakura! I promised said author that I will not change neither the tone and the story at all. I do not mean to offend the author and his or her writing skills but the story could use some tweaking. The chapter titles will remain the same as well as the story plot but more description and errors will be corrected and some things will be added due to the original author's request and so forth.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Explosions blossomed into the sky as flames eat away the forest in its fury. People ran away in fear, leaving behind their home.<p>

A man emerged from the blaze with a dog-like creature sniffing the ground by his feet. His nondescript face is covered by a mask of a skull. His long cloak fluttered in the air majestically as he yelled, "Come out, Aaron! I know you have the book, so hand it over! Or I'll destroy this village until there is nothing but ashes!"

The horned dog-like animal looked upward towards the forest, growling and barking.

The man glanced at the direction his companion pointed and grinned.

* * *

><p>Deep in the forest where terror had not reached, a man clad in a long tattered cape ran swiftly with a book clutched in his left hand and a long staff with a blue gem embedded at its crown.<p>

He continued to run until he reached a cave inscribed in odd and foreign symbols. He looked around, calling, "Spiritomb, can you hear me?"

Without warning, a ghastly mauve figure appeared before the man. "Sir Aaron, what I am at your service?" Spiritomb asked in a coarse voice.

Sir Aaron held the book in front of Spiritomb. "Take the book. The Skull is after it and I still have unfinished business to attend to."

Spiritomb looked thoughtful for the moment until he complied. "Very well but give me the Keystone to seal the cave."

Sir Aaron nodded and took out an oddly shaped stone from his pocket. The book and the stone floated towards Spiritomb as Spiritomb disappeared. "Leave now, Sir Aaron. The Skull is approaching." Spiritomb warned as he vanished.

Without a second thought, Sir Aaron ran out of the cave, watching the entrance vanished without a trace.

A bone flew out of the brush heading straight towards Sir Aaron but Aaron easily knocked it away with his staff. He glanced around to see the man with the skull mask come into sight. Behind him were a Houndoom and a Marowak.

"Believe you got away, Aaron?" the man sneered.

Sir Aaron stood his ground as the man continued, "Hand over the book, Aaron or I'll have Marowak and Houndoom beat you to a pulp."

"That is why I'll never give the book to you. You treat Pokémon as if they're your slaves when they are truly our equals." Sir Aaron shot back.

The man laughed cruelly as his Pokémon gave each other puzzled glances. The man stopped laughing when he noticed Aaron was no longer in possession of the book. "The book! What did you do with it?" he demanded.

Sir Aaron just gave him a small smile and held his staff tightly in front of him. The gem glowed actively as five stones, each with a unique symbol, appeared around the head of the staff.

"As the Guardian of Aura, Sir Aaron, I command you to soar to the far reaches of this land to your guardian withhold!"

At this command, the stones transformed into balls of light and flew off into different directions.

The man could do nothing to stop this from happening as he watched the stones disappeared from sight. He glared at Aaron harshly as he shouted. "So you didn't put the five elements into the book. No matter, I'll still obtain all the items you've hid and rule the world with an iron fist with the powers of the legendaries!"

Sir Aaron just smiled, his eyes closing but the man misinterpreted the action as mocking.

"That's it! Houndoom, Flamethrower! Marowak, Bonemerang!"

Houndoom and Marowak launched their powers at Sir Aaron at its fullest. When it finally the target, a heavy explosion erupted.

When the smoke cleared, Sir Aaron has disappeared but his staff was planted firmly in the ground where he once stood.

"Find him!" The man ordered as Houndoom and Marowak ran in opposite directions.

As the man followed his Pokémon, the staff shook slightly as the jewel faintly glowed.

Suddenly the staff disappeared leaving behind nothing but an indentation in the ground.

The new saga of the Next Pokémon has begun…

* * *

><p>I hope you like the rewritten prologue. Did I still keep the tone of the story because I think the tone is not just right... ?<p>

**Author Notes**

Dialogue - In the original, I thought that 400 years into the past could not have speak in such a modern way. I changed it to an archaic dialect to fit the time Sir Aaron lived in.

Description - Some description is added to get some readers a better idea what they can imagine. Not that the original is bad, just hard to imagine what sort of man the Skull truly is. Some description could be added to give him a threatening air around him than just a simple threat.


	2. The New Pokemon Master

I finally finished with this chapter! I have to change lots of things especially when I received a message by the original author.

Italics - thoughts; narration; emphasis

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The New Pokémon Master<p>

* * *

><p>Waves of blue washed over the darkness continuously, pounding softly.<p>

The soft yet deafening waves continued to crash leisurely as an outline of a young girl appeared in the center of the unseen walls.

The girl stared at endless abyss until a sudden light flashed, turning the world into bright light.

The girl squinted in the light as she gazed at her surroundings.

The blue abyss had vanished; only a large bird-like creature with feathers sparkling like the rainbow floated before her, eyes gazing into her soul.

"You… you are the one who has been chosen…" The bird's voice resounded without the movement of its beak.

The girl gazed back with a blank expression. "Chosen? For what?"

The bird spread its wings and started to glow brilliantly.

* * *

><p>An alarm clock rang as the bed next to it earned series of kicking.<p>

A girl with short auburn hair sat up drowsily as she rubbing her emerald eyes. "What was that dream about?" She mumbled as she turned off her alarm.

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm in the fifth grade at Tomoeda Elementary School. I like P.E. and I hate math. So I guess you could say I'm just an ordinary ten year old girl, until today…_

Sakura ran down the staircase and happily greeted her family. "Good morning!"

"Kami-sama Sakura, it sounded like a monster just stomped down the stairs just now." A handsome young man with dark hair commented with a smirk. He casually took a sip of his drink until a loud shriek bellowed at him.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura shouted as she stomped towards him.

The boy just merely placed his cup on her head, making her squeal. She furiously swung her arms around at the boy but no matter what she did, she could not reach him.

"Well, you are pretty small for a monster." The boy said with a grin.

_This is my mean older brother, Touya. He's a third year in high school. He goes to Seijyo High School, next to my school. He always picks on me and I can never win against him since he's always taller than me! But one day I'll grow to be as tall as telephone pole and squash him!_

Sakura shook her fist at Touya as a man with auburn hair and glasses strolled into the room, carrying a tray of food.

"My, what loving siblings." He said with a good-tempered smile.

Sakura took her eyes off her brother and happily smiled at the man. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too, Sakura_-san_." The man responded with a kind smile.

_This is my father, Fujitaka. He's an archaeology professor at the local university. He's really nice and he cooks and sews well. I love him a lot._

Sakura glanced over at a photo of a beautiful woman with flowing ebony tresses and shining emerald eyes. "Good morning, Kaa-san."

_This is my mother. She died when I was really little. I was three when it happened so I don't remember much about her, but my dad and Onii-chan tell me a lot about her so I'm not lonely._

"I'm off." Touya said excusing himself as he took his backpack.

"Leaving already?" Fujitaka asked as Sakura frantically ate her breakfast.

As Touya strolled out of the house, Sakura swallowed the last of her breakfast and rushed after her brother as she put on her roller skates. "I'm going now!"

"See you later!" Fujitaka called as he watched his daughter skate away with a worried smile.

"Waaaaiitt!" Sakura shouted after Touya riding on his bike.

Touya glanced at her. "You know you don't need to hurry."

Sakura didn't respond, trying to catch her breath. Touya sighed and shook his head. He looked upward and called, "Yuki!"

A handsome boy with silver hair stood off to the side of the sidewalk. His grey silver eyes shielded by glasses gleaming in the sunlight. He waved back happily. "Morning!"

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed cheerfully.

"Morning, Sakura-chan, Touya."

Sakura's cheeks reddened as Touya smirked. "You should've seen her, Yuki. She wolfed down her breakfast in five minutes."

Sakura silently slammed her foot on Touya's shin. Touya winced and bowed his head.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at Yukito. _Yukito-san is so nice and sweet. I still don't understand how he befriended my brother. _She thought as she followed the older boys.

Tomoeda Elementary School bell rang, shaking Sakura out of her daze. Disappointment claimed her, knowing her time with Yukito is up.

"See you later, Sakura_-_chan!" Yukito called as he tosses a small candy into the air. Sakura caught it and gazed at Yukito blissfully as he rode besides Touya.

"Pretty charming the way he tossed that to you."

Sakura whirled around to see a beautiful girl with long black locks and the most beautiful bluish-purple eyes. Her pale skin contradicts the black uniform of Tomoeda Elementary.

"T-Tomoyo_-_chan, good morning." Sakura smiled.

"Good morning." Tomoyo replied with a beam of her own.

_This is Tomoyo Daidouji. She's my best friend. She's smart, pretty, and the daughter of the president of a big company._

Suddenly, a boy with the strangest violet hair rushed by and pushed Sakura aside, almost making her lose her balance.

"Watch where you're standing, idiot." The boy glared at Sakura with an icy intent that sent shivers down her spine. The boy strode away quickly, leaving a stunned Sakura.

Tomoyo rushes over by Sakura's side. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded unresponsively, still bewildered from the sudden unfriendly gesture.

"I can't believe he called you an idiot right out of the blue like that, especially since Sakura-chan is super kawaii!" Tomoyo said as she helped her friend up. Sakura could only sweat-drop as Tomoyo rants about her cuteness.

_She's a good kid but she's just a little… strange…_

The girls started their way to class. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, concern clear in her eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, it's not like he punched me or anything." Her eyebrows furrowed questionably. "Have you seen him before? I've never seen him before until today."

Tomoyo thoughtfully placed a hand on her chin as she tried to remember the boy. She shook her head. "I don't think so, Sakura-chan."

* * *

><p>Sakura waves her goodbye to Tomoyo as she skates home.<p>

"Taidama!" Sakura called as she walked inside her house. Realizing nobody answered, she checks the bulletin board in the kitchen. On it was a routine and an agenda; Fujitaka is working late and Touya is working but will be back for dinner.

Sakura sighed as she began to prepare dinner. Just as she opened the fridge, thumping noises startled her. _Is there someone in here? A thief!_

She took her cheerleading baton lying beside her backpack and cautiously approached the basement. Walking through the maze of bookshelves, she finally found the source of the rattling; a book glowing ominously.

Curious, she took the book from the shelf. Once she did that, the book stopped its glow. On its cover is a beautiful phoenix-like bird with feathers shining like the rainbow. Sakura gasped, realizing this is the same bird that appeared in her dream.

Her eyes fell on the lock that tightly sealed the book. Unexpectedly, the lock opened. Sakura flinches at this, but was curious what's inside the book.

Just as she opened it, orbs of light shot out of the book and flew through the walls in all directions. Sakura shielded her eyes as the orbs continue to fly away.

When the event stopped, Sakura fell to her knees. She looked around and realized she is a land of bright light, just like her dream.

Sakura gaped as the bird from her dream appeared before her eyes.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I, the Guardian of the Rainbow Skies, nominate you to be the next Pokemon Master." The bird spoke in such a regal quality that Sakura felt warm by his presence.

"What do you mean?" She asked in awe of the beauty the bird displays.

The bird did not answer. It spread its wings and vanished, returning Sakura to the library.

The book fell motionlessly from Sakura's hands onto the floor. Sakura stared at the book shell-shocked. The bird on the cover has disappeared and is nowhere to be seen.

Sakura jerks back when an unexpected light enveloped before her. It took shape of a small animal. Once it faded a fox-like creature with long ears with a cream-colored furry collar and a bushy tail with a tip that matches its collar stood on the book. A necklace with what looks like a pink bird's beak was clasped around its neck.

"Hi!" The creature greeted cheerfully.

"Hoe?" Sakura could only stare at the little fox in confusion.

After a few moments of silence, Sakura decided to break it. "Who are you?"

The creature still smiled when it replied, "My name is Eevee. I'm a Pokémon sent by the Guardian of the Rainbow Skies to aid you."

"What in the world is a Pokeman?" Sakura asked perplexed.

"Pok_émon_, not _man_. We are creatures that hold great power and can become even more powerful with the aid of humans who have a strong will and heart."

Sakura opened her mouth again to ask the millions of questions running in her head, but Eevee continued to explain. "Those flashes of light you saw just now are the Pokémon who you must capture because they hold vital items that can jeopardize the fate of the world."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about these 'vital items' you were talking about in the basement." Sakura asked setting a bowl of milk in front of Eevee as they gathered in Sakura's room.<p>

"I was surprised when the Pokémon was released from the book, but the items they each possess are linked to very powerful Pokémon whom Sir Aaron promised to protect."

"Who is Sir Aaron?" Sakura asked curious but interested.

"Sir Aaron was a Guardian of Aura and the first Pokémon Master. Unlike other people, Sir Aaron viewed all Pokémon as equals." Eevee gazed in the bowl sorrowfully. "Pokémon were maltreated by the people because we were viewed as monsters or animals that must be controlled. Only a few see us as equals."

Sakura felt a stab of sympathy for the little fox. Eevee continued his tale. "Sir Aaron befriended all Pokémon and entrusted vital items to the ones he trust the most. Though most wholly distrust humans so it is expected they can start causing all sort of troubles."

Suddenly, a piercing screech boomed from outside, startling Sakura out of her stupor. Eevee jumped on the windowsill as he tried to open the window, fur bristling.

Sakura helped Eevee opens the door only to have a large gust of wind blow into the room.

"What's happening!" Sakura shouted over the wind.

"It's Pidgeot! He's using the item he's holding to amplify his abilities! If we don't do something quick, he'll destroy the town with these winds!"

Eevee, with difficulty, quickly closed the window and faces Sakura, looking in the eyes with wide oval eyes. The charm around Eevee's neck emits a glow and slowly floated in the direction of Sakura.

Sakura, without thinking, took hold of the charm. The charm transformed into a short staff the size of a baton; a similar design of the bird's beak is at the head of the staff.

"What is this?" Sakura asked examining the staff in astonishment.

"That is the Key to the Pokébook. You'll need it if you are going to capture the released Pokémon." Eevee said as he ran out of the door, Sakura following his trail.

"Hoe! W-wait a second! I can't do that!" Sakura cried.

Eevee stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, wide-eyed. "You have to! The only way to open the book is if the person has control of aura. Moreover, you are nominated to recapture the Pokémon. If you don't, who will?"

Sakura took quick glances at Eevee to the staff and finally out of the window. The sun dipped in the horizon as night anticipated its appearance. Touya would be coming home soon but what if Eevee is right about Pidgeot?

Making up her mind, Sakura nodded, gripping the staff firmly. She followed Eevee out of the door as he raced through down the street. Sakura tried to catch up in her roller skates until Eevee reduced his speed to a trot in front of an entrance leading to a park. In the center of the Park is a massive penguin whose mouth is a slide.

Sakura gasped as her eyes lay on the hurricane that surrounded the slide and expanded as it went.

Eevee looked at the setting sun and to the storm. _The sun has yet to set. We may have the chance to defeat Pidgeot as long as it is still the light of day._

"Sakura!" Eevee called without the need of looking back for her. Sakura's emerald eyes drilled in Eevee's head questionably as Eevee continued, "I need your help to transform. Use the power of the sun with your aura and focus the energy into me!"

"But I don't-."

"Trust in yourself." Eevee said with a small assuring smile. "And in me. I know you have the power to do so."

Sakura closed her eyes and felt warmth from the sun transferring from the sky and into the staff. The staff glowed brilliantly in Sakura's hand. Eevee began glowing to her awe.

When the glow faded, in Eevee's place is a slick lavender fox-like creature with an elliptical ruby on its forehead.

"E-eevee-chan… is that you?" Sakura stared in astonishment.

"No. I'm Espeon now, Sakura."

Sakura just looked at Espeon puzzled. Espeon sighed, "I will explain everything soon."

A loud screech snapped Sakura out of her trance. Emerging from the tempest is a large pigeon-like creature. Tan feathers clashed with white in the midst of the zephyr.

"Look what we have here. A mere child and her pet are here to trump me? Pathetic!" Pidgeot dived plunging towards Sakura. Sakura narrowly got out of the way.

Espeon fired a barrage of white stars at Pidgeot but the stars were easily deflected by a graceful movement of a wing.

Pidgeot dived once more and nearly came in contact if it were not for Espeon's swift reflexes.

Sakura was suddenly struck with an idea as she watched the battle. Pidgeot flew around the hurricane, apparently not wanting to waste her time with someone so small. The storm expanded as a result.

"Ee- I mean Espeon-chan, I think I know how to defeat him!" Sakura shouted over the wind. Espeon looked at her, awaiting her plan.

"If we can trick Pidgeot into flying into something solid then immobilize it, I catch it, right?" Sakura explained hastily, cringing when a nearby tree fell from the winds.

Espeon contemplated for a second and turned his gaze at her in astonishment. "Yes, it might work."

"Okay. I was wondering if we can have him crash into a tree-."

"Sakura, I can make something more solid than a tree for Pidgeot." Espeon cut in. Sakura blinked surprised but did not question him.

Pidgeot glanced down at the ground yet again. Sakura had positioned herself in an offensive stance, surprising the Pokémon.

"Hey! I bet you couldn't me even if you tried!" Sakura taunted, grinning mischievously.

Insulted, Pidgeot dived towards Sakura. Still smiling, Sakura hold her ground until she suddenly run away at the last second. At that moment, Espeon summoned a small shield.

Eyes widening, Pidgeot tried to stop his flight, but was too late when he collided into Espeon's Reflect.

Espeon's eyes glowed azure alight, lifting the shocked Pokémon into the air. "Now, Sakura!"

Honestly not knowing what to do next, Sakura pointed the staff at Pidgeot. Bright wings, the color of snow white, released and enwrapped Pidgeot. The Pokémon struggled from within as the wings forced Pidgeot inside.

Sakura blinked, unable to believe what just happened. She stared at the staff in bewilderment. "Where did Pidgeot go?"

Night had already fallen as stars glittered in the heavens. Espeon's body glowed once again and shifted back into Eevee.

"Hoe?" Sakura gazed at her new friend puzzled. Eevee chuckled lightly at her expression.

"Pokémon have the ability to change into a certain powerful form. However once we believed we do not use a certain form any more for the time being, we transform into our lesser forms to avoid using all our energy." Eevee explained.

Sakura nodded albeit confused. Eevee continued to answer her unsaid question. "As for Pidgeot, he was transferred into the Sealing Staff. You now can use his ability of flight. Why don't you try it? Just call out his attack."

Before Sakura can say what attack that first popped in her mind, a light blue square tablet with odd engravings appeared before her in a sudden flash of light.

"The Sky Plate. It powers wind-based attacks and one of the many keys to unlock the most powerful Pokémon alive. Shall we go back and relocate the book for safekeeping."

Sakura stiffened eyes wider than dinner plates. Her eyes looked upwards at the night sky. "Hoe! Onii-chan is coming home soon! Even if I do skate back, I'll never make back in time!"

"Use Pidgeot's Fly technique. It will get you back in time and you will have the time of your life, I assure you."

"FLY!"

Wings sprouted on the apex of the staff. Sakura warily got on with Eevee on her tail. They took off into the air, send an awed Sakura into the air with the incredible view.

"This is amazing!" Sakura shouted as she flew. Eevee smiled at her, climbing onto her shoulder.

A tall man with blond hair stood delicately on the tip of a lamppost. He watched Eevee and Sakura flew into the night sky with a slight smirk tugged on his lips.

"Not bad, Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

><p>Hope you like the rewritten first chapter. I have an issue, keeping things that are necessary and changing dialogue to fit the timeline. For that one reviewer, I am only following whatever the original author had categorized.<p>

**Author Notes**

Speech Pattern - If you had notice the different speech patterns that Eevee and Sakura spoke, that is because Eevee had lived over 400 years ago. Like I said before, Eevee speaking in a modern way does not fit the time. It sets an anachronism so I changed it from the original. Sakura lived in the modern day so it's okay for her. Also I know for sure, Eevee won't speak in Osaka-ben. I highly doubt the Pokebook is even transported there before arriving at Sakura's house.

Swellow to Pidgeot - Due to the original author's request, I changed this role. To him or her, Pidgeot is more hurricane related.

**Japanese Terminology**

-chan - used to address among good friends generally by children and teens.

-san - Use to address someone unfamilar or an older person whom you show respect

-sama - Use to address someone of higher status when one shows great respect for

Onii - older brother (in an informal usage)

Kaa - Mother

Kawaii - cute

Kami - God

Taidama - I'm home


	3. A Living Shadow

Yes! I finally updated! For the last few days especially May 27th, I have lost my appetite and my interest in writing for a brief moment. See my profile because there is news on May 27, 2011. I am a witness of that horrible event. I don't want to think of that event... I already ranted away days ago...

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Living Shadow<p>

* * *

><p>Tokyo Tower stood in its majestic stature before a petite auburn-haired girl clad in pink. Lights did not mark the faces of the many figures that stood before her. Some more intimidating than the rest but it wasn't fear she is feeling at the moment. Familiar feelings seems to protect the grounds, almost surprising the girl. On the upper gallery stood three shadowy figures the shapes of massive birds. Below the magnificent birds were oversize yet gorgeous dogs that towers the entrance of Tokyo Tower, colors glimmering in the moonlight.<p>

_Who are they?_

"Sakura! Sakura!"

The said girl snapped awake at the sound of the somewhat familiar voice. Her drowsy eyes came nose to nose to a particularly worried Eevee.

"HOEEE!" Sakura shouted in shock, accidentally sending Eevee to the opposite wall. Sakura cringed when Eevee took the direct hit to the head.

"May I ask what is wrong?" A confused Eevee asked massaging his throbbing head.

"G-gomen, I'm still not used to you yet." Sakura rubbed her head in embarrassment. Eevee's ears perked at footsteps approaching the bedroom and quickly crawled under the bed.

Touya opened the door just as the foot of Eevee finally slipped under. "I heard you yell. Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded. _A little too quickly… _Touya narrowed his eyes. "Hai. It's just a bad dream."

Touya sighed as he closed the door behind him. "Well, hurry down for breakfast or you'll be late."

Sakura blinked in confusion and glanced at her alarm clock. "HOEEEE!" She toppled to the ground. Not wasting time, Sakura rushed to get ready.

Eevee peeked from under the bed, watching Sakura run back and forth. Once she finished, Sakura took one last glance at Eevee. "Bye, Eevee-chan. I need to go to school but I'll be back later. Do not leave this room."

Eevee stared at the closing door. "What if I haven't eaten anything in awhile?" He said to no one in particular.

As if it is a response to his query, his stomach growled noisily.

"Oh..."

* * *

><p>Sakura arrive to class early that day. Today was supposed the day she and Tomoyo had classroom duties. After she set her backpack on her desk, Tomoyo strolled inside humming merrily. "Good morning, Sakura-chan."<p>

"Good morning!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

Tomoyo took out her video camera, placing it on the desk. Sakura glanced at her friend in curiosity. "What's this?"

"I was videotaping last night and stumbled upon something quite interesting." Tomoyo smiled as she pressed a button on the video camera.

An image passed appeared on the screen but it is too small to see anything. Sakura watched it blankly, not understanding what is 'quite interesting'. "…What was that?"

"Here's an enlargement." Tomoyo pressed a certain button enlarging the image.

Sakura watched the video horrified, glorifying her flight on her staff with Eevee.

"Hoeeeee!"

Suddenly Eevee burst into the room, poised for battle. "Sakura, are you all right? What is happening? Is it another Pokémon?"

He looked around the room, searching for the source until his eyes fell on Tomoyo. He sweat-dropped as her eyes drilled into him. "Oh dear…"

Tomoyo stared at Eevee in shock and glanced at the screen, taking a closer look on the animal riding on Sakura's shoulder. She gazed at Eevee again and clapped her hands.

"My, what a striking resemblance!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Eevee explained everything to Tomoyo during lunch break. They sat in a solitary area far from the rest of the students but still close enough to the school grounds.<p>

"Ah! So Sakura-chan was nominated to become the next Pokémon Master? I always knew Sakura-chan was meant for great things! The Pokémon Master who protects the city from the attacks of the Sealed Pokémon! This is so wonderful!" Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes.

"I can't do something _that_ important, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura protested but Tomoyo wouldn't listen to a word of it. She grasped her hands in Sakura's.

"No, you can do it, Sakura-chan! I have faith in you!"

Sakura sighed as Eevee added. "Ho-oh-sama has faith in you as well, Sakura. He is after all the one who nominated you."

"Who's Ho-oh?" Tomoyo asked as she took her own bento and began eating it.

Sakura's mind travels to the bird that appears before her days prior. Ho-oh must be that large bird that was on the cover of the book.

"Ho-oh-sama is the Pokémon that represents the sun. Sir Aaron chose him to nominate the successor. In my belief, he is watching over us right now, watching your progress." Eevee explained, nibbling on a sushi Tomoyo offered.

"But why would he choose me? I'm just an ordinary elementary school girl. I can't become a Pokémon Master." Sakura objected.

"If you continue talk pessimistically, then you won't be the one." A disembodied voice said suddenly.

The girls looked around for the source of the voice. Eevee simply pointed to the charm around Sakura's neck. Sakura took off the necklace and nearly jump when the same voice called again.

"Pray tell me you did not forget me."

"HOEEE!"

"It's Pidgeot, Sakura." Eevee said trying to soothe his stunned friend. "The Pokémon you captured last night."

Sakura looked at it in awe as Pidgeot's voice echoes again.

"I heard everything and my do you have a shrill voice. Your negativity would never earn my respect, little girl."

Sakura looked at the ground guiltily, subconsciously stroking the beak of the charm. Tomoyo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Give yourself a chance, Sakura-chan. Once they see how cute and reliable you are, you can earn any Pokémon's respect in no time." Tomoyo said with a soft smile. Pidgeot plainly groans in annoyance.

Sakura gave her best friend a nod as she adjusts the charm necklace around her neck.

Two piercing red eyes from the shadows watched Sakura ate her lunch obliviously.

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo-chan, do you want to come with me to buy groceries for dinner?" Sakura asked as she and Tomoyo began walking home.<p>

"Of course, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's smile suddenly turns to a frown as she looked around.

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, what are you looking for?"

"Where's Eevee-chan?" Tomoyo asked as her eyes searched for the little Pokémon.

"I told him to wait for me at home. He knows the way back home so don't worry." Sakura replied as she began skating towards Tomoeda shopping district.

"See? You already have Eevee-chan's respect." Tomoyo said. Sakura shook her head disagreeing with Tomoyo's words.

"But I didn't capture Eevee-chan. He was sent to help me." Sakura sighed.

Just as they reached the market, Sakura noticed a familiar boy with violet hair leaning against the building reading a bulky tome.

"Sakura-chan, isn't that the boy from yesterday?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura nodded.

Sakura nervously walked to the boy. The boy shut the book shut startling Sakura and Tomoyo.

"A-ano… I saw you yesterday so I decided to say hi." Sakura's lips tug a smile.

The boy simply walked away, opening his book once more.

"Still as rude as ever, I see." Tomoyo remarked as she and Sakura watched the disappearing back. Sakura nodded sheepishly.

An earsplitting crash echoes from inside the shop, screams following. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and rushed inside.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks at a fallen shelf lying on the floor, contents strewn everywhere.

"That shelf almost fell on top of us!"

"But no one didn't even touch it! Actually no one is there at all!"

A shadow caught Sakura's eye but as soon as she turn around, the shadow had vanished.

* * *

><p>"Why did you take so much time in the bazaar?" Eevee asked when Sakura rushed into the kitchen carrying a bag of groceries. She took out a cup of pudding and set it in front of Eevee. "Sorry I took so long but something happened at the market. I volunteered to help pick up."<p>

"How in the world of Pokémon am I supposed to open this?" Eevee asked as he struggled to open the lid.

"Hoe? Oh, gomen." Sakura chuckled nervously, helping Eevee opening the lid.

As Sakura began preparing dinner, Eevee asked, "Exactly what happened in the bazaar?"

"A shelf fell over and almost hit someone, but no one didn't touch it." Sakura chopped the vegetables diligently, frowning. "Could it be one of the Sealed Pokémon?"

Eevee contemplated the situation, licking his pudding absentmindedly. "Perhaps but it have to be an agile Pokémon seeing as not a soul saw it."

"Sakura, are you home?"

The said girl stiffened at the sound of her brother's voice and frantically prodded Eevee to go upstairs.

"O-onii-chan, you're home early." Sakura smiled nervously.

"They let me off early today. What was that tapping noise a second ago?" Touya asked looking up the staircase.

"T-that was me! I need to get something in my room for Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said hastily.

Touya glance at the stairs again and gave his sister an intense suspicious gaze that Sakura could feel. "Those weren't your footsteps. They were too light to be a monster's." Touya said with a smirk.

"I am not a monster!" Sakura snapped angrily.

Touya placed his duffel bag on the chairs laughing uproariously. Sakura glared at her brother venomously. Touya's dark eyes darted the floor, a mess of vanilla pudding on the kitchen floor. "Why is there a pudding cup on the floor?"

"I dropped it by accident." Sakura laughed nervously as she ran upstairs.

Touya watched her go in confusion and shook his head. He took another pudding cup in the grocery bag and began eating it. "Monster."

"That was so close." Sakura whimpered sliding against her door.

A sudden pulse, almost like electricity connecting her nerves, rippled through her body. Sakura stood up quickly and looked around.

"What is it?" Eevee asked looking up from the TV screen.

"I don't know, but I just feel something like electricity hitting me." Sakura sighed as she put the pudding in front of Eevee who happily began eating it again.

"The 'electricity' what in the world is this electricity, is an Aura Impulse. If a Sealed Pokémon let itself known, its aura releases. You are able to find it with such ability." Eevee explained licking the last of the pudding. "Concentrate on the aura that you felt and establish its location."

Sakura closed her eyes. A sudden whoosh of wind force her eyes open. Her mouth dropped wordlessly as her eyes sailed across Tomoeda. Everything was in pitch black but each living organism is highlighted by a light blue shape.

A strange figure darted through the soccer field of Tomoeda Elementary. Sakura felt an tremendous power from this aura unlike the rest. Sakura's emerald eyes snapped open. Eevee looked at her patiently.

"It's at my school!" Sakura said with a worried undertone.

"Now it's time again, Sakura." Eevee nudged her to the door.

"B-b-but I've been saying that it's impossible!"

Eevee jumped onto Sakura's shoulders and gently tilted her head look into his eyes. "You have to give yourself a chance just as your friend said. It may be difficult but if you could just believe in yourself, you can do it. You can do anything."

His encouragement lifted Sakura's spirit. She smiled at Eevee, taking him in her arms and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Sakura! Are you going to finish making dinner?" Touya called from downstairs.

Sakura hurried downstairs and quickly jogged to her brother who was just putting the groceries away in the fridge.

"Ano, I promised Tomoyo-chan I'd do something with her right now. Will it be okay?" Sakura played with her hair uneasily.

Touya sighed and nodded. "I'll finish dinner, but you owe me."

Sakura nodded and bolted out of the door. Touya blinked when he heard a loud slam.

Once Sakura stepped outside, she immediately started dialing the closest phone booth.

"What are you doing?" Eevee asked jumping onto the ground from the fence.

"I don't want to lie to my brother. I'm calling Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the closed school gates anxiously. Night had already fallen but Sakura doesn't feel any confidence in her heart.<p>

Eevee softly brush against her leg. He jerked back in surprise when she screamed. "W-what's wrong?"

"G-gomen nasai, but g-ghosts are around at night. Y-you just surprised me."

"You have a fear of ghosts? There are no such things as those poltergeists," Eevee looked away, muttering under his breath. "Except the Ghost Pokémon themselves."

A pair of headlights lit up the street, startling Sakura and Eevee. An enormous van pulled up against the curve followed by a limousine.

Tomoyo stepped out of the limousine and smiled brightly at her friend. "You don't know how happy I was when I got the call from you! Now I can record you capturing a Pokémon for the first time!" Tomoyo squealed in absolute delight. Sakura sighed, heavy beads of sweat dropping on her head.

"But before we do anything, Sakura-chan, I brought you a special outfit to wear. I made it myself." Tomoyo added as she opened the doors of the back of the van.

"Daidouji-sama." One of the women who accompanied Tomoyo asked coolly. "We shall pick you up when you call."

"Yes, of course." Tomoyo nodded as she gestured the women to the limousine.

"Hoe!" Sakura shouted seeing the array of costumes hanged on the walls. Accessories were on every vanity desks available. Shoes were neatly packed in a row.

"Here, here! Put this one on!" Tomoyo pushed her friend inside the van, closing the doors behind her.

Eevee tilts his head puzzled as Tomoyo cheerfully switch on her camera.

Sakura was wearing a white one piece garment with a deep red cloak with a large ribbon tied in front. With a matching hat on her auburn hair, Sakura is simply adorable.

"Wonderful! You are so kawaii, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed starry-eyed.

Suddenly a crash boomed from the soccer field. Sakura with her staff and Tomoyo with her faithful camera ran towards the field with Eevee at their tail.

When they reached the soccer field, peals of laughter echoed from all directions. Sakura whimpered as she took a step forward.

"Gengar! So it was you!" Eevee shouted poising for combat.

A mass of violet shade materializes from the gloom. His red slanted eyes and toothy grin gives it a frightening appearance.

"Sir Aaron-san gave an item to him?" Sakura gasped in disbelief.

"Indeed. Sir Aaron befriends the unlikeliest of Pokémon." Eevee sighed, heavy sweatdrops on his head.

Gengar vanished into the thin air. Sakura looked around frantically searching desperately for Gengar.

"Sakura-chan, your shadow!" Tomoyo cried.

Sakura whirled around just in time to see her shadow rise from the concrete, morphing into a figure that seems to resemble the death god, Shinigami-sama. The figure reaches for her, its arms ready.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed terrified as she tried to run away. However the shadow is in her proximity whenever she tries to run. Eevee jumped onto the shadow, clawing it madly.

Howling in pain, the shadow dissipated. Sakura sighed in relief when she saw her shadow was normal. Gengar appeared from Sakura's shadow, stunned.

"Sakura, focus on the power of moon. Do what you did the day prior!" Eevee commanded.

Sakura closed her eyes again, feeling the moon's gentle waves transferring from her body to the staff. The staff glowed brilliantly with silver light. Eevee glowed and transformed into a Pokémon similar to Espeon. Fur as black as the night, gold circlets adorn every part of its body. The Pokémon stood in an elegant posture, an air of aristocracy in his presence.

"Oh my, what a stunning transformation!" Tomoyo pointed the camera at the newly transformed Eevee.

"This is Umbreon, my nightly transformation. Gengar, may you will take it slow with me?"

Gengar scoffed and sent a miniature lightning bolt at Umbreon. Umbreon barely dodged it in time. "It is you that should be taking it slow on me!"

Gengar disappeared and reappeared in mid-air floating above the heads of the girls. His upturned grin did not appease Sakura's fright. A ball of dark energy was sent from his hands to Sakura.

"Fly!"

Sakura dodged the attack just as it hit the ground. "Umbreon-chan, stay close to Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura yelled over her shoulders. She flew straight at Gengar but he disappeared again.

Sakura gulped and looked around fretfully.

Umbreon's body started to glow in a bright white aurora. An unexpected flash of light lit up the entire soccer field. As a result, Gengar reappeared wincing in the intense luminosity.

"Gengar can only resurface from his camouflage when an area is abundant with illuminations." Umbreon informed as the last of the light vanished.

"I know what to do!" Tomoyo shouted running into the school.

"Tomoyo-chan, what are you-" Sakura was interrupted by another attack from Gengar.

Before Umbreon can attack, Gengar vanished once more.

"Oh Arceus, I can't use Flash repeatedly or the energy I have will be wasted." Umbreon growled.

Suddenly all the school lights were activated bringing brightness to the entire soccer field.

Gengar rematerialized, shielding his eyes from the piercing light.

Sakura, confused, looked over her shoulders and gasped when she saw Tomoyo waving from the control room. "Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura sighed in relief. She turned to face Gengar still straining in the light.

Umbreon charged swiftly at Gengar and knocked him onto the ground.

Sakura closed her eyes, pointing the Sealing Staff at Gengar. "Pidgeot-san, I know you don't see me as a master, but if you have another attack for me to stop Gengar, please let me use it. Onegai."

Pidgeot burst from the staff's head and dived towards Gengar, a tornado spinning behind him. The attack ensnared Gengar in a vortex, sending the poor Ghost Pokémon crashing continually on the ground.

Silver wings emerged from the staff and enwrapped Gengar, pulling it into its head.

"Amazing job, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheered, running to her friend. "And I got all on tape!"

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. I never would have caught Gengar without you." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. Tomoyo just giggled.

Umbreon and Pidgeot ran/flew over to the pair of girls. "I have to thank you both as well. You were both great." Sakura smiled at Umbreon and Pidgeot. Umbreon returned the smile as Pidgeot nodded.

"You've all inspired me to do my best and I promise I'll do my best to capture all the Pokémon!" Sakura said with a confident grin.

Her cheer raised the happiness of her friends.

"I knew you would do it, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo hugged the poor girl in her arms.

"Now I understand why Ho-oh-sama nominated you." Pidgeot whispered thoughtfully. Sakura smiled, knowing she just earned the Pigeon Pokémon's respect.

Whilst Sakura and her friends were leaving, two figures stood atop the school's clock tower.

"Bravo, bravo, I'm impressed." A girl with blue hair tied in peculiar hairstyle said applauding noiselessly.

"That was luck." A red-headed man grunted, his cloak fluttering in the wind.

The couple subsequently vanished without a trace.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this rewritten chapter. I am so stressed out for the last few weeks that I haven't gotten enough sleep. I can finally start in Buizel's chapter now! I've been waiting to write for that chapter for a long time, mostly because Buizel acts more like Kero-chan than anyone else of the Representatives altogether. If you are reading my author notes right now, ShadowsyaoranX-77, you see how much of a trouble I will be writing your story. Please reply to what you think of these.<p>

**Author Notes**

Umbreon - In my utmost opinion, Umbreon is refined and cultured. As the original author said before, Eevee's evolutions go through a character change. Glaceon could be harsh and cold as ice while Leafon would be down to the earth and empathetic. Yes, I am that bad of a writer.

Speech pattern - Once again, I changed the dialect. The Pokemon who lived 400 years ago could not speak modernly. That is a valid reason as well as consistent one. Do not worry. Their speech patterns especially the Representatives would adapt the modern language sooner or later. I have a big issue with consistency.

Japanese Terminology - Yes, I added more. Seeing that there are the Japanese honorifics and occasional phrases, why not add more. However I won't write an entire sentence in Japanese. I only learn by the ear; I'm not formally taught though I plan to take Japanese when I get to college.

References - I will warn you. I am a supporter of CLAMP's ideals and incorporate them in my stories. Since this is CLAMP (though with a mix of Pokemon in it), there will be references to Angelic Layer, Magic Knight Rayearth, Kobato, Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, and many more of CLAMP's other works but the most explicit would be Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and xxxHolic. These references will come later, much later. This is a habit of mine.

Character changes if possible - I wish I can change some of the characters' roles such as Lucas to Ash. I thought Ash would make a perfect descendant of Sir Aaron. Either they look strikingly alike or I am just living in the past. I really don't like Dawn when she first came into the series; lacking character development is the reason why I don't like her. The reason is not because she's 'annoying', she just lack something that makes her a character. I can't exactly describe it but I really can't see her. I would prefer Misty and May. I am unfamiliar with Diamond and Pearl anime; I only play the game. I stopped watching it somewhere after Dawn's first contest. I won't change the story if the roles are changed. I prefer other couples such as Contestshipping as well. This is a big habit of incorporating things that may seen impossible and try to make it possible...

Relationships - I will add other relationships as well such as Rika and Mr. Terada's relationship. Heck even references to Pokeshipping (aka Ash and Misty) if possible. Despite the Pokemon changes, it is still a shoujo. Big habit of mine again. To tell you the truth, my brother called me a CLAMP otaku and I don't deny it.

**Japanese Terminology**

Gomen nasai or Gomen - Sorry (in an informal usage)

Onegai - Please

Ano - Umm


	4. Battle of Water

I finally finished with this chapter! I've been reading TRC and xxxHolic for awhile now. I'm still writing this... Ohohohohoho! Kero-chan's counterpart have finally come at last! Now I am anticipating Kohaku/Syaoran's appearance! I can't wait until I get to write that!

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Battle of Water<p>

* * *

><p>The hot sun drowns the seaside in content. Ocean waves crashed onto the sandy shores as seagulls chirped overhead.<p>

Sakura broke the surface gleefully. Taking a deep breath, she began backstroking back to shore.

_Ahh… Today, my class is on a field trip to the beach! I love to swim in the sea. It feels so good! I don't have to worry about capturing the Sealed Pokémon for the weekend!_

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked upwards to see Tomoyo and her other friends. One of the girls were holding a volleyball in her hands

"Sakura-chan's really good at swimming." Naoko Yanagisawa commented as the others nodded in agreement.

As Sakura ran in the direction of her friends, a sudden electric jolt runs through her body. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around for the source. She then spotted a cave not far from the coast. A small glimmer of blue gleam flashes for a brief moment.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing?" Chiharu Miharu called. Sakura shook the feeling away and rushed towards her friends.

_Was that an Aura Impulse? But why would one of the Sealed Pokémon be all the way out here?_ Sakura thought when she finally reached her friends.

"I'm here!"

Out of the blue, breaking the surface behind Sakura is a boy with black hair and squinty eyes. Sakura jumped in surprise. "Did you know that beach volleyball originated from Hawaii and that they would play with coconuts instead of balls?" Takashi Yamazaki said with an impish grin. Chiharu nonchalantly handed the volleyball in her hand to Rika Sasaki.

"Hoe? But coconuts are hard and heavy…" Sakura said weakly.

"Correct! So whenever they would play beach volleyball, there would be a lot of injuries." Yamazaki explained, his grin now ear-to-ear. This appalled Sakura who could only picture the scene in her head.

"Don't worry. He's lying." Chiharu assured Sakura, glaring at Yamazaki.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked. "A lie?"

"Oh, by the way-." Before Yamazaki can say anymore, Chiharu was already dragging him by the arm back to camp. Regardless, Yamazaki went on with his little lie.

"Alright, come on over! It's time to prepare dinner!" Mr. Terada shouted.

"Well, looks like we have to play later." Rika smiled as she run on the way to camp.

While everyone was occupied preparing the fish, Rika sneaked closer to Mr. Terada. He snaked her hands in his. Rika turned bright red.

"Terada-sensei!" A student with squinty eyes and dark skin called. Behind him, a boy wearing a baseball cap and a girl were quarrelling vociferously. "How am we supposed to do this again?"

"I'll be right there, Yamamoto-san." Terada said. He gave Rika a meaningful smile and gently let her hand go.

Rika blinked when she saw a scrap of paper in her hand. She carefully folded the piece of paper and read it silently.

_Rika, meet me in the beach tonight. Love, Yoshiyuki_

Rika's tender smile curves her lips. She hugged the piece of parchment close to her heart.

"Rika-chan! Hurry!" Sakura shouted, waving her arms frantically from their table.

"Coming!" Rika sneaked one last look at Terada and hurried away.

* * *

><p>"Sakura had already departed for the seashore." Eevee sighed, relaxing on Sakura's bed. His paws playing with the brochure lazily, Eevee's head slumped onto the beddings. "I wanted to go, but her luggage is awfully undersized, Arceus."<p>

He eyed the brochure again sluggishly. His weary eyes snapped open when they caught an image of a cave. "Oh dear, Sakura! _He's_ there and yet you still not ready to undertake a Guardian Pokémon!"

On instinct, Eevee started bolted for the door but stop in his tracks. Realizations dawns as he sighed in defeat. "Even if I did go, I would not be able to do anything to help with the matter." He looked at the sky praying. _Sakura, please be alright…_

* * *

><p>Sakura relaxed on her bunk happily. Still merry from the day, they began chatting.<p>

"We did pretty good making the curry, didn't we?" Sakura said with a soft smile.

"Yes, it was very good." Rika said, her eyes darting from the window to the door.

Chiharu promptly turned off the lights. Naoko started a conversation, seeing it isn't that late. "You know I looked online and found a legend. It's about that cave over by the cliff."

Sakura recoiled from the mention of the cave. Chiharu on the other hand did not notice. "Alright, Naoko-chan, let's hear it."

"Well, the legend says there is a treasure hidden deep within that cave. Many people tried to find the treasure, but whenever someone went in, they never came back."

Sakura shuddered at that thought and quickly pulled the sheets over her head.

Before Naoko could finish her story, their cabin's door swung open. The girls screamed and hid under their sheets.

"I know you weren't sleeping." Mr. Terada chuckled. His eyes caught on Rika. Rika nodded and quietly slipped out of bed. "Tomorrow's a full day so rest up." He closed the door behind him silently.

He looked at Rika and gestured her to follow. Rika followed him without complaint. Standing by the waves, the couple stood hand in hand.

"Rika…"

The said girl looked in her love's eyes. "Yes?"

Terada took out a small fine velvet blue box and opened it before her eyes. Rika's mouth dropped open when her eyes were trained on a beautiful diamond ring. An elegant rose red blossom petals spread from the center. "Someday this ring will be a wedding ring, Rika."

Rika embraced him ecstatically as Terada slipped the ring in her finger.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at the ceiling listlessly, her mind still wandering on with the cave. <em>I can't sleep. I keep thinking about the cave Naoko-chan was talking about. What if that legend is true?<em>

Restless, Sakura sneaked away and sat on the porch of her cabin. Crickets chirped as waves crashed onto the shores. The bright moon was placed on a starless night.

Something tapped her shoulder casually. Sakura turned around and came face to face with a sinister figure with one vast toothy grin.

"HOEEEEE!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh! Hush, lassie!"

Sakura got her bearings together and sighed in relief when she saw Gengar. Gengar floated behind her amused by her reaction. "Don't scare me like that." She whimpered.

"You are fortunate I place your friends in an unfathomable slumber or you will have awoken them." Gengar sighed.

"What are you doing out of the staff?" Sakura asked. "I didn't release you."

"I have my ways, lassie." Gengar strike a pose proudly. Sakura sweatdrops at the sight.

"However, this is not the reason why I am here." Gengar said gravely.

"Hoe?"

Sakura followed his gaze towards the cave. "I have sense a powerful presence from the cavern."

"Is it a Sealed Pokémon?"

Gengar placed his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "I do not know for certain."

"T-then c-could it be a g-g-g-" Sakura stuttered, emerald eyes wide.

"No, it's not a ghost, child."

"HOE-" Before she could scream, Gengar quickly put his hand over Sakura's mouth.

"Stop screaming each time you hear a different voice!" Pidgeot scolded from the charm.

"I'm deaf from her first scream by now." Gengar said matter-of-factly.

"G-gomen." Sakura apologized with a weak smile.

"You should go see what is currently happening in the cavern. A strange power is coming forth."

Sakura blanched from Pidgeot's suggestion. Gengar waved his hands in front of Sakura, but she did not react. "Amazing she can be a ghost when she wants to be." The Ghost Pokémon said bemused.

"But I can't go in there! Didn't you hear Naoko-chan say? No one came back out!" Sakura protested.

"Child, it is just a silly legend. You humans make it up to scare each other. This could be important." Pidgeot said unperturbedly by Sakura's objection.

With insistent urging from Gengar and Pidgeot, Sakura reluctantly found herself standing in front of the cave. She ventured through, her hand alongside the wall. A cold breeze brush past her face, sending cold chills down her spine.

She reached a lagoon by the end of her expedition. A vast lake separated Sakura and a small shrine on the other side. Another jolt pulsed through her body again. However this feeling is different from a normal Sealed Pokémon.

Before she could call Pidgeot's Fly, a roar burst from depths of the lake.

"**TURN BACK OR NEVER RETURN!**"

"Hoeeee!" Sakura shrieked falling to her knees.

Bubbles gurgled at the center of the lake, increasing in size as it went. Sakura scrutinized it, at least until a tower of water shot into the air.

"Ahh! What is that?" Sakura cried crawling few feet away from the watery tower.

The tower slowly unveils a cerulean-color seahorse the size of a large squid. The creature hangs in mid-air calmly, a face of unmistakable wisdom and resilient rage drawn.

Without a word, the seahorse shot a jet of water at Sakura sending her crashing against the wall.

"**I am Kingdra, Guardian of Water! Whoever dares to enter this forsaken place will face oblivion!**" Kingdra bellowed as he gently moved his body into the body of water.

"S-so you're not a Sealed Pokémon?" Sakura stuttered before dodging another flare of water.

Dodging the water jets, Sakura called, "Fly!"

She soared above the lake. In her mind, she repeated she will keep her promise over and over. Kingdra immediately sent a twister at Sakura.

It hit the tail of the Sealing Staff, sending her plunging into the waters below. Multiple towers of water shot upwards, narrowly hitting Sakura.

Sakura caught hold of the Sealing Staff and flew out of harm's way. Kingdra's deep ocean blue eyes glowed a shade of magenta. A whirlpool becomes visible in the center of the lake.

"Hoeeee!" Sakura cried listening to the roars of the whirlpool below.

Kingdra launched himself into the air, shocking the poor girl. "**En garde, child!**" Kingdra shot another Water Gun at Sakura.

The attack hit the staff before Sakura can fly off again. Sakura was sent plummeting into the whirlpool underneath.

"**Weak little fool.**" Kingdra said, still suspended in mid-air.

As Sakura move deeper into the waters, she felt oxygen pushed out of her body. _Is this how it's going to end?_

Kingdra continued to watch from above as Sakura finally disappeared into the depths. Suddenly a boom of a hurricane erupted from within the center.

The hurricane spun counterclockwise, negating the whirlpool and in turn undo itself.

Pidgeot broke the surface with a coughing and spluttering Sakura on his back.

"**What? Impossible! No ordinary Pokémon should be able to command such power!**" Kingdra cried in disbelief.

"I won't allow you to stop me from keeping my promises! Alright, Kingdra, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Sakura yelled in determination still coughing like mad.

Kingdra immediately sent more water towers towards Sakura and Pidgeot.

Sakura brought the staff in front of her and took a swing with all her remaining strength. She had cut through the water with a smooth slice of dark energy. "Night Slash!"

Kingdra stared at the act in shock, words incoherent in his lips.

"Full speed ahead, Pidgeot-san!" Sakura commanded.

Pidgeot flew at Kingdra, sending farther into the air.

"Shadow Ball!" Sakura shouted as a sphere of black discharge from the staff. It collided with Kingdra, hurtling him into the depths of the lake.

Sakura shielded herself as water burst from Kingdra's fall. She watched the waters as bubbles ceased. "Did we win?" Sakura asked panting.

A crack of white light flashed in the shrine's altar. Pidgeot landed near the shrine as Sakura asked cautiously, "What's happening?"

She walked towards the altar. On the top altar, an ornamented box sat between two lanterns. Sakura looked over at Pidgeot. Pidgeot gave her a nod of encouragement. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the box.

When she opened it, an intense sapphire luminosity nearly blinded her. This light illumines the entire cavern, transforming the rocks to crystal.

When the light fades away, she peeked inside only to find an ocean blue orb, bubbles trap at its corners. Carefully, Sakura took it in her hands and examined it curiously. "What's this?" As she said this, the orb began sparkling.

A light emerged from the orb and took shape. The shape reveals to be an abnormally large orange weasel-like creature. It has two tails behind its hind and noticeable black streaks on its cheeks. A yellow inner tube was around its neck.

Sakura readied her staff for another battle but the weasel surprised her with a jovial wave.

"Greetings!"

"Hoe?" Sakura stared at the weasel in confusion.

"Greetings, I said, child! Thank you very much for releasing me from that tight stone! Being sealed within that stone would critically have an effect to your spine!" the weasel stretched and moved as if he had not moved in centuries.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked nervously as she watched the weasel jump around.

The weasel pounded his chest proudly. "I am Buizel, the Representative of Water!"

He stopped and inspected Sakura from head to toe. "If you are able to release me, you must have a potential strength in aura use. You defeated Kingdra, did you not?"

Sakura nodded as Pidgeot came forward and bowed. "Good evening, Buizel."

"Pidgeot? If you're with her, then that means… you must be the next Pokémon Master!" Buizel screeched, pointing at Sakura.

"Still as slow as a snail." Gengar groaned from inside the charm. Sakura rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"But I don't get who he is supposed to be." Sakura said pointing back at Buizel. The Sea Weasel Pokémon fell over in shock.

"Still say I am 'slow as a snail', eh? Girl, there are five representative elements: Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal, and yours truly Water. These Pokémon are the strongest out of all the Sealed Pokémon with the exception of the legendaries." He glanced quickly at Pidgeot. "I do not mean any offense at all."

"I know you did not mean it."

"Nonetheless, instead of combating a Representative, you must fight the Guardian Pokémon who protects the stone the Representative is sealed within. The five elements are significant for it is a step of a nominee for the Pokémon Master. If the five elements do not recognize you, you will never become a Pokémon Master. Sir Aaron nominated us to be prejudges to see the value of a nominee. I'm impressed you are able to defeat Kingdra. If I remember correctly, he is a strong opponent, even I cannot overcome his strength. How many Pokémon had you caught by far?"

"Two."

"Two? You defeated Kingdra with only TWO Pokémon? I'm not impressed anymore. I am amazed!" Sakura blushed at his compliment.

Buizel cleared his throat and opened his mouth. "There is one little act I must do. I, Buizel, Representative of Water, accept um… what's your name?"

"Sakura."

"Well Sakura, I accept you as a nominee for the next Pokémon Master. I hereby grant you the power of Underwater Breath." Buizel said smoothly. The stone in Sakura's hand glowed bright once more. A soft tingle cleansed her body soothingly.

Without warning, Buizel nonchalantly pushed her into the lake.

Sakura didn't have the time to take a deep breath and submerged underwater. She stopped and clasped her hands to her mouth with the realization she is still breathing.

A swift movement caught her eye and automatically braced herself when she saw a seahorse-like creature swimming at her direction.

When no attack came, she looked up to see not Kingdra but a small seahorse the size of a handgun and less intimidating than Kingdra.

Sakura swam back to the surface with the little seahorse tailing after her.

When resurfacing, Sakura glared at Buizel harshly. "What was that for? And where did Kingdra go?"

Pidgeot shook his head as Buizel nodded his head in apology. "I just wanted to test the power I gave you. As for Kingdra, look behind you."

Sakura turned around and only saw the little seahorse.

"Indeed, I am Kingdra or at least I am until you defeated me. My name is Horsea when I am in this form. My duty has been fulfilled." He twisted around and swam away. "I believe I will stay here and enjoy the serenity of this cavern." Without saying another word, Horsea dipped underwater for a well-deserved rest.

Sakura climbed out of the lake, sopping wet. She yawned widely as she collapsed on the ground. "Hoeee… I feel really tired…" Sakura allowed herself to drift into dreamless slumber.

Buizel poked Sakura on the head gently. "My, she must be incredibly exhausted."

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out in the night. She had been worried ever since discovering Sakura's empty bed. "Where are you?"<p>

"Maybe we should tell the teachers." Rika said anxiously. She had not notice Sakura's absence when she reentered her cabin through the backdoor.

"Wait, it that her?" Naoko pointed a small prone figure lying on the ground outside the cave.

The girls rushed to the cliff and found Sakura sleeping like a baby on the ground.

"Oh thank goodness, she's okay." Tomoyo sighed with a brief smile.

"Why is she doing out here?" Chiharu asked puzzled.

"What's that she's holding?" Rika asked as she bent down besides Sakura.

"I wonder if that's the treasure from the legend." Naoko studied the orb in Sakura's hands. _For some reason, she won't let it go._ Naoko mused.

"It's just a legend, right?" Chiharu asked nervously. "People DID come back out of the cave."

Naoko nodded. "Yes, but they come back really wet."

"Sakura-chan must have been curious when you mentioned the treasure of the cave." Tomoyo sighed dreamily as her friends sweat-dropped. "Sakura-chan's so brave!"

"Come on. We should get her back to the cabin before everyone notice." Chiharu said draping Sakura's arm on her shoulders.

The other girls agreed as they too helped Chiharu carry Sakura.

Meanwhile, Buizel was once again dormant in his stone. "Did Pidgeot and Gengar say I have to hide in here until the excursion is over? Yes, they did… I have been sealed in this stone for over a century! I deserve better treatment than this confined space!" He complained loudly.

"Did you say something, Tomoyo-chan?" Chiharu blinked.

"No…"

"Guess I'm just hearing things." Chiharu shrugged. Buizel just cried himself to sleep in the stone.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this rewritten chapter. If you haven't notice, there is a manga moment in here.<p>

**Author Notes**

Manga moment - It is the Mr. Terada's proposal. I can't find which chapter it is in the CCS manga but I know it is in the manga. I more or less support this particular couple. It is still CLAMP and I am respecting every bit of their relationships...even if some could say it is disgusting. I put the couple in for CLAMP's sake. It is still a shoujo.

Cameos - If you haven't notice the arguing pair, then you don't remember the first generation. Really, all I can make of the other Pokemon characters is make them as cameos similar to what I will do with all of CLAMP's other works and its characters. See, my CLAMP habit has catch up again.

Buizel's dialect - I try to blend coarse with the formal language for Buizel. Key word: TRY. Kero-chan speak in Osaka-ben, the modern Osaka-ben. Kero-chan has fallen asleep for thirty years, close to the modern day. Buizel on the other hand is stuck inside a cave with Kingdra as his only companion. He is stuck in there while Kingdra ruthlessly drive intruders away. He could not have pick up the modern speech from the other side of the lake without going there.


	5. Double Troubles

This is my last chapter for now. I promise to complete it. I have to complete a research essay for English... ya know, this is what I get for being in an Accelerated class. I worked so hard on this; please review! By the by, this chapter takes two days after the previous chapter.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Double Troubles<p>

* * *

><p>Night had fallen once more. Sakura was standing before Tokyo Tower again however it is more different from her previous dreams. Surprisingly, Pidgeot and Gengar are now visible among the silhouetted figures.<p>

Her eyes darted to the upper and lower gallery of the communication tower, expecting the three dogs and birds. Instead, there are people Sakura did not recognize.

Three males stood in the place of the birds. Though shaded by darkness, she could still see some of their features. The oldest man has spiky blond hair and the deepest red eyes, a forest green coat worn unbuttoned. A boy of what seen to be in his teens has the most blazing red hair she had ever seen. A band of yellow highlights on his scalp reached a high bristly ponytail. The last boy is around her age with a mess of white hair pulled back by a headband.

Below the three boys, there is another trio. A man with pointed red hair wore a black cape billowing in the night breeze. On his left, a man with a hairstyle similar to the blond man above stood with a stature of authority, his sleek navy blue coat worn buttoned. The woman on his right has the strangest blue hair that sticks in a symmetrical pattern, her turquoise eyes flashing in the moonlight.

_Who are those people? Why were those creatures there before?_

The alarm clock rang noisily, snapping Sakura out of her dream. "That dream…" she mumbled under her breath.

"What dream?"

Sakura looked at Buizel sitting on her desk with a look of worry. Eevee however was surprisingly still asleep at the foot of her bed.

"Eevee-chan?" Sakura gently shook Eevee.

Eevee opened his eyes drowsily and blinked blearily. He stretched his legs and sat in front of Sakura. "What is it?"

"You were sleeping like the dead." Buizel said casually, playing with his tails. He turned to Sakura questionably. "What was your dream about, Sakura?"

Sakura pondered, but she couldn't place a finger what the dream about. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "I forgot."

Buizel fell off the desk, shock written all over his face.

"It was familiar yet different, but I don't remember the details." Sakura explained.

"Dreams are important, girl." Buizel sighed. "Especially when you have the power of aura in your disposal."

"Sakura-chan! You'll be late!" Fujitaka called from downstairs.

Sakura sped downstairs at the speed of light, already dressed for school. She ate breakfast so quickly that Touya teased her again.

"Peh, only a monster would gobble down their food that fast." Touya said as he took a sip of his coffee. Sakura glared at him wrathfully.

"Here's your lunch." Fujitaka handed Sakura her bento box which she took gratefully.

"I tried to wake her up, but no, that girl sleeps like a log." Buizel grumbled as he watched Sakura skated through the street. "Speaking of dreams," He turned to look at Eevee. "I was surprised you didn't wake up before Sakura."

Eevee gazed forlornly at the floor. Buizel looked at him confused but concerned. "What did you dream about?"

"I dreamt the future, Buizel." Eevee responded gravely. "My future."

* * *

><p>Sakura watched the cherry blossom petals drift in the air in awe. <em>The cherry blossoms are so beautiful.<em> She thought as she twirled around. _So pretty…_

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. Since she was skating backwards, she did not see who she bumped into.

"Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going and-." She bowed her head to the person she bumped into.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up and met Yukito's silver eyes. She flushed in embarrassment. "Yukito-san!"

"Ohayo." Yukito smiled at Sakura who blushed. "You're up early today. Classroom duty?"

Sakura snapped back to Earth, realizing she is going to be late! "I'm sorry, but I have to go!" Sakura skated as fast as she can, waving goodbye as she went.

"Catch you later!" Yukito called as Sakura blushed.

As she continued to skate, a small pig-looking creature jumped before her. "AHHH!" Sakura tried to stop, but she crashed into the little pig.

Sakura laid sprawl on the ground with the pig on top of her. The pig grunted in annoyance as it stood up.

"Ouch… Hoe?" She ogled at the pig in amazement. The pig is unlike any pig she has ever seen before. The pig has instead of legs but a spring at its bottom. The pig is the color of the grey. An unusually colossal size pink orb was planted on top of its head.

The pig squealed in aggravation as it began to glow.

Sakura watched in awe as it transforms into a pig standing in its hind legs, a large spring-like tails. A purple mass of what looks like a buttoned jacket covers it front. It snorted and jumped into the air, disappearing in the clouds.

Sakura looked around in the sky, hoping to catch a glimpse of the pig. The pig descended from the heavens, falling above her.

She dove out of the way just as the pig smashed the ground. The pig glared at her wrathfully. "You wretched little girl! May you pay for such a act!" With that, he leaped into the air again.

"Fly!" Sakura hastily took hold of the staff and flew off.

The pig continued to try to bounce on top of her but failed miserably.

When reaching the Tomoeda Elementary's gates, she dismounted the staff and brought the staff in front of the incoming pig.

The pig bounced higher and higher, seemingly disappearing. Once it came into view, the head of the Sealing Staff formed a ball of dark energy. "Shadow Ball!"

The pig's eyes widen in horror, but were too late to stop it. The energy ball collided into the pig, sendin him thrusting into the ground.

Sakura brought her staff in front of her. The silvery wings entrapped the pig in its grip and forcefully dragged him into the staff.

She sighed in relief until she heard clapping. Sakura saw Tomoyo applauding her from the classroom window.

"That was wonderful, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo sighed as her friend sweatdropped. "But too bad I didn't catch that on tape."

The school bell rang, alarming Sakura. She had forgotten about the classroom chores. "Oh no!"

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I finished all the duties." Tomoyo called.

"But I was supposed to help…" Sakura mumbled.

"Sakura, call Grumpig's Bounce technique." Pidgeot said.

"Hoe? Is that what its name called?"

"Yes, now test the Bounce technique."

"Bounce!"

Springs appeared at the sole of Sakura's shoes. Without warning, she was high in the air, far above the school.

"HOEEEEE!" Sakura screamed disappearing from view.

"Oh my…" Tomoyo breathed in amazement seeing the height of Bounce's power.

Sakura fell back down to the ground. She braced herself for the impact but was surprised when her feet landed softly on the concrete.

Sakura glared at her staff hearing the sniggers from Pidgeot and Gengar.

"That wasn't funny." Sakura pouted, clearly annoyed by the trick.

A rock in the shape of a crown suddenly appeared before her, shimmering in the sunlight. Sakura took the relic in her hands. "What's this?"

"The King's Rock." Pidgeot chuckled. "Be careful with this particular item. It is a key for unlocking extraordinarily dangerous Pokémon."

The item shrunk in size, a size that allows Sakura to pocket it. Sakura ran inside the classroom and apologized to Tomoyo. Tomoyo shook her head. "It's alright, Sakura-chan. It wasn't your fault."

"Demo…"

"A Sealed Pokémon showed up. There is nothing you could do about it." Tomoyo reassured.

Sakura submitted to her friend's reasoning, nodding. She turned to her friends who was coming through the door and greeted them cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Buizel! We cannot go outside of Sakura's room!" Eevee hissed from the top of the stairs.<p>

"Don't be a party pooper, Eevee! No one's home and I'm starving!" Buizel whined rummaging through the refrigerator.

Eevee sighed and gracefully hopped down the staircase.

"Quit being overly cautious. No one's here except us and they're not going to be back anytime soon." Buizel grumbled.

The doorknob jiggled, starting the Pokémon.

"Ack!" Buizel quickly darted into the storage room as Eevee quickly run into the closest room he can get, Touya's room.

The door creaked open quietly. A boy with purple hair walked through stealthily, closing the door shut behind him softly.

"Who's that? That's obviously not the brother." Buizel mumbled as they watched the boy slipped upstairs. Eevee backed away in fear of being seen.

Once the boy passed by Touya's room, Eevee looked out again to see him enter Sakura's room.

Buizel surreptitiously slinked up the stairs. With Eevee, he watched the boy rapidly open the drawers.

To their horror, the boy opened the drawer containing the Pokébook and the vital items Sakura obtained.

"Why you!" Buizel roared when the boy reached for the book. He lunged for the boy and bit his fangs into the boy's ankle.

He did not have the time to react when Buizel bit his ankle. "AH! D- Rat!" The boy yelled, trying to throw Buizel off of his leg. Buizel resisted, digging his fangs farther into the boy's muscle.

Eevee dashed swiftly into the room and tackled the boy into the stomach, knocking him into the floor. The book slips from his hands, falling to the floor with a thud. Eevee quickly picked it up and ran out the door.

With one last swing, Buizel was thrown off the boy's leg and hit the wall.

The boy winced, placing a hand on the bite. "Kuso…" the boy cursed. He opened the window and bounded away.

Eevee jumped onto the windowsill and almost jumped in surprise when he saw the boy holding onto a leg of a massive crow-like Pokémon. _Honchkrow?_

"Ow." Buizel moaned, massaging his throbbing head.

"Are you alright?" Eevee asked, still watching the fleeting figures of the boy and Honchkrow.

Buizel replied with an "I'm alright." and took the Pokébook on the floor. He examined it, ensuring its good condition. He opened the book and sighed in relief: the items are safe.

"Looks okay, Eevee!" Buizel called as he placed the book inside the drawer. However, Eevee kept half an ear still watching the disappearing intruder.

"I do not know how he have knowledge of the Pokébook but this is not the last we will see him. We will meet him again."

"How do you know?"

"It is hitsuzen."

Buizel rolled his eyes and walked away, grumbling about Sir Aaron and the beliefs of destiny and fate. "Seriously? You believe that junk? Destiny or fate does not happen in this world! EVER!"

Eevee paid no heed to Buizel and continued to gaze at the sky.

* * *

><p>"I'm still amazed how you were able to catch Grumpig without any help though I never doubted you for a second, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo praised. "You're really getting good at using the Pokémon's powers."<p>

"Yeah, but I'm worried that Grumpig-san is still mad at me for running into him. He hasn't spoken to me since." Sakura said looking at her staff's charm worried.

"Pidgeot-san and Gengar-san didn't talk to you since the capture either." Tomoyo said in worry.

Sakura sighed and nodded as the girls made their way for Sakura's house.

The moment Sakura opened the door, she was tackled to the ground with Buizel on top of her.

"Take that! Haha! Thought you could sneak into again, eh… oh… it's just you, Sakura." Buizel chuckled nervously feeling the eyes of Sakura and Tomoyo drilling into his head.

Sakura pulled him off of her and took him by the collar. She dragged him into her room and glared at him wrathfully. Tomoyo silently closed the door behind her.

"What was that for?" Sakura demanded.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to attack you!" Buizel apologized and sighed. "I thought you were someone else, Sakura."

"Someone forced an entry to your house, Sakura. He tried to steal the vital items you had obtained in the past months." Eevee explained, still watching the sky.

"What!" Sakura scrambled for her drawer that holds the book.

"Don't worry. We scared him off before he made it off with it." Buizel reassured Sakura with a pat on the back. Sakura sighed in relief and glanced at Eevee who sat on her desk.

"Who else could have known about the book?"

Eevee and Buizel traded glances and shook their head. "We do not know, but what we know about him is he has the strangest purple hair we have ever seen and the fact he has a Pokémon of his own."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Could he be the same boy I bumped into awhile back?_

Suddenly struck with a memory of Grumpig, she told Eevee and Buizel about Grumpig. "I was able to catch another Sealed Pokémon on my way to school."

"Oh yes, it was fantastic the way she caught Grumpig!" Tomoyo squealed.

Buizel played with a tennis ball in his hand in boredom, mumbling. "Grumpig's stupid. He's not so hard to catch."

Eevee simply stomped his foot on Buizel's. Buizel squeaked in pain as the girls watched in confusion.

"OW! What the heck?" Buizel yelled, clutching his foot.

Eevee shook his head as Buizel grunted in annoyance.

"Congratulations, Sakura." Eevee commended. Sakura smiled and blushed.

She flinched feeling a jolt of lightning connect her nerves.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating on the Sealed Pokémon's impulse. The impulse radiated from Penguin Park where a tall lean figure leaned against a lamppost.

Her eyes snapped open. "A Sealed Pokémon is at Penguin Park!"

"Then we must go quickly." Eevee said, once again gazing at the sky.

"Now I have time to prepare myself to record the wonderful Pokémon capture by Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried in happiness taking out her video camera. Sakura fell over in shock.

* * *

><p>"I still don't know why I have to be in this stupid cramped stone! I can run, you know!" Buizel shouted from the stone Tomoyo was holding.<p>

"You're too big and people would notice! Eevee-chan looks like a small dog but you look like an overgrown orange weasel with an inner tube around your neck! You are bound to draw attention!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura gasped when she saw a humanoid rabbit with beige furs in a design what looks like a ceremonial martial arts outfit leaning against the lamppost.

"So have you come to challenge me, little girl?" the rabbit asked, a smirk curving its lips.

Before Sakura or Eevee open their mouth, Buizel flashed out from the stone and appeared in front of Sakura. "Lopunny!"

Lopunny groaned in annoyance and looked away. "Not you again, Buizel."

Buizel's shoulders drooped in disappointment. "Hoe?" Sakura blinked puzzled.

Buizel rubbed his nape in embarrassment and sighed. "Well, when Sir Aaron was still alive and I was still my true more handsome self, I was…infatuated with Lopunny…"

"Oh, how cute." Tomoyo cooed. Buizel turned a red that rivaled a tomato. Sakura tilted her head in confusion, apparently unable to understand it.

"For the last time, I'm not interested in Field Pokémon." Lopunny said coldly. Buizel froze, turning to stone in heartbreak.

"I am the greatest hand-to-hand combatant of all the Sealed Pokémon." Lopunny announced, ignoring Buizel's "So she says…" She sent him a glare that promises death. Buizel cowered under her gaze.

"If you wish to challenge me, you are not allowed to have anyone else help you in this battle." Lopunny gestured to Eevee and Buizel.

Eevee bounced onto Sakura's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Sakura, Lopunny won't be affected by Gengar's attacks. Do not get too close to her or she shall knock you out in a blink of an eye."

Sakura nodded and stepped forward as Eevee jumped down besides Buizel.

"Gambatte, Sakura-chan! I know you could do it!" Tomoyo cheered as she recorded Sakura.

Sakura faced Lopunny with resolute determination in her eyes. Lopunny smirked, seeing the strength.

Lopunny leaped into the air and aimed a sky-diving kick at Sakura.

"Fly!"

Sakura was able to dodge the first attack, but her slow reaction did not.

Lopunny's fist glowed white and strikes Sakura's left arm. Sakura fell to the ground, grasping her left arm agonizingly.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. Eevee and Buizel watched helplessly as their friend struggled to stand, still clutching her injured arm while still holding the Sealing Staff.

"You still have the power to fight? My, what spunk!" Lopunny said, arms crossed.

Sakura panted heavily, clutching her wounded arm firmly.

"Time to meet your end!" Lopunny charged at Sakura for the final blow.

"Sakura, look out!" Buizel shouted, desperation lacing his words.

"Bounce!" Springs appeared under the sole of her shoes, sending her into the air and landed softly behind Lopunny.

"Sky Attack!" Sakura shouted as Pidgeot flew out of the staff, hurricanes accompanying him.

Lopunny took a direct hit as the hurricane engulfed her in the vortex. However she was able to escape. She wearily looked around for Sakura after the spin in the counterclockwise direction of the hurricane. "Where had she gone to now?"

"Right here!" Sakura answered, swinging a powerful kick on Lopunny's back sending her to the opposite side of the park.

Luponny struggled to stand, but collapsed in exhaustion. Sakura pointed her staff at Luponny who was enwrapped in silver wings.

"Sakura! You were amazing!" Buizel cheered running with Eevee to her.

"Yes, you really were amazing!" Tomoyo sighed and looked at the injured arm. "But what about your arm?"

"It still hurts, but at least I got another Sealed Pokémon and another item." Sakura responded showing them a square orange plate with odd inscriptions.

"The Fist Plate. Strange, you'd think Sir Aaron would chosen a Fighting Type Pokémon to hold it."

"Buizel, Lopunny was plenty of the Fighting Type despite her different type. Don't you agree, Sakura?" Eevee said with a smile.

Sakura nodded as she rubbed her arm.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. We should have someone look at that arm." Tomoyo said as she took her friend by the hand.

Watching from a tree, an albino boy sat on a branch with narrowed eyes. "I expected a little more of the nominee."

* * *

><p>"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted happily the next morning, her arm in a sling and a cast.<p>

"You know it's late morning, right?" Touya teased with a smirk.

Sakura glared at him as she ate her breakfast with her other arm.

"So tell me again how you broke your arm." Touya asked, eyeing her cast suspiciously.

"I fell down from a tree and accidentally broke it on the ground. Are you saying I'm faking it?" Sakura said between bites.

Touya shook his head and grinned. "You're pretty klutzy for a monster."

"I'm not a monster!"

"Sakura-san," Fujitaka interrupted. "You'll need to hurry. Since you injured your arm, Touya will give you a ride on his bike."

Sakura finished the last of her breakfast and walked out of the door with Touya. She waved to her father as Touya took off.

"At least, she's alright." Fujitaka smiled as he watched his children turned a corner.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this rewritten chapter. I worked so hard on this; please review!<p>

**Author Notes**

Hitsuzen - a naturally foreordained event; commonly known as destiny, the "inevitable". A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can be obtained by a single causality, and other causalities would necessarily create different results. To put it simply, it is fate caused by your own actions. First uttered by Yuuko Ichihara in XxxHolic. In CLAMP, some characters such as Clow Reed and Kaho knew of hitsuzen and obviously believed it. Hitsuzen will be said constantly in some other parts of the story; the characters that usually say this would likely be Lance, Eevee, Lugia, and many others if possible. This is an outright explicit reference from xxxHolic and TRC.

Extra scene - yes, it is the 'hitsuzen' scene. *chuckles nervously* To tell you the truth, when I first read the original story, there are some places of the story itself that can fit perfectly with the mention of hitsuzen and other ideas of TRC/xxxHolic. Besides, Eevee seems to be the type to believe in the inevitable. Explanation is above.

**Japanese Terminology**

Ohayo - good morning

Demo - but

Kuso - damn

Gambatte - you can do it


	6. Dreaming of a Nightmare

Yes! I finally finished it! I was planning to finish it last night but I have a birthday party to go to. Kohaku or Syaoran finally arrived!

By the way, object to any of the couples, unrequited or not and heterosexual or homosexual, in here and I will bite you to death. *shrugs but grins* I got into Katekyo Hitman Reborn and that line just got to me. I have my reasons for deciding ALL the couples to be in this story.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Dreaming of a Nightmare<p>

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

Sakura just narrowly avoided a Pokémon ramming into a tree. This Pokémon is half the size of a normal house in a figure of a dinosaur, its skin the shade of grey and blue. Its temple is the shape of a dome, spikes protruding as if it is a circlet. Spikes also protrude from the knee buckle and color.

The Pokémon began charging at Sakura again when a beautiful fox-like animal stepped in front of Sakura protectively. Its tail is a shape of a mermaid's tail would have been and wide ears the shape of fins. Without saying a word, it shot a stream of water at the other Pokémon.

Sakura's fist glowed white as she rushed towards the dazed Pokémon. "Mega Punch!" She punched the Pokémon on the face, sending him across the field.

"Sakura, do it now!" the blue fox shouted.

Silver wings sprung forwards and wrapped the Pokémon, forcing it into the staff. Sakura sighed in relief as she took a grey square tablet with similar characters that appeared in the previous items she retrieved.

"That was wonderful, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo beamed widely with a camcorder in her hands. Her eyes stole a look at Sakura's left arm. "And your arm seems to be doing better."

Sakura nodded and looked at the blue fox with a grateful smile. "I couldn't done it without you, Vaporeon-chan. Thank you."

Vaporeon returned the smile as he glowed, reverting to his original form, Eevee.

Buizel casually emerged from the Water Stone besides Eevee. He stretched his limbs and grinned at Sakura. "Nice job dealing with Rampardos. He's one tough cookie."- "He's obsessed over sweets." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "He cannot live without sweets."- "But I wish you'd let me battle once in awhile. I mean not to brag or anything, but I can beat that rock head in no time flat." Buizel boasted. Eevee rolled his eyes as Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura sweat-dropped as she transformed her staff into the charm. Her eyes trailed over at the horizon. She gasped, realizing how late it is. "Oh no! Onii-chan was expecting me an hour ago!"

As they ran away in the direction of Sakura's house, they failed to notice a large ominous figure peeking from the bushes.

* * *

><p>When Sakura reached her house, she hastily sneaked into her room without her brother's notice. A shadow cast over her ominously. She nervously turned around and met face to face with Touya looking at her suspiciously.<p>

"Why so late, Sakura?" Touya asked, arms crossed and his dark eyes narrowing at his sister.

"A-ano, I got held up by practice and Tomoyo-chan wanted me to try a new costume on and… Oh yeah! I need to get dinner ready!" Sakura rushed upstairs leaving a suspicious older brother.

Sakura sighed in relief as she closed the door. "That was close."

Buizel reemerged from the stone and unlocked the window for Eevee. Eevee came in, wet and freezing from the misty weather. "Well done today, Sakura." He shook away the water but instead of slick dropping fur, his fur puffs.

Sakura giggled at the sight of an agitated Eevee as he cleaned himself properly. She dropped her things into the drawer. Then, she began walking out of the door. "I need to get dinner ready. I'll bring some up to later."

Buizel stretched once more and leaned against the foot of Sakura's bed. "I'm beat." Buizel said stifling a yawn. Eevee rolled his eyes.

"You didn't do anything."

"Yes, but I gave you energy for your evolution. Also, being inside that stupid cramped stone really wears a guy out." Buizel retorted as he drift off to slumber.

Eevee sighed as he seated himself on the windowsill. A dark figure materializes outside of the window, grinning sinisterly. Eevee snapped his head outside but the figure disappeared as if it was nothing. He stared at the rising moon suspiciously. _I sensed a presence of a Sealed Pokémon… but who is it?_

* * *

><p>"That was delicious, Sakura-san." Fujitaka said as he finished his plate.<p>

Sakura smiled as Touya took another bite. "Yeah, good for a kaijuu." Touya smirked drinking his juice.

She stomped his foot underneath the table silently. The strength of this action forced Touya to spat his juice on his plate.

"Are you alright, Touya-kun?" Fujitaka asked concerned.

Touya wiped his mouth with his napkin, glaring at Sakura at the corner of his eye. "Yeah, just… fine…" Touya grumbled through clenched teeth.

Sakura grinned triumphantly and excused herself to her room. Unbeknownst to anyone, she snuck some leftovers onto her plate and jogged up to her room.

"Eevee-chan! Buizel-kun! I have brought food for you!" Sakura called. She was surprised to see Buizel was still sleeping even when she said the word food. Her eyes trailed onto Eevee still gazing at the horizon.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Eevee shook his head and walked over to the plate as Buizel started waking up.

Sakura clambered on her bed, relaxing on the soft mattress. However, this relaxation is short-lived when she felt an aura. She sat upright, looking around in alert. _Is it a Sealed Pokémon? But why is it so small?_ Sakura thought as she drifted off to sleep. An eerie glow illuminated from her window, unbeknownst to the occupants in the room.

* * *

><p>Morning came earlier than Sakura had expected. She was most surprised she woke up before her alarm clock. She quickly dressed for school and came down the stairs to a deserted kitchen.<p>

"Where is everyone? Did they already leave?" Sakura asked to no one in particular as she searched for her family. When she said this, realization dawns on her when she thought of her bedroom; Eevee wasn't on her bed nor was Buizel sleeping by her closet.

She grabbed a quick breakfast and skated for her school. Anything did not ease her anxiety as her school's clock tower came into view. When she reached the school gates, no one was around and the pleasant sound of the birds is not even heard.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked nervously as she continued to tread into the school.

A dark figure watched her from the shadows of the trees and grinned.

Sakura knew she wasn't early despite the emptiness of the school grounds. She walked through the deserted hallways and into the fields. She felt eyes watching her. _But there is no one around…_

Something bounced off her head, sending her into fits of screams. She blinked at the acorn on the ground. "Who…" _Where did this come from? I'm not under a tree._

She looked up and gasped when she saw a little boy standing nimbly on the chain link fence.

He wore a ceremonial Chinese robes: He wore a green over garment with orange rims. The sleeves seem to be traditional Chinese-like style, trailing loosely onto the fence, outlined in orange. A small bell dangles at the loose end of the sleeve. At the back, a tail similar to those in other Chinese outfits seems to have a bell dangling at the end as well. At the front, a tail of the outfit with a design of a Ying Yang symbol encircled by a yellow sun. On the chest of the outfit has a black symbol with three dots. Around the waist, an orange band secures the outfit. He wore long white pants, sleeves underneath the over garment, and a white neckline in a design of a traditional Chinese outfit. Atop his head, he wore a green hat with orange rims; two jewels on the left and right side of the hat, surrounded by yellow rims. He wore simple pearl green shoes also in a design of Chinese shoes.

What caught her attention is his bright amber eyes clashed with dark brown hair. He seems to be at the very least seven years old. She was quite amazed how he can balance on the chain fence.

"You shouldn't be here!" The boy shouted.

Now, hearing this shocked Sakura. "H-hoe? W-what do you mean? This is my school!"

"That's what you think." The boy muttered as he jumped and landed crouching on the ground. He stood up and stoically walked away.

"M-matte!" Sakura cried but the boy disappeared. _Who was he?_

A gust of wind interrupted her train of thoughts. She looked upwards into the sky and was shocked out of her wits when she saw a massive green dragon whose body is as long as a snake only longer and larger circling the sky.

"HOEEEEE!"

The dragon disappeared into the clouds as droplets of rain fell. Before she knew it, it was pouring. Sakura ran into the school for shelter. Her mind was once again on the train of thoughts as questions left unanswered jumbled into her mind. _Who was that boy? What is that…thing in the sky? Is it a Pokémon? Why is a Pokémon here? And out in the open? What does he mean?_

_You shouldn't be here!_

_What does he mean?_

The rain altogether stopped as if it was some sort of magical rain. Strong sunlight comes into view from the dark clouds. It was so strong that Sakura can feel the temperature rising.

"What is going on here?" Sakura shouted as she walked out of her shelter. She sighed, knowing that no one will be answering her questions now and decided to go home.

Just she began walking; the sun disappeared behind the dark clouds which decide to bring cold rain down onto Sakura. She was more and more confused by the sudden change of weather as she took shelter under a nearby tree.

"What is this place?" Sakura whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"The World of Slumber."

Sakura jerked up surprised to see the little boy sitting on one of the branches of the tree.

"What is the World of Slumber?" Sakura inquired.

The boy looked away from her eyes, watching the rainfall.

"This world, also known as the Dream World, is a world of those who have been slumbering for years and…" He refused to meet her eyes as he continued. Sakura noticed this and wondered. _And what? What is it? _"You're just human. You could not have been sent here under regular conditions. Someone with strong power over aura must have sent you here." The boy replied, crossing his arms.

All wonders about his unsaid second reason left her when she was surprised to see how mature the boy sound for his age.

"But you're human, right? So why are you here?" Sakura asked tentatively.

The boy finally looked at her with the bottomless amber pools that Sakura felt like she fell under hypnosis. "Indeed, I am human. However unlike you, I have been sleeping for centuries. I was seven, the age you are seeing me now, when I fell asleep. I am unsure whether or not I will ever wake up."

Sakura felt a pang of guilt and berated herself for asking such a question. She shielded her eyes when the sun sprang from the clouds.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked, digressing from the sensitive subject.

The boy closed his eyes and sighed. "I do not remember. It's been so long since anyone had called me by my name. I've forgotten my own name." the boy whispered softly.

"Then I'll give you a name!"

The boy's eyes snapped open and looked at Sakura in disbelief. Sakura continued with a bright smile on her face. "I'll call you Kohaku. It means amber just like your eyes."

The boy now dubbed Kohaku blinked at her shell-shocked and smiled a small smile that seems to lights up his handsome features. "Okay, I like it."

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura. Call me Sakura! Nice to meet you, Kohaku-chan!" Sakura returned the smile, brighter and wider. Kohaku's cheeks reddened but he quickly shook it off.

"Sorry for all the questions, but what's with the weird weather?" Sakura asked gazing at the sky.

Kohaku jumped down besides Sakura and followed her gaze. "This has been happening before I came here, but I do know who is causing it."

"Who?"

"Two ancient Pokémon who has been asleep for hundreds of years." Kohaku's eyes narrowed.

Sakura's shining green eyes widened in astonishment. She had heard Eevee say that Pokémon are at the least capable of using elements, but never had she heard that they can control the weather.

"Wait! Earlier, you said someone sent me here. Do you know who?" Sakura asked turning to look directly at Kohaku.

Kohaku shook his head sorrowfully. "I am sorry, but I do not know what is currently happening in the real world."

Sakura was disappointed but Kohaku's next words perked her attention.

"But the one who sent you here must be here. Where did you first wake up in this world?"

"In my bedroom at my house."

"Then the portal that could send you back must be at your 'house'." Kohaku concluded. He nudged Sakura forward. "Lead the way."

Sakura nodded and took his hands in hers. His eyes widened by this action as she pulled him along towards her house.

Just as she rounded a corner with Kohaku flailing in the air behind her, she bumped into something rather solid and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kohaku asked kneeling besides her.

Sakura nodded sheepishly as she looked up to see what she ran into. To her horror, a four-leg creature with a red-orange body with gray spots. Large angry red eyes narrowed at Sakura menacingly. What appears to be steel nestles on its legs and face. A body what looks like volcanic rock was flaming hot.

"Heatran!" Kohaku pulled Sakura up from her position and ran as far as he can with Sakura falling right behind him.

By the time they can reach a clear and safe clearing, Heatran unleashed a powerful blast of fire from its body. It destroyed an entire block, causing series of explosions.

"What was that thing?" Sakura gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Most of the Pokémon that inhabit this world are legendary Pokémon as well as some rare Pokémon. They hate to be disturbed in any way." Kohaku explained shortly.

"Then why does this world look like Tomoeda?" Sakura asked out loud to no one in particular.

Rain started to pour once more. At that moment, a strong earthquake shook the earth. The sudden earthquake almost made Sakura lose her footing.

"Good." Kohaku nodded, unfazed by the tremor. "Heatran hates water. It went underground so we're safe for now. The reason why the Dream World is like this is because the one who sent you shifted the outlook of this world to fool you. Normally, the Dream World is bleak and dark…"

He noticed his companion is not paying any attention to him and followed her gaze to an exceptionally beautiful woman with long black hair that fell to the ground and shining green eyes that match Sakura's, dressed in an angelic white gown.

"Kaa-san…" Sakura murmured softly.

Kohaku's amber eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Sakura and the woman she claimed to be her mother. He concentrated on the woman's aura and found the aura non-human, Pokémon-like to be exact.

"That's not your-." Kohaku tried to say but Sakura ran forward and hugged her 'mother' tightly. "Get away from her! She's not what you think she is!" Kohaku yelled running forward.

The 'woman' lifted her hand in a stop motion. Her whole body emitted a purple aura.

Kohaku stopped dead in his tracks as the purple aura surrounds his body in a circle and abruptly lifted him into the air. With a casual flick of a wrist, Kohaku was thrown against the wall, cracking the surface.

"Kohaku-chan! Kaa-san, how could you?"

With her other arm, she took hold of Sakura's arm and tightly grasped it. Sakura cried in pain as Kohaku stood up and rubbed his head.

"Leave her alone!" Kohaku shouted. He clasped his hands together. As if by magic, a mass of white light appears in his hands, forming a staff with a blue gem imbedded on the top. He rushed forward and swung the staff as if it was a sword at the 'woman'.

However before he could strike a blow, the 'woman' glided away. Sakura fell on her butt, breathing heavily. Kohaku gently let her lean on his chest.

"Kaa-san…"

"Wake up! If she _was_ your mother, would she put you in harm's way?" Kohaku yelled shaking Sakura.

Her emerald eyes widened, wider than dinner plates. She shook her head viciously. "No! My mom wouldn't do this!"

The 'woman' changed shape into a ghost-like figure with a large hat that look like to resemble a typical witch's hat. It has a W-shaped lip and three jewels are in a form of a necklace which seems to hold a ragged cloak.

"Mismagius…" Kohaku said through clenched teeth.

Sakura looked at him puzzled. Kohaku began to explain. "It makes sense. Mismagius has the power to transport people to the Dream World in their sleep and the ability to create illusions."

Sakura steadied herself in an offensive stance as she summoned her staff. "How dare you use my mom's form to trick me! You're a Sealed Pokémon so I will capture you!" Sakura shouted, her eyes flaming with determination.

Mismagius chuckled coldly as Sakura gnashed her teeth angrily. Rain started to pour again, but Sakura took no heed to the weather.

"Shadow Ball!" Sakura commanded as she directed the sphere of dark energy at Mismagius.

Mismagius elegantly teleported away with swoosh of its cloak. From the topmost chimney, it fired a beam of dark lightning at Sakura. She dodged this agilely with Grumpig's Bounce.

Mismagius was about to send another attack when a sudden pain shot through its body.

Sakura, from above, looked behind Mismagius and almost fell out of the sky when she saw Kohaku driving his hand into Mismagius' back. With a closer look, she saw that Kohaku's hand was not a normal human hand but a claw. _What is he?_

"Do something now!" Kohaku shouted. This broke Sakura out of her reverie.

"Dark Slash!" Sakura slashed the air with a dark energy sending towards Mismagius.

Kohaku jumped away in time just as the attack collided with Mismagius. Mismagius was sent crashing against a two-story house. The Magical Pokémon, brimming of rage, teleported besides Kohaku.

Its eyes glowed horrifically as Kohaku felt his body being stabbed by thousands of needles. He writhed in pain. Mismagius' lips thinned to a cruel smirk. "How weak."

"Mismagius, let him go!" Sakura demanded.

"You are in no position to give me orders, little girl." Mismagius snarled. "Put down that Sealing Staff or this little boy here will meet his end."

Seeing the pain on Kohaku's face, Sakura lowered her staff.

A deafening roar boomed through the air. The rainfall stopped at once but the sun did not shine.

A twister formed in the sky and hit Mismagius with astonishing power that Sakura was sure not even Pidgeot can produce, releasing Kohaku from Mismagius' spell.

Sakura tightened her grip on her staff as she ran besides Kohaku who was hacking and coughing on the ground. "Are you alright?"

Kohaku finally replied with a weak smile. "Yes."

Sakura smiled and stood up defiantly against Mismagius. She pointed her staff at the Pokémon. "Just you and me, Mismagius! Zen Headbutt!" The head of the staff glowed with a blue light.

Sakura charged forward with Rampardos' attack in her hands. Mismagius did have the time to react when Sakura hit the Magical Pokemon into the wall. Mismagius collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Silver wings engulfed Mismagius and disappeared within. Sakura stared at her staff in determination and relief.

"Well done." Kohaku congratulated with a smile.

A shy blush spread her cheeks as she smiled. Another roar echoed the skies. The couple looked up to see the slim, green dragon once again circling the skies.

Before she could thank the dragon, the dragon disappeared into the clouds as sunshine makes its appearance.

"You should go home now." Kohaku said before she can question any further. "Before this world will return to its proper environment."

Sakura nodded and ran with Kohaku to her 'house'. She spotted a portal of white light on the roof. As they ran closer and closer to the house, Sakura found herself floating towards the house.

Sakura took hold of Kohaku's hand, preventing her from flying into the portal. Kohaku looked at her in surprise as she said, "Come with me!"

He shook his head and gently placed his other hand on hers. "This is your way home, not mine's."

"Will I ever see you again?" Sakura asked, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Maybe one day. I look forward to that day, Sakura." Kohaku tenderly let go of her hand, allowing the portal to take her back.

She tried to grab his hand again, but Kohaku is no longer in her reach.

"I am not allowed to exit though the portal. Perhaps, a portal will open for me one day. Until then, Sakura. Take care." Kohaku said with a kind smile.

Sakura tried to reach out for him once more as she disappeared into the portal. The portal disappeared after she had been taken inside.

Kohaku stared at the spot where the portal once appeared in disappointment as the Dream World's version of Tomoeda faded away replaced by a misty barren environment. He could not go with her but he knew one day his other self in the real world would wake up and realize who he is.

As she traveled through the portal, Sakura could hear voices calling her name. Before she can respond to their voices, her eyes were forcefully shut closed.

"Sakura!" Eevee called.

"Come on! Wake up!" Buizel shouted shaking Sakura ever so roughly.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and sat up abruptly, knocking the Pokémon off her bed. Her breathing heavy, she looked around her room and saw Buizel and Eevee rubbing their heads on the floor.

"Man, you were tossing and turning in your sleep like you were having a nightmare." Buizel groaned, standing upright.

"Yeah, but I-." Sakura paused, feeling something in her hands. That something was an orb similar to the stone Buizel come from only violet.

"Where had you retrieved the Toxic Orb?" Eevee asked in surprise.

"Mismagius-san transported me to the World of Slumber or the Dream World and I captured it there. This must be the item it was holding." Sakura handed the Toxic Orb to Buizel who gladly put it in the PokéBook.

"That does make sense." Eevee mused. "That is why I can't sense Mismagius' aura clearly. Gh- er… I mean _some_ Pokémon have the capability to conceal their aura waves."

Sakura opened the window and wistfully sighed as she felt the soft breeze. "I also made a couple of friends there. They helped me capture Mismagius-san." She smiled at the thought of the brave little amber-eyed boy. _I look forward to the day we see each other again, Kohaku-chan._ She frowned when she remembered something about Kohaku. "But there was something about him that was a little strange." She said this out loud catching the attention of Eevee and Buizel.

"Who are you talking about?" Buizel asked questionably, turning on the television.

"Oh, a good friend." Sakura answered with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Hope you like this chapter. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Please review!<p>

**Author Notes**

Kohaku's name - I do not know whether or not the original author realized it or not, but the name Kohaku is a reference to another CLAMP work known as Wish. Kohaku from Wish is an angel from the heavens who... just read the summary of the manga if you want to know. I don't want to spoil it or how another soulmate couple of CLAMP met. I assure you it is a heterosexual couple this time...in appearance. Kohaku is neither female or male but she still fell in love with the man she met. Please see the link in my profile if you want a simpler explanation of the soulmates of the CLAMPverse.

Dream World or the World of Slumber - This world exists in the CLAMPverse, more specifically TRC and xxxHolic so I based it off there. I don't know much of it nor what is its purpose in the CLAMPverse. Please read Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles or xxxHolic if you want to know more. I have an inkling of an idea what it is, however. Heh, you don't know how violently (not in a bad way) I reacted when the Dream World appeared in the chapter.

The Sealed Pokemon - For some reason, I see the Sealed Pokemon to have more accessories or at least something on them that tells them apart from the normal Pokemon. Take for example, Umbreon's rings and just now Mismagius' cloak and necklace. However, there is one thing I am questioning about. In the series, Tomoeda is oblivious to the existence of Pokemon (the Clow Cards are understandable but I don't know about the Pokemon) whereas in the Pokemon series, Pokemon live freely. Are the Pokemon still persecuted or they are in hiding?

Kohaku's Speech Pattern - I tried to make him speak as much formally as I can, but failed miserably. Eevee is very easy but Kohaku/Syaoran is born in the Li Clan. Please understand it is because he lived hundreds of years ago.

Seven years old - Just read Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and tell me what age did Syaoran and "Syaoran" came to the Clow Country, what age when Syaoran met Princess Sakura, what age Princess "Sakura" was when she was doing her purification in the ruins, and what age did "Syaoran" rewinds his age to.

**Japanese Terminology**

(O)kaa - mother or mom, take your pick

Matte - wait


	7. Cherry Blossom Disaster

Yes, I finally finished with this chapter! This chapter needs the most editing in my case because there are some parts that needed to be in there. Even if Amamiya Misaki did not appear, that does not mean that relationships can be resolve. THIS IS A SHOUJO REGARDLESS!

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Cherry Blossom Disaster<p>

* * *

><p>Cheers from the crowds echoed through the Tomoeda Elementary. Guns fired noisily into the air. Hearing another gunshot, the runners were off.<p>

"Go, Satoshi!" a girl with orange hair shouted.

"Come on, Tajiri Satoshi! Don't you want to impress Kasumi-chan!" Her companion, a dark-skinned boy with squinty eyes yelled.

A glare was directed at him harshly which he ignored. "Takeshi Yamamoto!" Kasumi screamed.

"Oh come on, Mizuno Kasumi, you are in _love_ with him."

"I do not!"

Sakura crossed the finish line first with Satoshi Tajiri coming close on second. She smiled at him brightly. "T-that w-was g-good, Tajiri-kun."

Satoshi nodded and shook her hand, oblivious to the glare Kasumi gave him and Sakura. "You're pretty good too, Kinomoto-san."

"Sakura-chan!" Rika called, running over as Satoshi left. "You're really fast!"

"Thanks!" Sakura said still panting.

_It's field day today at Tomoeda Elementary School! There are all sorts of athletic activities going on today! It's great!_

She heard clapping from behind and saw Touya and Yukito. The latter was applauding her graciously.

"Yukito-san!" Excusing herself from Rika, she ran over to her brother and his friend. Touya was carrying a large box that held their lunches.

"You sure were fast." Yukito complimented. Sakura blushed bashfully.

"She sure doesn't have any other talents." Touya said with a smirk.

Sakura stomped on Touya's foot, almost making him drop the box. He grunted in pain as Sakura turned her attention to the boxes Touya was carrying.

"Is that our lunch?" Sakura asked, pointing to the boxes.

"Yeah, Touya and I made them." Yukito said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Touya said struck with a memory and looked at Sakura, "Otou-san said he'd be here as soon as he can after he's done with the presentation."

Sakura smiled happily as Yukito took a look of the events schedule he received. "There's going to be a family race later today. Hope your dad makes it for that."

"Me too." Sakura agreed with her usual bright smile.

**All members of the cheerleading squad, please report in front of the main gate. Repeat, all members of the cheerleading squad…** the speaker spoke stoically.

"Oh, I better get ready!" Sakura said.

"Good luck! I'll be taking lost of pictures." Yukito smiled holding a camera into view.

Sakura tugged on Touya's shirt, making him quirk an eyebrow. He kneeled to let Sakura whisper in his ear. "Take lots of pictures of Yukito for me, okay?"

Touya groaned as Sakura ran off.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Sakura's going cheer!" Buizel bounced on a branch of a tree excitedly.<p>

Eevee sighed and turned his gaze to the field close to where he and Buizel chose their hiding place. "Buizel, did you think rationally that Sakura would mind the fact we followed her?"

"Hmm…" Buizel pretended to ponder and scoffed. "Nah, I bet you she'll be happy we came all this way to cheer her on!"

Eevee sighed in defeat. Buizel leaned in to get a closer view on Sakura when he nearly fell out of the tree.

A teenage boy with a sketchbook and an elderly man wearing a lab coat were passing by the tree, discussing about the breeds of Pokémon in low voices. However, their tones of voices were still within the earshot of Eevee and Buizel. They looked at each other and frowned as they scampered higher up the tree.

The men looked at the tree curiously and shrugged. "Maybe just a wild Pokémon."

"Yeah, now come on, we have to meet up with Satoshi-kun and Shigeru-kun! I hope Takeshi-kun brought his famous cookery for lunch today."

"Okay, I don't know how in the World of Pokémon they know of the existence of Pokémon, but I think we should cheer more quietly…" Buizel mumbled dumbstruck as he watched the men leave.

Eevee was still contemplating on the two men to reply. "Yes…"

* * *

><p>"That fourth grader Kinomoto sure runs fast, Toru." A boy with short blue hair said to his companion, a boy with tussled brown-orange hair.<p>

"Nobody can win against her, Masato." 'Toru' sighed in dismay.

"Not only is Sakura-chan quick on her feet, she's extremely cute as well!" Tomoyo chirped, alarming the boys. Apparently, she had been listening in their conversation.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

The three looked behind them to see Sakura in her cheer uniform running over.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled jubilantly. Her amethyst eyes spotted the orange uniform Sakura is wearing. "Is that the outfit for this routine?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"You look lovely… but if only there were some frills on the collar, and a large ribbon on it…" Tomoyo sighed as Sakura felt beads of sweat on her head.

"Where's your mom? You said she'd be here, right?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "She's not here yet, but she said she'd come as soon as she was done with her meeting."

_Tomoyo-chan's mom is the CEO of a large toy company. I've never met her before so I can't wait to meet her. That reminds me, Tomoyo-chan never talks about her father at all…_

"I have to get going now. Make sure to watch!"

"I will be cheering you on from here!" Tomoyo waved as Sakura ran off to meet with the cheer team.

"She really is cute." Toru grinned.

"Yeah." Masato agreed.

"Well…" The boys looked at Tomoyo who just took out her trademark camcorder. "I'm ready now! I must record Sakura's bravery on film!"

The boys fell over in shock, sweat-dropping heavily.

* * *

><p>As Sakura performed with her cheer squad, Yukito snapped pictures of Sakura.<p>

"Sakura-chan's really good, isn't she?" Yukito commented taking another picture.

"Yeah. Unlike when she first joined, she could only catch the baton… with her _head_." Touya reflected recalling the amusing scene.

After a series of flips, the cheerleaders tossed their batons into the air. Unfortunately, Sakura missed the catch and the baton fell on her head.

"See?" Touya pointed at the fallen Sakura.

"Ah…"

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Sakura and Tomoyo were having lunch with Touya and Yukito.<p>

"This is great!" Sakura smiled taking a bite of the omelet her brother and friend made. Tomoyo nodded in agreement.

Sakura glanced at Yukito and gawked at the speed of his food intake. "Hoeee…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm eating all your food." Yukito said noticing everyone's stares excluding Touya who simply sips his cup of tea.

"That's okay! You just have a healthy appetite!" Sakura shook her head quickly, hoping she did not offend her crush. Yukito laughed as a light blush appears on her cheeks.

"That looks so good…" Buizel moaned as his stomach let a long growl of hunger.

"We could be at home, dining the luncheon Sakura prepared for us. No, Buizel, no, you insisted we go to watch." Eevee said with a straight face.

Buizel glared at him then turn his attention of the lunch.

Eevee flinched, feeling a presence of a Sealed Pokémon within the vicinity. _A Sealed Pokémon!_

"Hey, look at those flower petals." Buizel said watching rain of pink flower petals fall from the sky.

"Where are they coming from?" Eevee asked taking a petal. A sudden breeze blows past his shoulder blades as he shudders in response.

Buizel shrugged and continued to watch the petals.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm late!" Fujitaka cried running to their picnic. Fujitaka was panting from his run from the university, his clothes a mess and a cooler in his arms.<p>

"Dad!"

"Ah! I missed the cheerleading club!" Fujitaka sighed looking at the schedule.

"That's why I videotaped it!" Tomoyo patted her video camera.

"And that's why I took pictures!" Yukito said with a cheery grin.

Fujitaka smiled and patted Sakura on the head. "I'm sorry, Sakura-san."

Sakura shook her head and embraced her father on the waist. "It's okay! I'm happy that you made it!"

"Here, I made them yesterday." Fujitaka took the cooler off his shoulders and opened it, revealing cups of jello. He handed one to each. He then helped Touya and Yukito throw away the trash though Touya was reluctant for he came sweaty and tired.

_Yum! I wish I could share this with Buizel-kun and Eevee-chan! Oh well, I can give them their own later. _Sakura thought as she took a spoonful.

Needless to say, Buizel was glaring at Sakura and Tomoyo with mad jealousy.

"Remember what Sir Aaron used to say about jealousy, Buizel." Eevee sighed. A sensation once more tingled in his spine. _Where is that Sealed Pokémon? It must still be in hiding._ Eevee frowned irately.

On the rooftop of the school, a small creature's eyes narrowed at the festivity below. "Time to begin…"

"Tomoyo!"

The said girl turned around and smiled delightfully. "Mother!"

A beautiful, slim woman with short burgundy hair, accompanied with female bodyguards, stood with regal elegance and sophistication.

_Wow! She's beautiful! _Sakura mentally gaped.

"Sakura-chan, I'd like to introduce you to my mother." Tomoyo said.

Sonomi's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of Sakura. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Sonomi giggled. "I'm Daidouji Sonomi. Thank you for being such a good friend to Tomoyo."

"Oh, n-no, she's always taken care of me. She's always helping me…"

"You're very cute, you know that, Sakura-chan?" Sonomi asked with a beautiful smile that Tomoyo had inherited. Tomoyo chuckled as Sakura blushed slightly.

"Tomoyo has told me so much about you, but I still don't know your last name."

"Mother is very busy. Sometimes she doesn't have enough time to listen to details." Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear.

"Uh, Kino-." Sakura paused and saw her father. "Dad!"

Sonomi glanced behind her and shrieked at the top of her lungs, "AAAIIIEEE!"

Everyone within a five meter radius visibly cringed as Sakura and Tomoyo stared at Sonomi, sweat-dropping.

"Kinomoto-sensei?" Sonomi cried still in shock.

"S-Sonomi-san?" Fujitaka's glasses were now askew from the sudden shriek.

* * *

><p>"Your last name is different. I didn't know! You were Amamiya Sonomi." Fujitaka said. Both he and Sonomi have excused themselves from the picnic to "Catch up with the old days." Sonomi forced a smile at Sakura.<p>

"Sakura. I remember that name." Sonomi rubbed her forehead. "Nadeshiko said that when she had a girl, that would be her name." She pointed at him, eyes burning with rage. "I absolutely will not forgive you!"

"I know that Nadeshiko was only in high school." Fujitaka said unfazed by her outburst. "And it was stupid, I was a teacher."

"THAT'S RIGHT! FOR A NOVICE TEACHER TO MARRY ONE OF HIS STUDENTS! MY PRECIOUS NADESHIKO!" Sonomi screamed. Fujitaka could only watch as Sonomi ranted away.

"She was my precious since kindergarten. You're a fool and an insect!" Sonomi scowled. "That she would marry such an insect!'

Fujitaka chuckled nervously, sweat-dropping a little.

"She died when she was only 27! Never! Never! Never!"

"I made a promise to Nadeshiko not to cry."

Sonomi stopped her tirade at this statement and hurriedly shook her head. "Anyway, I will definitely never forgive you!"

* * *

><p>"So Dad and Tomoyo's mom used to know each other…" Sakura said still in shock.<p>

**Next is the Parents' 100 meter race! Parents please assemble in front of the gate!**

"Otou-san!" Sakura smiled up at her father. "Dad, are you going?"

"Should I go?" Touya asked pointing to himself.

"It's okay," Fujitaka smiled at his son. "Sonomi-san said I definitely had to go."

Touya frowned but did not ask any further. Sakura, not wasting a moment, took her father to the track.

"Is it okay for her to hear? Or should we be silent?" Yukito inquired.

Touya nodded and sighed. "Sonomi-san used to be Amamiya Sonomi-san."

"Huh? Amamiya… wasn't that your mom's maiden name?"

"They were cousins." Touya explained. "Kaa-san was a famous financial combine's only daughter. Dad was still a novice teacher. There were hardships after they were married because mom was so young. After high school, she got a job as a stylish model. Especially after she became sick, they opposed it. At Mom's parents' home..." Touya sighed. "Sonomi thought Mom was really cute. She was the number one opponent of their marriage."

"I see." Yukito pondered and smiled at Touya. "But in Nadeshiko's pictures, both at your house and in magazines, she always looked happy."

Touya returned the smile. Yukito and Touya then watched in amazement as rain of flower petals floated from the sky. "Amazing, all these flowers are falling…"

* * *

><p>"How strange. Guess my mother knows your father, though not on friendly terms." Tomoyo mused handing a thin line of paper to Rika.<p>

"Y-yeah." Sakura agreed with a sweat-drop.

Tomoyo looked at the starting point of the race and gasped. "Mother?"

"I didn't know your mom was running." Sakura said eyes wide with surprise.

"Neither did I…" Tomoyo agreed just as surprise as Sakura.

"I will not lose to you this time!" Sonomi fumed, glaring menacingly at Fujitaka. Fujitaka smiled innocently, sweat-dropping profusely.

As soon as the signal was off, Sonomi sprinted forward taking the lead. She only took the lead for a moment until Fujitaka sped past her with ease. This only aggravates Sonomi even more.

"Wow! Your father is really fast!" Tomoyo remarked as Sakura watched her father and Tomoyo's mother in amazement.

A sensation passed through Sakura's nerves. Strong gusts of winds sent the cherry blossom petals into the air and fell spontaneously onto the field. This time, everyone noticed the rain of petals.

"W-where are all these petals coming from?" Rika asked in concern as she held the thin strip of paper higher into the air.

"I can't see!" Naoko cried swimming in the rain of cherry blossom petals.

The overflowing storm of petals blinded the runners and prevented from going. Sonomi and Fujitaka on the other hand were unfazed by petals as they continued running to the finish line.

"Th-they're neck-and-neck for the lead." Sakura said nervously.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Mother is very competitive."

As the petals accumulated into piles, people let out cries and shouts of confusion.

"Help! I can't breathe!" Rika gasped submerging in the ever so growing pile of flower petals.

"I'm drowning in flowers!" Chiharu shouted over the wind as she struggled to hold the finish line higher in the air.

Sakura took her charm and summoned the Sealing Staff.

"You're going to use Aura here?" Tomoyo asked as she looked around urgently hoping no one saw the display.

"No one can see me though the petals." Sakura reassured gesturing to the desperate people struggling to higher grounds.

"FLY!"

Sakura and Tomoyo quickly jumped on and flew high above the storm. Sakura blinked as she felt them going lower. _Had someone grab onto the staff?_

"Sakura!"

"What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded at the sight of Buizel and Eevee hanging onto the end of the staff. Buizel rubbed his nape sheepishly as Eevee sighed.

"There is no time to explain! Look!" Eevee shouted pointing at the school roof.

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped when they saw a sphere spraying cherry blossom petals.

"So it is a Sealed Pokémon!"

"It's Cherrim, but it's not alone- Sakura!"

Before Eevee could say any else, Sakura had already flown to the sphere.

* * *

><p>Fujitaka and Sonomi still held onto their leads, running through the storm and mountain of cherry blossom petals. Rika and Chiharu felt like they are drowning as they struggled to keep the finish line from disappearing. A hand gently took Chiharu's part of the goal.<p>

"Soon, you'll need someone taller, so why don't you evacuate?" Yukito said to a flabbergasted Chiharu.

"But the goal…" Rika protested just as her end of the finish line was also taken.

"We can hold it now, right?" Touya reassured.

"I can't lose! Not to you!" Sonomi screeched as she continued to run. Fujitaka continued to run as well smiling innocently.

* * *

><p>When Sakura and Tomoyo arrived on the rooftop towing two exasperated Pokémon, Sakura immediately pointed her staff at the sphere. "Cherrim! Come on out where I can see you!"<p>

A gust of wind whipped Sakura's face unexpectedly. Sakura fell back onto Tomoyo.

A four-legged Pokémon stepped forward from the sphere. It has resembles a coyote with a scythe-like tail and horn by the side of its horn. Two blood red eyes molded on a black feline face stared at her coldly as if Sakura was someone inferior.

"Is that Cherrim?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo helped to her feet.

"No! It's Absol!" Eevee shouted.

"Absol?"

"Absol is the Disaster Pokémon! His manipulation of Cherrim's power is what causing this!" Eevee explained looking apprehensively at Absol.

"How knowledgeable are you, little fox, of my kind." Absol said frostily.

"Night Slash!" Sakura yelled.

At the same time, Absol sent a Night Slash of his own. The attacks collided, negating one other.

Before Absol can produce another attack, Sakura ran towards Absol with Lopunny's Mega Punch at hand and hit him on the chest.

Absol stood up and call upon a tornado which attracted Cherrim's petals. On his command, he blinded Sakura with the tornado of cherry blossom petals.

"Pidgeot, blow the petals away!" Sakura commanded. Pidgeot flew out of the head of the staff and flapped his wings furiously, blowing the petals away.

"What?" Without warning, Pidgeot flew towards Absol and rammed into him. Absol collapsed against the roof unconscious. Sakura quickly captured him.

"One down, one more to go." She turned to the sphere. The sphere disappeared, revealing a large cherry blossom with red beady eyes.

"Not really what I had expected." Tomoyo mused as Sakura stared at it in fascination.

Cherrim hovered above Sakura's head and showered her with cherry blossom petals. She was lifted into the air and suddenly twirled and whirled around in circles amongst a cyclone of cherry blossom petals.

"Huh? Wha? Get me down!" Sakura cried.

"Ano…what's happening?" Tomoyo watched her friend dumbfounded.

"Cherrim has a playful disposition. She meant no harm. As I said before, Absol manipulates her actions." Eevee chuckled and shook his head.

"Somebody, get me off this thing!" Sakura cried, her head starting to spin from gyration.

Eevee grabbed Sakura's shoe with his teeth and tug her to firm ground.

"Stop the roof from spinning…" Sakura said dizzily.

"Sakura, you might want to capture Cherrim before the festivity is buried in flower petals." Eevee advised pointing to the catastrophe below.

Sakura quickly shook her head and pointed her staff at Cherrim. Cherrim did not retaliate but simply allowed itself to be carried inside the staff. "Hoe? That's it?"

"Cherrim, as I said before, has a playful temperament. She never likes war." Eevee smiled.

"What can I do with this Pokémon?" Sakura asked staring at her staff.

"You can make any kind of flowers appear." Buizel said simply, having watched from behind Tomoyo.

"That's…it?" Sakura gaped.

"Yep."

"The flowers were suffocating us!" Sakura yelled.

"Ahh!" Tomoyo gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"I forgot to record your deeds on video!" Tomoyo replied mournfully.

Sakura fell over as Eevee and Buizel sweat-dropped. Sakura sighed as a bright green and yellow feather with a pink pearl and a navy blue tablet floated in her arms. "Hoe?"

"The Lunar Wing and the Dread Plate. The Lunar Wing is said to cure nightmares." Eevee told her with a smile. "If only we had the item a few days ago."

* * *

><p>Fujitaka crossed the finish line easily. He blinked when he saw his son and Yukito instead of Rika and Chiharu. "Eh? Touya-kun and Tsukishiro-san?"<p>

They looked behind them and saw a boiling red Sonomi. Fujitaka could feel her threatening glare.

"No! No! Not again! Why do I always lose!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to clean up this mess?" Touya complained as he sweep the field free of cherry blossom petals. "I came to watch. Why do I have to sweep up?"<p>

"It's not that bad. Think of all the stuff we can make of these petals." Yukito remarked as he helped Tomoyo and Sakura with the bags.

"Ah, where is Otou-san?" Sakura asked inquisitively.

"Your dad and Tomoyo's mom are behind the school building." Yukito responded. Before he can say anything else, Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and ran off.

"Come here for a min!" Sakura said as they ran behind the school.

"Hey! Wait!" Touya called but it was no use. They were already gone.

* * *

><p>"Mortifying! Mortifying! Mortifying!" Sonomi fumed. "Because ever since high school, how many times I fought you for Nadeshiko! But I'm always defeated!"<p>

"It would have been rude to lose so intentionally." Fujitaka said gently. "I knew that Nadeshiko was your precious but I did my best for us."

Sakura and Tomoyo who was eavesdropping from the bushes looked at each other surprised.

"Ah, I remember now! Your house! And you lived in an apartment together! You always had Nadeshiko's homemade lunch!" Sonomi scowled. Fujitaka sweatdropped as she ranted about their marriage life.

"Wha-what are they fighting about?" Sakura asked timidly.

"Sakura-chan, listen." Tomoyo whispered quietly into her friend's ear.

"But…" Sakura opened her mouth but Tomoyo nudged her with a smile. "Go for it!"

"Petal Dance! Give those two their flower!" Sakura commanded quietly in her charm. Cherrim burst out, merry as always and did what she was told.

Fujitaka and Sonomi noticed two flowers, flowers that they were speaking of, drifting in the air and allowed the flowers onto their hands.

"Nadeshikos flowers…" Sonomi murmured nestling the flower in her hands. "Nadeshiko always had a smiling face when you were there. I…became angry. It destroyed the atmosphere. I loved her more than anything."

"Nadeshiko loved you too." Fujitaka reassured but Sonomi shook her head.

"But not the way I wanted her to love me." Tears began clouding Somomi's eyes. "But she was happy. She had the best face and smile. She was lucky to marry you."

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake." Fujitaka allowed Sonomi to lean against his broad chest. "She was 16. I was 27. I'm sorry that near the end she spent all her time with me."

"I still hate you a little!" Sonomi cried tugging on Fujitaka's cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tomoyo walked hand-in-hand back to the field.<p>

"Your mom said I looked like someone." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"I listened to my mom talk about Nadeshiko-san a lot." Tomoyo smiled. "My hair is long because it's going to be like hers."

"I'm glad that our parents will be able to talk things over." Sakura clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Yes!" Tomoyo agreed.

"And your mom really liked my mom! I'm so happy!"

"Yeah!" Tomoyo nodded. She gazed at her cheerful friend and said with a smile, "I love you, Sakura-chan."

"I love you too!" Sakura replied, her smile bright and her eyes shining with happiness.

"Hey!" Touya shouted waving a broom into the air.

"But Sakura-chan's meaning is different when she says she loves me." Tomoyo spoke softly only just above a whisper.

"What is it?" Sakura asked confused, evidently had not caught what Tomoyo said. "Did you say something, Tomoyo-chan?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Tomoyo grabbed her hands and ran in the direction of Touya and Yukito. "Well, let's go!"

As they helped Yukito gathered the flower petals, Tomoyo sneaked glances at Touya, a blush clear on her cheeks.

_They're really identical…_ Tomoyo thought with a dreamy smile. _Sakura-chan and Touya-san's ears…_

* * *

><p>"Wasn't too bad today, eh?" Buizel said watching the school gather bags of flower petals.<p>

Eevee chuckled. His eyes caught on the men who were talking about Pokémon when they were passing by the Sea Weasel and Evolution Pokémon. _They are keeping something if they were talking in such low voices. I hope Sakura know the children that are helping those men_

On the top of the school clock tower, a familiar boy with purple hair observed the school through a pair of binoculars.

"She's just as pathetic as I thought." The boy grimaced. He looked at Sakura, eyeing the charm necklace. "But she has the items I've been looking for…"

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. This chapter gives me so much grief (not the sad emotion) and exasperation of all chapters. I would like to request something: do not say anything about the physical bodies that any person in CCS has nor anybody in any other CLAMP work. After reading all the CLAMP works, I began ignoring sexual orientation so in some of my fanfiction will have some studentteacher relationship and homosexuality. I would likely genderbend some couplings to test a canon couple's love (now that is just playing with the idea right now, not actually going to do it until every story I uploaded in this site is at least finished). DO NOT ASK ABOUT MY SEXUAL ORIENTATION. No, I am not a 'Bitch in Sheep's Clothing' (I did not curse EVER there but this is a result of TVTropes).

Now for the next chapter, I will properly introduce Wally and Paul. *grins wildly* Oh, now that Wally is here, I will take it in my hands that he meet Sakura in the worst way possible. Because the author requests me to replace Ruka Nogi with one of her choices, I will do it. Ohohohohoho! Now I must go and write the next chapter!

**Author Notes**

Cameos - I will list the cameos in the author notes if you are confused:

Battle of Water (Chapter 4 which is technically 3): Satoshi Tajiri (Ash Ketchum), Kasumi Mizuno (Misty), Takeshi Yamamoto (Brock)

Cherry Blossom Disaster (Chapter 7 technically 6): Satoshi Tajiri (Ash Ketchum), Kasumi Mizuno (Misty), Takeshi Yamamoto (Brock), guy with sketchbook (Tracy Sketchit), guy with lab coat (Professor Oak), Toru (Todd Snap), Masato (Max)

Romance between Sakura and Tomoyo and Nadeshiko and Sonomi - I put it in there because I want to simply show that incestous love can happen regardless of what happens (please see Syaoran and Meiling as well. They may be an anime-exclusive couple but you can still see that it is something CLAMP would write even though the anime is much tamer than the manga). Che, it's love, just plain and simple love. Tomoyo loves Sakura and always will even if her love is unrequited. She matchmakes Sakura and Syaoran together because she wants her most precious person to be happy. She doesn't need to be in a relationship to be happy. This is her strength and the most admirable one in my opinion. Why she was looking at Touya like she has a crush on him? Because he looks so much like Sakura. I will tell you a rule of CLAMP and my favorite one: CLAMP **NEVER** _EVER_ break soulmates nor one-sided unrequited love. Even if you pair Touya with Kaho, Touya will always will be in love with Yukito and Kaho with Eriol. Now this is becoming a lecture... I will explain in later chapters as couples start to come forth.

Couples - I am only addressing the Pokemon couples. The CLAMP couples are already established. They will be heterosexual. Why? Because whether it is manga or anime I've seen, the characters are always STRAIGHT. I think there are Fan Dumb (result of TVTropes) out there for everything including CLAMP. However I am not one of those people. I am open-minded and respect anybody's opinions but I am stubborn about my views so don't think about changing it.

Pokemon in Tomoeda and basically the world - I addressed this because in the original, nobody seems to react to Luxio in the streets in Chapter 40. Oi, some Pokemon aren't small and cuddly. There got to many people reacting to Pokemon: they can't just shrug it off as if it was some sort of typical animal which isn't is. Who knows... maybe Sakura sets the rule where children of ten years of old in the Pokemon World. Ohohohoho! I must do dive this mystery! I must not let it slip though my fingers!


	8. Sakura's Rival's Shocking Appearance

I didn't feel right when writing this. I edit this chapter twice and I still don't feel right about it. It feels so inadequate...

Anyways, I still hope you like it. Since it is summer, I have a lot of time in my hands but I still need to start my AP assignment. You know what, I will start it during my time at the table during volunteer work.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Sakura's Rival's Shocking Appearance<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura is at Tokyo Tower once more, but she did not see herself but another. Somehow this boy looks familiar.<p>

She saw a silhouette of a boy with six shaded figures. She couldn't see the features of the future Sealed Pokémon in the bleak darkness but guessed they were Sealed Pokémon who had yet to appear. _But what are they doing with that boy?_

The boy seems to notice her gaze and gave her a familiar chilly glare.

Her eyes snapped open as her body jerked upwards abruptly. Her breathing rapid, Sakura noticed it was only just one in the morning. She began pondering on the boy she seen in her new dream. _That boy looked so familiar…_

Eevee, awoken by the noise he heard, gazed at Sakura with drowsy eyes. "What are you doing? It's the dead of the night and you're awake."

"Eevee-chan, I have a weird dream. It included a familiar boy but I'm not sure who he is. He was surrounded by six other Pokémon." Sakura explained.

"Perhaps, it is a precognitive dream. It is not unusual for an Aura User to have clairvoyant visions. That dream could be a warning of someone who you will meet in the coming future." Eevee yawned.

Sakura looked at Eevee nuzzling in her blanket sleepily. "You're still asleep, aren't you?" The tone of her voice was not accusing but rather amused.

Eevee was already sleeping on her pillow besides her.

Sakura gazed at the moon as she drifted off to slumber. _Maybe it's true. Maybe I'm going to meet the boy soon…_

* * *

><p>"So you are moving? To Tomoeda?" a beautiful woman with waist long black hair and dark eyes said coolly.<p>

A green-haired boy looked at her anxiously. "Y-y-you're not mad?"

The woman rolled her eyes as she drank a whole bottle of sake in her hand. "Mitsu, Mitsu, why should I be angry? Because I am losing my servant?" – "I knew it." The boy mumbled under his breath. "I am just an indentured servant for her." – "I heard that, Miyamoto Mitsuru. I know you are moving because it is hitsuzen." The boy sighed. "When you go to school in Tomoeda, please greet Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran for me."

"Nani!" The boy gasped. "I am STILL doing your dirty work!"

"Come on, Mitsuru! Now bring me another bottle of sake! Bring me dinner too!"

"Yes! Yes! Dinner! Dinner!" Two cute identical girls squealed.

"**GAAAHHHHH!**"

* * *

><p>Sakura went to school early the next morning. Her mind was still on the boy she seen in her dream. Her mind was so far away from reality that she did not realize she bumped into a boy in front of her.<p>

Miyamoto Mitsuru was happy, no, not happy. He was absolutely ecstatic! He was bouncing on his feet as he walked to Tomoeda Elementary. He is finally away from that witch's grasp and where she cannot touch him or order him around! He finally gave a prolonged sigh. "I hate to admit it, but I already missed Yuuko-san…"

_Crash!_

Kinomoto Sakura was on top of Mitsuru's back on the ground. Sakura stood up quickly and bowed her head in apology. "I am sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

Mitsuru looked up and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. _Her rosy pink lips and pale complexion…_ _Oh, she is an angel!_ He looked at her smitten by her looks. "I-it's o-okay…"

"Ano… I better get going! Ja ne!" With a wave, she left a dreamy boy in her wake.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted as she ran in the classroom.<p>

"Ohayo!" Her friends greeted her in return.

Sakura placed her backpack on her desk as Tomoyo looked at her in concern. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? It looks like something's bothering you."

"I have a really weird dream about this familiar boy, but I can't remember who he is. Also, he has six Sealed Pokémon surrounding him."

Tomoyo sat on her seat thinking on this piece of information thoughtfully as Mr. Terada strolled inside.

Mr. Terada cleared his throat and addressed the classroom. "Today, I'll introduce you to a new student. Now come on in."

The classroom began to whisper in excitement as the new student opened the door. Sakura gasped when she saw the boy she bumped into came.

He is rather very short for a ten year old with crisp green eyes and unruly equally green hair. Sakura frowned mentally. Had she seen the boy before she even bumped him this morning? He seems so familiar in a way that it is surreal.

"Miyamoto Mitsuru. Everyone, be nice to him." Mr. Terada said. He glanced around the classroom. "Now, his seat… let's see…" His eyes caught on a seat in front of Sakura. "The desk in front of Kinomoto is empty."

Sakura snapped out of her reverie as Mitsuru dropped his backpack on his desk. He gave a glance at Sakura and whispered softly that she only can hear. "Yuuko-san said hello, Kinomoto-san."

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked as Mitsuru turned his attention at the lesson.

Outside the classroom, a familiar figure stood on a tree branch glaring furiously at Sakura.

Sakura flinched and shuddered in her seat. "H-hoe?"

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura looked around nervously.

"I-I thought I felt a heated gaze from somewhere."

* * *

><p>Throughout class, Mitsuru slipped glances at the frightened Sakura as Sakura tried to look for the source of the heated gaze.<p>

Sakura walked down the stairs, rubbing her forehead. "Finally, I'm away from-."

"Excuse me, but can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sakura slowly turned around and gawped at the sight of the purple-haired boy.

* * *

><p>"S-so what do you want?" Sakura asked tentatively. The boy had taken her behind the school for a small 'talk'.<p>

"I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine." The boy responded frostily. In his hands was a small yellow contraption. "Hand over the Sealed Pokémon items!"

"What?" Sakura gawked backing away, shocked of his order. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shinji Paul. One of my ancestors had written about these Sealed Items that could gain ultimate power. I've looked for those items he wrote about in hopes of gaining that power and now I have. Now hand it over!"

Sakura took another step back as Paul gave her his icy glare.

"I can't! I made a promise to collect all the Sealed Pokémon and the items. Ho-oh-san chose me to find them." Sakura said.

"Ho-oh? _He_ chose _you_? Why would he choose you? You're just a pathetic little girl!" Paul snarled walking closer to her.

Sakura's instinct told her to run and so she tried. Paul seized her arm, wrenching her away from freedom.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called as she rounded a corner. She gasped when she saw her friend struggling against Paul's grip. "Sakura-chan!"

"Give them to me!" Paul demanded reaching for the charm necklace.

"No!"

"Hey you! What the hell are you doing to my sister!" Touya yelled as he jumped over the fence.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura cried in relief as Paul finally loosen his grip. He faced Touya, fist clenching in anger.

"Little punk." Touya murmured under his breath.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Sakura nodded and glanced cautiously at Touya and Paul.

Neither Touya and Paul made a single move since Touya had arrived. Touya narrowed his eyes. "Who is this punk? I've never seen him before and what's with the hair color?"

"Hey!" A voice called. "I've got pork buns!"

Everyone turned to see Yukito jump over the fence and below besides Touya. "Yuki?"

"Actually, I have pork buns, pizza buns, curry buns… good thing the kiosk didn't run out." Yukito amended as he browsed through the grocery bag. Everyone including Paul stared at him dumbfounded.

"Would you like some too?" Yukito asked politely offering some to Sakura and Tomoyo. The girls stared at him astonished as he offered a bun to Paul. "Here, have a pork bun."

Paul looked at Yukito as if he was crazy and spun around and walked away. "No thank you."

"Hey! Hold on, you punk!" Touya shouted but Paul ignored him.

Everyone watched as he turned a corner and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>As Sakura walked home with Tomoyo, she looked around nervously.<p>

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo assured as Sakura looked behind her. "I don't think Shinji-kun is around here anymore."

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Yeah, now I'm sure he's the one who tried to steal the book. He also said he knew about the Sealed Pokémon through the diaries of one of his ancestors."

"Talk to Eevee-chan." Tomoyo advised. "Maybe he knows something about it."

Thunder rolled in the distance as dark clouds blocked the sun. Lightning struck the lamppost, alarming everyone in the vicinity. Sakura and Tomoyo ran under the penguin slide in Penguin Park as lightning struck again.

Sakura covered her ears from the loud poundings of the lightning. She blinked and looked up at the clouds, bringing her hand forward. "Hey… it's not raining."

"Maybe it's a passing storm?" Tomoyo said. She flinched when she heard a man scream.

Lightning struck lampposts after lampposts continuously. A mechanic who was walking by jumped when lightning strike the ground near his feet. He ran away screaming for his life as the lightning followed his tail.

The dark clouds disappeared as the lightning faded into nothingness.

* * *

><p>"Eevee-chan!"<p>

Sakura ran into her room where she found Eevee sleeping on her bed, dangerously close for falling off the bed.

"Eevee-chan!" Sakura called, trying to wake him.

"Lugia…" Eevee muttered in his sleep.

_Lugia? _Sakura thought puzzled. Eevee suddenly started thrashing in his sleep to Sakura's horror. "No! You can't! If you do that, then-."

Eevee unceremoniously fell off the bed and landed on his head. Sakura cringed as she lifted him into the air. "Eevee-chan!"

Eevee opened his eyes wearily, rubbing his head. Eevee massaged his head as Sakura asked, "Are you okay?"

"My head hurts…"

"You fell off the bed onto your head." Sakura replied patting him on the head.

"Really? How embarrassing…" Eevee flushed embarrassed.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura yelled, nearly bursting Eevee's eardrums. "Do you know anything about a boy named Shinji Paul?"

Buizel emerged from the Water Stone, grumbling about loud noises. He blearily rubbed his eyes from sleep. "What's with all the noise?"

* * *

><p>"Hmm… must be from the Shinji Clan." Eevee mused sipping his tea.<p>

"Shinji Clan?"

Buizel and Eevee traded worried glances and heaved a sigh. Sakura looked at them questionably.

"Sir Aaron had an archenemy known as The Skull." Eevee replied.

"Who's the skull?"

Eevee cleared his throat and shed some light in the subject. "Not the pronounced th-uh. The Skull, The pronounced thee. It is one of his many titles, actually. The Skull was a horrible man. Unlike Sir Aaron, he treated Pokémon as slaves and sought to utilize the Sealed Items to control the powers of the Legendary Pokémon for his own selfish reasons. His actual name is Shinji Kagemaru."

"So that boy…"

"…must be a descendant of Shinji Kagemaru." Buizel finished.

"You made the right decision. If a descendant of Shinji Kagemaru got a hold of the powers of the Legendary Pokémon, the results will be disastrous." Eevee nodded.

Sakura gripped her charm tighter. She will have to protect the items even more now.

"But I do wonder how he knew the Sealed Items were here…" Buizel mulled over the thought.

"He has this weird device with him; maybe that's what he used."

"It might be possible that one of the descendants of Kagemaru developed that device. Was it electronic device?" Eevee asked.

"Hai."

"Hmm… Kagemaru was a defected member of the Aura Guardians. The Aura Guardians not only protect the populace but also Pokémon. He used Aura to his advantage when capturing Pokémon. From here on, we have to capture the Sealed Pokémon before the descendant does." The Evolution Pokémon said.

Sakura yelped. "What would happen if he did get all the items? C-could it be like the earth splitting in two?"

"Talk about being overdramatic…" Buizel groaned. He shook his head. "No, no, nothing like that."

Sakura sighed in relief as Eevee murmured under his breath. "On the other hand, it could be worse."

"Nani?"

"There is nothing now you should worry about." Eevee reassured her.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Do you know anybody by the name of Miyamoto Mitsuru? He seems so familiar… and he knows my name even if I don't know who he is…" Sakura asked as the Pokémon browse through their memory.

"Miyamoto Mitsuru…" Eevee contemplated.

"I don't know anybody named Miyamoto Mitsuru." Buizel shook his head.

Their attention was diverted when Sakura's phone rang. Sakura clicked the Talk button and put it to her ear. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"The sky… Take a look at the sky!"

Sakura opened the door and saw once more dark clouds forming in the sky. Lightning flashed every now and then over the horizon.

"Yeah, I see it, Tomoyo-chan. It's just like awhile ago."

"It's more than just lightning out there, Sakura." Eevee said, his voice clear. "It's a Sealed Pokémon."

Thunder echoed in the distance, startling Buizel.

"We must hurry. The Sealed Pokémon is absorbing all electricity within Tomoeda." Eevee leaped out of the window before Sakura can say anything.

Sakura carefully followed Eevee out of the window as she saw in the corner of her eye Buizel eating the dinner she brought. "You're not coming?"

"Are you kidding me? Water conducts electricity…" Buizel frowned. "There were Electric Pokémon back then but they weren't that common. If I am out there fighting with Eevee, I'm a goner. Anyways… Go!"

"Sakura, hurry! We don't have much time!" Eevee shouted.

"H-hai!"

* * *

><p>Before she know it, Sakura found herself wearing a pink outfit with cat's ears and tail as Tomoyo explained the design of her costume. "Since it involved lightning today, I made everything out of rubber so you won't be conducting electricity."<p>

"And the bell?" Sakura asked playing with the bell around her neck.

"That is an insulator as well."

Thunder crashed nearby the school. Sakura and Tomoyo jumped as Umbreon led the way. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw objects floating in midair. "What's going on?"

"One of the Sealed Pokémon is the cause of the electricity while the other is creating a magnetic field." Umbreon crouched protectively in front of Tomoyo.

Suddenly, the objects, driven by a source, directed their attention and threw itself at Sakura.

"Bounce!"

Sakura bounded out of the way as another bolt of lightning crashed in front of Sakura. A large yellow creature with black lightning stripes appeared. It looks extraordinarily like a humanoid feline with large bird-like feet to put it simply.

"Electabuzz!" Umbreon growled.

Electabuzz grinned maliciously as its arms pulses with electric currents.

"Sky Attack!"

Sakura launched Pidgeot from her staff at Electabuzz. Electabuzz swung its fists at the Pigeon Pokémon, sending volts of electricity through Pidgeot's body.

Pidgeot let out a shriek of pain and collapsed on the ground unconscious. Sakura quickly pulled Pidgeot inside the head of the staff. "I'm sorry, Pidgeot-san."

"You really are an idiot, using an attack like that against its weakness."

Everyone including Electabuzz glanced at the source of the voice to see Paul standing on top of the school roof. Besides him was a large crow-like Pokémon.

"You don't even know the type disadvantages. Yeah, I can definitely see why Ho-oh chose you to collect the items." Paul sneered.

Umbreon growled, crouching defensively as Sakura, struck by his words, suddenly found the ground interesting.

Paul jumped into the air and landed softly on his feet. A flash emerged behind him revealing a large oval-shaped Pokémon with magnets as arms.

"Think you can sneak up behind me, Magnezone? Honchkrow, Close Combat, go!"

Honchkrow darted towards Magnezone, faster than speed of light. Magnezone attracted all metal objects within the area towards its body and flung it at Honchkrow. The Pokémon agilely dodged the objects and gained speed. Seeing its attack fail, Magnezone brought forth a barrier composed of metal. Honchkrow struck the barrier, shattering it.

Magnezone was thrown back by the force as Sakura, taking this opportunity, used Rampardos' Zen Headbutt. The attack hurled Magnezone against the wall. She quickly brought Magnezone inside the staff as a silver tablet appeared in her hands.

"Why you…" Paul snarled. His attention redirected at the battle between Electabuzz and Umbreon.

"I can still capture him. Honchkrow, Whirlwind now!"

Honchkrow flapped his wings furiously, bringing gusts of wind into Umbreon and Electabuzz's fight.

"Umbreon-chan!" Sakura cried.

Umbreon and Electabuzz plummeted to the ground, both struggling to stand. Electabuzz glared at Paul and fired a bolt of lightning at him.

Paul leaped out of the way and gave his Honchkrow a hard icy glare. "Steel Wing!"

Its wings glowed white as it darted for Electabuzz. The Pokémon dodged out of the way in time as Honchkrow rushed by.

Paul grunted in annoyance as Sakura gently placed Umbreon in her arms. "Why did you hurt Umbreon-chan too?" Sakura demanded.

"Not my fault he was in the way." Paul scoffed as Electabuzz released a series of lightning bolts from its body. The bolts spread in all directions, creating a chain of explosions.

Once it's finished, Sakura brought her staff in front of her.

"Confuse Ray!"

A ball of ball hit Electabuzz on the face. The Pokémon yelped in confusion as its body began constantly send bolts of lightning around the area.

"Honchkrow, Steel Wing! Hurry up!" Paul yelled.

Honchkrow did so again and this time stroke Electabuzz.

Sakura ran forward but Paul won't let her. "I don't think so! This one's mine!" He threw a red and white ball at Electabuzz.

To her horror, the ball enveloped Electabuzz with a white light and absorbed it upon hitting Electabuzz.

"Oh no…" Umbreon moaned.

"No… He…" Sakura stuttered as Paul picked up the ball.

He glared at her harshly as a yellow tablet appeared in his hands. "I knew you weren't up to the challenge. You're just in the way. The Guardian of the Sun wouldn't have chosen you. You're way too weak."

"You are the lowest! You-." Umbreon began cursing at Paul like he has not done in centuries.

"Umbreon-chan!" Tomoyo and Sakura gasped.

"Sakura! He doesn't deserve it! I don't recall ever that HE over there is a personal friend of Ho-oh-sama!" Umbreon shouted glowering at the Shinji boy.

"All of you are just pathetic." Paul hissed coldly as he left the school grounds.

Tomoyo carefully avoided Paul's path and rushed to her friend's side. "Sakura-chan, are you hurt anywhere?" She saw the look on her friend's face. Having been friends for Sakura since she moved to Tomoeda, she knows what emotions Sakura is feeling now. "Sakura-chan?"

Umbreon gave Paul the most menacing glare he can muster. Sakura tightened her grip on the Iron Plate and her staff as her eyes fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this rewritten chapter. No matter how much I edited it, it doesn't feel right.<p>

**Author Notes**

Wally to Mitsuru Miyamoto - Yes, I used his Japanese name. I prefer the Japanese name. The English name seems out of place aside with Lucas, Lance, Volkner, Brandon, Buck, and Palmer. Very out of place. After all, it is Aerith and Bob (another result of TVTropes) in this fic. Anyways, Mitsuru is very meaningful to the character as well as the last name.

Wally, a transfer student and his seat in front of Sakura - I planned to give him a more significant role which is why I introduced him as a new student. Hehehehehehe, you saw him with that woman after all. Let's pretend the seat in front of Sakura is empty at the beginning of the series. Just pretend. I learned that seat arrangements actually have shown of importance in anime. Oh by the way, he is unlike his game counterpart more upbeat and a little...crazy... That is because of the woman's influence. If I do write TRC with this backing it, oh, how I would love to torture Wally with endless ideas of what it meant. I might even write xxxHolic with Pokemon backing it. No magic, just aura. Why Sakura found him familiar? Read xxxHolic.

Umbreon's coarse behavior - He may be elegant but that doesn't mean he can badmouth anybody. Che, one of my friends is as graceful and sophisticated but when someone crosses the line particularly when a boy thinks she is a snob when she is just Spoiled Sweet (result of TVTropes; you know what TVTropes just got to me), she blows up like a volcano because she is never like any of the real snobs my friends encountered in school daily. *blinks* I'm using Kanda's famous 'Che's... Oh why do I have to be influenced by catchphrases in anime? Bite you to death, che, hoe, and a whole lot of other phrases... I'm rambling, ignore it.

**Japanese Terminology**

Hai - yes


	9. Mind over Matter

I finished this chapter and like the previous chapter, it feels so inadequate. Also, I don't want to use purple prose. I want to be descriptive but not too much. Twilight and Lord of the Rings are the best examples of Purple Prose I ever read, particularly Twilight.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Mind over Matter<p>

* * *

><p>"Ohayo." Sakura greeted the next morning, her tone was noticeably less cheerful.<p>

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Her friends greeted her merrily and resumed their conversation.

"Sakura-chan, are you still depressed about what Shinji-kun said to you?" Tomoyo asked concerned as she watched her friend placed her backpack on her desk.

"I'm fine!" Sakura tried to smile but Tomoyo could see her friend's emotion.

"Sakura-chan isn't that cheerful today." Rika noted as she watched Sakura open her backpack. Chiharu and Naoko nodded in agreement.

Tomoyo noticed at the corner of her eye Mitsuru sneaking glances at Sakura. Excusing herself from Sakura, she walked over to Mitsuru.

* * *

><p>Throughout class, Sakura couldn't concentrate on the lesson. Her mind rewinds Paul's harsh words repeatedly. <em>I failed to get it. Is what Shinji-kun said true? Was it a mistake that Ho-oh-san chose me?<em>

"Kinomoto-san, would you take a break from daydreaming and join our discussion?"

Sakura looked up and flushed beet red in embarrassment. Everyone in the classroom was staring at her while Mr. Terada looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura bowed her head.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed in relief when the break was called. Tomoyo gazed at her friend's discomforting face and said, "Come on, Sakura-chan, let's go talk to someone about your problem."<p>

Taking her hand, Tomoyo took Sakura outside and into a solitary corner.

"Who could we possibly talk to? No one knows except you and me." Sakura protested.

"Oh, you'll see."

Once she made sure the coast is clear, she pointed at the charm around Sakura's neck. "You can ask them."

"I'll try." Sakura said doubtfully. Concentrating her strength on the charm, she summoned the Sealed Pokémon. When summoned, Tomoyo and Sakura stared at the smaller forms of the Sealed Pokémon.

"Is it just me or did they change?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"We changed into our smaller forms to conserve energy. Now may I ask why calling us?" Pidgey asked, grooming his feathers. Buneary smacked him upon the head.

"Weren't you listening? She's troubled by what that boy said last night." Buneary rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm surprised the calm and collected Eevee actually have a temper when provoked and a colorful vocabulary."

"Well… do you?" Sakura asked. "Do you consider me unworthy of capturing the Sealed Pokémon?"

The miniature Sealed Pokémon traded uncomfortable glances. Taking their silence as a 'yes', Sakura turned her gaze onto the ground in dismay.

"It's not that you are unworthy. You're just inexperienced. That's all." Cranidos finally broke the silence.

Cherubi circled Sakura's head and gently sat on her shoulder. "Yes! You may be a beginner, but you will get better!"

"Nobody's perfect, Sakura-san. You're bound to make mistakes but that is how you grow." Absol stated with a rare smile.

"Thanks for being truthful." Sakura said with a grateful smile.

The Sealed Pokémon nodded as they returned inside the charm.

"See? What did I tell you?" Tomoyo said with a smile of her own.

"Thank you too, Tomoyo-chan."

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tomoyo decided to come to the classroom early. Rika smiled at Sakura and handed her a flower from the vase. "Here. You weren't as cheerful today, Sakura-chan. So I hope you feel better."<p>

"Thanks, Rika-chan." Sakura smiled at her friend. Rika returned the smile and left. _Rika-chan is so mature. _Sakura thought as she watched Rika left. _She always knows what to do in situations like this. _Sakura winced when once more a sensation connects her nerves. _An aura impulse?_

A girl that Sakura recognized as Mizuno Kasumi suddenly collapsed. Tajiri Satoshi, the boy she congratulated on Athletic Day, and a boy she recognized as Yamamoto Takeshi tried to wake her.

"Is she okay?"

Satoshi collapsed beside Kasumi much to Takeshi's horror. Everyone started to panic as one by one students collapse on the floor.

"What's going on?" Chiharu cried until she too collapsed.

"Chiharu-chan!" Sakura shouted shaking Chiharu wildly. She blinked when she heard steady breathing of sleep. _Why would she…_

Thump!

Tomoyo fell to the ground, breathing softly.

"Why is this happening?" Sakura almost shouted as students continued to drop on the ground sleeping. Her eyelids grew heavy as she too found herself falling into slumber.

Without warning, she was hit on the face with a stream of water. Her eyes snapped open once water made contact. Standing in front of her was a rather impatient Buizel with arms crossed.

"Why are you here?" Sakura inquired curiously.

"You accidentally put the Water Stone in your backpack." Buizel moaned. "You were so out of it, man."

"But I thought you hated being in that stone. Why are you always sleeping it?"

"Now there is not time for asking questions like that." Buizel shook his head quickly. "But it's a good thing you took the Water Stone otherwise you would've been snoozing away like everyone else."

"Is a Sealed Pokémon causing it?"

"Most likely. Take a good look around you. There are white spores floating around the school." Buizel gestured to the said spores floating harmlessly in the air. He scrutinized the spores. "Sleeping Powder. We have to hurry. The powder can be harmful if breathe in for too long."

Buizel bolted out of the door before Sakura can say anything else. She ran after him, careful not to step on the slumbering students. As they continued to run, an explosion burst, rocking the school grounds. She nearly lost her footing if it weren't for Buizel grabbing her arm.

"Come on!" Buizel shouted as they reached the roof.

A rather large light purple moth with scaly wings hovered above them. Flapping its wings carelessly, blue powder wafts in the air lazily.

Buizel growled. "Venomoth!"

A sudden lightning bolt narrowly misses Venomoth.

"Not you again." A voice snarled coldly.

Sakura winced and cautiously turned her head to see Paul and Electabuzz. Paul's face is contorted with emotions she can hardly tell which emotion is appropriate.

Paul smirked upon seeing Buizel. "So you managed to gain yourself a Representative, but you're pathetically weak you left him in his beginner state. Why hasn't he changed into his stronger form?"

"It's not her fault she doesn't have enough aura right now to-." Buizel nearly screamed.

"Shut up." Paul said indifferently. With a callous wave of his hand, he silently commanded Electabuzz to attack Buizel.

"Buizel-kun!"

Paul scoffed at the sight. "Pathetic. Only someone as dimwitted as you could make a Representative so weak." He turned his attention to Venomoth.

Venomoth fluttered his wings rapidly, sending blue powder at his opponents. Sakura quickly poised for battle, her staff upfront.

"Razor Wind!" Absol's vicious winds emerges and broke Venomoth's attack.

"Use Thunder!" Paul commanded. Electabuzz, charged with electricity, released at Poison Moth Pokémon.

"Bounce!" Sakura bounded into the sky just above the Bug/Poison Pokémon.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder again!"

Sakura gasped, knowing she is close to the target to be hit as well. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

A jet of water shot forward, taking both Electabuzz and Paul by surprise.

"What the hell?" Paul cursed as Electabuzz crumpled on the ground by his side.

Buizel surfaced from the jet of water, a smirk undoubtedly visible on his lips. "How do you like that?"

Not wasting time, Sakura aimed her staff at Venomoth. "Sky Attack!"

Pidgeot burst forward and struck Venomoth from above, knocking it out instantly. Sakura quickly absorbed Venomoth before Paul can do anything.

"Dammit." Paul muttered as he called back Electabuzz

"Way to go, Sakura!" Buizel cheered.

Out of irritation, Paul kicked Buizel from the behind, sending him flying at Sakura. Fortunately, Sakura caught him. Buizel glared at the purple-haired boy furiously as he called Honchkrow.

"Don't think I've forgiven you for biting me in the leg, you accursed water rat." Paul said icily as he flew away.

"I'M A WEASEL! NOT A RAT!" Buizel screeched at the disappearing figures of Paul and Honchkrow.

A light green tablet materializes in Sakura's hands. She smiled brightly at Buizel. "Thanks, Buizel-kun. I've wouldn't gotten zapped if you hadn't been there."

Buizel gave her a pat on the back, grinning ever so brightly.

* * *

><p>As everyone woke, Sakura rushed through the corridors and nearly ran into Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared at her worried as Sakura tried to catch her breath.<p>

"Are you okay, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura finally asked.

"Yes. What about you?"

"I just captured another Sealed Pokémon and gained another item." Sakura replied. Her eyes bugged out when she realized…

"Oh no! That means I've missed one of Sakura's great captures!" Tomoyo gasped aloud, sparking the attention of nearly everyone around them.

"What do you mean by that?" Naoko inquired in interest.

"Nothing." Sakura said quickly.

* * *

><p>As Sakura skated home, her mind was far occupied on what Paul had said about Buizel. "Hey, Buizel-kun. What did Shinji-kun mean by you not being in your strongest form? I thought you already were in your strongest form."<p>

Buizel stayed silent upon hearing this; the small space in the stone doesn't help either. "The truth is I'm not able to go into my stronger form because of the lack of aura you possess right now."

"Oh…"

"Hey, your aura gets stronger every time you gain another item. So you just wait to see my super cool awesome true self someday once you've claimed the right amount of items." Buizel reassured.

Sakura smiled, wondering what Buizel's so-called 'awesome' true self. For the second time that day, she knocked into someone again. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She immediately apologized.

"It's okay. No harm done."

Sakura glanced at the hand that offered to help her and then at the boy. He has a mass of white hair pulled back by a headband and a strange mix of clothing. Though his smile is kind, she can't help but think where she had seen him before.

"Um… is there something on my face?" The boy asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry. Guess I was spacing out a little." Sakura shook her head quickly, blushing slightly. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Cute name." The boy said with a grin. "Mine's Yuki Brendan. Nice to meet you." He frowned, taking a glance at the setting sun. "I better go. There's something I need to do."

"Oh, okay. Sorry again and nice meeting you." Sakura bowed and quickly left.

Brendan watched her leave, his red eyes narrowing. He turned the other way and went his own way. A tall blond man with a notable trench coat strolls casually down the streets and soon later side by side by Brendan.

"So, see any potential as the new Pokémon Master?" the man asked.

Brendan pondered for a moment and shook his head. "Not really."

"Hmm… so sad, isn't it. Ho-oh's gone soft." The man sighed.

"That was my opinion, Palmer." Brendan said. "Why don't you go see for yourself what she's capable of?"

"I guess so…"

* * *

><p>"Well done capturing Venomoth today, Sakura." Eevee praised nibbling of one of Sakura's homemade pancakes.<p>

Sakura nodded in thanks as she took a bite of her own pancakes. Buizel just grumbled.

"May I ask what's wrong with him?" Eevee questioned as Buizel took large mouthfuls of his pancakes.

"He's mad because Shinji-kun called him a water rat." Sakura sighed sipping her glass of milk.

Buizel's nostrils flared upon hearing 'water rat'. "Now I can see why you came home yesterday blowing your top off, Eevee."

Eevee shook his head amused as Sakura sat up and left for the kitchen. She nearly dropped her dishes when she heard a strange noise. She kept silent to hear the noises more clearly. It almost sounds like snoring. She crept around the house toward where she thought she heard the noises from.

She had walked around the house for half an hour and still had not found the source. She fell on the couch tired.

"Aaaaabraaaaaaaa..."

Her emerald eyes snapped open. Sakura looked behind the couch and to her surprise, an odd bipedal creature that loosely resembles a fox was sound asleep there.

"H-hello?" Sakura nervously reached for the creature. Her hand touched not the creature but a small force field that protects it. Once more, she felt electricity through her veins. "Ouch!"

"Sakura, are you okay down there?" Buizel called from upstairs.

"Eto… there's something down here and I don't know what it is." Sakura shouted.

Buizel and Eevee traded bemused gazes and came down the stairs. They gave Sakura a questioning stare.

"What is it?" Eevee inquired.

Sakura simply pointed behind the couch. Eevee and Buizel leaped onto the couch and looked over the edge.

"GAH!" Eevee nearly fell off the couch as Buizel stared at it, both in complete shock.

"How did he get in here without us knowing?" Buizel asked, still staring at the Pokémon in shock.

Sakura was wondering the same thing as Eevee sniffed the air around him. "It's being protected by Safeguard." Just as he said this, the Pokémon's eyes opened. Sakura and Buizel gaped at the new Pokémon.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" the Pokémon moaned.

Sakura shied away from the couch as Eevee was taken back by the action of the Sealed Pokémon. The Pokémon then enveloped itself in a white light. Once it faded, the Pokémon had changed. It is more human-like with a distinguished moustache. In its hands held silver spoons. The Pokémon glared furiously at Sakura.

"Ala...kazam!" The Pokémon disappeared in a flash.

"Where'd it go?" Sakura asked in trepidation looking from right to left.

"Alakazam can teleports away at will. Nobody knows where he is." Eevee replied, ears perked in alert.

Suddenly, the ground underneath shook wildly, flinging them onto the ground.

"An earthquake?" Sakura gasped.

"No, it felt like the house just moved!" Buizel yelled.

The house tilted to the side where unfortunately the furniture slides against the wall. Sakura made her way to the door and opened it. The sight shocked her. The house was not on the ground but rather suspended in midair.

"HOEEEE!"

Sakura looked below and saw Alakazam holding his spoons upwards, its eyes and spoons glowing with a faint blue light. "Are you causing this?"

The house tilts to the other side, once again sending the furniture to the other side.

"I think that's a yes." Buizel groaned struggling to stand.

Sakura summoned the staff and already she flew away in Pidgeot's Fly.

Alakazam lowered the house on firm ground and decided to focus his attention at Sakura. Its eyes lit in a familiar blue light. Sakura found herself unable to move and hung loosely in midair.

"W-what's going on?" Sakura said.

"We're caught in Alakazam'a Phychic attack!" Pidgeot squeaked.

Alakazam pointed his spoons downwards. With a shriek of horror, Sakura plunged down towards the ground below.

"Sakura!" Eevee shouted, darting towards Sakura. He quickly transformed himself into Espeon and with its psychic powers, stopped Sakura's fall. He checked Sakura for injuries and hurriedly gestured to Alakazam. "Sakura, use Gengar's Night slash. Psychic won't be able to do anything about dark type attacks."

Sakura nodded and raised her staff. "Night Slash!"

Alakazam vanished before the attack can hit it.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. Alakazam has an I.Q. of 5000, so it is not will not be easy defeating him." Espeon said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Hoe..."

"Oh, now you tell her." Buizel grumbled crawling out of the house.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Sakura clapped her hands, grinning. Espeon and Buizel looked at her questionably.

Alakazam, with a grin of his own, hurled a ball of electricity at them.

"Shadow Ball!"

The attacks collided, creating an explosion afterwards. Smoke engulfed the area. Alakazam teleported away from the smoke, searching fruitlessly for his opponent.

"Petal Dance!"

Pink petals erupted everywhere, blinding Alakazam momentarily. The Psi Pokémon strained to see Sakura. Agitated, its spoons glowed freezing the petals in midair.

"Night Slash!"

Alakazam's eyes went wide in horror, unable to teleport due to the fact he is already using an attack. The Psi Pokémon crashed against the ground, petals falling onto the ground around him. Wings enwrapped his body and towed Alakazam inside.

"I did it!" Sakura cheered as a pink tablet appeared in her hands.

"And that stupid purple-haired brat didn't even show up!" Buizel shouted.

"It must possibly has been because Alakazam was using Safeguard. That prevents its aura from detection." Eevee said, shaking his fur of petals.

Sakura smiled at those words.

"Sakura… You might want to look inside your house." Buizel pointed into the house.

Sakura peeked inside and gasped. Some of the furniture is overturned and objects were scattered. To put it simply, it is a mess.

"Hoeee! How am I going to clean all this up?" Sakura cried falling to her knees.

"I don't know, but good luck!" Buizel ran up the stairs, Eevee following close behind him.

"Wait! Don't leave me to do this by myself!" Sakura shouted, her arm outstretched as if trying to stop them. She stared at the mess hopelessly. "How am I going to explain this one..."

* * *

><p>Away from the Kinomoto house in the outskirts of Tomoeda, a heartbeat resounded within a dark cave near a lake.<p>

"What was that?" A startled sandy-colored bug with a halo floated above the cave.

The light green stone shone vibrantly as another heartbeat resonated.

"How could this be happening he shouldn't be able to-."

The stone's glow faded into nothingness as peace reclaimed its proper place in nature. The creature stared at the stone uncertainly and hovered away, gazing at the stone at the corner of his eye.

The stone gleamed vaguely as a final heartbeat echoed.

_Sir Aaron... Why did you betray me...?_

* * *

><p>I sincerely hoped you liked this chapter. My writing, as it has been these days, has been lacking in some areas. I've been reading TRC and a whole lot of other CLAMP works lately particularly rereading CCS so I can know where I can place some moments.<p>

Yay! Lucario comes in the next chapter. *swoons* Oh, how I love that Pokemon. After seeing Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, I fell in love with that Pokemon. The original work of Pokemon Master: Sakura made me fell in love with the Pokemon more.

No Author Notes in this chapter. Nothing to give explanation to.

Cameos - It is right there in front of you. Brock is deaged, yes while Tracey is notably older than him. *coughs* This is an alternate universe and I am treated it as such. They don't necessarily have to be the same age as in the anime.


	10. The Missing Element

Yay! Another chapter uploaded! I've been working hard on this and edit this chapter. Unlike the previous chapters, it doesn't feel inadequate. I wanted to delve further in why Pokemon hid from society at first but I can't place where I can dig it in between scenes. I will do it though! I want to write TRC so much...

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Missing Element<p>

* * *

><p>A creature lay curled in a ball in darkened waters, darkness enclosed around its body. Its eyes closed as if sleeping. The creature's eyes opened slowly, revealing deep red eyes.<p>

_Where am I?_ It asked softly.

A disembodied voice echoed through the world. The creature's eyes open slowly but increasingly.

Though it couldn't understand the words the voice spoke, it definitely recognized it. The creature's eyes snapped open, its red eyes glowing with anger. The dark waters suddenly dispersed into thin air as the world turned a misty shade of grey. The creature browsed his surroundings and stood up.

_Lucario…_

The creature stared at the darkness as if he saw who was talking. Its red eyes narrowed dangerously, illuminating through the fog.

_You…_

* * *

><p>A sudden explosion erupted inside a cave. The bug Pokémon with the halo quickly floated inside. Smoke enveloped the bug as well as surfacing outside.<p>

The bug coughed as the smoke entered his lungs. Its eyes widened in horror when he saw a pair of piercing red eyes.

A shadowy figure rushed past the Guardian, jerking it in surprise.

A blue bipedal dog-like Pokémon emerged into the open, smoke blazing behind it. It glanced at the mid-morning sun and vanished into the woods.

The bug came out of the smoke, still coughing. Its eyes noticed paw prints leading to the woods.

"How could this have happened? Was his hatred this strong?"

* * *

><p>"Do it now, Sakura!" Espeon shouted as a bird of iron and steel struggled to stand.<p>

Sakura pointed her staff at the armored bird that was quickly enwrapped in silver wings.

"That was absolutely wonderful, Sakura-chan! And in record time too." Tomoyo said as a silver wing appeared in Sakura's hands. Her eyes fell to the ground in despair as her friends looked at her concerned. "But I still wish I had recorded you capturing Venomoth and Alakazam…" Both Espeon and Sakura fell over.

"Do you ever shut up?"

Tomoyo turned around startled to see Paul with his Honchkrow. His glare is deadlier than the last.

"Hey! Don't talk to Tomoyo-chan that way!" Sakura shouted.

Paul rolled his eyes and turned his back on her, not meeting her gaze. Suddenly, his locator started beeping wildly.

"Huh?" He quickly took his locator from his pockets and stared at the screen. His eyes widened, ogling at the screen motionlessly. Without another word, he took off towards the woods.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura shook her head as she too watched Paul disappeared into the forest. Espeon looked intently at the forest with a concentrated expression. Then, the color drained from his face as horror took over.

"What is it?" Sakura questioned, seeing the look on Espeon's face. Without warning, Espeon disappeared into the woods.

"Espeon-chan!"

* * *

><p>Espeon ran through the forest breathless, running by some occasional wild Pokémon and over bushes. His anxious thoughts were a hurricane. <em>Is it truly <em>_**him**__? If it is… Sakura might not be able to become the Pokémon Master…_

Meanwhile, Paul was on the trail of the pulse readings on his locator. _This reading is much higher than a normal Sealed Pokémon… Could it be a Representative?_

A sudden gust of wind stopped Paul on his tracks as the readings dwindled to nothing.

"What?" Paul gaped in shock. Frustrated, he punched a nearby tree. Birds flew out of the tree in alarm.

A unexpected breeze stopped Espeon's running. A blue dog-like Pokémon materialized before Espeon in a flash. It has a furry yellow torso and thighs in a shape of blue shorts with black appendages stemming from its head. The Pokémon has black forepaws, each fixed with a spike. A third spike embedded on its chest. It stands on its toes making the Pokémon look more human.

"Lucario?" Espeon gaped.

Lucario glared at Espeon and grunted in annoyance. Espeon waited patiently for a response but Lucario kept quiet. He pricked his ear, sensing someone approaching.

"I sense someone with a strong aura..." Lucario muttered.

"The next Pokémon Master." Espeon said confidently.

Lucario's eyes went wide as dinner plates for a brief moment before narrowing in disgust. "That is what you think…" He vanished without saying another word.

"Espeon-chan! What are you doing?" Sakura shouted. She kneeled besides Espeon, noticing the discontent on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

* * *

><p>Stars did not appear that night. The moon shined high above a small figure darting through the forest, lighting paths. The creature dodged every obstacle that came its way, its serious eyes narrowed.<p>

As it strode into a clearing with a cave and a lake, a bug creature hovered on top of the lake.

"Who goes there?" the bug demanded.

"Shedinja, please. I know he escaped." Eevee said sitting besides the lake. Shedinja nestled himself on the grass besides Eevee, gazing hopelessly at the moon.

"Yes, it was a complete surprise. I did not think he would be able to break free of the stone's hold unless someone touched it…or to be able to transform immediately into his strongest form without the nominee's aura." Shedinja said.

Eevee nodded, gazing at the crescent moon wistfully. The silence was deafening that you could actually cut it with a butcher knife.

Shedinja spoke at last. "I am not a Guardian if the one I'm supposed to be guarding deserts me."

"It is not your fault. Lucario isn't a typical Pokémon…" Eevee shook his head as Shedinja looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"He was trained directly under Sir Aaron therefore his control of aura is extraordinary. However, that is not the only thing…" Eevee's words, though not much enigmatic as he wanted to be, still puzzled Shedinja. He did not press the subject further.

"Take this." Shedinja said as the Shiny Stone floated onto Eevee's back. "I'm not the one to be testing the nominee if they are worthy to be the next Pokémon Master."

Eevee nodded and disappeared into the forest with the Shiny Stone on his back. Shedinja sighed and gazed at the moon pensively.

"Hopefully… just hopefully… that girl will be able to overcome him…"

* * *

><p>"Eevee-chan, where have you been?" Sakura said as Eevee struggled to go through the window with the Shiny Stone he tried desperately not to let it fall. Sakura quickly helped her friend.<p>

"And what's on your ba-." Buizel stopped mid-sentence when he saw the Shiny Stone. His eyes shot open wide as Eevee placed the Shiny Stone gently in front of Sakura. Sakura looked at it interest.

"It's the Shiny Stone. The stone that held the Metal Representative." Eevee said. His gaze was on the floor does not lessen Buizel's anxiety.

"Really? But where is he?" Sakura asked looking around.

Eevee refused to meet her gaze, his eyes still on the floor. "This Representative isn't as easy to impress as that jellybag."

Buizel paused and glowered nastily at Eevee, knowing he is referring to him.

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is I wasn't even aware that Sir Aaron made _him_ of all Pokémon to be a Representative." Eevee sighed.

Seeing the befuddled countenance, Eevee shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you have to find his identity yourself. Do not worry…" He gazed at the moon musingly. "It won't be long…"

* * *

><p>It was Sunday morning. Sakura had promised she'll do grocery shopping for dinner.<p>

"Okay, I need bread, miso-." Sakura was cut off when she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell to the ground, her list falling on her head. "Sumimasen!" She bowed her head in apology.

"Hm? Oh, no problem. I hardly felt it."

Sakura looked up to see a man with spiky blond hair, wearing a long blue coat with yellow buttons.

"Geez, I've been bumping into a lot of people these days. Anyways, sorry again." Sakura apologized, rubbing her nape sheepishly.

The man waved a hand in front of him placidly. "Stop apologizing. I already said it wasn't a problem."

"Volkner! Where did you go? Oh! There you are!"

Sakura turned around and met the turquoise eyes of a blue-haired girl. The girl's eyes bugged out when she saw Sakura. Quickly, she regained her posture and walked over to them. Her reaction surprised Sakura, but the girl's smile washed away her thoughts.

"Hi there! My name is Marina and that's my brother Volkner. What's yours?" Marina asked bowing.

"K-Kinomoto Sakura." Sakura answered bowing, hoping she was not too rude.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's go, Marina." Volkner turned the opposite direction and strolled away.

"Ohh, you're so anti-social! Sorry, but I have to go. See you later, Kinomoto-san!" Marina gave a little cheery wave and followed her 'brother'.

"B-bye…" Sakura waved nervously flabbergasted from the random meeting.

* * *

><p>Marina quickly caught up by Volkner's side. She sighed exhausted, looking at Volkner at the corner of her eye. "Sheesh, you walk too fast."<p>

"You almost reveal yourself when you stared at her." Volkner reprimanded.

Marina pouted. "But I didn't. Besides, it just surprised me."

"Well, be on guard next time so you _won't_ be surprised." Volkner sighed, gently knocking Marina's head.

"Ow!"

"I hardly even hit you."

"It still hurt!"

"Quit complaining!"

Without warning, they collided into two boys. Marina and Volkner stared at the boys in surprise as they stood up.

"I am so sorry!" The boy with short black hair and a high fringe bowed. "My friend here has been messing around and-."

"Hello, miss." The boy with sandy brown hair kneeled before Marina. Marina flushed embarrassed as the boy continued to flirt with her.

"Please excuse Junichi. He's always like this towards girls. My name is Nojima Kenta and that is Sakaguchi Junichi." Kenta pulled his friend into a bow.

"Hello, my name is Marina and this is Volkner." Marina introduced with a smile.

"No last name?" Junichi stopped his jerkings and stared at them in shock.

"Uh…"

A sudden scream distracted and alarmed the group. Volkner and Marina sighed in relief. They looked down the street to see a green-haired boy was shouted into the sky, earning many odd looks from pedestrians.

"I think we better leave that boy alone." Marina towed Volkner away from the crazed boy. Kenta and Junichi chased after them, shouting if they can hang out for awhile.

"**WHY IN THE WORLD DID SHE SENT ME TO MEET SOMEONE WHO NEVER EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOBODY SEEMS TO KNOW WHO LI SYAORAN IS! AND WHAT DOES SHE MEAN BY SEEING MORE MAJUU! MAGICAL CREATURES! YEAH, RIGHT!**"

_Flashback_

"_Oh, Mitsuru, before you leave, please take these advices to heart." Yuuko said as Mitsuru prepared to leave._

_Mitsuru looked at her confused. "What?"_

"_When you meet Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran, you will take comfort in their presence. More than just your…family."_

_Mitsuru gazed at her open-mouthed._

"_And also, you will meet more majuus. I'm sure you, like your mother, will be loved by them."_

"'_majuus'? 'Magical creatures'?" Mitsuru did not question how she knew his mother, knowing Yuuko very well by now. _

"_Now hurry along now, Mitsuru! You have to finish packing!" Yuuko waved Mitsuru off as Mitsuru stalked away, grumbling._

_End Flashback_

Mitsuru sighed as he walked away, ignoring the stares pedestrians gave him.

* * *

><p>As Sakura headed home, a bag of groceries in her arms, her thoughts trailed on her meeting with Marina and Volkner. <em>Why did she look so shocked when she saw me? <em>A jolt connected her nerves, startling her. _A Sealed Pokémon?_

The ground trembled from an unexpected explosion just as smoke billowed from the forest near Penguin Park. Sakura skated as fast as she could towards the woods as the sound of the fire engines blared in the distance.

"Electabuzz, Thunder now!" Paul commanded

Just as Sakura emerged in a clearing, Electabuzz released Thunder, creating another explosion.

"Hey! You're drawing attention!" Sakura shouted. Paul merely shrugged indifferently.

"Well, if people do come, I'll just order Electabuzz to zap them." Paul said. His callousness for innocent people shocked Sakura to the core.

"You wouldn't!"

Voices swarmed from the forest as firemen rushed through the bushes.

"Get ready." Paul ordered. Electabuzz stood at ready.

"I know!" Sakura gasped and immediately summoned her staff. "Sleep Powder!"

Venomoth flew above the bushes, releasing blue powder over the firemen. Sakura sighed in relief as the voices faded away.

A figure suddenly emerged into the open. Electabuzz instantly shot a Thunder at it. The creature dodged the attack and sent a purple X-shaped energy at Electabuzz. Electabuzz crashed onto the ground in front of Paul.

The creature is a scorpion-like with two front claws and a tail with two stingers. Four legs with pointed toes allowed it to stand. Its colors alternated shades of purple and lavender with circular turquoise markings on its arms.

"Drapion… Honchkrow, Aerial Ace, go!"

Honchkrow flew towards Drapion with amazing speed as the opposing Pokémon readied another attack.

"Steel Wing!"

Skarmory soared toward the scorpion-like Pokémon. Drapion hurled another X-shaped energy attack, but it was unaffected against Skarmony.

Both Pokémon collided harshly, sending only Drapion backwards onto the ground.

"Stay out of this!" Paul shouted.

"Honchkrow would have gotten hurt!" Sakura argued.

"Why does it matter to you whether my Pokémon get hurt or not?" Paul snarled. He redirected his attention to Drapion. "Now use Haze!"

Honchkrow emitted black smoke from its chest, temporarily blinding Drapion.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!"

But Electabuzz has been poisoned, writing in pain. He is apparently unable to battle. Sakura felt sympathy for the poor Pokémon.

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!"

Honchkrow opened its peak and fires a stream of dark energy at Drapion. Drapion fell to the ground, unconscious.

Before Sakura can react, Paul threw another one of his red and white balls at Drapion, capturing it.

Sakura fell to her knees helplessly. He had been so quick and she hardly did anything to help the Pokémon.

"Now we're even, loser." Paul said picking up his prize. A purple tablet appeared in his hands in which he pocketed it triumphantly.

He stalked over to Electabuzz and gently nudged it. "Get up." He rolled his eyes and shouted louder. "Get up!"

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed loudly, her hands on her ears. Paul looked over his shoulders surprised as if he just noticed her presence.

"Can't you see Electabuzz-san is already in enough pain?" Sakura whimpered, gazing at Electabuzz sadly.

"If he was in enough pain, he wouldn't get up." Paul scoffed. Electabuzz weakly pulled himself up, wavering at every step as Paul took out the PokéBall. "You rested enough. Return." His eyes narrowed dangerously at Sakura. "Just mind your own business and stay out of my way."

Sakura's eyes fell to the ground. She had to find a way to free the Sealed Pokémon from Paul's cruel grasp. She hated seeing them treated so insensitively.

"I have to do my best to get them back." Sakura whispered, determination lacing her words. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of blazing red eyes watched her in defiance.

"If that is how excellent the next _Pokémon Master_ can do, she doesn't stand a chance." Lucario growled as he vanished.

A green-haired boy had been watching everything that transpired unresponsively. His green eyes looked at Sakura pitifully.

"Kinomoto-san... Is this what Yuuko-san means?" Mitsuru sighed deeply. He frowned as he watched Sakura walked away. "But what does she mean…when she said I will find comfort in Kinomoto-san and Li-san…if Li Syaoran ever exists… GAAHHHH! SHE IS ALWAYS CRYPTIC!" He sighed once more and looked at the sky. "'Hitsuzen', eh? Is it hitsuzen I seen Kinomoto-san and that other boy try to capture Drapion today?"

* * *

><p>Yeah, Lucario, and you end up falling in love with her. Anyways, I really hope you like this chapter. Please review. Normally, I don't want to persuade people to review, but at least I want to know what they think.<p>

Oh, by the way, I recommend "Honey, Honey" by Seamo featuring Kozue Ayuse from the anime xxxHolic Kei. It's catchy and I'm sure you like it if you likes Japanese music, modern or traditional. I'm listening to it now and it sounds wonderful to the ear.

**Author Notes**

Li Syaoran to Mitsuru (Wally) - I tend to twist things up a notch... hehehehehe, Mitsuru knew the existence of Pokemon and so does some others. Mitsuru won't speak a word of it, I assure you. He is not that type of person. Crazy just a bit but he has enough common sense people won't believe him. Oh, Mitsuru, Li Syaoran does exist but you're not looking hard enough for him. Ohohohohohohoho...

Why Mitsuru will find comfort in Syaoran and Sakura? - Read TRC and xxxHolic. That is all I'm saying or better yet just continuing reading especially during the Sakura Pokemon Arc where I take in my hands to do anything I will do to poor Mitsuru.

Shaking hands to bowing - Well, Marina and Volkner must at least have been living for years like Yukito, along with the Legendary Dogs and Birds. I read and know the Japanese etiquette. When it is someone you just met, you bow. Shaking hands are exceptions for foreigners but most Japanese people would feel odd when they are offered to shake hands. It is considered polite and respectful to bow in Japan. Read more about it in books and in the net.

Lucario's Speech Pattern - It's obvious, isn't it? He lived hundreds of years ago. Like you-know-who, he is a quick learner. He will adapt the modern speech sooner than the rest of the Representatives. Then again, this is another of his similarities he shared with Sakura.

Cameos - Nojima Kenta (Jimmy (Johto)), Sakaguchi Junichi (Vincent/Jackson)

**Japanese Terminology**

Sumimasen - I'm sorry (there are actually three different meanings for this word: I'm sorry, excuse me, and thank you. I'm using the the first one.)

Majuu - magical creature


	11. Mirroring Sakura

Another inadequate chapter. I tried desperately to make as good as possible but it fails. Yes, there is a shorter Author Notes.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Mirroring Sakura<p>

* * *

><p>A lone figure stood atop a building, his long blue cloak billowing in the gentle breeze. His shades gleamed in the moonlight as the boy examined his surroundings.<p>

"Hmm… I'm getting strong signals from this area. Either there's a glitch in my scanner's system…" The boy took off his shades revealing a pair of golden yellow eyes, his lips curving a smirk. "…or there are several disguised Pokémon roaming around."

* * *

><p>"That boy is without a doubt a relative of The Skull." Eevee said, his eyes closed in meditation.<p>

"Is there any way we can get the Sealed Pokémon back from Shinji-kun?" Sakura asked, hoping for an answer.

"There is one way…"

"How?" Sakura asked.

"After the final Sealed Pokémon has been collected, there will be a chance for you to reclaim the Sealed Pokémon from that boy." Eevee explained.

"But that's so far away." Sakura whispered.

"Just be patient. Don't worry." Buizel said patting her back.

_Doing that may be more difficult than she's expecting…_ Eevee allowed a weak smile on his face.

"Sakura, are you still up? Go to sleep or else you'll oversleep tomorrow…again." Touya called.

"Alright!" Sakura shouted as she puts the covers over her body.

Once Buizel checked if Sakura is off in dreamland, he looked at Eevee, worry in his eyes.

"That brat is getting better with each Pokémon he gains." Buizel said. He looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye. "But so is Sakura."

Eevee nodded and sighed. "Yes, but truthfully, I'm unsure what the outcome will be particularly when it is time for the Final Judgment…and Lucario."

* * *

><p>"HOOOEEEEEEEEE!" The scream shook the house.<p>

"I'm late!" Sakura cried as she struggled to put on her uniform.

"I tried several times to wake you, but nooooo." Buizel rolled his eyes as he watched Sakura run back and forth.

"Awwww… but my bed felt so good…! I couldn't get up!" Sakura sighed.

"Well, your brother hasn't left yet. If you hurry, you might still be able to catch that Yuki-usagi or whatever his name is." Buizel shrugged, not noticing Sakura stopping.

"THAT'S YUKITO-SAN!" Sakura yelled, veins pulsing on her head. Buizel squeaked in terror and fell off the desk he was sitting on.

Sakura ran down the stairs to meet Touya making breakfast for today.

"WAHHHH! I overslept again!" Sakura cried sinking in her seat.

"You mean you overslept _again_ today." Touya noted. Sakura glared at him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Fujitaka greeted breaking the little dispute.

"Ohayo!" Sakura returned the greeting happily.

"Hurry up and eat or you'll be late." Fujitaka said helping Touya carry the dishes to the table.

Sakura nodded and began to eat at a speed that she would choke.

"I'm heading out now." Touya said taking off his apron. He took his backpack and left.

"Okay, see you later." Fujitaka said as he watched Sakura eat in worry.

"Shenks fer da fud! See you later!" Sakura swallowed the last of her breakfast and hurried out of the door. She quickly skated through the streets searching for her brother.

"Oh!" She finally found her brother and Yukito riding their bikes towards school.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Yukito greeted.

"Good morning!" Sakura smiled, hearts popping in her eyes.

"You'll fall if you go too fast, you know." Touya grinned.

"I'll be fine." Sakura huffed.

"_You_ might be, but the _road_ wouldn't be." Touya smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura yelled.

As they continued their path, a girl with light brown hair wearing a red bandanna rushed in front of them.

"Hey! Watch out!" Touya shouted but the girl kept running. Her eyes stopped Touya. It was not surprise and shock but rather fear.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"I've never seen her before, but did you see how scared she looked?" Yukito said looking after the girl.

Touya stared at the girl's running back and shrugged. "Come on. We'll be late."

* * *

><p>The girl continued running and running. She turned a corner into an alley where she tried to catch her breath.<p>

"Come on, come on out wherever you are!"

The girl's shoulders tensed when she heard the voice. She whimpered and started to run once more.

A boy with sandy-colored hair clad in a dark blue trench coat stepped into the alley where the girl had just been. "Persistant, I'll give her that. But she can't run forever." He chuckled and casually strolled down the alleyway.

* * *

><p>The girl stopped and leaned against a tree, gasping for air. She blinked when she heard laughter. Cautiously, she looked from behind the tree to see Sakura laughing with her friends. A light flickered in her eyes as then her body enveloped in a bright glow. Once the light had faded, she looked exactly like Sakura.<p>

"Taking a new shape, Latias?"

Latias flinched, knowing her purser was behind her. Without hesitation, she ran out of her hiding and rushed past Sakura who was walking the opposite direction. The real Sakura stopped stunned as she watched 'herself' run. She whirled around to see 'herself' run out of the school gates.

A net was thrown into the air above her, trapping Sakura. A boy with sandy-colored hair stood besides her, grinning triumphantly.

"Even though you changed your shape doesn't mean I can't decipher your next move." The boy chuckled.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked gaping.

"Looks like I caught the real girl. Well since you asked." Retracting the net from his little machine, he shook her hand in greetings. "Name's Wes. Anyways, sorry for the mix-up."

'Wes' adjusted his shades and walked away as if nothing happened.

"W-what was that?" Sakura said still gaping in shock.

Tomoyo turned a corner and spotted Sakura. Frowning at Sakura's look, she asked Sakura. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?"

"Something strange just happened…"

* * *

><p>"Someone who looks like you? And a boy who thrown a net over you?" Eevee raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Talk about a random day." Buizel sighed.

"Do you know who could have done this?" Sakura asked.

Eevee pondered as it finally struck him. He looked at Sakura with serious eyes. "The person who looked like you may be not a person at all."

"And that guy…he might be a Pokémon Hunter." Buizel's tone was also serious.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl you saw could possibly be a Pokémon in disguise and the boy… Sakura, you need to find that disguised Pokémon!" Eevee shouted urgently suddenly standing on his feet.

"Wha- huh?"

"Does Pokémon Hunter sound good to you?" Buizel said as he too stood up.

Sakura then realized that the boy that appeared after the girl had left and the fear in her eyes. She looked at the two Pokémon in worry. "But if she was a Pokémon, wouldn't I have been able to tell?"

"If a Pokémon is disguised as a human, they can hide some of their Pokémon aura. The aura itself is what needed for an impulse." Eevee explained.

Without another word, Sakura ran out of the bedroom door, Eevee and Buizel close behind her.

* * *

><p>Touya was riding home from soccer practice when 'Sakura' stepped in front of him.<p>

"Hey!" Touya yelled halting his bike. He looked at his 'little sister' in astonishment. "What's wrong with you? Running out in the middle of the road like that!" He admonished. He stopped when he saw the fear in his 'Sakura's eyes. "Sakura?"

'Sakura' shied away from Touya and took off for the woods.

"Wait!" Touya shouted running after 'Sakura', leaving his bike by the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>Sakura skated down the roads, her mind tracing the source of the Sealed Pokémon's location.<p>

"Sakura! How can you tell where the Sealed Pokémon is?" Buizel asked running alongside Sakura.

"I dunno… but I think it's this way." Sakura shouted running left.

"The strength in your aura is indeed stronger." Eevee commented.

"Hey! Isn't that your brother's bike?" Buizel shouted pointing at the said bike.

"Onii-chan!"

Quickly, she took off her skates and ran towards the forest. The moment she entered the forest, she halted.

"What's wrong?" Eevee asked anxiously.

"It's no good! I can't feel the presence of the Pokémon anymore!" Sakura cried.

"But you felt it a second ago!" Buizel gasped.

"I know, but… it feels like there's a lot of people here… but there's no one around." Sakura trembled. "And it feels something bad is here too…"

"You must be sensing Gho-." Eevee stomped on Buizel's foot before he can say it.

"OW!"

"Hoe?"

"Uh… the… Gho… at… thingies. Yes! The goat thingies. That's what's probably masking the Pokémon's vibes." Eevee chuckled nervously as Sakura stared at her friend oddly.

* * *

><p>Latias continued running through the forest. Suddenly, she tripped and landed hard on a cliff's head.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Latias looked up and nodded sheepishly at Touya. Suddenly, a ball of dark energy burst from the bushes and knocked Touya on the back, sending him over the cliff. Latias reached and grabbed his hand before he fell. She tried to pull him up, but her grip slipped, sending Touya falling down towards the ground below. Latias watched in horror as a black wolf-like Pokémon approached her with a snarl.

"Thought you can escape?" Wes said, stepping out of the undergrowth behind the wolf-like Pokémon. "But you forget I can trace your aura signals through these shades here. You can run, but you can't hide! Mightyena, Crunch!"

Mightyena leaped at Latias, ready to sink its teeth in the frightened Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"Oh Arceus! I can't sense anything either!" Eevee cursed.<p>

"But Onii-chan is here! What should I do if anything happens to Onii-chan…" Sakura said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sakura…"

"Onii-chan!"

The sun sets, casting a dark shadow over the forest.

"Onii-chan…" Sakura whimpered.

Buizel sniffed the air when his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Not you again!"

Paul emerged from behind the trees, his usual scowl on his countenance. Buizel glared at him fiercely.

"What are you doing here?" Buizel shouted agitated.

"I followed the aura signals of a Sealed Pokémon! Why else would I be here?" Paul rolled his eyes. He then noticed Sakura crying. For a brief moment, his eyes softened but quickly flickered to a cold glare. "What's your problem?"

Sakura's eyes caught on the device in Paul's hands. "That thing…!" She gasped. "It can find Sealed Pokémon, right?"

"No duh."

She grabbed hold of Paul's hands. "Please help me find my brother!"

* * *

><p>Latias braced for the impact as Mightyena's teeth came closer and closer. Out of the blue, a ball of blue energy burst from the bushes and strikes Mightyena before it can harm Latias.<p>

"What?" Wes gaped.

A blue bipedal dog-like Pokémon stood protectively in front of Latias, glaring fiercely at Wes. Wes cocked an eyebrow as a grin curved his lips.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me today." Wes sighed, returning Mightyena in its PokéBall.

Lucario narrowed his eyes dangerously as Wes sends another Pokémon out in the field. A green human-like mantis appeared in front of Wes.

"Scyther, use Slash!"

Lucario's paws turned to claws, giving Scyther a swift swipe. Narrowing his eyes at Wes, he sent another Aura Sphere at Wes. Wes managed to jump out of the way and flew off in a hidden jet pack under his cloak.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Wes shouted as he returned Scyther in its PokéBall, flying away.

Lucario noticed Latias hurrying down the cliff towards Touya.

"Worried about humans… Pathetic." Lucario snarled and vanished into the woods.

Once Latias is by Touya's side, Touya slowly opened his eyes and struggled to get up.

"What hit me?" Touya moaned. He struggled to stand but his feet gave way and he collapsed against the cliff's face. "Uh… looks like I won't be able to stand." He looked at Latias and sighed. "Hey, could you quit…using Sakura's form? It makes me feel like she's turned into a ghost. Not the greatest feeling for a brother."

She looked at him in surprise. "_You know I'm not your sister._"

"Well, you looked so much like her… I was almost fooled at first. But… I could sense you weren't human…" He looked at her in the eyes, wincing in pain as he tried to move his leg. "You were running away from something before. Is it gone now?" Latias nodded slowly as Touya patted her head. "Good to know… that you'll be okay."

He slipped into the world of darkness as Latias looked at him sorrowfully. It was her fault he was hurt.

* * *

><p>"Why am I helping you again?" Paul asked for the hundredth time running alongside Eevee and Buizel.<p>

"It's an emergency! Desperate times calls for desperate measure! So shut up and keep running!" Buizel shouted.

Sakura ran ahead, ignoring Paul, concentration only in the beam of light from Paul's locator. The beam directed downwards over the edge of a cliff. Without hesitation, Sakura used Pidgeot's Fly and saw to her shock her unconscious brother and 'herself' kneeling besides him.

"Onii-chan!"

Eevee bounded below and sat besides Touya. He reached his paw on Touya's wrist. "He's just unconscious!"

"_I'm sorry…_" 'Sakura' said gazing at the ground sadly. The real Sakura looked at her confused as she continued. "_Your brother got hurt because he wanted to help me._"

Sakura recognized the regret in her eyes as the girl stood in front of her.

Paul was ready to call his Pokémon when Buizel tackled him to the ground.

"I don't think so, Purple Brat!" Buizel shouted, driving Paul's face on the ground.

"Get off, you water rat!"

Ignoring the squabble, Sakura said to 'herself'. "I know you're sorry… it's okay."

The girl smiled at her as she began to glow. When it faded, a creature with white fur and red wings in shape of jet plane wings took the girl's place. It has triangle-shaped ears and tucked arms and legs. A blue triangle ring is noticeable in its chest.

"Latias!" Eevee gasped. "I should have known."

Latias rested her head on Sakura's shoulders, whimpered sadly. Sakura gently hugged Latias, rubbing it softly. "It's okay."

Latias flew over to Touya, giving him a little peck on the forehead. Latias nodded at Sakura. Sakura understood at once as she brought the staff in front of her. Latias submitted to the silver wings that tugged her into the staff.

"Good work, kiddo." Buizel said as a little wing designed with the colors of the rainbow appeared in Sakura's head.

Eevee looked at the item in surprise. His look became a smile. Sakura returned the smile.

Paul finally managed to pull Buizel off of him and stalked away.

"Arigato, Shinji-kun." Sakura smiled at Paul. Paul ignored her and continued walking away.

Sakura gently hugged Touya, relieved he is alright.

* * *

><p>"I could go downstairs to eat, y'know." Touya said as Sakura brought him a plate of pancakes.<p>

"No! You injured your leg. You can't be walking with it." Sakura objected.

Eevee and Buizel peeked inside the room when Touya abruptly snapped his head at his door. The Pokémon ducked out of the way of Touya's vision in time.

"What was that?" Touya asked pointing at the doorway.

"Wh-what? I didn't see anything." Sakura said nervously.

"That's because your back is facing the doorway." Touya said suspiciously.

The doorbell rang much to Sakura's relief. Eevee and Buizel slumped against the wall, almost petrified in shock from the thought Touya almost discovered them.

"Eevee-chan, Buizel-kun, hide in my room." Sakura whispered as she walked down the stairs.

"Do you think he's on to us?" Buizel asked as he opened the door to Sakura's room.

Eevee shook his head and sighed as he followed Buizel.

Sakura opened the door to see Yukito and Tomoyo. "Yukito-san! Tomoyo-chan!"

"May we come in?" Tomoyo asked seeing the look of surprise in Sakura's face.

Sakura nodded as she turned to Yukito. "Onii-chan's in his room."

"Thanks." Yukito smiled at her and walked up the staircase.

"This is for your brother. I baked it myself." Tomoyo took off the lid of a box revealing a smooth chocolate cake.

"Wow!" Sakura gaped in awe. She looked at her friend, a sparkle in her eyes. "Can I have some too?"

"Sure, there's plenty!" Tomoyo smiled and finally sighed despairingly. "But, it's disappointing though."

"What is?" Sakura asked confused as she helped Tomoyo cut the cake.

"I missed catching Sakura's brave deeds on film yet again… First Grumpig, then Mismagius, Cherrim and Absol, then Venomoth and Alakazam, and now Latias… I've missed so much!" Tomoyo sighed, placing both her hands on her chin dramatically. Sakura sweat-dropped heavily at her friend's antics.

* * *

><p>"I heard you've fallen from a cliff." Yukito said sitting besides Touya.<p>

"Yeah… well…" Touya chuckled nervously.

"You seen a lot of things in the forest, don't you?" Yukito asked lifting his hand over Touya's wound. "As a result, you probably associate with them."

"When I woke up, I figured I have just imagined it." Touya said as he helped himself with pancakes.

"That must be it." Yukito smiled at him softly. "You're a kind person, Touya."

Touya suddenly put a fork into Yukito's mouth.

"This is good!" Yukito said chewing on the piece of pancake. "Was it made by Sakura?"

"Shut up and eat."

* * *

><p>"She's collected the Rainbow Wing. That means Ho-oh's powers are close to awakening." Buizel said leaning against Sakura's closet.<p>

"Yes…"

"Say Eevee, do you think Sakura will become the next Pokémon Master?" Buizel asked, his eyes shining with optimism.

"I really do think that Sakura has what it takes," Eevee smiled. His eyes lifted into the night sky. "Even if some Pokémon have to take some time to realize it."

Buizel nodded as he settled himself on the bed. "Ooh! I smell cake!"

_If anyone can do it, it's Sakura._ Eevee smiled as Sakura and Tomoyo opened the door carrying cakes and tea.

* * *

><p>"Another Sealed Pokémon caught." A boy sighed, collapsing on an armchair. A yellow mouse jumped onto his shoulders, nuzzling his cheeks in worry. "Hi, pal. Don't worry. It's normal. I'm so tired from using aura…"<p>

"It is expected." A woman with long red hair approached the boy, shaking her head. "You are supposed to be next leader of the Clan. It is part of the-."

"I know, Mom. I know." The boy sighed and noticed something different in the room. "Hey, where's the rest of the Pokémon?"

"In the woods. Your friends are out there, watching them now."

"We are only lucky we are one of the few who knows the Pokémon inhabiting Tomoeda." The boy moaned.

"Dear, we are keeping the Pokémon a secret. You know the history of Pokémon. It still hasn't died down from The Skull and his descendants' rampage for the Sealed Pokémon." The woman gazed at the sky forlornly. "Just maybe Pokémon can coexist with humans again…"

"Just maybe…"

* * *

><p>I really hope you like it. I really do. Please review. I want to know what you think.<p>

**Author Notes**

Pokemon in Tomoeda - The last part has some ambiguity in it, doesn't it or you already knew who they are. It's fairly easy to know who it is if you read between the lines. Don't worry, it's not that hard.

Couples - They will be displayed in a non-sexual manner. They don't need to have a sexual relationship to be in love. CLAMP taught me that in Chobits. I recommend Chobits. The eight volume manga is so good.


	12. Sakura and Paul vs Guardians of Wood

Yay! Another update and an adequate one at that! I hoped you liked this chapter at least. I nearly spent all night working on it.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Sakura and Paul vs. the Guardian of Wood<p>

* * *

><p>Sirens blared deafeningly as smoke poured out of the woods. Fire spreads, threatening to burn down the entire forest along with some of Tomoeda.<p>

Sakura coughed and wheezed, straining to see through the smoke. A wheel of fire suddenly comes into view towards her, burning trees as it went. Buizel stood between Sakura and the flame wheel protectively, hoping to douse the flame.

Another explosion rocked the grounds as the firemen struggled to extinguish the inferno.

Buizel was also struggling against the flames, but was quickly overpowered. The flame wheel rolled against his body and disappeared in process.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura cried rushing to his side.

The flame wheel emerged once more to reveal a Pokémon with dark red eyes. It howled piercingly into the sky and shot a stream of fire from its mouth at Sakura.

"Reflect!" Espeon immediately conjured a Reflect, stopping the Pokémon's attack.

The Pokémon growled and vanished in a wheel of flames.

Buizel stood up despite the injuries he had received and ran towards the Pokémon. Espeon's eyes widened at this reckless act.

"Buizel, stop!"

Buizel did not stop and rammed against the Pokémon. Unfortunately, the Pokémon was proved too powerful for Buizel. Buizel, regardless of this fact, tried again. Nevertheless, Buizel toppled over and collapsed on the ground.

"Mist Ball!" Sakura summoned a sphere of mist from the tip of her staff, intending to quench the flames.

The Pokémon flared, sending billowing smoke towards his opponent. The smoke drowned Sakura in an instant. The Kinomoto girl coughed violently upon hit.

"Sakura!" Espeon shouted, coughing and choking against the smoke that tugged at his nostrils.

Just as Sakura thought she is going to pass out, a tiny droplet of water hit her nose. She looked up stunned to see rain pouring from dark clouds, sousing the blaze.

The Pokémon tried desperately to look for shelter but could not find an appropriate shelter.

"Now! Typhlosion should be distracted by now! Now!" Espeon gasped.

"Zen Headbutt!" Sakura began charging towards Typhlosion.

Typhlosion was far too distracted to notice Sakura's incoming attack until it was too late. The Pokémon fell on the ground, its flames dying in the rain. Quickly, Sakura brought Typhlosion into the staff.

"Yatta!" Sakura cheered before coughing violently.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called rushing to her friend.

A red plate appears in Sakura's hands but she did not notice. Tomoyo gently took it from Sakura's grasp and placed it in her small purse. She took out a water bottle and gave it to Sakura. Espeon quickly changed into Eevee.

"She swallowed too much smoke. We have to take her home now!" Eevee said urgently.

"Only an idiot would have done something this risky."

Eevee knew that voice anywhere by now. Nowadays, that boy always referred Sakura as 'idiot' or 'stupid'. Behind him, Paul was gazing at Sakura unimpressed.

"You did not catch the Sealed Pokémon, Shinji." Eevee said coldly.

"I'm not the one coughing my guts out." Paul countered. He spun around and disappeared in the brush.

A female with blue hair watched in concern from a steep cliff as Tomoyo helped her friend out of the woods to the ambulance. Her hand glowed a light shade of blue, but faded into nothing. As soon as the glow was gone, the rain stopped and the grey clouds dispersed unveiling a bright blue sky.

"Marina."

Startled, Marina turned around to meet the stern eyes of a man. He wore a strange attire, complete with a flowing red cape. His bright red hair did clashes with his suit.

"You know you are not supposed to help her." The man said severely.

"I'm sorry, but…she almost suffocated and she didn't have anything to combat Typhlosion and-."

"Enough! Don't let it happen again."

Without another word, he walked away. Marina stared at his back, irritated.

"Sheesh, Lance, you're way too serious." Marina mumbled under her breath. She suddenly gasped. "Oh no! I almost forgot to meet up with Nojima-san and Sakaguchi-san."

"Don't allow to get too close to them, Marina. You know what their reactions will be if they find out the truth about you."

"Lance, you..." Marina sighed as he disappeared. "Never mind."

* * *

><p>Sakura lay on her bed, breathing oxygen from a machine next to her bed.<p>

"You okay?" Touya asked, playing with Sakura's fringe.

Sakura nodded in response. Touya looked at his sister suspiciously.

"What were you doing in that forest anyways?" Touya asked.

Sakura opened her mouth to answer but regretted it the instant she tried to take off her facemask.

Knowing this isn't the right time to answer questions, Touya patted her head gently. "Never mind. Tell me later."

Once Touya left, Buizel rushed quickly by Sakura's bed. He gazed at her with a mix of emotions. It was said that eyes are the windows to the soul. Indeed, Buizel's eyes display guilt and sorrow and other emotions Sakura couldn't decipher.

"If only I was stronger, I could have put out that flame before it came to this…"

Sakura shook her head as she lifted her facemask off her face, coughing aggressively upon contact with air. "It's not your fault. It's mine. I went into the burning forest. I should've known better."

Buizel shook his head and walked to the other side of the room. Sakura gazed at him concerned as Eevee tenderly placed his paw on the facemask.

"Put it back on, Sakura. You need the oxygen."

Sakura nodded and placed it back on. Her eyes kept sneaking glances at Eevee. Eevee had been silent since the battle with Typhlosion. Sakura knew it was not her place to ask questions and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"How are you today?" Touya asked the next day opening the door to Sakura's room.<p>

"I feel a lot better now!" Sakura said cheerfully taking off her oxygen mask.

"Good to hear. Today's a Sunday, so you can rest, kaijuu." Touya smirked as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura yelled throwing her pillow at her door, but Touya already closed it.

"Feeling better?" Buizel asked tentatively materializing from the Water Stone.

Sakura nodded as the Sea Weasel Pokémon sighed in relief.

"You should rest after what happened yesterday." Eevee advised pulling the covers over Sakura's torso.

"But what if another Sealed Pokémon appears?" Sakura protested.

"Let's just hope one doesn't appear." Eevee mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura looked at him surprised. Eevee, though serious as he always was, is much more serious than she thought he would be. Eevee noticed her expression and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I apologize. Something's just on my mind. That's all. You don't need to worry."

Sakura returned his smile and drew her covers over her for a nap.

Eevee's fur bristled suddenly. He promptly looked out of the window, meeting eye to eye with Lucario.

"You have no business here." Eevee stated coolly.

Lucario simply smirked and casually folded his arms. "I thought you would want me to fight against your little 'chosen one'. What is it? Are you having second thoughts?"

Eevee gritted his teeth as Lucario spotted Buizel, his smirk fading. "Are you a Representative or not, Buizel? Surrendering to a weakling."

"Me? What kind of Representative are you? Downing someone you don't know!" Buizel countered, shaking in anger.

Lucario brushed off his fellow Representative's words and looked at Eevee in the eye. "I would like to say the Representative of Wood has been revealed."

"What? Right now?" Eevee gaped in disbelief.

Lucario nodded nonchalantly, ignoring the look on Eevee's face. "That is correct, Eevee. If you don't hurry, that other accursed human will find it first."

"Why did you come to just tell us this information?" Eevee queried, standing straight and tall against Lucario, eyeing him evenly.

Lucario did not say a word. Eevee realized it an instant.

"You are planning to challenge her afterwards, are you not?"

Lucario grinned and vanished without another word.

"Should we tell Sakura?" Buizel asked anxiously, glancing at Sakura.

Eevee shook his head disagreeably. "No, we shouldn't worry her. She's under enough stress as it is."

"But what about the Wood Representative?"

Eevee stared at the ceiling in dismay as he comfortably seated himself on the desk. "Let her rest for now, but…" He reached for the charm and tapped it gracefully. Pidgeot emerges from the charm, surprised Eevee called him instead of Sakura.

"Go find the location of the Leaf Stone and come back once you found it." Eevee ordered.

"What about-."

"Let her rest. I will tell her." Eevee responded as Pidgeot flew out of the open window.

* * *

><p>Pidgeot flew through the midmorning skies, a slight breeze rustling his feathers. Being in the air made the Pokémon feels like he was at home again, but he knew, deep in his heart, he can never return to the past. He has to stay by Sakura and always would be unless… Pidgeot quickly shook his head, desperately ridding all feelings of homesickness. He is the one judging Sakura. Suddenly, a gust of wind took Pidgeot by surprise. He looked below to see a figure flying towards him.<p>

"**You don't belong here!**"

Before he can react, the figure smashed into him, knocking the air he had. Feeling himself faint, he forced his eyes to open. His eyes flew open just in time as he spread his wings out in time, catching his flight. Something glimmered, earning his attention. Turning around, he saw the Leaf Stone wedged in a lone tree in a middle of a clearing.

"**Bullet Seed!**"

Pidgeot barely dodged the attack. The attack came from a Pokémon with a sharp pointed nose and a brown body covered by white furs.

Knowing this is the time to leave since he did complete his task, he flew away. Small explosions erupted where the seeds had hit, but he did not look back. He will report what he find to Eevee immediately.

* * *

><p>"Ah! I slept great!" Sakura stretched her arms happily.<p>

"I'll say you did." Buizel pointed to her alarm clock.

"Hoeee! It's two o'clock already?" Sakura nearly fell off of her bed in disbelief.

Without warning, Pidgeot slammed into the floor from the window. He is a mess, his feathers scruffy and askew.

"Pidgeot-san? What are you doing outside the charm?" Sakura gasped clutching her covers in surprise.

Pidgeot panted heavily, gazing at Eevee at the corner of his eye. Eevee nodded.

"Well… you see… Eevee sent me to find something and I did." Pidgeot said standing up and began preening himself. Sakura looked at Eevee in confusion. _Why would Eevee-chan send Pidgeot-san without me knowing?_

"Someone informed me the Representative of Wood has been revealed. I did not want to tell you because you are still exhausted from the battle with Typhlosion." Eevee replied to Sakura's unsaid question.

"Thank you." Sakura patted Eevee's head in thanks. Eevee smiled at her, unaware of the annoyed glare he is receiving from Pidgeot.

"Now then… shall we focus on important things right now? I was almost killed looking for that stupid Leaf Stone! Get your butt off that bed this instant and get!" Pidgeot said irritated who then quickly dived into the charm.

Sakura quickly dressed and rushed downstairs to see Touya watching television.

"So decided to wake up, eh, monster?" Touya said clicking to another channel.

Sakura glared at him, but knew she must go. "Is it okay for me to take a walk and get some fresh air?" Sakura asked, ignoring 'monster'.

"Sure, just be back in time for dinner." Touya shrugged.

Sakura immediately ran for the door, taking her roller skates as well. Touya looked at the door suspiciously. "Why the hurry just to take a walk?"

"So where is it?" Sakura asked as she skated through the streets.

"West of Penguin Park in the forest, in a tree in the middle of a clearing." Pidgeot answered.

"Got it!'

* * *

><p>"Where is that damn stone?" Paul grumbled, following the weak signals on his locator.<p>

A sudden movement caught his eye. He turned to see Sakura running through the woods with Eevee close by her heels.

"Well, it seems that the idiot is gonna lead me to it." Paul said with a cruel smirk.

* * *

><p>Sakura kept running through the forest until she was in a clearing that Pidgeot had described. She spotted the Leaf Stone and smiled in relief. "There it is!"<p>

"Wait!" Pidgeot hollered but it was too late. A vicious wind nearly sends Sakura flailing in the air. Fortunately, she caught hold of a tree.

"**Go away!**"

Sakura spun her head to see a Pokémon with a brown body covered with white fur, leaf-like hands poised for combat. For Sakura, it looks like a Tengu.

"**I am Shiftry, one of the Guardians of Wood! Do not think you can have the Leaf Stone too easily!**" Shiftry yelled, throwing waves of wind from its hands.

Sakura jumped quickly out of the way and accidentally released Buizel from the Water Stone.

"Why are you sending me out here? I'm at a disadvantage!" Buizel shouted hiding behind a tree.

"I'm not!"

Suddenly, a crash resounded through the woods. Sakura looked around to see Honchkrow cawing at Shiftry.

"Thanks for leading me to that stone, loser." Paul smirked.

Sakura simply looked at him in dismay at least until her expression turned to surprise. Vines unexpectedly entangled Paul's ankles from the ground.

"What the hell?" Paul cursed as he struggled.

"**I did say I was **_**one**_** of the Guardians, did I not?**" Shiftry chuckled.

A Pokémon emerges from the ground in front of the Leaf Stone who almost seemingly wearing a gown of leaves. It has 'hair' which seems like white roses and hands of a red and blue rose respectively.

"**Are you planning to attack me or not? Or you are too dazzled by my beauty to comprehend your actions?**" Roserade mocked.

Paul grunted in annoyance. "That's it! Honchkrow, Aerial Ace!"

Honchkrow flew towards the two opposing Pokémon but Shiftry calmly deliver another wave of wind at the Big Boss Pokémon. Honchkrow crashed against the ground.

"Psychic!" Sakura commanded.

Shiftry merely smirked, allowing the attack to pass him as if it was nothing.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Don't you know that Psychic attacks won't work on Dark types, loser?" Paul said coldly.

"How was she supposed to know that Shiftry is half Dark?" Buizel snapped. Suddenly, he was hit by Roserade's Stun Spore, paralyzing him.

"Crap!" Buizel yelped.

"Eevee-chan?" Sakura called but the Evolution Pokémon was nowhere in sight. She looked around bewildered, but her thoughts were quickly disrupted by Shiftry's Bullet Seed.

"Honchkrow!" Paul shouted. Honchkrow quickly ripped the vines with its beak, setting Paul free.

Once he was free, Paul threw a PokéBall into the air. "Drapion, stand by for battle!" He pointed his finger at Shiftry. "Drapion, use Cross Poison on Shiftry!" The attack knocked Shiftry to the ground. Paul almost took out another PokéBall when a soothing aroma healed Shiftry. "Now, I'll…"

"This is going nowhere…" Sakura muttered. Looking at Roserade and Shiftry, she noticed something that worth noticing. "Shinji-kun!"

"What?" Paul grunted as Shiftry pounced on Drapion.

"They're working as a team. Maybe that's what we should do!" Sakura shouted.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"Please, we can defeat them by battling them separately! You can battle Shiftry and I'll battle Roserade!"

"Fine, but you better stay out of my way!" Paul said annoyed. "Drapion, Poison Fang!"

Drapion charged at Shiftry, fangs bearing as Roserade elegantly raised her roses. However, Sakura managed to command an attack before Roserade can attack.

"Flame Wheel!"

Typhlosion appeared from the head of the staff and collided with Roserade, knocking her to the ground and only slightly burning her.

"**Oh, How rude!**" Roserade yelled as she stood up.

Sakura smiled confidently, pointing at Roserade. "Flamethrower!"

Typhlosion launched a powerful stream of flames from its mouth at Roserade. Roserade fell backwards onto a tree.

"**My…what power…**" Roserade murmured as she fell into unconsciousness.

"I did it!" Sakura cheered bouncing in glee. She smiled at Typhlosion happily. "Thanks to you, Typhlosion-san!"

The Pokémon returned her smile as Buizel shook the last of spores on his body. Buizel mumbled under his breath. "Man, I hate vegetables."

"Finish off with another Cross Poison!"

Sakura spun around just in time to see Drapion knocking aside Shiftry. The Guardian Pokémon fell to the ground unconscious.

Paul started running towards the Leaf Stone, his arms outstretched. Realizing this, Sakura sprinted forwards. Within seconds, she was side by side by Paul. They both reached for the stone and ripped it from the tree. They glared at each other as they began 'playing' tug-a-war for the Leaf Stone. Their Pokémon watched amused by the scene.

"Let go! This one's mine!" Paul shouted.

"I won't let you make another Pokémon suffer!" Sakura cried.

"Aura Sphere!"

A blue sphere of energy flew from the bushes and strikes the ground underneath them, sending them flying. Paul lost his grip on the stone, falling in front of Drapion and Honchkrow as Sakura fell on her bottom, the stone clasped tightly in her hands.

"What was that?" Sakura asked to no one in particular, rubbing her head.

A ball of light emerged from the Leaf Stone that began glowing in her hands. Once the light died, a small turtle with a tiny sprout atop its head stood before her.

"Greetings!" The little turtle greeted her happily.

"H-hoe?"

"I'm Turtwig, the Representative of Wood- Ah!" Turtwig's introduction has been rudely interrupted when Paul grabbed him by the sprout.

"This is supposed to be a Representative?" Paul asked rather quizzically.

"Yes, I am a Representative!" Turtwig snapped. Paul let go of him and send him crashing against the ground. Turtwig glared at him. "Have you had any care for Pokémon at all! No respect at all towards Pokémon! No respect will be your downfall!"

Paul huffed and left the grounds in a fit of curses, returning Drapion and Honchkrow doing so.

"Now as for you, you show respect for Pokémon and create bonds with them. You have the true potential to become the next Pokémon Master." Turtwig announced. Sakura blushed lightly at his words.

"What's your name?" Turtwig inquired.

"Sakura."

"I, Turtwig, the Representative of Wood, accept Sakura as the nominee for the next Pokémon Master and grant you the power of Sun Healing." Turtwig gently tapped Sakura's knee with his nose. He smiled at her brightly. "As of now, you will be able to heal quicker in the sunlight."

"Thanks." Sakura smiled as she gently petted his head.

"Good to see you again, Twiggy!" Buizel shouted slapping Turtwig on the back of his shell.

"Yes, great to see you too- ow!"

Sakura giggled as Eevee walked towards Sakura and the two Representatives.

"Eevee-chan? Where were you?" Sakura asked, looking at her friend with worry filled eyes.

"I'm not allowed to help you in a Representative battle. I'm sorry." Eevee bowed his head in apology.

"It's okay. Ho-oh-san has his rules." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Yes…but there's another Representative battle I won't be able to help you." Eevee looked away from Sakura's gaze.

"What do you mean? Another Representative battle?"

Eevee remained silent as a cold breeze froze Sakura on the spot.

"He means me!"

Sakura looked up only to see a figure outlined by the sun. It landed in front of her, glaring at her ferociously, its red eyes ablaze.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked as Turtwig and Buizel felt the atmosphere tensed.

"I am Lucario, Representative of Metal. I challenge you, the supposed nominee, to a fight." The Pokémon introducing himself as Lucario said, his narrowed red eyes glaring darkly at her.

"Nani?" Sakura cried, her eyes wide with terror.

* * *

><p>I sincerely hoped you like this chapter. I really do hope you like it.<p>

**Author Notes**

Marina, Jimmy, and Vincent - Yes, I am once again trying to make them friends in this story. I really am hopeless against anything that is canon (almost everything canon; I might not like certain events or couples that doesn't make sense at all) Their friendship is really sweet. Even though Marina is pratically a Pokemon in disguise doesn't mean she can befriend anybody that is not their own.


	13. Facing Lucario

Another chapter uploaded. It doesn't feel right when I wrote it. Anyways, I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Facing Lucario<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura stood up, frightened almost out of her wits. "What are you talking about?"<p>

"Prepare yourself!" Lucario sent a powerful sphere of blue energy from his paws to Sakura.

Sakura bounced out of the way before it could hit her. She sighed in relief. "That was close…"

"This would be close!"

Sakura spun around and almost fell to see Lucario standing behind her, his arms turned to claws. He swiped ferociously at her. Fortunately, she was able to summon the Sealing Staff in time to block the attack. However, the strength was so strong that she was thrown into the tree where the Leaf Stone had been hidden.

"Sakura!" Eevee shouted. He then glared at Lucario. "Are you trying to kill her?"

"If she truly is the nominee for the next Pokémon Master…she won't be." Lucario said coldly, his eyes glinting.

Eevee realized just then that Lucario will unleash all his strength that he had learned and honed without any intention of hesitation. Sakura is not ready to face such a strong opponent as the high-leveled Representative who had been trained directly under Sir Aaron's guide himself. With this realization, he observed Lucario. "Wait… his attacks… They're more powerful than they should be…"

Sakura staggered in pain as Lucario readied his paw on the ground.

"Petal Dance!" Sakura commanded, sending millions of petals at Lucario, momentarily blinding him.

Lucario growled and promptly closed his eyes.

Sakura looked at him in confusion until her eyes widened in horror. Lucario charged through the petals in her direction, eyes closed, seemingly knowing where she is.

"Sakura! Lucario can see with his eyes closed! You can't blind him!" Turtwig shouted over the flurry.

"Oh, shush up!" Lucario said hurling a ball of blue energy at Turtwig.

"Gah!"

"Turtwig-san! Leave my friends out of this!" Sakura yelled as Turtwig struggled to his feet.

Lucario grunted as he prepared another attack, his paws summoning a small sphere of blue energy. He thrusts it at Sakura, knocking her down.

"Fly!"

Sakura flew away towards Penguin Park as Lucario followed her flight.

"You coward!" Lucario shouted.

She didn't look back. She need to find a place where she can move around better and a clear distance away from the others and civilians. Penguin Park was deserted the time she arrived. Landing gently on the top of the Penguin King slide, she looked around cautiously for Sakura. She failed to notice an Aura Sphere heading towards her from behind.

The Aura Sphere strikes the ground behind her, sending her flailing onto the ground. Dusts gathered everywhere as Sakura coughed in its midst. When she opened her eyes, Lucario stood in front of her. Without hesitation, he created a blade with aura surrounding his paws. He then strike her on her ribs, throwing her ruthlessly on the ground. Sakura held her side in pain as Lucario chuckled coldly.

"How weak. You can't even stand after another attack." Lucario said, his tone chilly and hard as bricks.

"Razor Wind!"

Lucario agilely dodged the attack and launched another Aura Sphere.

"Mist Ball!"

Both attacks collided, producing an explosion.

Lucario, unexpectedly, stood in front of Sakura. Her eyes widened in shock. "How did you-?"

"Once must always be aware for the perfect time to strike." Lucario responded frostily, ignoring her unfinished question. Surrounding his fists with aura, he began punching her rapidly. When he finished, she fell over, clutching her body.

_How can I beat him?_ She thought, trying to catch her breath.

Lucario has a far better advantage over her. Not only he has a supreme amount of power, but he is also quick on his feet and sharp. She could swear she saw Lucario wince. She didn't hit him, did she? If so, then why he looked liked he was in pain?

Lucario saw her expression and immediately boiled in anger. He closed his eyes and concentrated his aura and slams one of his paws on the ground, an amazing shock wave of aura erupted.

"Barrier!" Sakura conjured a white shield at once.

Lucario narrowed his eyes as he created the aura blade again. Sakura quickly blocked the incoming attack. Realizing this quickly, he knocked her off her feet with a swift sweep.

Sakura fell on her behind yet again as Lucario gazed at her disappointed. "Pathetic. I overestimated your ability. You cannot sustain anymore in this sort of battle."

"I'm not done yet! Flamethrower!" Sakura commanded, a stream of flames at Lucario, hurtling him onto the ground. He easily flipped back onto his feet.

"Sleep Powder!" Venomoth emerged from the Sealing Staff, spraying blue powder from its wings.

Lucario darted out of the way, but the powder is still drift in the air towards him. He flips on his paws, performing mid-air swirls, scattering the powder in all directions. Unfortunately, Sakura took a whiff of the powder. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she summoned Typhlosion.

"Flame Wheel…"

Lucario, once again, closed his eyes. A sphere of blue energy began to form a lion's head. He snapped open his eyes and launched it at Typhlosion. Typhlosion fell unconscious in front of Sakura.

"Typhlosion-san!" Sakura immediately recalled Typhlosion into the staff.

Lucario winced again. Sakura began to worry for his health.

"Stop! Don't look at me as if I am hurt! I am not!" Lucario growled throwing another Aura Sphere at her.

Sakura was quick, using Grumpig's Bounce. Once more, Lucario winced. "D-damn…"

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Lucario growled at the sight of her concerned face.

He then grabbed Sakura by her ankle and threw her across the park.

"I don't want your pity! All you humans may seem caring, but you can never be trusted!" Lucario yelled, his red eyes burning with fury.

Sakura struggled to her feet and shook her head. She said innocently. "You're wrong… Some people are good. All I want to do is make friends with all the Pokémon, Sealed or not."

Lucario did not move. He growled as the aura blade appeared in his arm again.

"Your words mean nothing to me."

* * *

><p>Touya paused when he heard the doorbell. Closing his book, he walked to the door and opened it. Tomoyo was standing there, her raven black hair tied in braids.<p>

"Konnichiwa! Is Sakura-chan here?" Tomoyo bowed graciously.

Touya shook his head. "No, she went for a walk awhile ago." He turned his gaze towards the sky where it had changes from blue to red-orange. "It's getting late. She should be home soon."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll see her tomorrow at school then." Tomoyo bowed again as Touya closed the door.

As soon as he closed the door, Eevee, Buizel, and a Pokémon Tomoyo did not recognize ran out of the bushes.

"Eevee-chan? Buizel-kun? And I don't what your name is?" Tomoyo blinked in surprise at the panting Pokémon.

"We'll have introductions later. Right now, at this very moment, Sakura is in trouble!" Eevee shouted tugging on her skirt.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Lucario began slashing at Sakura who held up her Sealing Staff defensively. She fell to her knees due to his strength.<p>

"I refused, utterly refused for you as the next master! I am my own master!" Lucario nearly bellowed, hitting the staff harder than ever. She lost grip of the staff to her horror.

She braced for the impact but none came. "Huh?" She looked up to see Lucario holding her staff and brought it in front of her.

"I will not attack an unarmed opponent. Take it."

Sakura's eyes widened but softened, realizing his intention. He may be ruthless, but he is an honorable warrior. Without a word, she accepted the staff gratefully.

"Sakura-chan!"

The said girl turned around. There was Tomoyo, Eevee, Buizel, and Turtwig rushing towards her. Tomoyo was yet again holding a video camera.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried.

Tomoyo quickly joined by Sakura's side, asking almost rapidly if she is hurt.

"Step aside, little girl." Lucario said harshly.

Tomoyo whispered in Sakura's ear. "Sakura-chan, who is that Pokémon?"

"Lucario-san, the Representative of Metal. Tomoyo-chan, I need you to stay out of the way for this battle. I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura answered, her eyes filled with determination.

Tomoyo looked at her in concern. She understood the situation quickly and nodded. She, with the other Pokémon, ran to the sidelines. The only thought that crossed her mind was _Please, be alright, Sakura-chan._

Lucario watched the conversation with a look of impatience, his arms folded. "Are you done?"

Sakura nodded once Tomoyo is a clear distance away. Lucario immediately lunged forward.

"Zap Cannon!"

Before Lucario can react, volts of electricity coursed through his body. He tried to move, but winced when the attack restricted him from any movement.

"Sky Attack!"

Lucario narrowed his eyes at Pidgeot. _The last attack paralyzed me, so I would not jump away from the next attack…_

Pidgeot slammed into Lucario, but he kept his ground as Pidgeot pushed him across the park. The paralysis effect faded at once. He grabbed hold of Pidgeot's wings and smashed him onto the ground.

Sakura quickly recalled Pidgeot as Lucario send an Aura Sphere at her.

"Shadow Ball!"

The attacks collided that once again created a loud explosion.

Lucario dropped to his knee, grunting in pain. Eevee looked at him in surprise but also with worry. Lucario growled, wincing in pain as he tried to stand.

Sakura began to walk towards him with the intent to help him, regardless of the battle. Lucario, realizing this, threw an Aura Sphere close to her feet.

"I do not want your help!" Lucario yelled as he continuously throw Aura Spheres at her.

Lucario's cheek twitched as Sakura, persistent to help, continued her way towards him.

"What in the name of Arceus is she doing? Doesn't she realize what Lucario is capable of?" Buizel shouted frantically, jumping up and down.

Unlike Buizel, Turtwig kept a strong grip of his emotions. He stared at Lucario in silence when he finally spoke. "His energy is drained."

"Huh?"

"Every time he uses an attack, he winces in pain. Did you not notice it?" Turtwig pointed to the said Pokémon who is indeed wincing in pain.

Eevee quickly observed the battle where Lucario still continuously threw Aura Spheres, but missed completely. "He's faltering." He gaped as Lucario panted and started to sweat beads.

"Lucario-san…"

Lucario's eyes snapped open, startling Sakura. Before Sakura could come any closer, Lucario tossed a light violet orb in Sakura's hands. Sakura looked at the purple orb in apprehension, vibrating in her hands.

"Take it and stay away from me!" Lucario growled, struggling to his feet. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Enough, I've been carrying that thing since I had awakened and it's been deteriorating my strength since. Take it. I don't want it."

Lucario turned his heel and started to walk away, but Sakura stopped him.

"Wait! I thought you-."

"Next time…but I don't see the point in the next battle. You don't have what it takes to be a Pokémon Master." Lucario growled as he continued his way towards the forest.

"What? I dare you to say that again!" Buizel bellowed running to Sakura's side.

Lucario spun around, his eyes hard as ice. "I will never accept her as the Pokémon Master." Without another word, he stalked away, faltering at every step.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura did not answer, her mind echoing Lucario's words repeatedly. She suddenly felt a soft pat on her legs. Looking down, she saw Eevee.

"Don't listen to his words. He is just angry at the moment. He will come around…sooner or later." Eevee reassured.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember much about Lucario, but I do know that he is Sir Aaron's apprentice and trained directly under him ever since he was in his simpler form, Riolu." Turtwig said sipping on the jasmine tea Tomoyo handed him.<p>

"Then why did he say that all humans can never be trusted?" Sakura asked.

Turtwig and Buizel paused and traded glances of confusion.

"Did he really say that? Did he mean it?" Buizel asked, wide-eyed.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, and he was really angry when he said it too."

Turtwig pondered on this, furrowing his eyebrows. "As I said before, I do not remember much of Lucario. I truly don't know why he feels that way."

"But why did Lucario-san say he would never acknowledge Sakura-chan as the next Pokémon Master when they never finished their battle?" Tomoyo inquired.

"The Life Orb, the item he was carrying, was reducing his strength. Easily, that will put him an increasingly irritate mood. Who knows… He might be an important ally in the future." Eevee said. His eyes trailed to the skies, taking in the structure of the clouds.

"I swear he is developing an obsession for the sky." Buizel whispered into Turtwig's ear. The Wood Representative sighed and shook his head. "I mean really what the sky holds that Eevee found interesting. What in world does that sky holds interesting? Other worlds? Other dimensions?" Turtwig subsequently tuned Buizel's voice out.

"Let's hope." Sakura nodded.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Buizel grumbled, unhappily munching on a cookie.

* * *

><p>The moon had been drawn high into the dark starless sky, its light reflected on the lake. Lucario sat on his four legs, staring into the distance.<p>

_Lucario…I'm sorry…_

"Shut up!" Lucario shouted clutching his head.

_I have abandoned that village to die…just like how I've abandoned you…_

"SHUT UP!" Lucario screamed.

He opened his eyes and glared at his reflection. An image of Sir Aaron flashed in his mind and seemingly projected itself onto the lake in the place of his own reflection.

"GRAHHHHH!" He slammed his fist into the reflection, making it disappear from view. The Aura Pokémon clutched his head, trying to drown the memories away. "Why won't you leave me alone? You abandoned me and the things you said to me… Why don't you disappear?"

An image of a young girl with auburn hair and shining emerald eyes came into his mind, her beautiful smile lit her face. His blood boils at the thought of her.

_She's no Pokémon Master. She's just a little girl!_ Lucario scowled in disgust. However, her words would not leave him.

_Lucario-san… All I want to do is make friends with the Pokémon, Sealed or not._

Her words echoed still as the memory replayed.

_She's lying… She's lying!_

His intuition told him it was the truth. He refused to listen to his intuition, not this time, not after what happened.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

* * *

><p>Sakura blinked when she heard something, something screaming in the far distance. "Hoe? Did you hear something?"<p>

"No, I believe not. Why?" Eevee looked at her perplexed.

"I thought I heard something."

"It possibly had been the wind." The Evolution Pokémon said. He pulled the covers over his body and fell asleep.

Sakura took one last glance at the moon and finally dozed as well.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. My, my, Lucario, what a stubborn mule you are. Reminds me of a certain person.<p>

**Author Notes**

Lucario's attacks - I changed a lot from the original author's request.


	14. The Smell of Victory

Yay, another chapter updated. The battles inside here turned out alright...I think. Anyways, I need to continue watching the Tales of Vesperia walkthough. I already finished Tales of Symphonia, ToS: Dawn of the New World, Tales of the Abyss (this one is my favorite of all the Tales games I watched; perhaps it had been the darkest one of all the Tales games I seen so far. As said in my profile, I love dark stories) and Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 1. I wished I can play Tales of the Abyss...though I have to put up with the whiny long-haired Luke in the first few hours.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Smell of Victory<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura walked aimlessly through the bleak black world. Nothing was in sight.<p>

_You will never be a Pokémon Master!_

She twirled around, but there was nobody.

_I will never accept you as my master!_

The words resounded in the darkness. The words sting her like bees. She gripped her chest hopelessly, falling to her knees doing so. _What if Lucario-san…was right? No! I can't think that way! I made a promise to try my best!_

I want to forget! Please, it hurts too much to remember!

Her eyes opened when she heard it. _Was that Kohaku's voice?_

She stood up and looked around for the source. To her surprise, a familiar brunet was curled up in a ball, tears welling in his amber eyes.

I already witnessed my father's death and now my mother is dead because she was protecting me! I want to be stronger… I want to forget!

Before she could come any closer towards the boy, she heard her name.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

The said girl opened her emerald eyes slowly to meet the beady worried eyes of Eevee.

"Wha?" Sakura mumbled groggily.

"You're going to be late." Eevee simply said.

Sakura glanced at her alarm clock and almost fell off her bed.

"HOEEEEE!" She flings her covers off, sending Eevee flying across the room. Eevee moaned as he hit the wall. Buizel and Turtwig cringed.

Faster than the speed of light, Sakura raced out of the door, already dressed for school.

"Wow, that's faster than usual." Buizel remarked dryly.

"Does this happen on a daily basis?" Turtwig inquired raising an eyebrow.

"More than you think." Eevee chuckled as Buizel rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo!" Sakura cried as she threw the door open, startling everyone in the classroom.<p>

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. The teacher isn't here yet." Rika reassured. Sakura sighed in relief, melting onto the ground. The door opened, startling everyone again. Sakura immediately stood up straight and tall.

"But just barely." Mr. Terada chuckled.

Sakura laughed nervously and sat in her seat. Tomoyo looked at her in concern.

"Why so late today, Sakura-chan?" She asked.

"I had a dream about what Lucario-san said to me." Sakura replied sadly, gazing at her desk.

Tomoyo was about to open her mouth when Sakura said, "But the weirdest thing was that I saw Kohaku-chan in my dream."

"Who's Kohaku-chan?" Tomoyo asked intrigued.

"Alright, class, settle down." Mr. Terada called as he began writing the lesson on the blackboard.

"I'll tell you later." Sakura whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>It was by break when Sakura is allowed to explain the boy she met.<p>

"Kohaku-chan is a little boy I met when I was sent to the World of Slumber by Mismagius-san. He was the one who helped me get back." Sakura explained.

"Oh my, describe him to me." Tomoyo said.

"Well, he has dark brown hair and wore green Chinese clothes. He has bright amber eyes. He is also more mature than normal little boys and very nice too." Sakura replied with a loose smile on her face.

"Ah, it seems as if you really like him, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"HOEEEEE! No! No! I only met him briefly and I like Yukito-san! He is only seven years old!" Sakura immediately protested waving her hands frantically in the air.

"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed, clearly amused by Sakura's reaction.

"Anyways, it's not like I can see him." Sakura paused. "He's stuck in the World of Slumber after all."

"How sad."

"But for some reason, he was in my dream, yelling out to someone that he want to forget something. I haven't heard of him for months. What could this mean?" Sakura asked mainly to herself than to Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't know what to say.

"It's my turn to cook today and I need to go to the store. Would you like to come with me?" Sakura changed the subject.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I wish I could, but I have choir practice after school. Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan."

"No, it's okay."

The bell rang.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked through her bag of groceries to make sure she got everything. "So I brought soba and sauce…"<p>

A flyer caught her eye. "Ooh, a festival at the Tsukimine Shrine! I know! I'll invite Tomoyo-chan since she couldn't come with me shopping." She stopped skating and turned her head to the opposite direction. _I think I'll stop by Yukito-san's house. Maybe I can see him!_

When she arrived to the Tsukishiro residence, she was disappointed to see nobody inside nor outside the house.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

She looked around in confusion._ Yukito-san?_

"Up here!"

Sakura glanced at the roof to see Yukito waving a hammer in his hand.

"Yukito-san!"

"I just finished repairing the roof. Would you like to stop in for some tea?" Yukito offered politely to Sakura.

"Sure!" Sakura responded, her face as red as a tomato. _I was right to stop by!_

* * *

><p>"Arigato!" Sakura smiled as Yukito handed her a cup of tea.<p>

His eyes trailed over to the groceries bag. "Did you just finish shopping?"

Sakura nodded. "Would you like to have dinner with us? I'm cooking tonight! It's okonomiyaki and I have soba too!"

"Are you sure it's alright?" Yukito asked. Sakura nodded quickly.

"Then, thank you." Yukito smiled brilliantly, allowing another blush on Sakura's cheeks.

* * *

><p>As Sakura and Yukito walk their way towards the Kinomoto residence, a familiar Pokémon watched them from a tree.<p>

Lucario narrowed his eyes at Yukito. Yukito's aura is unlike any other human he seen. _There's something not right about him…_ He jumped down in front of Sakura and Yukito.

"Lucario-sa-?" Sakura quickly covered her mouth as she looked at Yukito at the corner of her eye.

"Wow, that's a really cool dog cosplay!"

Sakura fell over from those words. Lucario only gazed at him with a look of confusion as Yukito began rubbing his head. "Huh?"

"Is this one of your friends, Sakura-chan?" Yukito inquired still rubbing Lucario's head as if he is a dog.

Before she could answer, Lucario growled softly and gently pushed Yukito's hands away. "No." He walked away without another word.

"The cosplay is really life-like." Yukito commented. Sakura simply giggled nervously.

* * *

><p>"By the way, did you know there's a festival tonight at the Tsukimine Shrine?" Yukito said taking the dishes from the cupboard.<p>

"Un, I saw the flyer earlier. I thought I'd invite Tomoyo-chan to go with me." Sakura nodded stirring the sauce.

Touya looked over from his shoulder. "Just the two of you?"

"Sure."

"I'll go too." Touya looked at the tree from the window intently.

"Why?"

"'Cause I feel like it." Touya merely responded chopping the lettuce. His sister only looked at him in confusion.

"Can I go too?" Yukito asked innocently.

"Of course! Oh, I'd better call and ask Tomoyo-chan if she can go!" Sakura ran out of the kitchen.

Once Sakura is out of earshot, Yukito chuckled. Touya's cheek twitched. "You're worried because she'll be out late in a crowded area, aren't you? What a nice big brother."

"Shut up." was all Touya can say.

"Tomoyo-chan said it was okay! We can go together!" Sakura cheered running into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>To say Buizel wanted to go to the festival is the understatement of the century.<p>

"Oh, that's just great. Just great, ya know. A festival we're not invited to!" He complained vocally.

"You would just draw attention to yourselves. Anyways, here's some modern yaki that you like." Sakura placed a plate of the said dish in front of the Pokémon.

Buizel stared at the dish motionlessly. Almost right away, his eyes were popping with hearts. "I forgive you!"

"Have fun at the festival, Sakura." Eevee waved as Sakura walked out of the door.

"Thanks!"

"Ahhh… it's been so long since I've had tasted good food such as this!" Turtwig moaned in satisfaction. Eevee shook his head and joined the dinner.

* * *

><p>Lanterns hung on strings above the festival. Stalls of games were held open for many.<p>

Sakura skipped happily through the entrance, twirling in excitement. Touya was looking as stoic as ever, gaining the attention of girls. Yukito and Tomoyo simply smiled.

"I brought my camcorder, so you have to let me film you! I haven't had to chance to film you at all!" Tomoyo patted her said video camera almost tenderly, gazing at her friend in deep longing.

"O-okay…"

Sakura's eyes caught on a red balloon floating in a basket of water. Taking a hook from the counter of a stall, she began trying to hook the string. The hook fell, letting the balloon drop back into the waters.

"Aaaahh…" She stared at the red balloon sweat-dropping. She almost sobbed when the balloon was picked by someone else on their first try.

"Here." Yukito held the red balloon to her.

In response, Sakura blushed. "Arigato gozaimasu!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked around to see Chiharu and Yamazaki dressed in yukatas. "You came too!"

"Yup! Naoko-chan told us." Chiharu nodded.

"Naoko-chan likes temples and shrines." Tomoyo said nodding.

"And scary stories." Chiharu added.

Sakura cringed at the sound of scary stories when multiple gunshots erupted from the shooting gallery stall. It was immediately followed by applause.

Sakura blinked and carefully craned her head to see a familiar albino boy. On the counter next to him was a large pile of prizes. "Yuki-kun?"

Hearing his name snapped his concentration. He looked at Sakura in surprise. "Oh, hi."

Meanwhile, Sakura was staring at the large pile of chocolate and toys. "Sugoi! Did you win all this by yourself?"

Brendan nodded. Yukito was also staring at the pile in deep amazement. "That's incredible!"

When Brendan saw Yukito, Sakura noticed his eyes widen slightly. Almost as quick as that, he shook his head. Rummaging through his pile of prizes, he finally took a box of chocolate and held it in front of Yukito. "Here."

"For me?" Yukito pointed to himself in surprise as Brendan nodded. "Thank you."

"You know about target practice." Yamazaki broke in.

"Okay, okay." Chiharu groaned. Her eyes caught on a toy on the shelf of the shooting gallery. "Hey, Yamazaki-kun, I want that one! If you win it for me, I'll bring you cookies tomorrow at school!"

"Then I'd better go pray."

Chiharu stared at her childhood friend in confusion. "Why?"

"I want to be safe if I eat them."

She snapped. "What did you say?"

Sakura was far too busy noting a tinge of a smirk on his lips. A sweet aroma drifts in the air, almost alerting everyone. Her suspicions slipped when she breathed in the sweet aroma. "What's that smell?"

"Smell's nice." Tomoyo commented.

"He did it!" Chiharu cheered.

Sakura and Tomoyo smiled as Yamazaki handed her the stuffed animal Chiharu wanted. It was a rather odd toy. It has a shape of a manju bun with bunny ears.

A jolt suddenly passed through Sakura's veins. Frantically, she looked around for the source but the aroma was everywhere. _A Sealed Pokémon? Why now?_

A sudden crash echoed from the forest followed by screams. Without a second thought, Sakura ran towards the sound, Tomoyo close behind her.

"Hold on you two! It's dangerous back there!" Touya shouted but the girls are already out of sight.

Sakura emerged into an open by the lake and gasped when she saw two Pokémon hovering above the lake, an air of enmity around them.

"Bronzong! Your defeat is imminent!" A human-like Pokémon shouted with tonfas as arms. His head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a light teal head crest, spikes protruding on the sides of his face. A red horn sticks out from the back and front of the chest. Bronzong is a rather strange blue-green bell with two arms. The face bears a resemblance to a totem pole design at the most.

"**The only defeat that is imminent is yours, Gallade!**" Bronzong snapped spinning into a ball towards Gallade.

Another crash resounded into the night as they collided.

"We have to stop them! They might damage the shrine!" Sakura cried as she watched the two Pokémon battle.

The aroma started to accumulate, much to Sakura's horror. The two Pokémon began to fight more rougher and dangerous by the second.

"Fly!"

"Sakura-chan, matte!" Tomoyo called to no use. Sakura had already flown towards the two Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate."<p>

"You cheated!" Buizel pointed dramatically at Eevee. The Evolution Pokémon merely raised an eyebrow.

"I did not. You just happen to be a bad player." Eevee retorted. "See here. You left an opening for the King." He pointed to the figure of a green-haired boy holding a sword. The name King Ferio was detailed at the bottom.

Turtwig was at the moment napping at the windowsill when he sniffed the air, taking in a familiar scent. Eevee and Buizel were arguing over the chess match.

"Do you smell that?" Turtwig asked breaking the ensuing heated argument.

"All I smell is a bad player who can't admit his defeat." Eevee said with a rather smug grin. Buizel glared at him.

"No, it is not that! It's smells familiar and sweet… wait… Chikorita!"

At this, both Pokémon snapped their heads towards Turtwig.

"Oh, you mean Chikorita, your old-." Buizel was cut off when Eevee stomped on his foot and Turtwig's death glare.

"We must hurry!" He opened the window and jumped. When he realized he was not moving, he looked down and almost screamed as he plummeted. "Follow MEEEE!"

Buizel and Eevee rushed to the window and looked down. Buizel cringed when he thought he heard a crack as Eevee shouted. "Turtwig! Are you alright?"

"Yes… I perhaps have been a bit overboard… that's all…" Turtwig mumbled, his face still planted on the ground below.

* * *

><p>"Zen Headbutt!"<p>

The attack strikes both Bronzong and Gallade, hurling them into the waters. Bronzong was the first to emerge as it formed a beam of light in its arms.

"HOEEE!" Sakura barely dodged the attack. "Night Slash!"

Bronzong was smashed into the waters again. Sakura dove inside the waters and saw to her horror Gallade and Bronzong fighting again. She swam with Pidgeot's Fly used Latias' Mist Ball to their advantage.

Bronzong moved towards the surface in which Sakura gladly followed. Once they arrived in the surface, Sakura pointed her staff at Bronze Bell Pokémon.

"Zap Cannon!"

The ball of electricity enveloped Bronzong, dealing it twice the damage due to its wet body.

"**Warning! Warning! Can't move! Can't move!**" Bronzong fell into the waters as Sakura held the staff in front of her.

Silver wings enwrapped Bronzong and pulled it inside. "Alright!" Sakura gasped for air. A clear orb appears in her hands which she grasped it gently.

"That was my opponent!"

Gallade shot forwards towards her. This startled her so much she lost her grip on the orb.

"Oh no!" Sakura cried as Gallade crashed into the waters again. The crash produced a wave that thrown Sakura into the depths.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled, still filming.

* * *

><p>From the bushes not far from the battlefield, a small creature with a leaf on its head sat watching and grinning. "Heh, my plan worked after all. Once wild Pokémon smell my sweet aroma, they contract a feverish glee for battle. They can't help starting a battle!"<p>

"Chikorita!"

Chikorita turned around by the sound of her name. Turtwig emerged from the bushes with Buizel and Eevee. She glared coldly at Turtwig, gritting her teeth. Turtwig squirmed under her hostile glare. "Not you…"

"Chikorita…" Turtwig began tentatively.

"Stay away from me! You never knew how much I cared about you, but when I told you, you brushed it off as if it was nothing!" Chikorita snapped, tear forming in her eyes.

"Listen, Chikorita! I was ignorant until Buizel made a point! I didn't know how you care-."

"Oh yes! Did you know Buizel's failed attempts to capture Lopunny's heart? I think he barely knows how to woo a girl! Do you really need others' help to find out how much you care!"

"Hey!" Buizel gaped.

"Stay out of this, Buizel!"

Eevee stepped forward between the arguing Pokémon. He gazed at Chikorita gravely. "Chikorita, please stop. Think what you are doing. Is this action help anything in the future?"

A lightning bolt shot through the air followed by a scream. Buizel and Eevee recognized the scream instantly.

"Sakura!"

Eevee left with Buizel. The only ones that are left were Turtwig and Chikorita.

Turtwig glanced at Chikorita. Her head was bowed, tears still streaming down her face. Turtwig wants to comfort her so badly, but…

He finally sighed and left, leaving Chikorita alone. Chikorita stood up, shaking her tears away as she ran towards the source of the scream.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Gallade lay unconscious, floating lifelessly on the water's surface. Tomoyo pleaded her friend to wake despite the distance that separated them. Out of the blue, Chikorita jumped into the clearing, her leaf glowing white, sparkles covering her body. Sakura moaned to Tomoyo's relief. Just she turned to thank the Pokémon, it had already left. A growl froze Tomoyo in her tracks.<p>

Electabuzz emerged from the forest, growling threateningly at Tomoyo. Tomoyo jumped as Paul emerged from behind.

"Shinji-kun? How could you do this to Sakura-chan?" She cried still horrified.

He shrugged. "It is her own fault for being in the way."

He then casually took out a PokéBall and threw it at Gallade. Before it reached the Blade Pokémon, Eevee rushed forwards from the bushes and knocked it away. The PokéBall fell lifelessly beside Paul.

"Why you- Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz's body pulsed with electricity and released it at Eevee.

"Eevee-chan, look out!" Tomoyo cried alarmed.

Eevee immediately created multiple duplicates of himself. This apparently confuses Electabuzz.

"Don't just stand there! Hit all of them!" Paul shouted aggravated to the point of rage.

As Eevee was diverting the attention of Paul, Sakura reopened her eyes.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry, get the Pokémon while Eevee-chan's distracting Shinji-kun!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura's mind cleared when she heard those words. She saw the unconscious Gallade and quickly brought him inside the Sealing Staff. An item appeared in her hands. Struck with the realization that Bronzong's item is left and had sunk beneath the waters, she dived underwater.

The Shinji descendant heard a splash. Jerking his head to the lake, he saw that Gallade nor Sakura were in sight. "What? Where did that loser go?" He started his way towards the lake when Buizel pounced on him.

"Not so fast!" Buizel yelled.

He grunted in annoyance as he sent out Drapion and Honchkrow.

"Get this annoying rat off of me!"

Drapion reached forward and took Buizel off of his master easily.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Buizel shouted waving his limbs in the air like a maniac.

Turtwig raced out of the woods and tackled Honchkrow. Seeing this opportunity, Paul ran towards the lake to Tomoyo's horror.

"Stop him!" Eevee yelled as Electabuzz smacked him on the face.

Paul was just about to jump in when he felt something stuck his foot on the ground. He looked at his feet in astonishment. His feet were frozen in a block of ice. He began struggling to break the ice. "What the hell?"

From atop a very thin tree branch, Brendan sat precariously, his hands glowing a shade of light blue.

"Even if I don't see potential in the nominee, I will not allow The Skull's descendant to take possession of the Sealed Items."

* * *

><p>Her emerald eyes trained for the item Bronzong had. Unfortunately, rocks are all she could see. A sparkle caught her eye and quick as she went, she took it. She finally broke the surface, gasping for air. Tomoyo helped Sakura out of the lake.<p>

"Are you alright?"

Sakura nodded in response. Paul stopped when he saw Sakura holding the items. Sakura noticed his legs were half covered in ice.

"Where'd this accursed ice come from? Did you do this?" Paul demanded pointing to the ice.

Sakura shook her head. Paul growled as he stumbled away. He saw his own Pokémon battling and whistled for them. "Enough! Let's go." He returned them into his PokéBalls and stumbled away.

"How am I going to explain this to Onii-chan?" Sakura looked at her soaking clothes in dismay.

"I'm more worried about you, Sakura-chan. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sakura nodded as the bushes rustled from behind her.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked in trepidation. Chikorita slowly and shyly came forward out of the brush.

"I am deeply sorry… It is my fault I ruined your festival… I was so mad I had to…" Chikorita bowed her head.

Sakura kneeled and gently patted her on the head. "Everything turned out all right. It's alright."

Chikorita nodded. At the corner of her eyes, she saw Turtwig watching her. She refused to look at him as she transported herself into the Sealing Staff.

"Sakura!"

Turtwig, Buizel, and Eevee dived into the bushes as Touya and Yukito emerged into the open.

"What happened? And why are you soaking wet?" Touya demanded. Yukito looked at Sakura and Tomoyo worriedly.

"I… uh… got too close to the lake and I uh… fell in…" Sakura stammered.

It was not the best, but she hoped her brother and Yukito buy it. Fortunately, they did.

"Well, you are a klutz…" Touya sighed. This resulted in another glare from Sakura.

"We should head back, don't you think?" Yukito said as they all nodded in agreement.

As Sakura walked with her brother, Tomoyo, and Yukito, she paused when she felt a familiar presence. She looked up and gasped softly when she saw Lucario. Lucario only gazed back with burning red eyes. With the realization he had watched the entire battle, she looked away with the hope that she had impressed, if only just a little.

Lucario watched them exit the forest and finally sighed. "Why do I even bother to watch? I've already said I won't accept her no matter what…"

He turned his gaze at the crescent moon, feeling the soft breeze ruffle his fur, feeling at peace.

* * *

><p>"Well, I got three items in one day!" Sakura cheered brightly. In her hands were the said items that were held by the Sealed Pokémon captured.<p>

"Great work! The Meadow Plate, the Soul Dew, and the Berserk Gene. You must be exhausted, Sakura." Eevee smiled at her as Sakura nodded.

Turtwig simply sat on the windowsill, staring motionlessly at the night sky. Sakura looked at him in concern. "What's wrong with Turtwig-san?" Sakura asked.

"It's complicated… You don't need to worry about it." Buizel said as he pat Sakura's pillow. "Now get some rest."

Sakura turned off the lights and tucked herself in bed, anxiously waiting for the next few days had in store for her. _But I know I'll be alright…_ She told herself as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. I have some difficulty with the fighting. I want to simplify but not to the point of using too much Purple Prose. Now, I will continue watching the Tales of Vesperia walkthrough. I just can't wait for the deconstruction that the Tales Series are infamous for.<p>

**Author Notes**

CLAMP Cameos - I almost forgot the CLAMP references. I will not say what they are but one is from Magic Knight Rayearth and the other is from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles/xxxHolic. Oh, by the way, the chess pieces are based loosely on the CLAMP no Kiseki merchandise.

Interspecies Romance - For the most part in the original story, there is Buneary/Luponny X Buizel, Turtwig X Chikorita, and the one-sided Buneary X Lucario. Though Lucario X Sakura is a large part of the second half of the story, it is still somewhat a famous couple from CCS.


	15. Heated Dispute

Another chapter uploaded. There are only minor changes. Now will you excuse me; I need to continue watching Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Heated Dispute<p>

* * *

><p>A tree collapsed, nearly crushing Sakura.<p>

"Sakura, are you alright?" Umbreon called. Sakura nodded sheepishly.

A large ape-like Pokémon which seems to have the element of fire leaped behind Umbreon and smacked him into a tree.

"Umbreon-chan!" Sakura staggered to her feet.

The Pokémon exploded into flames, knocking her off her feet.

"Honchkrow, use Haze at Infernape!"

Smoke clouded the Sealed Pokémon, vanishing from view..

"Electabuzz, use Thunder! Drapion, use Cross Poison!"

Electabuzz's attack struck the smoke, releasing a howl of pain within. Drapion ran in front of the smoke and slash an X into the smoke. The Pokémon finally collapsed onto the ground. Paul threw the PokéBall into the air, capturing the Pokémon. He sneered at Sakura. "Couldn't handle it, huh?"

"Um…"

"You really are pathetic. Seeing how you captured several Pokémon already and you couldn't use any of them to defeat Infernape. That's sad." Paul turned away and left.

"What was that?" shouted Buizel. Paul already vanished.

Tomoyo placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's alright, Sakura-chan."

"Y-yeah." Sakura nodded and smiled weakly, trudging away slowly. "I guess I can't help it."

"The inner turmoil cannot be hidden." Umbreon noted Sakura's sagging shoulders.

"AAHHHHH!" Sakura cried as she tripped and fell with a thud. Umbreon and Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

From a nearby tree, Lucario shook his head. He sighed as he vanished into the trees.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on her bed, pondering on Paul's words. "I couldn't do this much at all tonight… Buizel-kun!" She turned to Buizel who sat on her desk, a thoughtful expression clear on his countenance. "Buizel-kun!" Buizel didn't answer. She leans closer to his ear and finally shouted in a higher tone. "BUIZEL-KUN!"<p>

Buizel's eyes widened in shock as he rocks back and forth, Sakura's voice ringing in his head.

"What's with all the yelling? Here I am trying to figure out a way to win against that Purple Brat! That brat had gotten too many of the Sealed Pokémon!" Buizel yelled. Miraculously, Touya nor Sakura's father heard it.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, that's what you're doing? I'm sorry."

Buizel groaned exasperatedly as Eevee looked up groggily, having been just woken up by their voices.

"So, what was your idea?"

Buizel cocked his head, a blank expression on his face. "Idea?" He digged through his memory and frowned. "I forgot."

"Ohhh! I was expecting an answer!"

"Hey! I had really thought of something, but your moronic voice made me forget!" Buizel replied angrily.

Eevee, hearing those words, squirmed and looked at Sakura's face nervously. Her expression was unreadable.

"I didn't sound moronic!"

"Yes, you _DID_ sound moronic!"

Sakura and Buizel glared at each other. They then turned to the opposite direction and folded their arms, huffing in annoyance.

Eevee doesn't know what to do nor say in this matter. He can only give an intelligent "Um…"

Sakura turned off the lights and threw the covers over her head. "Good night!"

Eevee looked at Sakura in concern as he went back to sleep. Buizel on the other hand stamped into the closet and shut himself inside.

"And I really did have a great idea! Sakura is such a moron!" The Sea Weasel Pokémon grumbled.

* * *

><p>Sakura stretched, feeling the morning daylight dripped into the room. She breathed in the warm fresh air and turned towards the desk. "I feel better after a good night's sleep. Hey, Buizel-kun, come on out. I'm not mad anymore." Nobody was there. "Hoe? Buizel-kun?"<p>

A rough huff caught her attention. Turning towards her closet, Buizel stormed out of it. She gaped when she saw the chaos of her closet; clothes were thrown onto the floor as well as scratches on the walls.

"W-what happened in here?" She cried horrified.

"I did some refurnishing in there to let my anger out. I also decided to make myself a little bed in there. Much better than the Water Stone. He-hey!" Sakura took her clothes and began folding them into neat stacks.

"I never said you can use my clothes as a bed!"

"I spent all night making that! You beast!" Buizel yelled. Eevee's eyes snapped open when he heard the last exclamation.

"What was that?" Sakura's face was again unreadable, but her eyes were flaming.

"If not a beast… a monster!"

"What did you say?" Sakura growled.

Buizel was not intimidated. Oh no, he was not. "You're a monster! Monster Sakura! MONSTER!"

* * *

><p>Fujitaka was about to place his coffee cup on the table when the house began rumbling. Sakura stomped down the stairs, a veritable livid expression clear on her face.<p>

"Looks like you're a bigger monster than usu- GAH!" Touya flinched as Sakura eyed him very eerily. She turned away and left without any breakfast.

"Kaijuu…"

* * *

><p>"Buizel, calm down!" Eevee advised as Buizel took a book from its shelf and ripped its pages out briskly.<p>

"Damn, I'm mad!"

"That itself is the understatement of the century." Turtwig commented as Buizel took a pen and began writing 'Sakura is a baka' with large words on the desk.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid monster!" He jumped out of the window.

Eevee and Turtwig rushed to the window, watching in horror as Buizel opened the mailbox and took a package.

"Buizel, don't!" Eevee shouted but it was too late. Buizel ripped it in two and threw it to the ground in frustration. He ran into the bushes across the street, disappearing from view.

"My, he truly is very angry." Turtwig remarked as if this is something very normal.

"For a Water Representative, he has quite a fiery temperament." Eevee sighed.

* * *

><p>"I see. That's why you're upset." Tomoyo nodded. Sakura has just told her dispute with Buizel.<p>

Sakura turned her gaze at the ground, almost growling. "He even called me a monster! Monster Sakura!"

Tomoyo chuckled at her expression. "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

"He left scratch marks on the walls!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>Buizel trudged though the forest, steaming mad still. The thought of that argument burned his mind like an inferno. "That Sakura! Such a moron!" He grumbled as he walked into a cherry blossom forest. "The last place I wanted to be…" He growled.<p>

"Someone seems to be in a good mood."

Buizel zipped his head upwards to the source of the voice. There he was, Lucario sat on a branch with paws behind his head.

"Shut up! I'm definitely not in the mood for your comments right now!" Buizel retorted.

Lucario sighed, watching the breeze carrying the pink petals into the air.

"Stupid Sakura, making today such a bad one! For all I care, she can fall down a well!" Buizel ranted.

Lucario glanced at the fuming little sea weasel and threw a small rock at his head.

"What was that for?" Buizel yelled rubbing his head.

"It was just a pebble. You are too loud." Lucario said casually.

Buizel took the rock Lucario threw at him and threw it back, obviously intending to do the same. To his surprise, Lucario caught it with his paw without opening his eyes.

"To learn to control emotions, you can hear everything around."

Those words were cryptic enough for Buizel. "What the heck that supposed to mean?"

Lucario jumped down besides Buizel and started to walk away. "Figure it out yourself."

Buizel growled as Lucario disappeared. He knew if he get into a fight with Lucario, he will not only be more upset, but decimated. He sighed at last, sitting under a tree, pondering on Lucario's words.

* * *

><p>"Where is Buizel-kun? He's gone all day." Sakura asked in worry as she looked out of the window.<p>

Eevee and Turtwig exchanged worried glances as Sakura continued to look around outside.

"I thought you'd be livid by what Buizel had done." Eevee said tentatively.

"I am mad, but I'm more worried about where Buizel-kun is." Sakura replied still looking around.

A howl rose from the distance, shaking the glass. Cars alarms went off as dogs began barking. People rushed out of their houses. All in all, it was complete mayhem.

"W-what was that?" Sakura uncovered her ears as she turned her gaze towards the sky.

"Someone is trying to catch your attention." Turtwig said climbing onto the windowsill.

"Is it a Sealed Pokémon?"

Eevee shook his head. "If it was, you would sense it. It must be a Guardian."

"That means…"

"Another Representative is available." Turtwig finished as he jumped out of the window. This time landing neatly on his feet. "Hurry!"

"Hoe?"

"That howl will be attracting attention from you-know-who, so I suggest you hurry and find the howl's location." Eevee said with resolute composure.

Sakura nodded and left through the window with effort.

"Wait, what about Buizel-kun?" Sakura asked looking at Eevee from her room.

"There's no time for him now. He'll show up eventually. Now let's go!" Turtwig raced off with Sakura following close behind him.

* * *

><p>A howl echoed through the cherry blossom forest, more petals falling from its branches.<p>

"What in the world of Pokémon was that?" Buizel gasped looking around in shock.

"This way!"

At the sound of Turtwig's voice, he jerked his head to the side to see Turtwig and Sakura run past him. At first, he was interested, but quickly looked away. He folded his arms, huffing.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran though the cherry blossom trees, ignoring all what around her, only concentrating on the source of the aura. She gripped her staff tightly as Turtwig ran besides her. As she ran farther, electricity connected her nerves. Almost as quick as the aura impulse, she turned sharply to the right. "I can feel the aura from this direction."<p>

Turtwig looked at her in genuine surprise. _Her powers are increasing thought she might not realize it._

The air sudden became humid as Sakura and Turtwig emerged into an opening. To her amazement, an assortment of rocks seems to be emanating heat in the middle of the clearing. In the center of the rocks, a yellow stone with a flame pattern is held in between the rocks. Another howl rose, startling Sakura. A massive dog-like Pokémon leaped in front of the rocks protectively, growling like a dog should be.

"**My name is Arcanine. You found the Fire Stone's location without any qualms. I'm impressed, but you must defeat me if you wish to obtain the stone.**" The dog spoke with a refined tone.

"And the one who is going to defeat you is me!"

Sakura felt the blood drained from her face when she saw a PokéBall thrown into the air.

"Go, Infernape! Use Close Combat!" Paul commanded.

The PokéBall opened and released not Infernape but rather a small monkey with a tail of a fire.

"That's not Infernape." Sakura said in surprise.

"It's Chimchar, the pre-evolved form of Infernape." Turtwig responded to Sakura's unsaid question.

Paul was not impressed at all. No, he was not. Needless to say, he was quite furious.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Chimchar whimpered from his master's shout.

"**Any Pokémon is strong, no matter which form they are.**" Arcanine said solemnly.

"We'll see… Chimchar, use Flamethrower!"

Chimchar emitted a stream of flames from its mouth, encircling Arcanine. Despite surrounded by a ring of fire, Arcanine doesn't mind the heat.

_Now's my chance…_ Sakura brought the staff in front of her and shouted, "Razor Wind!"

The blades of wind extinguished the flames and hit Arcanine, sending him backwards. The Guardian dug his paws into the earth, stopping itself from the wind's strength.

"Light Screen!" The yellow shield protected Sakura and Turtwig from the flames.

"We need water to douse his flames!" Turtwig shouted.

"But the only Water Pokémon there is, is Buizel-kun and I have no idea where he is." Sakura looked at the ground, gripping her staff tighter.

* * *

><p>"Buizel-kun!"<p>

Buizel perked at the sound of Sakura calling his name, particularly in distress. In instinct, he wanted to protect her, but the dispute clouded his judgment. Should he help or not? "I said and did things that I really shouldn't have done… Do I deserve to go back?"

"Buizel…"

His eyes widened. "Sir Aaron?"

_Flashback_

_Buizel glared at the sac dummy and began beating it with a fury._

"_Now, Buizel, what's wrong?" Sir Aaron questioned walking into the field._

"_NOTHING IS WRONG!"_

_Sir Aaron raised an eyebrow and picked up the limp rag that was once used to be sac dummy. "You wouldn't be very angry at the moment if you are destroying this." He chuckled. Buizel flushed and growled in annoyance._

"_As a Representative trainee, you must learn to control your anger and harness the energy to protect the ones you care about. By controlling your emotions, you can hear what others have to say." Sir Aaron patted Buizel's head gently. "Come now, we are just preparing dinner. Natalia didn't cooked today, I assure you. It's Yuri cooking tonight."_

"_Really?"_

_End Flashback_

_Is this what Lucario meant? But why would he want to help me?_ Buizel thought in frustration.

"Buizel-kun! Please! I need your help!"

At that sound, Buizel made up his mind.

"Hang on, kiddo!" He began racing towards the direction of Sakura's voice.

* * *

><p>Arcanine launched blue flames from its body. Everyone fell back from its force. Paul struggled to his feet as Chimchar lay in front of him, swirls as eyes. "Tch, Pathetic." He returned Chimchar into its PokéBall.<p>

Arcanine suddenly rushed towards Paul, striking him into a nearby tree. Sakura found her footing as Arcanine spoke.

"**Is that it? Is that all you are capable of?**"

"Aqua Jet!"

Buizel emerged from the bushes, his body surrounded by water. This attack strikes Arcanine easily. The Guardian fell, but quickly rise to its feet.

"Buizel-kun!" Sakura shouted in relief.

Buizel nodded and smiled in which Sakura happily returned it.

"Rain Dance!"

Alakazam appeared out of the staff and hurled a ball of energy into the sky. Dark clouds materialized at once and soon enough started pouring rain. Arcanine whimpered and cowered from the rain.

"Sky Attack!"

Knowing what Sakura was planning, Buizel bounced on Pidgeot's back and used Aqua Jet. Waters encased both Pokémon. Before Arcanine could react, the Aqua Jet collided with him. A cloud of fog was created from the attack. Arcanine struggled to his feet and almost fell again. Sakura stood in front of him, a fist held at ready.

"Dizzy Punch!"

Arcanine flew backwards into the flaming rocks that held the Fire Stone. The Fire Stone fell out from the rocks from the impact and was ready to Crash if it was not for Sakura's save. Sakura sighed in relief, clutching the Fire Stone safely in her hands. She looked over her shoulders to see Paul gripping his chest as he stood up.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"No. And for several reasons. One: I'm left with a stupid Chimchar, two: I was tackled into a tree, and three: you got the Fire Stone! So leave me alone!" Paul shouted aggravated stomping away.

Sakura turned to Buizel, her smile dazzling as always. "Thanks for coming back, Buizel-kun."

"I had to come back and I'm sorry I said all those things to you." Buizel shrugged and bowed his head.

Sakura took him into her arms, hugging him tightly. "You're so awesome right now, Buizel-kun!"

"What are you talking about? I'm always awesome!" Buizel roared with laughter.

The Fire Stone began to glow and released a red-brown fox-like Pokémon with six orange tails and what seems like orange bangs across its forehead. Its pupil-less eyes nearly freaked Sakura.

"I am Vulpix, Representative of Fire. You must be Sakura Kinomoto, the nominee to become the next Pokémon Master." Vulpix introduced himself.

"Y-yes, b-but how did you know?" Sakura stuttered in astonishment.

"Oh yes, a sensation told me." Vulpix simply smiled. Buizel felt a small bit of annoyance for yet another cryptic remark.

"Hoe?"

"There you go sounding all moronic again." Buizel's words slipped out of his mouth before he realized it.

Sakura gave him a glare. He quickly waved his paws frantically. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding! Sheesh, can't take a joke?"

"Just stop while you're ahead." Turtwig whispered.

"I, Vulpix, the Representative of Fire, accept Sakura as the nominee for the next Pokémon Master and grant you the power of Burn Immunity." Vulpix patted Sakura's knee gently.

"Sakura, the sun is setting. Shouldn't you be getting home?" Turtwig asked noticing the red-orange sky.

"Hoeee! Onii-chan is going to kill me if he finds out that I'm not there!" Sakura shouted immediately starting to run.

She blinked in surprise when something slid from underneath her, picking her up in process. "W-what's going on?"

"It'll be faster if you hang onto me!"

Sakura looked down and saw to her shock a creature bearing a resemblance to a kitsune. It has thick luxurious golden-white fur with nine tails with a ruff of fur around its neck and a crest atop its head. Its gleaming red eyes did not show hostility but rather wisdom.

"Don't be surprised. This is my true form, Ninetails."

"But how you can go into your true form before Buizel-kun and Turtwig-san?" Sakura asked as she gingerly climbed on Ninetails' back.

"You collected the necessary items that I needed to return into my true form. You have not retrieved the items they need." Ninetales answered.

"Thank you for saying that, Ninetails." Buizel said sardonically. Ninetails ignored him.

When Sakura arrived home, she put the Fire Stone with the Leaf and Water Stones inside her drawer. Closing it shut and turning to her bed, she began to pull a blue pillow from under the bed.

"Hey, Buizel-kun."

"Angelic Layer, Dragonfly, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia… What?" Buizel looked up surprised from the selection of games he was looking at on the shelf.

Sakura held in front of him a blue pillow with a teal design of a drop of water on its center. "While you were gone, I made you this."

"For me?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, you wanted a bed, so here it is. I did have Tomoyo-chan help me though."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" Buizel began to bawl.

"Who knew Buizel is such a softie." Eevee teased as Buizel took the pillow.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon jumped into Sakura's arms, laughing with the dispute resolved. Eevee and Turtwig smiled at this as Vulpix allowed a soft giggle escape.

"Nice to see harmony in the room once again." Eevee said as he turned his gaze towards the full moon. "At least for now…"

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. You could tell two games of Tales in there. It is rather obvious given I love the first Tales game mentioned. Besides, I couldn't resist. Pretend the game systems are different in fiction.<p>

**Author Notes**

CLAMP Cameos - It's a game that appears in the manga. And also, the second game is something I derived from TRC in the Piffle World.


	16. Beginnings of the Arts Festival

As you have noticed in my profile, there is a new policy that I made. Right now, I am only updating this story on Sundays and Thursdays only up to the Final Judgment which I had finished up to.

By the by, I still hadn't made any contact with the original author in awhile. I only wrote ahead without her/his requests, so I will still need to make those changes. This chapter have the said request.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Beginning of the Arts Festival<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura stood before Tokyo Tower, the moon shining ever so brightly. "The moon is so beautiful tonight…"<p>

A sudden movement caught her eye. A large silver dragon-like bird loomed in front of the landmark, hovering in flight. Its half-moon eyes gleamed in the moonlight, sending a cold shiver down the girl's spine. The creature then cried out magnificently, its roar music to the ear but terrifying. At its call, three birds flew over head, its wings shining beautifully.

"Those birds…they were in my dream before…"

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…"

"Those birds…" Sakura mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She nearly jerked back in surprise to see Mr. Terada standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Did you have a nice nap, Kinomoto-san?" The teacher asked with an amused smile.

"HOEEE!"

Mr. Terada winced and sighed. "Don't let it happen again."

"I'm sorry!" Sakura bowed her head as the teacher walked to the front of the class.

He took a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. "I have an announcement. For this year's Arts Festival, we're going to put on a play."

Immediately, the class went on fire, whispering and daydreaming of what to come.

"I wonder which one we'll be doing." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. Her best friend nodded as she watched Mr. Terada write the title of the play on the board.

"And the play will be…" Mr. Terada moved away from the board, revealing the play title.

"Sleeping Beauty!"

Now the class really is on fire. Mr. Terada ignored the noise as he placed a large sheet of paper onto the board. "Everyone, get out something to write with and come up to the board in the order of the roll call. We'll be deciding which parts everyone will get by a ladder game."

One by one, each student write their name below one of the lines. After finishing the easy task, Sakura felt a jolt the moment she sat down. She looked around but couldn't feel anything else afterwards.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was probably imagining things." Sakura responded, shaking her head as she turned her gaze to the board. "I wonder what role I'll be playing."

"No matter what role, I will make sure to make your costume, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo gushed, eyes sparkling. "I will make the most beautiful costume of all!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan…"

"Now for Princess Aurora and her prince!" Mr. Terada ripped the top sheet of paper off, revealing the roles. His face went completely blank as the class turned to look at Sakura. Sakura sweatdropped and tilted her head in confusion.

"Hoe?"

* * *

><p>"Sakura? The <em>Prince<em>? That's awesome!" Buizel clapped his hands enthusiastically. Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was off in her dreamland. "I'm sure that you will be a very cute prince! I asked our teacher to be in charge of the wardrobe as well. I'm really looking forward to it!"

"So who's your princess?" Eevee asked, helping himself with a cookie.

"His name is Miyamoto Mitsuru…" Sakura answered, fiddling with her fingers.

Buizel and Eevee stared at Sakura, eyes wide and blank. "…It's a boy…?"

Sakura nodded. Buizel dramatically shouted, throwing his cookie into the air. "What the heck is wrong with these people?"

"We decided it in a ladder game!" Sakura was flustered from the looks the two Pokémon gave her.

"But…why did the princess, of all parts, have to be a guy? That's just…" Buizel shook his head and sat down.

Eevee chortled. "Wrong on all standards?"

"Oh, I'm sure Miyamoto-kun will make a very nice princess! I'll be making his costume as well." Tomoyo sighed, already drawing in her sketchbook.

Buizel munched on his cookies. "Couldn't they at least split up the girl and guy parts?"

"It was so everyone had a chance for each part," Sakura explained. Her expression turned serious as she remembered the jolt she felt afterwards. "Oh, by the way, I had another dream during class and then afterwards, I felt an Aura Impulse. But it was little, so I wasn't sure if it was nothing or not."

Eevee jumped on Sakura's bed, creasing his mouth. "Don't believe the impulses you felt as nothing. It could mean the Pokémon is trying to hide its aura signals."

"As for the dream, what was it about?" Buizel asked as he took a helping of tea.

"I was at Tokyo Tower again and there was this really big moon out. And there was this giant silver bird…"

Eevee's eyes widened as Buizel nearly choked. Sakura noticed this and asked innocently. "Do you know who that is?"

The two Pokémon looked at each other until Buizel suddenly patted her arm. "The point being we should go see the play!"

Sakura fell over in shock while Tomoyo squealed. "How in the world would that help?"

"Well, you said so yourself that you felt the aura of a Sealed Pokémon, so it seems fitting we should be on guard." Buizel said with an impish grin.

"You just want to see the play!" Sakura shouted roughly, grabbing Buizel by the collar.

Eevee just laughed while Buizel clapped his hands. "Yeah, I can't wait!"

* * *

><p>When school ended the next day, Sakura recited her lines, trying to memorize them. "'I have this sword and my courage. I promise that I will dispel the curse from the princess.' Mou! I wonder if I'll be able to do it all right…"<p>

She blinked when she heard soft breathing. She looked around cautiously as she tried to feel a presence of an aura not far from where she is standing. "What was that? Could it be the Sealed Pokémon that I felt earlier?"

She approached the tree and looked up. She smiled softly to see Lucario sleeping peacefully. "Lucario-san?"

Lucario woke up instantly, tumbling onto the ground unceremoniously. Sakura flinched and ran over. "Are you alright?"

"…What…the hell…ARE YOU DOING?" Lucario shouted, his red eyes flashing.

"Gomen, gomen! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sakura bowed her head apologetically as she tried to give a hand.

Lucario grunted as he sat up, swatting away her hand.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sakura asked. When he didn't answer, she began asking more questions.

"Why are you grumpy all the time?"

Lucario's ear twitched.

"Why are you always alone? Are you lonely?"

That last question snapped Lucario's patience. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Sakura glared at him. "I just want to know you!"

"Well, I don't want to know you!"

Sakura was now miffed. "That was a little uncalled for! You are a Pokémon Representative! You're supposed to judge me!"

"Remember what I told you?" Lucario hissed. Sakura winced but resisted the thoughts of his words.

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

"No!"

"Then I won't leave until you tell me." Sakura crossed her arms triumphantly at the horror that appeared on Lucario's face.

Lucario sighed. "You really are stubborn. Fine, if I tell you what's wrong, will you leave me alone?"

Sakura nodded as Lucario began his story.

_I don't remember anything before I met Sir Aaron. I woke up in his house as a Riolu. There he promised to train me as his apprentice. Sir Aaron inspired me to always do my best, looking at him as my master. He taught me many different forms of martial arts, my personal favorite the Shaolin and to control and use aura._

_I was able to use Aura Sphere as a Riolu. He always complimented me on my progress. He was more than just a master, but a father I never had. He told me to use what he had taught me to protect. I took his words to heart but I was a fool._

_When I evolved into Lucario, he took me with him on his multiple missions when he told me training was almost complete. Whenever we came back, I felt pride and confidence in myself and in Sir Aaron._

_I never understand why Sir Aaron never finishes my training. My anxiety only grows as the days passed to hear the day I had completed my training…but it never came…_

_On the night of the attack by The Skull, Sir Aaron disappeared, leaving the village to burn. I tried to ward off the raiders and Pokémon the Skull used to destroy the village, but I was overwhelmed. I had no choice but leave to find Sir Aaron._

_I found him by the riverbank. I asked him why he didn't protect the village. He told me that he's abandoning everything…including me…_

_I demanded answers, but he remained silent. Before I can open my mouth, he tossed a stone into the air and I was forcefully taken inside. I tried to fight but my body was paralyzed. I tried to yell but he just stood there._

"_Why won't you answer me?"_

"_Good-bye…Lucario…"_

_Those were the last words I ever heard from him before I was plunged into darkness, where I remained there for a century and more…_

Lucario gritted his teeth as he slammed his fist onto the tree. "He was my master. Why did he betray me?"

Sakura bowed her head as Lucario glared at her.

"Satisfied? Humans are all the same! They say things, but in the end, never act from what they had said before! I can't believe I fell for- What?" His astute eyes noticed tears on the corner of her green eyes.

"I never knew you were in so much pain…I'm sorry I didn't realize it…" Sakura sobbed as she leaned against the tree. "I'm sorry…"

Shocked by her reaction, Lucario shouted. "Why are you crying? This isn't your problem! It doesn't even involve you at all!"

Sakura nodded as she took a handkerchief from her pocket. "I know, but…you were hurting all this time all by yourself…" She patted her cheeks with the handkerchief. "You felt betrayed…trapped for so long… It must have been so lonely."

Lucario fidgeted and looked away. "Don't cry, not for my sake at least…"

Sakura stare at him as he continued. "I don't want anyone to feel remorseful for me… I don't need anyone to do so."

"I'm sorry…" Sakura buried herself in her handkerchief.

"Don't be…" Lucario stood up and began walking away. Sakura gazed at his back and smiled softly. She picked herself up from the ground and patted the dirt from her skirt. Lucario turned around watching her go, a warm feeling growing inside him.

_She's crying…for my sake…_

* * *

><p>"So how are your lines coming along?" Tomoyo asked as she and Sakura walked on the school grounds.<p>

Sakura scratched her cheeks, blushing. "I've never played the part of a princess or prince in a play before, so I'm a little nervous."

"Why don't you practice with Miyamoto-kun?" Tomoyo gestured to the green-haired boy reading his script sitting by the fountain. "You do have the most scenes with him after all."

"That's a good idea!" Sakura cheered. She ran over and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled, Mitsuru looked up and blushed at the sight of the smiling Sakura.

"Hey, Miyamoto-kun, if it's alright with you, would you like to practice together? It would be a lot more fun than practicing alone. And I have the most scenes with you, so how about it?"

Speechless, he nodded.

"Yay! Meet me after school today by the tree near the soccer field, okay?" Sakura smiled at him. Mitsuru had already turned into a tomato.

"O-okay." He stuttered. "Just as long as there's no one else around… It's embarrassing…"

Sakura smiled at Mitsuru when he came running towards her. They nodded although Mitsuru looked a bit flustered. "We'll start when the princess prink her finger."

Mitsuru looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. Nodding weakly, he began to say his lines. "M-my, I wonder what this is." He touched the leaf and fell over. "Ah!"

"Sugoi! You remembered almost all the lines!" Sakura praised.

Mitsuru reddened and hastily explained. "Well, the princess doesn't have many lines. That's all."

Sakura nodded and began to recite her lines. "Oh! What a beautiful princess! With my kiss, if she is to be awaken…" With her rolled up script, Sakura raised it in the air like a sword. "I swear by this sword, I will love this beautiful princess of the thorny forest for the rest of my life!" She looked down at Mitsuru.

"And now with this kiss…"

Mitsuru closed his eyes as tight as he can. Sakura was a nary away from kissing him when she felt a jolt. A shadow loomed over the couple as Sakura turned around. Behind her was a tall lizard-like animal. Oval shaped yellow eyes glared at her as she stepped back. Quickly, she grabbed Mitsuru and sweat-dropped. Mitsuru had fainted.

"Leaf Blade!" The Pokémon yelled as the leaves on its arm turned into a single blade and began to proceed to swing them at the couple.

"Bounce!" Taking Mitsuru with her, Sakura dodged the attack. She gently placed Mitsuru leaning besides the school building. Noticing the Pokémon moving towards her, she jumped away as it began to attack her again.

Sakura began to take the offensive but it quickly dissipated when tiny bullet-like energies combining with Leaf Blade. She took off again, but the tree that had been just cut down was about to collapse upon Sakura.

She screamed as she tried to run away, closing her eyes. During this event, she felt someone grabbing her waist. Opening her eyes, she looked at her savior in shock. "Lucario-san?"

Lucario groaned as he dropped her onto the ground. "I shouldn't have bothered."

Sakura rubbed her head as she gazed at Lucario. "Itai… W-what are you-?"

Lucario shook his head as the Pokémon began to run towards them at rapid speed.

"Hoeee!"

A glowing bone-like weapon appeared in Lucario's paws as the Pokémon aggressively pounded him. "Go! Attack it now!"

Sakura just sat there, eyes wide.

"Why are you just sitting there? Hurry up!" Lucario shouted, his patience about to snap.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Sakura commanded her staff. "Flamethrower!"

Lucario disappeared, leaving the Pokémon to take the full brunt of the flames.

"Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot shot out of the staff and flew towards the Pokémon. It didn't have time to react. Colorful winds wrapped the lizard-like Pokémon, pulling it inside.

"I did it!" Sakura cheered. She turned around and smiled at Lucario. "I don't know why you did it, but thank you, Lucario-san. I couldn't have done it without you."

Lucario didn't say anything but shook his head and walked away.

"Hoe?" Sakura sweat-dropped and sighed. _He's back to his old self again unfortunately…_

She gasped and quickly ran over to Mitsuru's unconscious body. "Oh! Miyamoto-kun!"

Moaning, Mitsuru opened his eyes and met Sakura's emerald gaze. "What happened?"

"Are you alright? You fainted before the kiss scene." Sakura explained innocently.

At _that_ word, the green-haired boy turned bright red and fainted again. "Miyamoto-kun? Miyamoto-kun! Pull yourself together!"

* * *

><p>Lucario sat on a tree branch, gazing at the setting sun. His mind rewinds his actions earlier. <em>What's wrong with me? Why did I help her?<em>

He shook his head violently. For a brief moment, Sakura's tears for him, telling her his past, her gratitude for helping her. This confused him. _She_ confused him.

"Humans can't be trusted." He mumbled, but an image of Sakura's dazzling smile burned into his mind. He tried desperately to shake it away, but it was no use.

"Can…can humans be trusted?" He asked to no one in particular.

He knew he won't be given an answer. "I just have to figure it out on my own then…" He frowned, unaware of the future held in store for him.

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it. I will be going back to school tomorrow so my writing of the Sakura Pokemon Arc will be slow. There are no author notes this chapter.<p> 


	17. Holders of Space and Time

Well, here it is. To be sure, this story will be updated in Thursday nights and Sundays. Hence, the reason why this chapter is updated late at night.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Holders of Space and Time<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Tomoeda Elementary Arts Festival!<strong>

People whispered amongst themselves as they sat patiently, waiting for the first play. Sakura's class would be first. Backstage, everyone was busying themselves with last minute adjustments and readying the set.

"Boy, I'm getting really nervous!" Chiharu said. In a beige outfit fitted with a glittery hat, she, Rika and Naoko were fairies.

"I wonder if I'll be able to say my lines with out screwing up..." Naoko said softly. Rika placed a reassuring hand on Naoko's shoulders and gave her friend a smile. Naoko smiled and nodded.

Rika noticed Mr. Terada, shouting orders. Their eyes made contact… Rika blushed when she realized he nodded. Blushing red, she hid herself behind her wand; a futile attempt to cover her embarrassment.

"We'll be all right. We practiced a lot!" Sakura said encouragingly.

Naoko frowned at the sight of the uniform Sakura is still wearing. "Sakura-chan, don't you need to get changed?"

"Tomoyo-chan is supposed to make the costumes for me and Miyamoto-kun..." She gestured to the boy. Mitsuru nervously bit his lips. Tomoyo is even worse than Yuuko if possible… Nope, nobody can beat her level of laziness and behavior.

"But she's not here yet." Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo, as if on cue, ran inside with bags in her arms. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" Fear was now evident on Miyamoto's face.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"It took me all night to make them." Tomoyo grinned as she began to walk towards the changing room.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked in concern.

Tomoyo placed a hand on her cheek dreamily. "It's the costume that you'll be wearing, Sakura-chan! I couldn't compromise anything about it!"

"Hoeee..."

"Now, let's hurry up and get dressed." Tomoyo said pulling Sakura into the changing room.

"Hoeee..."

Tomoyo took Mitsuru by the collar and began dragging him inside. "You too, Miyamoto-kun!" Mitsuru could only imagine the costume he would be forced to wear.

* * *

><p>Touya sighed as he took out a camera as Yukito opened the phamplet.<p>

"Too bad your dad couldn't come." Yukito said as he read.

Taking out the flash, Touya began to adjust the camera. "Yeah, but he just couldn't get himself away from the excavation site. He really wanted to come though."

Yukito glanced at the camera Touya have in his hand. "You're going to take pictures?"

"Yeah, Dad asked me to."

Yukito smiled and pointed at Sakura's class listed, their play "Sleeping Beauty" in bold.

"I wonder what part Sakura is playing. I'm looking forward to it." Yukito said. He then smiled innocently, but Touya knows his friend very well. "Now I recall at our own Arts Festival, pictures of you dressed as Cinderella sold well after the play. Fujimoto-sempai says it sold so well that they made more copies to sell."

Touya buried his face in his hands. It was bad enough that Sakura have to see him prancing in a dress and makeup, but to have the entire school population to see him cross-dress is just too much. He was just lucky his father wasn't there. It was a dark day in his book.

* * *

><p>Girls squealed when they saw Sakura in her stunning prince costume. Her costume seemed to be taken out of a fairy tale book. Her red cape compliments the burgundy and gold of the main costume.<p>

"Wow! Sakura-chan looks so handsome!"

"Splendid!"

"Seriously!"

Blushing from the praises, Sakura smiled. "It's because Tomoyo-chan did such a good job."

"NOO! STOP! I definitely do not want to!"

Everyone turned their attention to the changing room. Sakura chuckled nervously, knowing that Mitsuru is dealing with the oddity that is Tomoyo.

Tomoyo pushed Mitsuru outside, revealing him to everyone. Mitsuru wore a puffy pink dress with undeniable frills and ribbons. He tugged on his blond wig, hating how it itches his neck.

"Miyamoto-kun, you're so cute!"

"You look really good!" Sakura complimented, earning a glare from Mitsuru.

Tomoyo just smiled satisfied, ignoring his glares. "What? You _do_ look really good in it."

"It does not! And why do I have to wear something so frilly?" Mitsuru yelled.

"Because you're the princess." Tomoyo said matter-of-factly.

Mitsuru tugged on his wig. "And what's with the curly wig? I won't do it!"

"But everyone will be so disappointed. And..." Tomoyo leaned over to Mitsuru's ear and whispered quietly. "You won't be able to get that kiss from Sakura."

Mitsuru turned even redder than a tomato as frustration crossed his features.

"Everyone worked so hard on it, so-" Sakura started but was interrupted by Mitsuru.

Mitsuru clenched his fist and began walking toward the center stage as he said. "I'll do it."

Dumbfounded by the sudden change of heart, Sakura asked her best friend, eyebrow raised. "How did you do it, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ohohohoho! Let's just say he needed a little reminder!" Tomoyo chuckled. Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo closed the doors behind her and sat down, making herself comfortable in her seat. Buizel and Eevee emerged from their hiding places and sat down on the panel.<p>

"Yo, Tomoyo! We've come to watch!" Buizel cheered.

"Welcome both of you!" Tomoyo greeted as she inserted a disk and adjusted the sound as other classmates readied the lights to the theater and the spotlights.

"Now, it's time to begin." Tomoyo said as she turned on the speaker phone. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Now, class 2 of the fifth grade presents to you... "Sleeping Beauty"!" The lights dimmed as she announced.

"Oh, it's about to start." Yukito blinked as he folded his pamphlet.

"_In a far away castle, there was a king and queen. The kingdom was a prosperous and peaceful land. __However, the King and Queen had been without children for a long time."_

Yukito smiled, recognizing the voice. Touya could only hope it isn't like his play.

"_And one day, the long-anticipated princess was finally born... __They named her Princess Aurora. Rejoicing in the princess' birth, the King and Queen held a great banquet__...Where all of the subjects in the land could celebrate her birth as well."_

The curtains were drawn to reveal the class in their respective roles. Takeshi Yamazaki wore a glittery yellow dress with a plastic crown on his head. A boy that is Takeshi Yamamoto was the King.

"Today is the party celebrating the birth of the princess. Everyone, please give the princess a blessing." the Queen/Yamazaki said.

"That queen is played by a guy, isn't it?" Toya gaped.

The trio (Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko) stepped up and curtsied before the boys.

"To the cute princess..." The Sun Fairy/Chiharu said looking up.

"From us fairies..." The Moon Fairy/Naoko raised her wand.

"...We present her a gift." The Star Fairy/Rika said completing the sentence.

"From me, I give you beauty worthy of the shimmering Northern lights that gave you your name." Sun Fairy/Chiharu waved her wand.

"From me, I give you a beautiful voice to rival that of the songbirds." The Star Fairy/Rika patted her wand on the air.

"And from me..." The Moon Fairy/Naoko started before the lights were turned out. A single spotlight was re-lit on the center of the stage, revealing a purple-haired girl dressed in a magnetic devil-like gown.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! My, what a party we have today!" The Evil Witch/the girl said. She glared spitefully at the boys. "Pity I did not receive an invitation."

"Why would we invite an evil witch like you?" The Sun Fairy/Chiharu growled as the evil witch approached the royal highnesses.

"Evil witch? I wonder who you mean by that?" The Evil Witch/the girl placed a hand on her cheek innocently.

The Queen/Yamazaki stepped up, holding the toy in his arms. "I'm sorry, but we had heard you disliked noisy gatherings..."

The Evil Witch/the girl crossed her arms. "Yes, yes. I do hate noisy gatherings... But I hate being ignored even more!" She raised her staff into the air. "Now, I shall give a blessing to the princess as well. The princess will live a happy life with her beauty, pride, and kindness... loved by all the people in the kingdom. But on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel... AND DIE!"

A blood-red spotlight shone on the Evil Witch as she left the stage, laughing maniacally.

As the lights turned off, Rika whispered to her friends. "Dawn-chan is amazing."

"When she was practicing, she was always saying how she didn't want to be the villain..." Chiharu nodded in agreement.

"I guess she's the type that gets into things when they actually happen." Naoko said.

Grief and bewilderment took over the Queen/Yamazaki's countenance when the lights turned on.

"Oh, this is horrible! The princess has been cursed by the evil witch!" the Queen/Yamazaki cried.

"Is there no way to remove the witch's curse?" the King/Takeshi asked.

"I still have my gift left." The Moon Fairy/Naoko stepped up and raised her wand. "The princess will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel on her sixteenth birthday, however she will not die... but fall into a deep sleep. The princess will be awaken by the kiss of someone who truly loves her... and who has enough power to break through the evil witch's powers!"

The audience applauded as the students left the stage and the curtains dropped.

"Wow, they're all doing rather well. Tomoyo, you're doing well too." Buizel applauded.

"Thank you very much." Tomoyo giggled as she picked up the script.

"When is Sakura coming out?" Eevee asked, watching the play in excitement.

"In the next act." Tomoyo replied as she began to talk into the speaker.

In the back, no one noticed that Paul had slipped in and was now leaning against the back wall. His eyes were trained for the Sealed Pokémon to reveal itself.

"_Upon hearing the witch's curse, the King ordered all the spinning wheels in the land to be destroyed. With their joy at the Princess' birth, all of his subjects readily followed this command and very soon, every spinning wheel had disappeared. Sixteen years later, the princess grew up to become very beautiful..."_

"Princess Aurora!" The Queen/Yamazaki called. The King sat down besides his wife.

"Y-yes mother?" The Princess/Mitsuru stuttered as he walked onstage.

Paul stared at the play in shock and began to snicker. "Maybe not as beautiful as we thought."

"The princess is a guy too?" Toya gaped.

"What is it, Father, Mother?" The Princess/Mitsuru was as red as a tomato.

"Princess Aurora, today is your sixteenth birthday and we are holding a celebration in your honor." The King/Takeshi said.

"You must go find your finest gown." The Queen/Yamazaki said.

Mitsuru, still red, noticed Sakura on the opposite stage. She smiled at him encouragingly. With newfound courage, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yes, mother!"

This action shocked the royal pair and was thrown back by his sudden yell.

The Queen/Yamazaki waved the Princess/Mitsuru farewell as he walked off the stage. Takeshi/the King held onto his seat, still in shock.

Eevee chuckled. "That Mitsuru Miyamoto actually is pretty good, though his face is a little too red." He frowned. _That's strange. Sakura asked if we know him before. It's impossible; we never met this boy in our lives._

"He's trying his best." Tomoyo chortled.

"_The princess returned to her room. There she finds a spinning wheel that was supposedly abolished from the kingdom."_

The Princess/Mitsuru approached the spinning wheel on the stage. "My, I wonder what this is."

However, his foot slipped on his dress. He fell over and stabbed his finger on the spinning wheel.

"OW! …I mean... Ouch!" Mitsuru cried, writhing in pain. He then realized he was supposed to act before collapsing on the floor.

"Did he actually stab himself by accident?" Touya commented eyes wide.

"Oooh, that looked painful." Buizel snickered.

The Queen/Yamazaki ran onstage, sobbing by the Princess' body. "Oh! The princess is dead! My darling princess!"

The three fairies appeared before the Queen and bowed.

"No, your highness." The Sun Fairy/Chiharu shook her head.

"She is only asleep." The Star Fairy/Rika reassured.

"Just like my gift from sixteen years ago. Now all we can do is to wait for the young lad who will awaken the princess..." The Moon Fairy/Naoko waved her wand as the curtains closed.

The applauding did little to soothe Sakura's anxiety. Twiddling with her fingers, she waits for her cue. "Hoe... I'm going up next..."

Up in the audio room, Tomoyo placed her video camera on the panel to capture Sakura on film. "Now, Sakura's ultra-lovely acting will be filmed."

"Oh! It's finally time for her?" Buizel asked excitedly.

"_And years passed... until one day, a prince did indeed arrive."_

Sakura walked onto the stage confidently, her cape flowing on the ground.

"Sakura?" Touya gaped. His eyebrow twitched, realizing the upcoming scene. Snapping out of his reverie, he began to snap pictures.

"So, Sakura's the prince." Yukito smiled as Touya nodded.

Sakura glanced at the audience, her eyes falling on Yukito. The silver-haired man smiled at her, waving happily. _Yukito-san..._

"Oh! She looks great!" Buizel commented as Eevee nodded.

"It took me two whole nights to make it." Tomoyo grinned happily as she adjusted the camera.

"This must be the mystic castle." The Prince/Sakura said turning around at the cardboard castle.

"We've been waiting for you."

Startled, the Prince/Sakura took her sword from its sheath. ""Who's there?"

Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko walked onto the stage, bowing before the Prince/Sakura.

"We are but three humble fairies, waiting for a brave youth to come to this castle." The Sun Fairy/Chiharu said.

"What?"

"A beautiful princess sleeps within this castle." The Sun Fairy/Chiharu gestured at the cardboard castle.

"She continues to sleep because of a curse cast by an evil witch." The Moon fairy/Naoko explained.

Sakura/The Prince gasped. "That is terrible. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"If you truly wish to save the princess..." The Star Fairy/Rika started.

The prince/Sakura raised her sword into the air, proudly proclaiming. "I have this sword and my courage. I promise that I will dispel the curse from the princess!"

The audience applauded as Touya continued to take pictures.

"Sakura-chan looks very handsome." Yukito remarked as the play went on.

Finally it was the final confrontation with the witch and the prince. Dawn/The Evil Witch stood before Sakura/The Prince, holding her staff tightly.

"So you are here, Prince!" The Evil Witch/Dawn grimaced at the sight of the prince.

"You must be the wicked witch who made the curse!" The Prince/Sakura shouted pointing her sword at the wicked witch.

"Get him my minions!"

Devil-like costumed students charged towards the Prince/Sakura with toy pitchforks and spears at hand. Sakura/The Prince without hesitation began to fight back, her athletic skills used well.

"Amazing, just amazing!" Yukito applauded in amazement.

"At least her athletic skills are good..." Touya muttered.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Curse you... you prince!" The Evil Witch/Dawn shrieked as she collapsed, finally defeated.

Sakura/The Prince grinned proudly, raising his sword into the air. "I did it! I have defeated the evil witch!"

Another spotlight shone on a bed, revealing a beet-red Mitsuru, eyes closed. Sakura/The Prince pressed forward and gazed at the princess in awe. "Oh, what a beautiful princess!"

The fairies bowed before her as each raised their wands.

"The only thing that can awaken the princess..." The Star Fairy/Rika began.

"...is a kiss from someone who truly loves her." The Sun fairy/Chiharu completed.

"If you can truly love her, then a kiss..." The Moon Fairy/Naoko said.

The Prince/Sakura nodded and leaned down towards Mitsuru's lips.

"Oh, this is a good scene!" Buizel said. He and Eevee leaned forward to witness the kiss. Suddenly, Eevee felt electricity connecting his nerves.

"Something's coming..."

Touya felt veins popping as he watched his own sister about to kiss a boy he knows that he will never approve of! "Th-They're not actually going to do it, right?"

Mitsuru opened his eyes slightly to see Sakura's cherry pink lips approaching his. Sakura, suddenly, felt a jolt rippling in her body. She jerked away and looked up at the ceiling. She had heard cracking but that is impossible: the ceiling is perfectly well and safe. She pushed that thought away immediately when the ceiling crashed.

Backstage, there was a panic. "What's happening?" Chiharu panicked.

Once the dust settled, a familiar blue bipedal dog-like creature stood on stage. Sakura just looked at him in shock: why is Lucario here?

It was too sudden when darkness enveloped the entire theater, taking everybody but Sakura and Lucario.

"Huh? Why did the lights go out?" Sakura asked confused.

Lucario narrowed his eyes as a sudden growl echoed from the unseen walls.

"It's the doings of a Sealed Pokémon using the item its holding, creating the darkness of space." Lucario responded.

When Sakura stared at him still befuddled, Lucario started to fade.

"Lucario-san!" Sakura gasped. She reached out to catch his paws, but Lucario had already disappeared. She looked around to see any path or light for that matter. "Eevee-chan is in the control room with Tomoyo-chan! But...which way _is the_ control room?"

Eevee sat in the darkness lone and still, his body glowing gold. "Sakura..." He mumbled in concern.

Sakura ran aimlessly through the darkness, desperate to find someone. "Eevee-chan! Tomoyo-chan! Buizel-kun! Lucario-san!"

There was no answer, just nothing.

_I've been running for a while now, but I'm not bumping into anything and nobody's around..._ Sakura thought as she ran. Finally, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "I don't care who answers, just please answer me!"

She tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face. Starting to shake in fear and whimpering, tears clouded her vision. "Everyone... Where did they all go...? Am I really all alone?"

Eevee sat in his sphere of darkness, knowing Sakura well that she would be very lonely. "I'm sorry, Sakura. But, you may not be able to capture this Pokémon. _He's _closer to the holder of space than you are. Just hold on... Don't give up, you might just find someone to help you..." He closed his eyes and could only think of Sakura in her loneliness.

Sakura sat by herself, trying to fight back tears. "No good comes from crying..." She started wiping her tears away. She stood up, determination shining in her emerald eyes. "Everyone else might be scared by the darkness too. Lucario-san said this darkness was created by a Sealed Pokémon... That means, I might be able to do something about it!"

Sakura tried to summon her staff but it wasn't changing. "What's happening? Pidgeot-san! Anybody! Can you hear me?" She tried to call but there was no answer. Gripping the charm tightly, she shook her head. "I have to stay calm!"

She closed her eyes, trying to find peace.

Eevee narrowed his eyes when he saw the darkness flickering. "He found him... If Sakura doesn't realize it quickly, she could be trapped in this vortex!"

Sakura saw that the darkness seemed alive with activity and wondered what was going on. Suddenly, the darkness seemed to be swallowing her.

"The darkness, it's getting thicker!" Sakura gasped. She forced herself to close her eyes to calm down. _I have to stay calm!_ Sakura re-opened her eyes and gave a confident smile.

"It's all right. I'll make it out of this somehow. I will definitely be all right." Sakura said with new-found confidence.

Suddenly, a ball of light appeared before her and took shape.

"I'm glad, you didn't give up." the creature said.

"Are you a Sealed Pokémon too?" Sakura asked as the creature nodded and smiled.

"I am Togetic. I only appear to those who have a pure heart. By not giving into fear and giving up, I was able to come to you. Now, let's get you out of this darkness." Togetic said as its body started glowing and soon lit up the entire world of darkness.

Sakura watched in awe as the darkness ebbed away and light took its place. A gate suddenly appeared behind Togetic and Sakura looked at it in confusion.

"That is the gate out of this vortex and back to your world. But don't worry; nothing has changed until the darkness took everyone by surprise. I was able to stop time with the item I am holding. Everyone in the theatre except those with aura or in possession of a Pokémon would only believe it was only a blackout."

Sakura smiled softly until she realized about the other Pokémon who created the fiasco in the first place. "What about the Pokémon who created the darkness?"

"I'm afraid he has already been captured. But do not despair, if you didn't give up and show a pure of heart, you will be able to recover what you have lost. Now, I think it's time for you to return home."

Sakura didn't understand anything Togetic had said when the Pokémon disappeared into her charm. Shaking her head, she walked into the door of light.

Her eyes snapped open to find the audience staring at her in confusion. She spotted Lucario, still on stage. He looked as if he doesn't know what to do. Feeling something rough in her hands, Sakura looked at her hands to see a diamond-like object. Realizing this was item Togetic was holding, relief and joy overwhelmed her.

"I'm so glad! It's back to normal!" Sakura jumped up and down in happiness. She ran to Lucario and gave him a hug.

"GAH! What do you think you're doing? Stop it!" Lucario shouted as he tried to struggle out of Sakura's grip. Unfortunately, she is just so happy that she didn't notice he was turning blue.

"HEY!" Touya shouted as he stood up from his seat, veins popping.

"Hey is right! I'm the princess if you've forgotten!" Mitsuru shouted in dismay as Sakura just hugged Lucario. Mitsuru stopped and frowned at Lucario. Something about that Pokémon reminded him of his deceased father…

Tomoyo frowned as she watched the commotion down below. "What's going on?"

"It was a Sealed Pokémon, Tomoyo." Eevee said calmly, but he was quite amused by Lucario's struggle with the hug.

"I didn't realize it."

While Buizel began to explain, Eevee noticed Paul leaving the theatre with a pink pearl in his hand. His body glowed gold light briefly but it faded as soon as it came. _So, he got him... But now, there are only six more items, which means... Lugia... it seems like the time to meet you are approaching... But I'm sure Sakura will be able to do it._

* * *

><p>I sincerely hope you like it. Um... What Pokemon Weavile is supposed to change into in this rewrite? Or was it my imagination, ?<p>

**Author Notes**

Weavile to what? - I tried to make it ambiguous to what the Dark card's counterpart is. As much as I love Weavile (the second Pokemon in the 8th movie I fell in love with (1st: Lucario, obviously)), I kept thinking the original writer wants to change it... Am I wrong?

Manga Moments - The first moment is at the beginning with Rika and Mr. Terada. I couldn't find it exactly but I knew it somewhere along those lines. The other is one of my personal favorite moments in the Sleeping Beauty play in the manga; the expressions of the King was hilarious especially when he held onto the arm of the throne. Rika is completely nonchalant but she was shocked when Syaoran yelled.

CLAMP Cameos - Fujimoto (Kobato) is mentioned by Yukito here. Also I just couldn't resist making that reference to Touya's role in his gender-switched Cinderella play.


	18. Abandoned

Here's the next chapter! I really think it is my imagination after all of the Weavile alteration since I received no response from the original author...

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Abandoned<p>

* * *

><p>"Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Paul commanded as Chimchar let loose a stream of fire from its mouth at Weavile, lighting up the vortex of darkness.<p>

Weavile grinned and dodged it easily with its speed as its claws started to glow. Before Chimchar could react, Weavile struck down Chimchar with Metal Claw, following with a powerful Dark Pulse, sending Chimchar crashing into the ground.

"Stand!"

Chimchar tried to stand but collapsed due to exhaustion. Paul glared at Chimchar and returned it to its ball. "Well, I guess that's it."

Turning his attention to the battle at hand, he commanded. "Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

Electabuzz let loose a powerful electric attack onto Weavile. Weavile tried to dodge, but Electabuzz's attack had already make its mark.

"Thunder punch!" Paul ordered as Electabuzz's arm pulsed with electrical energy and punched Weavile, knocking it out. Paul threw a Pokéball at it, capturing it and obtaining the Lustrous orb.

* * *

><p>Paul walked through the forest, his grip tightening on Chimchar's PokéBall. Once he came to a clearing, he released Chimchar.<p>

The Pokémon just looked confused until he saw Paul destroy the PokéBall. "You're out of here."

With those words, Chimchar never felt so horrified in his life. Does he ever care for his Pokémon at all?

"I tried toughening you up, but it was just a waste of time." Paul crossed his arms recalling the time where he had had all of his Pokémon send out attacks at Chimchar simultaneously and Chimchar would have to defend itself. Unfortunately, Chimchar failed and was beaten quite badly.

Chimchar pleaded that he'll do better, but Paul ignored him. Chimchar stared at his back sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>Unaware what is happening to Chimchar, Sakura happily made Valentine's Day chocolates with Tomoyo, Buizel, Eevee, and Turtwig.<p>

"Is this all right?" Sakura asked holding a bowl of chocolate batter.

"Can't... mix... much... longer! Arms... growing... weak!" Buizel complained stirring his own bowl of chocolate batter.

"This should be okay." Tomoyo studied the batter and nodded. "And now we pour it into the molds. Did you decide which shapes you're going to use?"

"This one is for the others," Sakura said pointing at the star shaped mold. "And this one is for Yukito-san." Sakura smiled pointing the heart-shaped mold by the star-shaped mold.

"Well, it is Valentine's chocolate." Tomoyo chuckled.

By the end of the afternoon, the chocolates were finished.

"It's done!" Sakura exclaimed happily as Tomoyo cautiously placed the chocolates in plastic bags.

Sakura sighed dreamily as she looked at the bag with the heart. _I wonder if Yukito-san will return my feelings... It would be nice._

"Oh yeah, I understand that the snow rabbit gets that chocolate." Buizel rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "Even if I _did _help you make it."

"There's one for you too, Buizel-kun!" Sakura said. As soon as she said it, Buizel's face lit up.

"Wai, Wai!" Buizel cheered as Vulpix and Eevee shook his head. "Can I have this one?"

"Sure."

"All of them?" Buizel begged with stars in his eyes.

"No... I made one for Onii-chan, Otou-san, Eevee-chan, Vulpix-san, and Turtwig-kun." Sakura sighed.

Buizel's shoulders drooped in disappointment but he quickly grinned at the thought of chocolate. "Well, at least I get one, so it's okay! I can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Thanks for your help, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura was grateful for the help she had.

"No problem, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you make seven? You're only giving away six, right?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, pointing at the bags.

Confused, Sakura began counting the bags. When she realized that she made an extra chocolate bag, she blinked. "Hoe! Why _did _I make seven? Am I missing someone?"

* * *

><p>Chimchar walked aimlessly through the forest, unsure what would become of him. He reminisced the time he was able to evolve into Internape. How did he not be able to evolve again? When he was released, he knows there were two people trying to catch him: Paul and a girl. He couldn't remember her face, but whenever he thinks of her, he felt comfort and trust no matter what.<p>

He stopped, finally noticing a shadow looming over him. Cautiously, he looked upwards to see Lucario, staring at him unresponsively. Whimpering in fear, he was about to open his mouth when Lucario spun on his heel and started to walk away.

Chimchar dropped his head sorrowfully. He was about to turn around when he heard Lucario's words.

"What are you standing around for? Come on."

He stared at the Aura Pokémon in shock as the said Pokémon motioned him to follow. After a minute or so of silence, Chimchar finally squeaked cheerfully and began to swing from tree to tree. Lucario didn't seem to mind his happy-go-lucky nature.

Chimchar stopped and looked at the sky.

* * *

><p>It was Valentines' Day at last. Buizel was practically on the edge to eat chocolates. Eevee and Vulpix watched in amusement when he kept losing in his games, beating relentlessly by Turtwig.<p>

Sakura raced downstairs to see her brother preparing to leave.

"Onii-chan, are you leaving already?" Sakura asked as she watched Touya took his coat.

"I've got work." Touya replied.

"Then I'll give you this now." Sakura said taking one of the star shaped chocolates out of her bag and giving it to Touya.

"Eh?"

"Happy Valentine's Day! Even though you're going to get plenty from others." Sakura said still holding the bag. Touya took it from her hands and frowned.

"Is it safe to eat?" Touya smirked. Sakura glared at him.

"I taste tested it yesterday!"

"Thanks, squirt." Touya chuckled as he patted his little sister on the head.

Sakura blushed and stuttered a request. "Um! There's something I want to give to Yukito-san... So, could you ask him to stop by?"

Touya smiled and waved to her as he took off. Sakura, knowing her brother, grinned.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted happily running into the kitchen. Fujitaka smiled at her.

"Good morning, Sakura-san."

Sakura opened her bag and took out her father's bag of chocolate. "Here, this is for you. Happy Valentine's Day"

Fujitaka smiled gratefully. "My favorite, thank you!" He noticed the heart-shaped chocolate in the bag. "So, who gets the heart shaped one?"

Sakura turned even redder. "HOE! How did you know?"

"You used the heart-shaped mold. In any case, I hope they like it." Fujitaka smiled as he handed her bento.

Sakura nodded and smiled as well. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Chimchar ate his fruit besides Lucario. He spits out the seeds and looked around for more. He blinked when a half-eaten fruit was held in front of him. Trailing from the arms to meet Lucario's burning red eyes, Lucario was indeed giving him his share.<p>

Taking the fruit and eating it gleefully, Chimchar then swung onto a tree branch behind Lucario and tapped Lucario on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Lucario said giving Chimchar a side glance.

"If it's okay with you, is it okay if I call you Big Brother?" Chimchar asked sweetly.

The Aura Pokémon stared at the little Pokémon in surprise and closed his eyes. "Do whatever you want."

Chimchar beamed and twirled in a circle, obviously dancing. Lucario just stared at him amused but shook his head. He began walking in the direction of the park in which Chimchar followed him gratefully.

During their walk, he saw an apple in a nearby tree. He quickly climbed the tree and picked it. He then leaped in front of Lucario, holding the apple to him.

Staring at him in surprise, Lucario took the apple from Chimchar. He nodded his thanks and felt his lips curve into a smile, the first time since he had been released.

* * *

><p>"Happy Valentines' Day, Kojiro-kun!" A tall woman with long magenta hair with a curl at the end said happily as she handed a box to a man with light blue-green hair.<p>

"Here to you too, Musashi-chan!"

Sakura watched as a high school couple exchanged gifts with each other. She smiled as her friends exchanged gifts as well as classmates.

Tomoyo smiled as she watched many people exchange gifts especially Satoshi and Kasumi. Takeshi tried to appease their fighting with his own chocolates which they gladly accepted.

"Satoshi-kun, be sure to remember White Day this time!"

"I will!"

"Hey, Satoshi-kun!" A brunet shouted as he ran by.

"Hiroshi-kun!"

To their annoyance, they watched as Takeshi fawned over their teacher Natsume Yanagisawa-sensei.

"Takeshi-kun, you know how inappropriate it is to fall in love with a teacher." Kasumi scolded.

"Kasumi, you know how much I love her." Takeshi protested.

Satoshi sighed as he opened his box of chocolate.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled as Sakura sat in the bench, watching people exchange gifts.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo took out of her backpack a little box. "Here, Happy Valentines' Day!"

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled.

"What are you going to do with the last chocolate?" Tomoyo asked as they walked to class.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Sakura began to make her way through Penguin Park when she noticed an orange Pokémon dancing on top of King Penguin. Her mouth dropped open when it was in fact Chimchar. She looked around to see if Paul was nearby, but he was not. She noticed Lucario napping on a tree.<p>

"Lucario-san!"

Surprised, Lucario woke up in shock, arms flailing wildly. However, he managed to keep his balance and looked over his shoulder. "Stop... doing that!"

"S-sumimasen! But I just wanted to know why Chimchar-chan is here, and where's Shinji-kun?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Well, you won't find that kid here. He let Chimchar go." Lucario answered as he leaned against the tree, paws behind his head.

Sakura turned her gaze towards Chimchar, finally noticing how contented he was. She smiled at Lucario. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with how happy Chimchar is, did you?"

The Aura Pokémon just glared at her and looked away. "What does it matter to you?"

Sakura giggled as she watched Chimchar play. She frowned and looked at Lucario again.

"That reminds me, what were you doing at the school play?" Sakura asked. Lucario stiffened and looked away. "Th-that's none of your business..."

Without warning, a thunderbolt exploded besides Sakura, taking her by surprise. She spun around to see Paul and Electabuzz.

"Shinji-kun?" Sakura gasped. Chimchar hid behind the pole in fear of his former master.

Lucario growled and glared at Paul. Paul is unfazed by this action.

"How could you just abandon Chimchar like that?" Sakura shouted.

"If it's not Infernape, Chimchar is just weak. Besides, I tried to power Chimchar up, but it just ended up being a big pain." Paul said nonchalantly. He smirked, pointing dramatically at Lucario. "But what I'm here for is him!"

Lucario narrowed his eyes as he summoned an Aura Sphere. Paul just grinned.

"I've read how powerful Lucario was from the diaries one of my ancestors wrote and with that power, I'll be unstoppable!" Paul said as Electabuzz launched a Thunder attack at Lucario.

Lucario dodged the attack as the said attack struck down a tree. With rage burning in his eyes, Lucario unleashed a barrage of Aura Spheres at Paul and Electabuzz.

Honchkrow burst through the clouds and flew towards Lucario. Lucario stopped the Pokémon with his paws and threw it besides Paul.

"Honchkrow, get up! And use Haze!" Paul commanded as Honchkrow did what he was told to do.

The smoke took Lucario by surprise as it surrounded him. He closed his eyes and analyzed the smoke and saw the Pokémon flying towards him. Using Metal Claw, he tried to lure Honchkrow away.

"Dodge it!"

Honchkrow flew upwards, avoiding Lucario's claws. Paul scowled and released the other Pokémon.

"Now Drapion, Ice Fang and Weavile, Blizzard!"

Drapion charged towards Lucario as Weavile spat a powerful Blizzard. Lucario darted away from Drapion's attack. He quickly used Bone Rush to block Weavile's Blizzard attack.

"Now that he's distracted, Pokéball go!" Paul shouted as he threw the Pokéball at Lucario.

As the PokéBall flew towards Lucario, a stream of fire knocked it away. Paul just looked miffed and glared at the confident Chimchar.

"So you want to fight? Electabuzz, show him no mercy!"

Electabuzz charged towards Chimchar with electricity pulsing through its arms. Chimchar didn't move, but Sakura threw herself in front of the Pokémon.

Both Pokémon were shocked when Sakura threw her arms out, seemingly protecting Chimchar. In this instant, Chimchar knows this is the girl who also wanted to capture him but is more understanding and patient unlike the ruthless cruelty of his former master. Electabuzz stopped in his tracks, arms ready to strike.

"Electabuzz, what are you doing? Get those two out of the way!" Paul ordered.

Electabuzz nodded but still hesitant to attack. Bowing his head apologetically at Sakura, he punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground with Chimchar trying to wake her up.

Lucario had seen this happening and grabbed Electabuzz by the arm. He summoned aura in his paws and rapidly punched Electabuzz.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as Chimchar sighed relieved. Even though Lucario won't admit it out loud, relief washed over him. Paul ordered his Pokémon to attack once more. Sakura and Chimchar stood by him to his surprise. Sakura smiled at him reassuringly, earning a tinge of red in his cheeks.

"You won't have to do this alone." Sakura winked then glanced at Chimchar. "Right, Chimchar-chan?"

Chimchar nodded and smiled at Chimchar.

"Get out of my way!" Paul yelled as Drapion, Honchkrow, and Weavile charged forward.

"Leaf Blade!" Sakura commanded as Sceptile shot out of the staff and gave a powerful swing at Drapion. Chimchar shot a Flamethrower attack at Staraptor, injuring it.

Both Pokémon fell to the ground in a heap as Weavile lunged forward, claws at its ready. Lucario quickly shot an Aura Sphere at Weavile, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Get up! All of you!" Paul commanded. All the Pokémon flinched and struggled to their feet, but collapsed on top of each other. Paul grunted in annoyance and reluctantly returned them. He took a Pokeball from his pocket and spun around, glaring at them, especially Lucario.

"You're mine!" Paul shouted throwing the Pokéball at Lucario.

Lucario wasn't able to react fast enough to escape as the Pokéball hit him on the head. Sakura gasped, fearing he'll be captured but the ball just fell to the ground motionlessly.

"Hoe?" Sakura blinked in confusion as Paul picked up his Pokéball, shocked and confused.

"Why didn't it work?" Paul snarled. He glared at Sakura and Chimchar.

"All of you are just pathetic!"

He spun on his heel and stalked away.

"You were really brave, Chimchar-chan!" Sakura said rubbing Chimchar's head as Chimchar squeaked pleased. Sakura looked at Lucario, frowning. Why didn't the Pokéball work?

Lucario just massaged his head and glowered where Paul had left. "That hurt."

Sakura smiled at him appreciatively. "You were great too."

He just stared at her stupidly and stubbornly looked away. He noticed Chimchar's smile and knew where Chimchar belong.

Sakura extended her hand to Chimchar, who looked at her in surprise.

"Would you like to join me? You really are a great Pokemon, even if you can't go into your most powerful stage. But, we can become stronger together." Sakura said with her sweet smile.

Chimchar stared at her in shock and turned to Lucario. The Aura Pokémon nodded. Chimchar smiled happily and jumped into Sakura's arms, crying tears of joy. Lucario watched the event from afar and began to walk away.

Chimchar noticed and started waving good-bye. "Thank you, Big Brother!"

"Big Brother?" Sakura asked in confusion as Chimchar climbed onto her shoulder.

"Big Brother was the one who helped me when I was abandoned. He really has a kind heart, though he would never admit it." Chimchar responded.

Sakura looked at him in surprise and smiled brilliantly, a thought struck her mind. "Lucario-san!"

Lucario turned around to see Sakura rushing over to him. She stopped in front of him and started rummaging through her back pack, then put the extra chocolate she made into his paw.

He looked at the bag in his paw and then just poked her in the forehead.

"Ow!" Sakura cried covering her head with her hands.

"Like I said before, I don't want your pity!" Lucario said irritably.

Sakura rubbed her hand and sighed. "I'm not giving it to you out of pity, it's a thank you."

Lucario just stared at her as she just smiled.

"For taking care of Chimchar-chan and for all the times you helped me."

"Oh! I better hurry, home!" Sakura said rushing towards home with Chimchar holding onto her.

He blinked dumbly as she ran off. Opening the tiny package, he gingerly took a small bite, surprised of its sweetness.

_It's good..._ Lucario thought as he glanced from the corner of his eye in the direction where Sakura had rushed off.

_That girl...is a mystery..._

* * *

><p>"Taidama!" Sakura shouted as she rushed into the kitchen. She blushed red when she saw Yukito sitting at the table.<p>

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan." Yukito smiled.

"Hello!" Sakura waved dreamily.

"I heard from Toya that you wanted to give me something?" Yukito said as he helped Touya placed the table settings.

"Y-yeah! Here, Happy Valentine's day!" Sakura nodded as she held the chocolate bag.

"Wow, thank you!"

"Be careful, the monster made it herself, so you never know what's in it." Toya smirked as Yukito took the heart-shaped chocolate and broke off a piece.

"What did you say?" Sakura yelled.

"That's not true, it's really good!" Yukito said as he ate a piece.

Hearts floated above Sakura as she watched him eat, one of them bouncing off Touya.

After dinner, Sakura gave chocolates to the others.

"Wow, this is great!" Eevee commented merrily as Vulpix and Turtwig nodded in agreement.

"Ahhh! And it tastes even better knowing _I_made it!" Buizel said egomaniacally. Vulpix and Eevee rolled their eyes.

"Oh yeah! Eevee-chan, I got Chimchar back!"

The moment Sakura had said that, Eevee accidently choked on his chocolate. He gaped at her in disbelief. "What? How?"

"Shinji-kun abandoned him, but I know Chimchar-chan is strong." Sakura took out and held an item that seemed to glow like fire in her arms.

"You really are amazing!" Vulpix praised. Sakura blushed and placed the item into her drawer.

"But, it's really all thanks to Lucario-san. If it hadn't been for him, I would have never found Chimchar-chan. That's why I gave the extra one to him."

"I bet he appreciated it, though he probably won't admit it." Turtwig said eating his share.

"That's it!"

Buneary suddenly shot out of the charm, heart-eyed and easily thrilled. "Lucario-sama! My one true love!"

Those very words shocked everyone in the room.

"WHAT?" Buisel screamed, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Lucario-sama! So kind and strong! He's perfect!" Buneary exclaimed lovelorn.

"I don't think he'll ever return your feelings." Eevee began, but as soon as he uttered those words, Buneary grabbed him by the collar.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's different-" Eevee started. His words mean nothing to Buneary as she began to shake him.

"How insulting! How dare you talk about my Lucario-sama!"

Buizel crossed his arms and growled at the thought of Lucario and Buneary.

Sakura laughed as the quarrel commenced. She paused, wondering what did Eevee meant by Lucario being 'different'? Did it link to the reason why the Pokéball had no effect on him? Shaking her head, she tried to pacify the fighting.

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it.<p>

**Author Notes**

Cameos - I have no idea how James (Kojiro) and Jessie (Musashi) addressed each other in the original Japanese version. I did try to look for the Japanese versions but of course, they take so much time to load that I wanted to beat the computer. I then decided that they are familiarized with each other. I do like Rocketshipping with their chemistry.

Others: Hiroshi (Richie), Natsume (Sabrina or was it Erika?)

Brock X Sabrina or was it Erika? - Now I don't really sure where this came from. Perhaps it came from Virgo Writer's story of Card Captor version with Ash as Card Captor and Misty as Syaoran...


	19. Earth's Tremor

The next chappie is here! I don't have any response from the original author at all about the changes... I wonder if he or she wants any changes.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Earth's Tremor<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura gazed at Tokyo Tower when she noticed a boy standing at the top gallery. Wings suddenly enwrapped the boy and when it opened, a large dragon-like bird hovered in the place of the boy.<p>

_How did he-?_ Sakura stammered as three more people appeared on Tokyo Tower, each holding an air of majesty. She frowned when she saw one with white hair. _He looks... so familiar..._

Three more people appeared in the lower gallery of the tower. Sakura gasped when she recognized the blue-haired girl and the blond-haired boy she met at the shopping district.

_But why are they here?_ Sakura thought when an ear-splitting cry echoed.

Sakura shot up from her bed as the morning sun's rays entered her room. A slight breeze sent a shrill through her skin. Her eyes widened when she saw the window ajar.

"I thought I closed that." Sakura mumbled walking to close it. When she was about to grab the knob, she saw a small but beautiful pink and white flower on the windowsill. She gingerly picked it up and sniffed it, taking in its aroma. _Did someone put it there? It's White day, but..._ She found a glass vase in her closet and placed the flower in it.

Awakened by the sound, Eevee rubbed his eyes, yawning. "This is new. What are you doing up so early on a Sunday?"

"I had a dream and a sudden cry woke me up. It sounded like a bird... But I'm not sure." Sakura replied. Eevee then gazed at the flower she was holding.

"Where'd you get that?"

"It was on the windowsill when I woke up. But whoever gave it to me, I'm thankful of them." Sakura sighed as she placed the vase on her desk.

"Yeah, that was nice of them. But why didn't they give it to you personally?" Eevee asked jumping on the desk.

Sakura shrugged and went to her closet. After breakfast, she grabbed her schoolbag.

"Are you going to meet Tomoyo-san?" Fujitaka asked as he cleaned the table.

"Yup! And we're going shopping after that. See you later!" Sakura said putting her shoes on.

"Oh! Hold on one moment!" Fujitaka shouted as he ran up the staircase. He came back with a white backpack with wings.

"Hoe?"

"Today _is _White day after all." Fujitaka chuckled helping Sakura adjust the straps.

"You made this just for me?" Sakura asked, wide-eyed. Her father just smiled.

"Wow! Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>"Tomoyo-chan!"<p>

Tomoyo smiled as she watched her friend approached the café.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted as Sakura sat down.

"Were you waiting long?" Sakura asked.

"No, I just got here." Tomoyo shook her head.

"Here! It's for the chocolates you gave me." Sakura said giving Tomoyo a pencil case.

"Thank you very much!" Tomoyo said happily.

"It's not much compared to the chocolates you gave me." Sakura said blushing as Tomoyo caressed the case.

"Oh, any gift from Sakura-chan is sacred! I would treasure anything you gave me forever!" Tomoyo swooned with stars in her eyes. Sakura sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Besides," Tomoyo hugged the case to her chest with a radiant smile. "Don't worry. I'll take very good of it."

Sakura felt a smile on her lips as Tomoyo ordered her a drink.

* * *

><p>As Sakura and Tomoyo walked through the shopping district, Sakura was surprised to see Yukito walking with a giant bag of groceries.<p>

"Hello, Sakura-chan. Hello, Tomoyo-chan." Yukito greeted kindly. Sakura flushed brightly as she returned the greeting.

Yukito smiled at Sakura as he put down his groceries and took out a package from his pocket. "Here, for White day."

"For me?" Sakura asked shyly. Her blush deepened as Yukito nodded, picking up his groceries.

"Thank you very much!" Sakura took the package, still blushing.

"You're welcome. Well, I better get back. See you later!" Yukito waved as he walked away.

Sakura watched at his back dreamily as Tomoyo sighed, watching everything from her camcorder.

"My, what a gentleman." Tomoyo remarked. Sakura jumped and smiled nervously when she saw the camera.

The ground suddenly shook, surprising the girls. Tomoyo stumbled, tightly gripping her camera.

"An earthquake?"

"I don't know, but it looks like it's over now." Sakura replied. She shrugged. It's not anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>Sakura unwrapped Yukito's White Day gift for her. She gasped when she saw a watch with a rabbit as its face. She put it on, fitting her wrist.<p>

"Yukito-san..." Sakura sighed as she danced around happily, rolling on her bed.

Buizel ogled at her antics, holding a bag of potato chips. "Hey Sakura, what are you doing?"

"A watch Yukito-san gave me! A watch Yukito-san gave me!" Sakura sang blissfully.

Buizel gawped, sweat-dropping profusely. "Hey, are you listening?" With no reply, Buizel opened the bag. "Well, be in your dreamy state as much as you want. I'll just eat all of this."

Out of the blue, Sakura rolled out of bed and took a chip from the bag, eating it. Buizel just looked at her as if she was insane.

"I'm so happy!"

Eevee chuckled as he came into the room with a bowl of milk balancing precariously on his head. "Even if she's happy, she gets hungry."

* * *

><p>Palmer narrowed his eyes at a boy with red hair pulled back into a tight spiky ponytail eating a hot dog. "Where did you get that?"<p>

"I took it off the stand when nobody was looking." The boy said nonchalantly.

"That's stealing, Buck!" Palmer shouted as Buck groaned in annoyance.

"Not my fault these humans are not very observant." Buck said taking another bite of the hot dog.

Palmer sighed in exasperation but stiffened when he saw a familiar purple-haired boy.

Paul glared at them as Buck just stared back, with his mouth full.

The men watched Paul leave until he is out of earshot. Palmer smacked him on the head, earning a choke and glare from Buck.

"What the hell?" Buck shouted.

"You were being a bit obvious, don't you think?" Palmer calmly dusted his hands.

"It's not like he said anything." Buck grumbled taking another bite of his hot dog.

"That aside, we must hurry and prepare ourselves for the Final Judgment!" Palmer said rushing off, leaving behind Buck.

"What are you talking about? It's not going to happen right now!" Buck shouted as he tried to catch up with Palmer.

"I know! But it's soon! Our master's awakening is soon!" Palmer exclaimed as he ran down the sidewalk.

"Who's being a bit obvious now?" Buck shouted. He then heard a thud, knowing Palmer had bumped into someone.

To his surprise, it was Lance, arms crossed. _Typical…_

"I suggest you watch where you're going." Lance said harshly as Palmer rolled his eyes.

"I certainly don't take orders from dogs." Palmer shot back. Lance returned the glare happily.

Marina jumped between them, arms spread. "Stop this! If you fight here in public, you're bound to draw attention and all of us will be found out."

The men just glared at each other. Palmer turned away and announced quite dramatically to Buck's chagrin, "No matter, Lugia-sama is close to awakening and we must prepare! Away with all of you!"

With those words, he took off again. Buck gawped at his fellow friend, eyes as wide as paper plates. "There's something wrong with him..."

Marina shook her head and gave Lance a pointed look. "You shouldn't be so stern."

"He's the one who bumped into me." Lance said simply.

Marina threw her arms up into the air. "Why are you always like this?"

"Marina-chan!"

Marina looked across the street to see Kenta in his mother's flora shop. She blushed and waved back. "Kenta-kun!"

"First-name basis already?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

Marina glared at him, beet-red. "Yeah, so what?"

Lance smirked. "Why, you only know him for months now, not even a year. I'm surprised he allows you to call him by his first name, knowing the culture of Japan."

Marina shook her head and followed him.

* * *

><p>Sakura gazed at her new watch and smiled happily.<p>

"How many times has she looked at that watch?" Buizel groaned.

"This would be the one hundredth and one." Turtwig sighed as Sakura gazed at her watch again.

The entire house started to shake unexpectedly, objects falling from the shelves.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked snapping out of her dreamy state.

"It must be a Sealed Pokemon!" Eevee shouted.

Sakura closed her eyes, concentrating on the source. Her vision soared in the direction of Tsukimine Shrine. She could definitely feel the presence of the Sealed Pokémon, but she couldn't pinpoint its exact location. She reopened her eyes and said, "I know where it is, but I couldn't see it." Sakura said.

Her phone started to ring which was quickly answered. "Yes?"

"Sakura-chan? Did you feel that earthquake?" Tomoyo asked from the other side of the line.

"Yeah, and I think it was because of a Sealed Pokémon." Sakura answered. As soon as she said those words, Tomoyo squealed in excitement.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry!" Tomoyo shrieked eagerly. Sakura could feel sweat-drops on her head.

"Come on, let's go!" Eevee was already in the doorway, waiting patiently.

* * *

><p>A tremor occurred yet again, sending Sakura face first onto the ground. Eevee stopped and looked back in concern.<p>

"Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura nodded and began to run again. When she finally arrived, Tomoyo was waiting with an outfit in her arms.

"Hoee..."

Once she finished putting on the outfit and accessories, she tried to search for the Sealed Pokémon. Unpredictably, the ground began to shake again, tree falling and cracks forming on the ground as a result.

"Sakura!"

Sakura glanced at Eevee holding his ground.

"Focus on the Meadow Plate's power into me! Quick!" Eevee instructed.

Sakura nodded and did what Eevee told her to do. Eevee's body started to glow with green light. A creature with a slim body and leafy ears and tail stood in the place of Eevee.

"Is this a new form?" Sakura asked. Eevee beamed.

"My name is Leafeon in this form. The Sealed Pokémon might be apparently a ground type as seen by the earthquakes. In this form, we will have the upper hand." Leafeon stated as she poised ready.

Sakura looked around but still cannot pinpoint the location of the Sealed Pokémon. A huge crack appeared beneath Sakura's legs, sending her falling into the pits.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she tried to grab hold of something but only found air.

Before she could fall any deeper, someone grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her back up.

"Th-thanks... Hoe!" Sakura stammered appreciatively. Her mouth dropped when she saw Lucario.

Lucario spoke up at last, breaking the awkward silence. "You can let go of my paw now."

Sakura realized she is still holding his paw and quickly let go. Lucario looked away even when she thanked him again.

"You have to be more alert." Lucario said as Sakura nodded.

Towers of earth sprang from the ground, nearly knocking Sakura out. The ground cracked as rocks rained on the group.

"Barrier!" Sakura commanded, creating a shield around her and Tomoyo.

"The Sealed Pokemon is underground!" Leafeon called, evading the raining rocks.

"Then how do we get it up to the surface!"

"Weavile, use Blizzard!"

An frosty wind materialized in the opposite direction of Sakura, freezing everything from the ground to the group. Ice formed around Leafeon and Lucario's feet, unable for them to move. Paul and Weavile emerged into the clearing with the obvious intent to capture the Sealed Pokémon.

The ice-covered ground cracked as a huge figure makes itself known.

"Hoe! It's huge!" Sakura yelled as Tomoyo just kept filming.

The creature had a horn shaped as a drill, its body rocky with orange rock-like armor covering its body. A club-like tail trailed behind, huge forearms with holes in its palms extended in its front.

"Good of you to show yourself, Rhyperior. Now, Weavile, use Metal Claw!" Paul commanded. Weavile lunged forward towards Rhyperior, its claws glowing.

Rhyperior swung its arms, sending Weavile crashing into a nearby tree. The Drill Pokémon began to burrow underneath the ground again.

"Razor Leaf!" Sakura shouted as sharp, spinning leaves hurtled towards Rhyperior. The attack did hit Rhyperior, but it seemed to not feel a thing.

"Oh no!"

Rhyperior raised its arms and shot rocks from the holes in its palms at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Fly!"

As quick as lightning, Sakura and Tomoyo hopped onto the staff and flew off.

"Weavile get up!" Paul ordered as Weavile struggled to its feet.

Lucario used Metal Claw to break the ice around his feet and quickly freed Leafeon as well, much to his surprise.

"Why are you helping?" Leafeon asked wide-eyed. Lucario groaned in annoyance and looked away.

"Why does it matter?"

Towers of earth sprang underneath Lucario's feet, knocking his guard off. He hit the ground painfully but shook it off.

"Weavile, go after him!" Paul shouted, pointing at a giant hole. Weavile obeyed and jumped into the hole. More rocks sprang from the ground, preventing Sakura from flying closer and Paul from seeing Weavile.

Weavile jumped out from another hole, panting heavily. Lucario narrowed his eyes, locating Rhyperior's presence underground. Lucario rushed to a particular spot, dodging rocks along the way.

"Hey!"

Sakura looked down, hearing Lucario's voice to see him make an X on the ground with his paw.

"Hit this spot!" Lucario instructed.

Sakura nodded and flew towards Lucario. Rhyperior kept shooting more rocks but Sakura had successfully maneuvered through them and landed a few feet away from Lucario.

"Leafeon-chan, keep Tomoyo-chan safe!" Sakura yelled. Leafeon nodded and quickly protected Tomoyo with Magical Leaf.

"Flash Cannon!" Sakura commanded. A beam of light shot out of the staff, phasing through the earth below. A huge explosion immediately followed after it. Rhyperior emerged onto the surface.

Before Sakura say another word, Weavile rushed by her slashing Rhyperior with its glowing claws. Rhyperior fell as Weavile unleashed its Blizzard attack, freezing Rhyperior into a block of ice.

"Go, Pokéball!" Paul throwing a Pokéball at Rhyperior, capturing it.

Paul picked up the Pokéball as a brown plate appeared in his hand. He walked away, pleased with a weak Weavile following him.

Lucario just stared at him and shook his head. "Dishonorable."

Tomoyo walked to her friend, placing a reassuring hand on Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You'll get it next time."

Sakura nodded and looked at her wrist and gasped.

"What is it?" Eevee asked, having already changed back.

"My watch is gone..." Sakura sobbed as she showed them her wrist.

"It must have been knocked off through all those rocks." Eevee said walking over to Sakura.

"And it was from Yukito-san too..." Tears started forming in her eyes.

Lucario looked at her and began his walk into his forest.

"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo do not know how to cheer her up at this point. She had failed to capture the recent Sealed Pokémon and now she had lost the watch Yukito had given her.

Sakura put her head in her hands as she began to cry.

"D-Don't cry!" Eevee said patting Sakura's legs lightly.

Lucario came back with something in his hand. Sakura looked at him in surprise that he did bring back the watch Yukito gave her.

"This is yours, right?"

Sakura's face lit up instantly, taking it from Lucario. "Y-yes! Thank you, you know, you really are kind."

Lucario's eyes widened and stubbornly looked away. "Whatever."

"My, what a character change!" Tomoyo said filming the entire scene as Lucario scowled.

"Oh yeah, Eevee-chan. I've been wondering about this for a while." Eevee looked at her questionably.

"Is it possible for a human to become a Pokémon?" Sakura asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. That's impossible." Lucario said crossing his arms.

"Nothing is impossible." Eevee stated gravely, much to Sakura's surprise. Lucario just shook his head and walked away.

Eevee watched him fade into the darkness of the forest. "You especially shouldn't doubt what I just said." Eevee whispered quietly.

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it.<p>

**Author Notes**

Marina and Kenta's relationship - As I read deeper into the original, it implies you have to be human in order to be with someone human. Your Mileage May Vary but this is what it implies in my opinion. I want to counteract that with this relationship. Why does a sexual relationship (meaning the body) always seem to equate with a romantic relationship (that by no means doesn't have to be all about sexual intercource)? What implies goes against not only CLAMP's rules of love, but also my beliefs as I had told countless times previous chapters. Expect lots of Ho Yay/Les Yay in my other fics. The Twice Told Tale fanfics are off easy because they are lucky they are just two stories combining into one...but my original characters aren't spared... To Love the Beauty Within rewrite is meant to have lots of Les Yay and incest in it. Soul Resonance will have lots of teasing after all. The former's original is left off easy because it is my first shot with a romantic fic. Should you be glad that those who aren't owned by me don't have to suffer a long and arduous journey to receive love?

Manga Moments - Tomoyo telling Sakura she will take care of the little purse is one of these. I have the actual volume for it, but my only one... I want to have the entire collection of CLAMP mangas! I am such a fangirl, but I do not god-worship them.


	20. Breaking the Ice

Here's the next chapter of the story.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Breaking the Ice<p>

* * *

><p>By the end of class and school, Mr. Terada looked at his class and announced. "Tomorrow, we're meeting at the school at 8:00 a.m. We'll be heading to the ice-skating rink by bus. Make sure you're not late, everyone!"<p>

"Okay!"

"The skating rink will be cold, so dress warm. And don't forget your gloves."

"Okay!"

As Sakura was walking home, she was surprised to see the road had been frozen.

"Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura approached the streets.

"Tomoyo-chan! Look, it's frozen on the top!" Sakura said.

"My, no wonder. It's so cold. But it is strange that it would be this cold now." Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura gingerly placed a toe on the ice, wondering what it'll be like skating. As soon as she found balance, she slipped.

"Sakura-chan, are you hurt?" Tomoyo gasped.

"I wonder if I'll be okay at the skating lesson tomorrow..." Sakura giggled nervously.

"It'll be alright, Sakura-chan, you are a wonderful athletic. Even if it's your first time, you will be able to skate in no time." Tomoyo reassured as she helped her friend.

"You think so? I'm a little worried... But I still am looking forward to it!" Sakura smiled.

Something flashed across the ice where Sakura had fell so quick the girls didn't notice it.

* * *

><p>"Taidama!" Sakura shouted, running through the door. Upon entry, she spotted an extra pair of shoes. She quickly made her way to the living room to find Yukito sitting on the couch.<p>

"Welcome home, Sakura-chan." Yukito greeted warmly.

"Yukito-san! H-hello!" Sakura stammered flushing.

Touya came in with a tray of cookies in his arms. "Dinner's ready."

Sakura looked at him surprised. "You made dinner tonight?"

Touya nodded as he took a bite of a cookie. "Dad made it before he left a few minutes ago."

Sakura looked at the calendar and agreed. "That's right. Dad was saying he was going on a business trip."

"The stew was delicious!" Yukito complimented as Sakura nodded still red on the face.

Sakura ran into the hallway and put her hands up to her face in happiness. _Yukito-san is going to be staying over tonight! Hanyan!_

Sakura, now in her pajamas, paced in her room that night still with the dreamy look. Eevee and Buizel watched her pace bemused.

"I think I'll go make a late-night snack now..." Sakura pounded her fist on her hand.

Buizel groaned. "You just ate dinner a few minutes ago."

"But Yukito-san eats a lot! He might be hungry already!"

"He came over to study for exams, right? If you eat too much, don't you get a little sleepy?" Eevee raised an eyebrow.

Sakura bowed her head in disappointment. "You're right."

Eevee nodded but Sakura had another idea.

"Then I'll go take them some tea and sweets!" She rushed out of the room as Buizel just sighed.

"I really don't understand girls in love." Buizel stated as he walked off to bed. Eevee wholeheartedly agreed.

Sakura hummed a tune as she made tea. "Since it's cold tonight, I'll make the hot tea."

She poured the contents to each of the cups and was about to carry it upstairs when Touya came.

"What are you doing?" He looked at his sister disapprovingly.

"I was thinking about bringing some tea up." Sakura replied.

"Thank you," Touya smiled at her taking the tray. "It's late. Kids should go to sleep. Good night."

"Hoe..." Sakura looked disappointed as she walked up the staircase. "I made the tea and all... but I couldn't see Yukito-san..."

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura reddened to see Yukito standing in the doorway of Touya's room. "Thanks for the tea."

"W-well, uh..."

"Try not to catch a cold. Good night." Yukito waved as he closed the door.

"Y-yeah, good night." Sakura stuttered. Sakura stood in the middle of the hallway for a moment and smiled dreamily.

"I'm so happy!" Sakura cried happily as she started swinging Eevee around in her room.

"H-hey, Sakura! Go to sleep! Aren't you going skating tomorrow?" Eevee cried out in exasperation as Sakura continued to swing him around in circles.

Sakura stopped and placed Eevee on the ground, the Pokémon still dizzy. "That's right, tomorrow is the skating lesson! Good night, Eevee-chan."

Outside, from a tree, Lucario watched as the lights turned off. He sighed and rested his head on his knees. He shivered in the cold breeze and stared at the moon.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked aimlessly through the dark abyss, cherry blossom petals falling everywhere. A silhouette appeared in the distance. Sakura have to squint to see through the falling petals. She gasped when she realized it was Kohaku.<p>

_Kohaku-chan_...

"Please, take me with you! I don't want to stay here!" Kohaku screamed.

_Why is it when I see Kohaku-chan... He's always seems to be in some kind of pain...? Is it supposed to mean something? _Sakura wondered as she watched Kohaku run to something and look around as if he were lost.

"I don't want to be here... I don't want to be me! I want to be..."

Sakura wasn't able to hear the last words when she found herself falling.

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself on the floor, legs still on the bed. "A... dream...?" Sakura murmured.

Eevee raised an eyebrow when he came out of the closet. "What are you doing down there?"

"I had a really weird dream... It was about Kohaku-chan..." Sakura said, pulling her legs to the floor.

"Kohaku?" Eevee spoke.

"He was the one who helped me in the World of Slumber. He's been in my dreams a couple of times..." Sakura looked at the sky, remembering Kohaku and his screams.

Eevee rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "He was human you say?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, he had dark brown hair and amber eyes. He also wore Chinese clothing."

Eevee's eyes widened as Sakura looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Eevee shook his head and jumped on the bed. "It's nothing."

Sakura knew Eevee was hiding something, but didn't question him further.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran down the staircase and into the kitchen to see Touya and Yukito cooking.<p>

"G-good morning." Sakura stammered.

"Morning, Sakura-chan." Yukito greeted as he carefully placed scrambled eggs on the dishes.

Touya helped him tipped the eggs. "You could sleep in today."

Sakura stared at them. "You're making breakfast this early?"

Yukito nodded and grinned. "You're going to a skating lesson today, right? Touya and I made lunch for you"

"Your lunch is over here." Touya said gesturing to the bento on the counter.

Sakura found the bento and opened it to reveal to be rather large. "Hoe...?"

Yukito chuckled as he handed her little pink bento. "Just kidding! This is mine." He smiled at her. "Yours is this one, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you very much!" Sakura said with a huge smile.

* * *

><p>Sakura watched in awe as they passed by snowy buildings and attractions.<p>

"We'll be at the skating rink soon." Mr. Terada announced as the students cheered.

"All right!"

A certain smallish dog-like Pokémon held tightly to the bottom of the bus as it sped towards the ice-skating rink.

_Why do I have to be so curious...?_ Riolu thought as the bus went over a bump, making him almost lose his grip.

Tomoyo was already skating very well while Sakura just watched her in obvious wonder.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo waved.

Inspired to do her very best, Sakura gingerly stepped onto the ice.

"Oh, this is kind of like in-line skates..." Sakura suddenly slipped and fell. "Maybe not..."

"Are you alright?" Tomoyo asked helping Sakura to her feet. Sakura nodded and smiled.

Later, the class was given ice skating lessons, which they all did well. Tomoyo gave Sakura some tips as she helped her maneuver. Riolu watched them from a pedestal, trying to cool his burning paws.

Soon afterwards, the class decided to go for lunch, going to the concession stand for drinks. After they receive their drinks, Sakura and Tomoyo settled themselves down with Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. Sakura smiled at her lunch and sighed dreamily.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Onii-chan and Yukito-san made me lunch today!" Sakura picked a shrimp happily.

"My, that's wonderful!" Tomoyo clapped her hands beaming.

"It's a shame to eat it... but I'll eat it!"

Now Sakura is much better on the ice, skating faster and ahead of her friends.

"Sakura-chan has gotten better." Chiharu giggled as she watched her friend help another student with green hair, a rose pin on his shirt.

"Nothing less from her." Tomoyo smiled.

Mr. Terada watched his students until he felt a sudden chill. "It sure is a little cold out here..."

He then traveled to the concession stand and asked. "By any chance is the heater broken?"

"No, it's working like it normally is, but..." the woman at the concession stand said. The thermometer started to drop below 15 and continued dropping.

Naoko started shivering. Sakura frowned when she noticed how cold Naoko is. "Naoko-chan, you look a little pale."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little cold." Naoko hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

"I'm getting a little chilly myself." Chiharu started to shake.

Rika placed her hands on Naoko and guided her outside the rink. "It would be bad to catch a cold, so let's all go inside and warm up."

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, are you all right?" Chiharu asked as she followed Rika and Naoko.

"Yes." Tomoyo replied.

"I'm a little cold, but I'm fine." Sakura smiled.

"Then, we'll be inside." Chiharu pointed at the door and left.

Riolu watched as people left the rink. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he looked over at the thermometer now below zero.

"Something's wrong..."

Everyone rushed to the concession stand and ordered any drinks that were hot as the temperature continued to drop.

"Hey, everyone! Go inside! It's cold out!" Mr. Terada called to the rink, but to Riolu's surprise, he was suddenly frozen into a block of ice.

"Mr. Terada is...!" Sakura shouted aghast.

"S-Sakura-chan..." Sakura quickly glanced at Tomoyo and gasped as ice trapped her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Everyone except Sakura was now human popsicles. Sakura looked around in fear and shock. "What's going on? Everyone is frozen!"

"Calm down!"

Sakura looked up to see Lucario standing on a pedestal. "Lucario-san? How did you-?"

Lucario jumped down onto the ice, but immediately lost his footing and fell flat on his back.

"Lucario-san! Are you okay?" Sakura kneeled besides Lucario.

Lucario rubbed his head and looked around the rink. "The reason we're not frozen is probably because we wield aura powers."

He stood up again and was able to find balance. Icicles augmented from the ice, surrounding and began to move towards them.

Lucario leaped out of the way as a pillar of ice formed beneath Sakura's feet. Sakura used Grumpig's Bounce to jump off. Once she was off, it had disappeared.

She landed back on the ice and slightly lost her footing. She struggled to keep herself balanced when icicles sprang from the ground behind her.

Lucario ran on all fours towards Sakura, grabbing her when icicles sprang from underneath.

Sakura sighed in relief, holding onto Lucario's arms. "Arigato..."

Shaking his head, he lowered her body onto the ground. "Enough of that, hurry up and get the Pokémon."

Sakura's eyes widened, hearing a cracking sound from behind the couple. She pushed Lucario away as something surfaced from beneath, sending her flying. Sakura crashed onto the ice as a Sealed Pokémon emerged.

It was a round Pokémon with black skin covered with ice, certain spots were uncovered. Two black horns were on either side of the face, ice blue eyes, and teeth exposed. Sakura just gazed at the soccer ball look-alike in fear.

Lucario glared at the Sealed Pokémon as ice started to envelop the body. He rushed forward, hacking the ice with Metal Claw.

Sakura stood up again, but the Pokémon sent an icicle towards her, knocking her aside unconscious.

Lucario glared over at an intimidating looking creature with an ice covered body with two black horns coming out from its head.

"Hey!" Lucario ran to her as ice started to form over her body and staff. He pounded the ice with his fists, trying to keeping Sakura from turning into an ice popsicle. Ice formed around her foot that he was quick to destroy. "Dammit, we won't be able to get anywhere like this!"

A pillar of ice formed behind Lucario where the Pokémon glared at them from within. Standing up and forming an Aura Sphere in his paws, he released it, shattering the ice. The Pokémon was quick to escape below the rink. Lucario then turned his attention to Sakura, picked her up and shaking her awake. "Hey, you have to get up! Do you want everyone to stay frozen like this?"

Her eyes slowly opened, but the moment she saw Lucario, her eyes snapped open.

Lucario lowered her to the ice and outlined the brief plan. "I'll draw Glalie's attention. When you see a chance, hit it with all you got."

Sakura nodded slowly as Lucario ran on all fours to the middle of the rink. She held her staff in front as Lucario avoided Glalie's ice pillars. One of the pillars he stumbled but quickly regained his footing.

He ran in the direction of Sakura and turned left sharply as Glalie rise from the rink in an ice pillar.

Sakura was ready now as she commanded. "Double Flamethrower!"

Chimchar and Typhlosion shot out from the staff, shooting streams of fire from their mouths, colliding with Glalie and its ice body.

Glalie's ice melted as soon as the flames hit. The Sealed Pokémon was thrown back from the intense heat, falling unconscious onto the ice. Rainbow wings wrapped Glalie and dragged him into the staff.

Chimchar cheered as he slipped on the ice. Typhlosion and Sakura just grinned. "All right!"

A light blue plate appeared before her as Sakura gleefully took the item. The ice faded as temperature in the thermometer rises. Everything returned back to normal as people realized how warm it is.

"Huh? It's getting a little warmer."

"Thanks Lucario-san... Hoe?" Sakura turned around but Lucario was gone.

As she went inside, Mr. Terada gave her a tray of hot cocoa. "Hey, if you don't mind, would you pass these out to the others?"

"Sure!"

Sakura happily skated to every skater like a waitress, giving them each a cup. She spotted Lucario sitting on the pedestal and smiled warmly at him. Lucario felt a blush crawled up his cheeks and stubbornly looked away. After giving out the last drink, she skated to the center and posed as Tomoyo filmed her.

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it. Kohaku only appeared in Sakura's dreams, huh? Well, it's nice to see a changing opinion in Lucario towards Sakura.<p>

**Author Notes**

Underline - That usually show dream dialogue and past quotes.

Cameos - the boy with the rose pin (Drew; just to let you know, I'm a Contestshipper up there with Pokeshipping)

Mitsuru Miyamoto - He won't play a major part in the first arc. He will in the second, somewhat if I can figure it where to put him. He doesn't have any aura at his disposal, sort of. He have it, he just don't know it.


	21. Fighting with a Fever

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Fighting with a Fever<p>

* * *

><p>With irregular breathing, Sakura felt lightheaded. She tried to open her eyes but was unable to muster the strength. A hand gently pressed on her forehead. Its gentle touch lessened the heat she had.<p>

"A kind hand..." Sakura murmured, opening her eyes slightly. As soon as she did so, she drifted back into unconsciousness.

Buizel shouted as he opened the curtains, waking her up. "Sakura! It's morning!"

Sakura sat up weakly as Eevee jumped on her bed. "It's raining today. You have to walk to school, so you need to leave early..."

Eevee trailed off when he gazed at Sakura's feverish countenance. "What's wrong?"

Sakura was able to respond but it was low and soft. "I feel light-headed."

"Light-headed...?" Eevee repeated as he rested a paw to Sakura's forehead. "You have a fever! Are you sure you are all right?"

Buizel frowned as Sakura walked slowly to her closet. "Um, maybe you should just stay home today, kiddo."

"The project we did in groups is all due today... I have to help finish it..." Sakura mumbled as she started falling forward.

Buizel managed to catch her from falling, desperately trying to help her stand. "Come on!"

"Thank you..." Sakura closed her eyes mumbling.

Touya was making eggs when he heard his sister slowly walked down the stairs.

"Morning..." Sakura murmured. Touya gave her a small grin as he placed the eggs on a plate.

"Oversleeping again? Our monster sure is weak against rain."

"What's wrong?" He didn't receive an answer and watched his sister greet Nadeshiko's photo. In concern, he placed a hand on her forehead. He frowned when his hand met heat. "A bit hot."

"Don't tell dad that I have a fever." Sakura muttered softly.

"Why?" Touya asked.

"Dad is going out for the day, right? He was so happy that he's going to excavate a place that he's been waiting to go to. If he hears that I have a fever, he won't go..." Sakura began to slowly eat her breakfast.

Still concerned for her health, he patted her on the head. He knows his sister always put others before her first.

"Hoe?"

Fujitaka entered the kitchen, ever so smiling. "Good morning."

Both of his children greeted him equally. "Morning."

Fujitaka sat on his chair, smiling at his wife's photo. "Good morning, Nadeshiko-san."

Sakura slowly bit her omelet. "It ended up raining today."

Fujitaka bobbed his head as he ate. "Hm, but they say that it's sunny over at the dig site."

Sakura smiled cheerfully to Touya's concern. "That's good!"

Fujitaka placed his suitcase onto the back of the taxi. He turned to his children. "I'll be back by a week from Saturday."

Sakura called to him as he climbed into the taxi. "Yeah, do your best!"

"Well, I'll be on my way now."

"Take care!" Sakura waved as her father closed the door.

"Be careful." Touya shouted.

Sakura slumped to the ground, still feverish and started to put on her shoes. Touya crossed his arms. "You... really should stay home today."

"If I do, I'll trouble everyone else." Sakura mumbled.

"But..."

Sakura gave her brother a reassuring smile that didn't stop his concern at all. "I'll come home early and go straight to bed."

While she walked with her brother and Yukito to school, Yukito noticed she wasn't as cheerful as she was before. "Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at him drowsily as Yukito looked at her concerned. "Are you not feeling well by any chance?"

Sakura tried to be cheerful. "T-that's not true at all!"

"But you're not as cheerful today." Yukito said pointedly.

Touya watched his sister uncertainly as she tried to convince Yukito she is fine with a smile. "I'm fine!"

"Really? Then I guess it's all right..." Yukito frowned as he watched her go inside the school.

Sakura slipped her head under her arms as Tomoyo looked at her friend worried.

Dawn noticed the redness on Sakura's face when she came over. "You don't look well."

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"I feel a little dizzy..." Sakura answered.

"Oh my, perhaps it would be better for you if you rest at home?" Tomoyo tried to say but Sakura won't hear it.

"I'm fine, I'm all right." Sakura said with a weak smile.

When class started, Sakura tried to concentrate on the equations written on the board. Mr. Terada looked at Sakura in concern and placed a hand on her forehead. He gently lifted Sakura from her seat. "You have a fever."

"I-I'm fine." Sakura tried to reassure, but Mr. Terada shook his head.

"Daidouji-san, can you escort Kinomoto-san to the nurse's office?" Mr. Terada asked. Tomoyo nodded as she gently placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders, balancing her upright.

"I-It's all right, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura tried to reassure her friend but like Mr. Terada, Tomoyo won't listen.

"Now, let's go." Tomoyo said with a smile. Sakura smiled dumbly as they walked towards the nurse's office. "Hoe..."

Sakura rested peacefully on the bed as Tomoyo watched by her in concern. The nurse, a woman with pink curly hair, kneeled besides the bed. "Okay, let's see it." The nurse grimaced. "Hm, it's rather high..."

"Is it a fever?" Tomoyo asked.

"Fourth period is already over, you better to go home early and rest." the nurse said as she left the infirmary.

"But the project..." Sakura began.

"We will manage the project somehow." Tomoyo assured Sakura.

"But..."

"It'll be all right."

Sakura looked over to see Dawn in the doorway, with Mitsuru behind her.

"Dawn-chan, Miyamoto-kun..." Sakura just gazed at them, eyes wide.

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "I'm in the group, and I'm positive that it will be done today!"

"But..."

The blue-haired girl's arms fell disappointedly. "Oh, you can't trust me?"

"It's not that, but..."

Dawn shook her head, unwilling to listen to her protests. "No buts! I will submit it with Miyamoto-kun and Tomoyo-chan. Of course, a project with wonderful quality! Right, Tomoyo?"

"Yes," Tomoyo said with a smile. "Please be assured, and leave it to us."

Mitsuru stammered, agreeing with the girls. "So, hurry up and get some rest."

"...Thanks..."

After Sakura packed her things, she began her way to the door. Tomoyo watched her concerned. "I'm worried... I'll go home with you."

"I'm all right, I can go home myself. See?" As soon as Sakura started to walk, she began to fall.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura felt warm arms wrap around her. She gazed up to meet Touya's dark eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucario was eating an apple as a single raindrop slipped off a leaf and dropped on his nose. He quickly wiped it away. Hearing footsteps, he climbed higher into the tree. He looked down and was surprised to see an unconscious Sakura on Touya's back as he strained to hold the umbrella above her. He watched them in concern, devolving into Riolu. He quickly jumped from tree to tree to the house.<p>

Buizel and Eevee exchanged worried glances as the latter pulled the covers higher over Sakura. Riolu watched from a tree outside Sakura's window.

Downstairs, Touya and Yukito were drinking tea and brewing soup.

"Sorry you had to bring my bag over here." Touya said. His best friend shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I hope Sakura-chan's fever goes down quickly." Yukito said as he took a sip of tea. "I was surprised when you suddenly ran out of the classroom, Touya."

Touya just sipped his cup.

"You heard Sakura-chan didn't you?"

Touya just gave him an annoyed look and took another sip of tea.

* * *

><p>Eevee and Buizel watched over Sakura in concern as they tried to soothe her fever.<p>

"Sakura..."

They heard a knock on the door. As quick as lightning, Buizel jumped into the closet and Eevee hid underneath the bed. Touya came in with a thermometer and knelt by Sakura's bedside.

"Check your temperature." Touya handed the thermometer to Sakura.

Sakura took it as Touya glanced at the closet. Buizel knew that the brother is looking through the walls at him. He then suspiciously eyed the bed as beads of sweat appeared on Eevee's head.

He then returned his attention to Sakura when he heard a beep. Sakura handed him the thermometer. "How is it?"

"Here..."

"It's not going down at all," Touya narrowed his eyes. "To take medicine, you'll need to eat first... Hold on a bit."

Before he left, he glanced one last time at the bed and closed the door. Eevee came out, still sweating. "I wonder if he knows..."

Sakura chuckled weakly as Eevee called the other Representatives.

Riolu watched the rain fell until he saw a giant creature flew by. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped onto the ground and ran, following the creature.

The giant dragon-like creature stopped on top of a building. It looked around Tomoeda and roared.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and struggled out of bed. Eevee only hoped that Sakura wouldn't do anything reckless. "What's wrong?"

"I sense a Sealed Pokémon..." Sakura mumbled.

Eevee stopped and concentrated. His eyes widened as his fur bristled. "You're right..."

Sakura opened the window and was about to climb outside.

Eevee was now frantic with worry. "But you can't get up!"

Buizel, Vulpix, and Turtwig pulled on Sakura's pajamas to stop her from climbing.

"Hey, Sakura! What do you think you're doing?" Buizel demanded.

Sakura drowsily answered. "I have to go seal it away..."

"Oh, just let that punk get it this time! If you left in your current condition, you would only get a bigger fever!" Buizel yelled.

"But Shinji-kun would..."

"I don't care! What I do care about is your health right now! Besides, your brother is coming back upstairs with food, if you're not here, then it will be a big mess!" Buizel struggled to pull.

Sakura stopped to the Representatives' relief and stood in the middle of the room.

"Do you understand? Huh?" Eevee stopped when he saw Sakura summoning her staff.

Buizel waved his arms frantically as Sakura called Latias. "Hey! Hold on a minute!"

Sakura smiled feebly at Latias. "Latias-san, I need you to pretend to be me for a little while." Latias gladly took Sakura's form.

"That should do it." Sakura mumbled. Buizel shook his head with worry.

"Fly."

Eevee was crying as he climbed onto the staff.

* * *

><p>The rain stopped as Sakura hovered in flight as Eevee tried to maintain his balance.<p>

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Sakura moaned softly as Eevee smiled encouragingly. "Let's hurry up and get the Sealed Pokémon and go home, okay?"

Sakura nodded weakly and flew to the location of the Sealed Pokémon.

* * *

><p>Latias pretended to sleep on Sakura's bed until she heard a knock on the door. Touya came in with a tray of soup and medicine.<p>

"Can you wake up?" Touya asked as he placed the tray on Latias' lap.

"Yeah..." Latias replied, sitting up. Touya looked at her surprised and sighed.

"Want to eat?"

* * *

><p>A red and blue dragon-like creature flew over Tomoeda, roaring loudly. Eevee pointed at the direction of the Sealed Pokémon. "Salamence! Over there!"<p>

Salamence noticed them and spat green fire out of its mouth, knocking Sakura off her staff.

"Sakura!" Eevee shouted, trying to hold onto the staff desperately.

As quick as lightning, a silhouette leaped from one of the buildings, successfully seizing Sakura from her fall. He landed gently on another building.

Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised to see Lucario. "Lucario-san... Are you going to drop me again?"

Taken back, he huffed. "Very funny..."

Fumbling on his seat, Eevee jumped down from the staff. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Lucario gently lowered Sakura down. "Thanks, Lucario-san..."

"Baka!"

Sakura and Eevee were now the ones to be taken back by Lucario's shout.

"You shouldn't be out here in your current state! What if something happens to you?" Lucario yelled. Eevee just looked at Lucario in surprise.

Sakura smiled weakly but it was confident. "Yeah, but... I have to try, because I decided I would capture all the Sealed Pokémon!" Lucario felt heat rushing in his cheeks.

Eevee noticed Salamence flying with Hyper Beam at ready. "It's coming again!"

Lucario stepped in front of Sakura defensively and summoned Aura Sphere. Both attacks collided in an explosion.

"Ice Be…" Sakura tried to help but she was too weak. Eevee quickly ran under Sakura as soon as she fell. Air was pushed out of him.

"Sakura, you really shouldn't be here." Eevee grunted under Sakura's weight.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, that was great." 'Sakura' said, placing the empty bowl on the tray.<p>

"You've had enough?" Toya asked.

'Sakura' nodded. "I'll eat some later, just leave it there."

"I'll make some more later." Touya said, opening the door.

"Oh, what about the medicine?" 'Sakura' asked.

Touya eyed 'Sakura' critically. "It's better not to take medicine when you're not sick," 'Sakura' looked at him surprised. "You're not Sakura, are you?"

Latias' silence answered his question.

Touya raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you before. Sakura stepped out, I take it?" Latias nodded.

The older Kinomoto sibling massaged his temple."Sheesh, monster!"

"Um..."

Touya smiled at her. "I have a vague idea of what she's doing. Can you not tell her that I know what she's up to? It seems she's trying to hide it, although it's not working well."

Latias blushed and nodded. Touya patted her on the head gratefully.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Lucario lunged at Salamence with his Metal Claws. The Dragon Pokémon flew higher into the air, easily dodging as Lucario landed on another building.<p>

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!"

A single lightning bolt struck the sky, creating more lightning bolts. These bolts hit both its target and Sakura.

Still lightheaded, Sakura saw the lightning bolt as a blur and just stood where she was.

"Look out!" Using his Bone Rush, Lucario cut through the lightning bolt. The Aura Pokémon glared at Paul and Electabuzz.

Paul ignored his glare, only focusing on Salamence. The Sealed Pokémon was already tired from the surprise attack.

"Weavile, use Ice Beam!" Paul commanded throwing his Pokéball. Weavile appeared in a flash of light and shot a beam of ice at Salamence. It attempted to dodge, but it wasn't quick enough. The ice froze his wing.

Salamence tried to fly, but it was fruitless when it found himself on the ground..

"Now, Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!" Electabuzz launched a powerful thunderbolt at Salamence.

Salamence roared in pain as Paul grinned sadistically, throwing the Pokéball. "Go, Pokéball!"

The Sealed Pokémon enveloped in red light as it was forcefully sucked into the ball. Paul picked up the ball, satisfied as a dark red plate appeared in his hand. He scoffed at the sight of Sakura.

"You realize, you really didn't have a chance of getting this Pokémon, even if you weren't sick."

With those words, he walked away. Lucario snarled and refrained from trying to beat some respect into the head of the boy. Sakura stumbled backwards, but Lucario caught her.

"She needs to go home and rest." Eevee stated helping Sakura maintain her balance. Lucario nodded.

* * *

><p>Latias lay on bed, waiting for her master to return. The window opened with Sakura stumbling in. Latias rushed forward and caught her as Buizel ran out of the closet.<p>

"Sakura are you okay?" Buizel asked as he helped Latias lay Sakura on the bed.

"Thanks..." Sakura mumbled as Latias pulled the covers over her. "You're welcome."

"I had fun too, so..." Latias smiled softly. Sakura looked confused as Latias returned into the charm and Buizel grudgingly went into the Water Stone. Satisfied, Turtwig and Vulpix went to their respective stones.

Eevee watched the lights turned off and strolled to Lucario who was standing on the sidewalk.

"She got in her room alright." Eevee responded as Lucario sighed.

"Why aren't you going?"

"I'm sure Sakura's older brother will be checking her all night. I can't go into any stone or the staff. After all, he's catching on. I'm worried about Sakura, but it's best for now to stay out of the way. Now would you mind if I stay with you till morning?"

Lucario didn't say anything but walked away. Eevee continued to talk, following Lucario.

"I am curious to know why you helped Sakura the past few times after saying you'll never accept her. Now, it seems as if you actually care about her."

Lucario gazed at Sakura's window at the corner of his eye. Eevee noted that little action but didn't press the matter.

"It hurts... I'm in pain..." Sakura's condition worsened when Touya came in to check. "Onii-chan..."

Sakura moaned in pain as he checked her high temperature. "It's because you overexerted yourself."

He watched his sister struggled with the fever and finally stood up. "I'll call a doctor, so hold on."

Before he left the room, he felt a familiar presence. He looked back to see his mother by Sakura's bed.

"Kaa-san..."

Nadeshiko gently laid a hand on Sakura's forehead as her daughter weakly opened her eyes.

_It's like this morning... This hand... is Kaa-san's hand..._ Sakura drifted to sleep with a smile on her face.

Nadeshiko turned to her son and smiled angelically. "_It's all right now." _

"...You were here?" Touya said in surprise.

"_Yes, I was a little worried from this morning,_" Nadeshiko gazed lovingly on the peacefully sleeping Sakura. She brushed the loose stands of hair out of her face. "_Do your best, Sakura-chan._"

Touya smiled as his mother vanished into thin air. The door startled him when it opened. Fujitaka walked in to his surprise.

"Dad? Why...?"

Fujitaka glanced at his daughter, smiling. "I felt that Sakura-san was acting strangely this morning and I couldn't shake it off..." He shrugged. "But I guess hunches aren't that right."

Touya shook his head. "No, it was right. She had a fever, but it seems to have gone down now."

"I see..." Fujitaka sat on Sakura's bed side. "I'm sure you had a hard time all by yourself."

"I wasn't alone." Touya said. Fujitaka cocked his head at his son puzzled.

"Mom was here." Touya said with a smile on his face.

"I see..." Fujitaka chuckled, envisioning the angel of Nadeshiko caring for Sakura.

* * *

><p>By next morning, Sakura was no longer sick with fever and back to her cheerful disposition."Ohayo!"<p>

Fujitaka smiled warmly at his daughter, greeting her in return.

"Ohayo."

Sakura stared at her father for a moment and stuttered. "Huh? Dad? Why?"

Fujitaka began cooking the bacon. "I came home last night because I forgot to take something with me. I'll be leaving again this evening."

"Are you feeling fine now?" Touya asked.

Sakura nodded, smiling ear to ear. She turned to her mother's photo and thanked it. "Thank you, Kaa-san." Touya looked at her in surprise.

"Sakura, why is it 'thank you'?"

Sakura just smiled. "Because somehow, I felt like mom was next to me yesterday."

Touya chuckled as Fujitaka placed the plates on the table.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Sakura happily dig in. "Okay!"

"Since you're just getting better, don't eat as much today, you monster." Toya teased.

"I'm not a monster!" Sakura groused.

"I didn't know monsters had fevers..."

"I said I'm not one!"

Fujitaka looked over his shoulders. "What's this about?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Let's eat!"

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it.<p>

**Author Notes**

Cameos - I bet you know who was the nurse at the school~. If you didn't, then you are quite slow not to notice pink hair with nursing.

End - I wanted to give Sakura milk with honey, but it wouldn't make sense.

Manga Moments - Eevee's crying was that moment when Sakura fell ill with a fever and used Mirror was... I just can't resist it.

Dawn - I will care less who she ends up with whether it is Paul or Lucas; anybody but Ash. Ash and Misty has that dynamic in them that even made it through Misty's return in _A Togepi Mirage_. Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping, and other shippings involving Ash are platonic when I see the interactions. Pokeshipping, as seen in my other fics, are soulmates. They might even appear as cameos _together _in other fics. This goes along with every other canon couple I do.

I still wished to expand Marina and Kenta's relationship, but too bad it's offscreen because this fic focuses on Sakura's perspective. I want to give that couple dynamic love. One of the main reasons why I like the original fic of Pokemon Master Sakura was the dynamic romance between Lucario and Sakura. It's slow but it's clear chemistry. However, one of my criticisms was at the end when Sakura realized her feelings without many other people's advices.


	22. A Fishy Situation

Here the next chap for you all. I have a request for readers. Please review. I want some constructive criticism at best.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: A Fishy Situation<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura watched in awe as colorful fishes swam by in the tanks. She squealed in excitement as she made faces with a puffer fish. "Hey, these fish are really cute!"<p>

Rika giggled as she watched the puffer fish blew itself up. "Sakura-chan looks like she's having fun."

Tomoyo eagerly recorded Sakura and the fish, agreeing heartily.

"Sakura really loves athletic festivals and field trips." Naoko noted.

Today is the day of Sakura's class's social studies field trip. The class was divided into groups to visit certain areas. Sakura's group was assigned to go to the aquarium and Sakura was having the time of her life.

"I don't see what's so interesting about looking at fish..." Pidgeot said from the charm.

As Sakura looked through each of the tanks, a dark purple stone caught her eye. "Hoe?"

Unexpectedly, an odd-looking fish was facing Sakura, surprising her. It was a rather ugly fish with tattered blue fins, covered with old spots resembling rock. It has large gloomy eyes and pink lips frozen in what seems like an eternal frown. Sakura watched it suspiciously as it blew bubbles at the tank walls. All suspicion was thrown out of the window when Chiharu called.

"The penguin show is about to begin!"

"Okay!" Rika and Naoko smiled as Sakura looked away from the fish.

"Sakura-chan, let's g-" Before Tomoyo could finish, Sakura ran past her in lightning speed. She was already at the door, waving merrily.

"Come on guys, hurry!"

Her friends were in a state of awe as Tomoyo chuckled. "S-she's so quick..." Naoko gawped.

As the group of friends went up the escalator to the Penguin exhibit, Sakura sang repeatedly. "Penguins, penguins, penguins!"

Naoko giggled as her friend ran off the escalator to the exhibit. "Sakura-chan really likes penguins, doesn't she?"

Sakura and her friends watched in amazement as penguins swam and jumped through hoops in the water. Sakura clapped at their performance. "Sugoi! They're so amazing!"

"Oh, come on, anyone can do that!" Skarmory groaned as Sakura shushed him.

Sakura watched in amazement as the trainer held a fish and feed it to the penguins. The penguin took it right out of her hand.

"She's so lucky!" Sakura said as she heard another groan from the Pokémon in her charm. "Shhh!"

The trainer then motioned a penguin on shore. It bowed, earning another applause as another penguin in the water waved on its side.

"So cute!" Sakura squealed in delight.

At the far back, Paul watched the show in boredom. That is until he saw a red glow from the shadows. He grinned maliciously. "Now the real show begins..."

Out of nowhere, a small whirlpool formed around the trainer's foot and dragged her underwater. Some of the girls in the audience screamed as the majority gasped. The trainer struggled to get out of the water, but could only grab the side of the pool and keep her head out of the water. However, it couldn't be said the rest of the body.

"My leg!" The trainer cried out as the whirlpool around her leg continued to pull.

A curious penguin swam close to the whirlpool. "Don't, penguin!" Sakura panicked at once as another whirlpool formed around the penguin, trapping it in a spinning vortex. She began to pound the glass. "No! The penguin! The penguin!"

Tomoyo tried to stop her friend from pounding on the glass. "Sakura-chan!"

"But, Tomoyo-chan, I have to save the penguin!"

The other penguins squawked in confusion as Touya came in with fish for the penguins. He stopped when he saw mayhem. "What in the world is going on?"

"The penguin got caught in the whirlpool," The trainer winced, trying to pull her leg out of the whirlpool. "But I can't go and save it!"

Touya dropped the buckets and jumped into the pool. He eyed the whirlpools suspiciously and grabbed hold of the penguin. He pulled with all his might until the whirlpool released the animal. The whirlpools disappeared as soon as the penguin was safe. The audience sighed in relief as Sakura stared at her brother.

"So he _is_here." Paul scowled, walking out the door.

"Onii-chan..." Sakura just stared at her brother in surprise as the penguin followed Touya and was gladly fed.

* * *

><p>"Someone almost drowned?" Eevee blinked.<p>

"You, Sakura?" Buizel asked. Sakura glared at him.

"No, you weren't really listening, were you?"

"I'm sorry. It's been a while since the last time everyone was gone and I could leave your room. So I'm a little restless." Buizel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sakura wouldn't drown." Eevee sat on the counter. Buizel crossed his arms, nodding pensively.

"Well, she doesn't have much beyond her athletic abilities."

"What do you mean, not much else?" Her patience about to snap, Sakura held the whisk at Buizel's chest. "I won't give you pancakes anymore, then."

Buizel gasped. Oh, not the pancakes! After Sakura finished making the pancakes and putting them on plates, Buizel stared at Sakura starry-eyed. "Oh, Sakura-sama!"

Eevee leaped onto the table as Sakura cut her a piece and fed her. "But it is stranger to hear that the one who almost drowned was a penguin."

"Yeah. According to the adults, they were wondering if it was the plug for the pool got accidentally pulled out. But I don't think that's quite it." Sakura said as she fed Eevee another piece. Buizel watched him enviously, but Sakura gave the Sea Weasel Pokémon a bite afterwards.

"I don't think it was an accident like that... I felt a presence that was different from a Sealed Pokemon..."

Eevee amended. "How about the presence of a Guardian of a Representative? I know you have sense the differences between the two roles."

Sakura thought back of the time fighting the Guardians. She compared their auras to the Representatives. Her eyes slightly widened. Sakura fed them as she said, "Come to think of it, I saw this really weird stone in one of the tanks."

"I'm home!" Touya called. Sakura flinched as she quickly gestured the two Pokémon to go hide.

Eevee was already far ahead of Buizel. The latter took one last bite of the pancakes and dashed away, but also trying to be quiet.

"W-welcome back!" Sakura greeted her brother nervously.

"Yeah." Touya nodded, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, Oniichan, you were at the aquarium today, right?"

Toya tapped the board and put his stuff down. "I wrote it down here."

Sakura looked at her brother. "Hey, why were you at the Penguin show? What kind of work are you doing?"

"I feed... the penguins."

"You're so, SO lucky." Sakura sighed.

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because." Toya slowly reached for the fork and quickly stole a bite from Sakura's pancake.

"You're so mean!" Sakura scowled, starting hitting him which Touya didn't seem to mind. "You ate without asking! Those were the pancakes I bought with my own allowance!"

"Hey, what are you doing? Hurry up and come in!" Touya shouted to the door as Sakura stopped hitting him.

"Sorry, sorry."

Sakura froze, hearing the oh-so-familiar voice of Yukito as he came into the kitchen.

"I was taking my shoes off, and it took longer than I thought... Konbanwa, Sakura-chan." Yukito said.

"Y-Yukito-san! Konnichiwa!" Sakura exclaimed happily, a blush spreading across her face.

Yukito looked over Sakura and saw her pancakes. "Those look delicious. Sakura-chan, you're a really good cook."

"I-I don't really think so..." Sakura said modestly still red on the face.

"Yeah. She really isn't that good." Touya said. Sakura slammed her foot down on Touya's. He groaned in pain.

Turning to Yukito, Sakura asked timidly. "U-um... If you don't mind...would you like... some pancakes?"

"Is that all right? You bought that with your allowance, right?" Yukito raised an eyebrow.

"It's all right... I'll bring it up to my brother's room in a bit!" Sakura said with a smile.

Yukito smiled and bent over to Sakura's height. "Thank you."

Sakura watched Yukito dazed as he walked up the stairs with Touya. She put her hands on her chin, still red as a tomato.

When she finished making another batch, she stood in front of Touya's room. Unfortunately, she can't knock. _I can't knock... What should I do...? _Sakura thought as she dumbly stood in front of the door.

The door unexpectedly opened to reveal Yukito. Sakura stared at him as he took the tray. "Thank you for your trouble, Sakura-chan."

"How long were you standing there?" Touya asked from over Yukito's shoulders.

"Um... How did you know I was outside?" Sakura asked.

"Just a hunch that you brought something for us." Yukito responded, earning a bright smile from Sakura.

* * *

><p>In Sakura's room, Eevee and the Representatives sat in a circle, discussing the Guardian in the aquarium.<p>

"Was it Dusknoir?" Vulpix asked.

Eevee nodded. "It had to be. He's the only Guardian left that Sakura has to face." He looked at the door when it suddenly opened. Sakura rushed in and leaned against the door, panting. She sank to the floor.

"Sakura. Hey, Sakura!" Buizel said walking to her. "What in the world happened?"

Sakura grabbed Buizel's paws and hugged him like a stuffed animal. The other Pokémon winced as Buizel turned blue. "I'm so happy!" She fell to the floor in a daze. "Yu-ki-to-san...!"

"HEY! What are you going to do so lifeless like this?" Buizel shouted, struggling against Sakura's grip. "You're a Pokémon Master first!"

"Yukito-san is much better than Pokémon..." Sakura sighed.

"Oh, that makes me feel special!" Sceptile shouted from the charm.

"Looks like the _Pokémon Master _have chosen someone better than us!" Gallade said miffed.

"That's just hurt." Gengar said his tone clearly nothing but hurt.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Lopunny grimaced.

Sakura realized what she just said and tried to appease the Sealed Pokémon in the charm. "Hoe? Wait! I'm sorry! That didn't come out right!"

Finally released from Sakura's grip, Buizel lay on Sakura's bed, trying to cool his aching back. "I thought I was going to die..."

"They're kidding, don't worry, they understand." Eevee chuckled as Sakura sighed in relief.

Turtwig stood upright, earning Sakura's attention. "Anyways, it was Dusknoir who almost drowned the trainer and the penguin at the aquarium."

"Who's Dusknoir?" Sakura asked.

"The last Guardian who's protecting the last Representative. Dusknoir is unlike any Guardian you have defeated. He's a trickster after all." Eevee stated.

Vulpix decided to elaborate. "Dusknoir won't hesitate to put others in harm's way to get what he wants; you'll have to be extremely careful."

"If you're not careful, Dusknoir might break the glass in the tanks and all the fish would die." Turtwig said.

"Why would Aaron-san have a Pokémon like him guard the Representative? Dusknoir sounds like Shinji-kun." Sakura commented.

Eevee pondered on Sakura's comment. Why would Sir Aaron trust Dusknoir? He smirked, knowing Sir Aaron. "I don't think Sir Aaron put Dusknoir to guard the stone out of trust, but more as a test..."

Everyone looked at him surprised.

* * *

><p>Sakura skated home from school, trying to think ideas to prevent Dusknoir and Paul from harming the aquatic creatures in the tanks. Just as she turned a corner, she bumped into someone and fell on top of them.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized, not even trying to get up.

"Do you mind getting off of me?"

Sakura recognized that voice and looked down. She has fallen on top of Lucario. The Aura Pokémon's face was on the ground, growling in pain. She quickly got off as he stood up, dusting off dirt.

Lucario eyed her annoyed. "It's dangerous if you don't watch where you're going."

"Y-yes... I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Sakura shook her head.

"What?"

Sakura finally explained the situation. "I'm trying to figure out a way to defeat this Pokémon who's guarding a Representative and if I'm not careful, all the fishes and aquatic animals will get hurt and then there's Shinji-kun who would do anything to get his hands on the stone before me..."

Lucario suggested. "You could try to lure it out into a clearing where there are no tanks around..."

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed clapping her hands. She took his paws into her hands. That little action and the feeling of Sakura's hands made Lucario's cheeks turned red.

"I have an idea! Thanks for the suggestion, Lucario-san!"

Lucario watched her in confusion as she skated home.

* * *

><p>Late that night with the moon high in the air, an employee wished the night guard a good night. "Take care."<p>

The night guard nodded indifferently, concentrating on a show in television. "Yeah, take care."

Blue powder floated around the guard. The guard felt sleepy and yawned. He collapsed on the side of the gates. Buizel stopped and stuck out his tongue at the sleeping guard until Sakura grabbed him.

"Are you sure it's going to be all right?" Buizel asked running alongside Sakura.

"Leave it to me!" Sakura turned a corner as a ball of light shot out of her staff. She ran up the unmoving escalator and ran towards the Penguin exhibit. She felt a familiar presence when she saw a darkly colored stone in the zone.

"It's here."

A dark figure emerged from the tank. A genie-like creature with a glowing red eye hovered before her eyes. She felt a shiver of fear, but tightened her resolve.

"Alright, Dusknoir, come and get me!" Dusknoir flew towards her, arms at ready.

"Bounce!"

Sakura managed to dodge the attack. Dusknoir calmly whirled around and shot a fist-like energy at her. Sakura jumped out of the way but the fist was now targeting one of the tanks. The fist bounced off a transparent shield; Alakazam appeared behind it and disappeared.

Dusknoir was surprised but was quick enough to regain his composure. He noticed Sakura leaving to another room that he followed. He fired a dark lightning bolt from its eye that headed for another tank.

"Alakazam!" Alakazam appeared in front of the tank and blocked the attack using Reflect.

Sakura turned a corner to meet a dead end. "Oh no, I was suppose to go the other way!" She turned around only to see Dusknoir.

Its hands lit and raised them to its sides, clearly intending to hit the tanks.

"No!" Sakura cried.

A pillar of water shot out of one of the tanks and hit Dusknoir before it was able to attack. One by one, pillars of waters pushed Dusknoir towards the exit.

_What is that?_ Sakura thought but pushed it away once she saw Buizel use his Aqua Jet, forcing Dusknoir into a clearing outside.

Sakura smiled triumphantly and raised her staff at Dusknoir. "Now, you won't be able to harm the aquarium animals!"

Dusknoir narrowed its eye at Sakura as it poised for battle. A green fire shot out of nowhere, sending Dusknoir crashing to the ground.

Confused, Sakura looked up at the sky to see Paul, standing on Salamence's back.

"About time you brought him out, I was just about to go in there myself." Paul said. Buizel's tail twitched at the sight of Paul.

"Salamence, use Draco Meteor!" Paul commanded. Salamence unleashed giant purple energy balls hurtling down on Dusknoir.

Explosions erupted, the clearing filled with smoke and dust. Sakura coughed as she waved off the dust. _If I don't do something quick, Shinji-kun is going to get the representative. I can't let that happen!_

"Salamence, get her out of my way!" Paul ordered. Albeit hesitant, Salamence fired a green fire from its mouth, headed right for Sakura.

Sakura didn't have enough time to react. Buizel jumped protectively before Sakura and used Aqua Jet to try and fend off the attack.

"Buizel-kun!"

Buizel managed to overcome the attack and smacked Salamence on the face, nearly knocking Paul off its back. He landed on the ground exhausted, wincing in pain.

The moment the dust cleared, Dusknoir sent a ball of darkness at Salamence. Salamence was hit directly, now trying to keep flight.

"Zap Cannon!" A ball of electricity shot out of Sakura's staff at Dusknoir, but was easily dodged. _How can I get it to stop moving?_ A rain drop hit her nose.

She looked up to see clouds forming overhead, obviously going to rain. Buizel opened his eyes and shot a Water Gun at Dusknoir, hitting it at lightning speed.

"Buizel-kun, use Water Gun again!" Sakura shouted.

"Huh?"

Sakura shot another Zap Cannon from her staff and pointed at it. "Use Water Gun again!"

"I hope you know what you're doing..." Buizel murmured. He fired his Water Gun at the Zap Cannon. When the water hit the electric ball, the whole water gun attack became a shocking stream of water. Just as Sakura wanted it to, the combined attack hit Dusknoir directly. Dusknoir collapsed onto the ground and struggled to get up, but fell and disappeared.

"We did it- Ah-ah-ah-choo!" Sakura sneezed as the rain stopped.

Tomoyo came out of the bushes and rushed over to Sakura, camcorder in hand. "Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up at the sky. "Yeah, but I wonder where the rain came from..."

"It was from me."

The girls and Buizel turned around to see a beautiful serpent with long pinkish hair. Long red eyebrows curled above its eyes. A colorful tail of turquoise and red scales appeared like a fan.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Milotic, one of the Sealed Pokemon."

"How come you're helping me? And why didn't I sense you?" Sakura asked as Milotic floated before her.

"I was the fish that you were surprised of. The ugly fish with brown skin and blue fins." Milotic replied. Sakura just ogled at her, disbelieving Milotic was that ugly fish.

"Not all Pokémon have grudges against humans. I came here to give you your prize." In Milotic's tail, it was the dark stone that Sakura had seen in the tank.

Paul raised a Pokéball as Salamence flew towards Milotic. "I don't think so!"

Sakura pointed her wand at Paul but Milotic stopped her. "Leave this to me."

In a whish of her tail, Milotic sprung a powerful twister, capturing the purple-haired boy and Salamence into its vertex, hurtling them into the air. Tomoyo filmed the twinkle star they have disappeared in.

Sakura picked up the stone as rainbow wings wrapped Milotic and took her in. A blue plate appeared in Sakura's hands.

"That's it!" Buizel exclaimed as his body started to light up.

Sakura watched in awe as Buizel's body started to grow and change form. When the light faded, Floatzel stood before Sakura with a smile of triumph on his face.

"Well, what do you think? Totally awesome, right?" Floatzel said proudly.

Sakura studied him a moment or two until she shook her head. "I don't see a difference."

Floatzel fell over in shock and stood upright, shouting. "Are you kidding me? I'm a lot cooler in this form!"

The girls laughed as the dark stone glowed and materialized a ball of light. A shape formed from the light. A smallish green reptilian Pokémon with rocky skin stood there, his stomach a dark red belly. He turned to Sakura, his deep eyes drilling into her.

"I am Larvitar, the Representative of Earth. Who may you be?" Larvitar asked monotonously.

"S-Sakura."

Larvitar sighed and placed a paw on Sakura's knee. "I, Larvitar, the Representative of Earth, accept Sakura, as the nominee for the title Pokémon Master and grant you the power of Earth Feeling. With this power, you will be able to see through earth with closed eyes."

He finally noticed Floatzel and said simply, "Hello, Buizel." That peeved Floatzel.

"IT'S FLOATZEL!" Floatzel shouted, shaking Larvitar. The latter just looked bored, angering Floatzel even more. The girls laughed at the scene.

On top of the aquarium, Eevee watched the scene below and closed his eyes. _Won't be long now before we part ways before the Final Judgment... We will wait for the inevitable, for hitsuzen… Sakura..._

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like this chapter. Yo, original author, are there any changes because I already added my own? I will repeat this again. Please review.<p>

**Author Notes**

Mitsuru Miyamoto - I would like to amend something about his 'craziness'. I think that's a little too harsh but I think the most appropriate word would be spazzy. I would like to keep to myself why he's absent for the majority of the story. Everything will reveal in time.

Hitsuzen - You know the definition I told you in earlier chapters? That's CLAMP's definition of the inevitable. I just want to clear that up if you are confused if other series said that word in Japanese. It is Romaji for the inevitable after all.


	23. Land and Sea Awaken

Because of some circumstances on Thursday, I'm updating a day early. I need that day to study.

Anyways, I apologized for being very pushy and mouthy about some stuff. If I want to pound into someone's head, I would really go overboard. I really need to control my way to just say things bluntly. Sorry.

I don't care if I'm repeating this from the previous chapter. I may not want to repeat disclaimers, but I want reviews. Please, _please_, **_please_** read and review!

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Land and Sea Awaken<p>

* * *

><p>A man on a computer typed buttons on the keyboard as another man leaned over his shoulders. "Has it appeared yet?"<p>

"No sir- wait! I'm getting a reading!"

The man pushed him aside roughly, looking intently at the radar. He grabbed the other man by his arms and pointed at the monitor. "Alright, but who is collecting them?"

The man on the monitor did as he was told. A picture and information appeared, pointing the location. The boss stared at the photo in surprise. "This is the one collecting them? Is this a joke?"

The other man shook his head nervously. The boss' mouth curved into a sinister smirk. "Well, I guess that just makes the job easier... Finally, now my dream will be fulfilled!"

The other man had to resist everything in his willpower not to make a snarky remark.

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang, waking up Sakura. Sakura tried to turn it off, searching for it on the top counter of her bed.<p>

Eevee turned off the alarm clock on the desk. "The alarm clock is over here."

Sakura sheepishly rubbed her head.

The Evolution Pokémon sighed. "You put it on the desk yourself so you wouldn't go back to sleep after you turned it off."

Buizel drowsily sauntered out of the closet as Sakura gasped now awake. "That's right!"

Buizel and Eevee watched her run back and forth, putting on her clothes and throwing her pajamas on the bed.

"Why is she up so early?" Buizel rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Eevee shook his head. "Sakura and Tomoyo are taking us on an appreciation picnic today, remember?" Buizel looked at him dumb-founded.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh... I knew that..."

Once Sakura finished and ran out of the room, Eevee took the Pokébook and turned the book around. The back of the book is entirely blank. He closed his eyes.

"Lugia..."

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted, running down the stairs.

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter as he makes breakfast. "Morning. You were able to get up early after all."

Sakura giggled, putting on her apron and started to help make a giant lunch for a picnic she and Tomoyo were planning to have. Fujitaka started on the shrimps. "So, who else is going?"

Sakura chuckled nervously as she placed rice balls into the bentos. "Um, a couple other friends..." That was when she noticed Touya wasn't in the room. "Oh, that reminds me... is Onii-chan still asleep?"

"He said he had a job again today, so he left rather early."

_Oh. I was thinking of letting him have some of the lunch too._ Sakura sighed disappointed.

After they finished making and packaging it, Fujitaka stared at the large boxes in surprise. "Are they really going to eat all of this?"

Sakura smiled and nodded thinking of Buizel and his hearty appetite. "It's all right, they eat a lot."

"But, won't you have a hard time carrying all of this, Sakura-san?"

"That's all right; I have someone helping me carry it." Sakura said with a smile. The doorbell rang, catching the Kinomotos' attention. "Coming!"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo when she opened the door. "Morning, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo returned the greeting with a smile. "Good morning. It's a good thing it is sunny today."

Sakura looked over Tomoyo's shoulders to see Lucario leaning against the wall. He was apparently wearing a baseball cap and a jacket designed by Tomoyo herself. "Thanks for agreeing to help me carry all of the food, Lucario-san."

Lucario looked away and pulled his cap lower on his face in embarrassment.

"I like the jacket. Tomoyo-chan, did you make it?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo nodded. "He is also a perfect model for boys' costumes too." She sighed dreamily, placing a hand on her chin. "He has been allowing me to dress him up lately."

Lucario turned bright red when Tomoyo used the term 'dress up'. Sakura went back inside. "I just finished packing lunch now. Let's go! I'll bring the lunches now."

Sakura ran into her room as Eevee jumped into her backpack. She placed the stones in the backpacks besides Eevee before running downstairs.

* * *

><p>The group began to walk to Penguin Park. Lucario held the large bentos in his arms. Sakura looked at him in concern.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Lucario-san?" Sakura asked.

Lucario stared at her and shook his head in annoyance. "I'm fine!"

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his tail. He looked over his shoulder and froze. A little boy was playing with his tail.

"Doggy!" The little boy cried happily. Lucario fidgeted when the mother gently picked up her little boy.

"I'm so sorry." the mother stared at Lucario. The Aura Pokémon felt nervous when her eyes drilled into him.

"Do you like it? I made the costume myself." Tomoyo said. The mother smiled and nodded.

"Doggy!" the little boy shouted. Lucario had already moved into the park.

Waving the mother and child good-bye, Sakura giggled as Lucario wore exasperation on his face. "Maybe you should've worn pants too."

Lucario glared at her as they began to move again. Eevee poked his head out of the backpack. "Are we there yet?"

"You shouldn't be poking your head out yet. We're almost there." Sakura said.

Eevee shook his head. "I want to be with you as much as possible, Sakura. It's almost the end you know."

"Huh? The end? You mean the Sealed Pokémon?"

Eevee nodded as Sakura broke into a cheerful smile.

"Then I'm almost done collecting all of the Sealed Pokémon!"

"You did it, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura nodded in agreement.

Eevee gazed at the talkative girls and then turned to the sky. Lucario noticed the behavior, wondering what's going through his mind.

* * *

><p>"We're here!"<p>

They arrived in a nice field with beautiful pink and white flowers, overlooking a small bay. Sakura frowned, realizing they were similar to the ones on the ground. The Representatives emerged from their stones as Eevee shook his fur and scratched his hind legs.

Tomoyo spread out the blanket as Lucario unpacked the lunch, the cap and jacket lying on the ground besides the blanket. Sakura soon helped with the preparations. Once they finished, Sakura passed lunches to everyone.

Buizel and Turtwig ate theirs contentedly. Buizel complimented on the shrimps while Turtwig nodded in agreement. "This is great!"

Sakura noticed Lucario sitting by a tree eating alone, a little far from the picnic but still close enough for someone to see he is a part of the group. "Hey, Lucario-san, why don't you eat with the rest of us?"

Lucario gave her a side glance and took another bite. He froze when he heard Buneary's voice from the charm. The said bunny surfaced from charm, hopping to him, chopsticks at hand.

"He just needs a little convincing!" Buneary took the chopsticks right out Lucario's paw and tried to feed him a carrot. "I'll feed you!" Lucario took the chopsticks out of her hand and fed himself.

"I'm capable of feeding myself, thank you."

"AWWW! Lucario-sama is so cool!" Buneary cooed, earning a glare from Lucario. She just fawned over him to Buizel's annoyance.

"Peh! I'm a million times cooler..." Buizel groused. Vulpix sighed as she popped a broccoli into her mouth.

Tomoyo giggled as Lucario tried to pry Buneary off his arm with Buizel grudgingly helping him. "Quite the personalities we have here." Sakura smiled nervously.

After helping Lucario, dessert was served with strawberry tart and chocolate fondant. Buizel eyed it hungrily as Tomoyo cut slices for each party member and placed pieces of the fondant on each plate. Taking one of the slices, Buizel offered it to Larvitar. "Hey, Larvitar, have a piece of cake!"

Larvitar stared at the cake then at Buizel. He pushed the paper plate away. "I rather not..."

"I'll have it!" Hilariously, Turtwig not only took a bite of the tart but also of Buizel's paw.

Buizel began to shake Turtwig off his paw furiously. "HEY! I'm not part of it!" Sakura, Tomoyo, and the others started laughing.

Lucario heard the laughter and glanced at the picnic. He watched as Buizel cleaned his paws in a napkin. Turtwig apologized to him, receiving a glare from the other Representative. Sakura giggled and noticed him looking at them. She paused when she saw longing in his red eyes before he looked away.

Not far from the picnic, a pair of glowing red eyes overlooked the bay. Beneath the shores of the said bay, a pair of glowing blue eyes illuminated under the surface.

Sakura felt a jolt running through her veins. "This presence..." Lucario opened his eyes and ran to Sakura.

A dark purple dragon emerged from its hiding, hovering above the waters of the bay. It shot an energy beam at the lake, creating an explosion of water. Water splashed on the group.

"AAHHHH!" Tomoyo cried as the Representatives ran into their stone for cover.

A giant penguin-like creature sprang up from the lake, shooting a beam of ice at the dragon. Eevee ran forward, watching the rampaging Pokémon with narrowed eyes. "Those are the last Pokemon wielding the vital items... And it seems as if they've been holding onto the items for too long..."

Before Sakura can open her mouth, she heard a familiar voice.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder on Empoleon and Weavile, use Blizzard on Garchomp!"

These attacks were headed to their respective targets. Sakura spun around to see Paul with Electabuzz and Weavile. "Sh-Shinji-kun?"

Paul ignored her as the attacks approached their targets. Empoleon noticed the lightning bolt and spat a beam of ice, exploding immediately on contact. Smoke surrounded the field. Electabuzz and Paul strained to see through the smoke.

Empoleon was suddenly hit by a powerful Aqua Jet. The Emperor Pokémon collided with Electabuzz, sending it crashing to the ground.

Garchomp unleashed Flamethrower at Weavile's Blizzard, melting it instantly. The attack hit Weavile directly.

Paul returned both Pokémon into their Pokéballs. He narrowed his eyes, analyzing the battle before him. _Something isn't right... They shouldn't be able to use those attacks..._

Empoleon charged at Garchomp with Drill Peck. The other Sealed Pokémon's body glowed bright and began to also charge at Empoleon. The attacks collided again, creating another explosion.

Sakura shielded her eyes from the dust. "Why are they attacking each other?"

Eevee coughed and jumped onto Sakura's shoulders. "The items they're holding... are controlling them!"

Sakura stared at the battle in disbelief. _The items are doing this...? But why?_

An Aura Sphere crashed at the wild Sealed Pokémon, catching their attention.

"Dark Slash!" Sakura swung her staff, creating a wave of dark energy. It collided with Empoleon. The Emperor Pokémon dived for her.

"Flame Wheel, Chimchar-chan!"

Sakura watched astonished as the stronger and larger Flame Wheel knocked Empoleon out. Rainbow wings wrapped Empoleon as the Flame Wheel stopped. To her surprise, it was not Chimchar but Infernape.

"Chimchar-chan... I mean Infernape-san, you did it!" Sakura cheered, hugging Infernape joyfully.

"That's impossible!"

Startled, Sakura looked up at the sky. Paul gaped at Sakura in disbelief, standing atop Salamence with Honchkrow flying besides him.

_How could __**she **__get that weakling into its strongest form? It just doesn't make sense..._ Paul's train of thoughts were broken when Garchomp whipped up a Sandstorm. It threw him off Salamence's back and into the waters below.

"Shinji-kun!"

Paul surfaced the waters, trying to breathe. Salamence spat green fire at Garchomp as Honchkrow dived towards the Sealed Pokémon.

Garchomp's body glowed and charged at its attackers. Garchomp overcome both attacks, knocking Honchkrow towards the bay. Honchkrow was sent flying towards Salamence.

"Infernape, use Close Combat!"

Infernape leaped on a rock wall and pushed itself off towards Garchomp. Unfortuantely, the Dragon Pokémon is in between the two Pokémon. He looked to both sides uneasily, clearly don't know where to go.

"Salamence-san, fly up!" Sakura shouted.

Salamence looked at her in surprise, but quickly flew up. Infernape hit Garchomp across the face, furiously punching it again and again.

"Ice Beam!" A beam of ice shot out of Sakura's staff directly hitting Garchomp, freezing it in a block of ice. Wings wrapped Garchomp, forcing it inside the staff.

"I did it!" Sakura exclaimed gleefully as Infernape jumped over to her and pounded its chest in triumph.

Eevee smiled at Sakura, surprised of the strength Sakura have. "You did great. You've really gotten strong, Sakura."

"That was wonderful, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo sighed. She patted her camcorder. "And I got on tape!"

Everyone in the vicinity fell over in shock. Lucario shook his head.

Sakura flinched when Salamence landed before her. The Pokémon dipped its head, grunting. Sakura blinked in confusion as Lucario spoke. "It's thanking you for helping him fly to safety."

Sakura's eyes widened and smiled. "You're welcome!"

Sakura was unaware of the glances Lucario sneaked of her.

Salamence's body was suddenly enveloped in red light, forcefully returned to its Pokéball. Soaking head-to-toe, Paul held the Pokéball. "Who do you think you are, stay away from my Pokemon!"

"I was trying to help it!" Sakura argued. Paul grunted in annoyance before walking away.

A red and blue orb appeared before her at the same time. Sakura took each one in each hand and smiled. "These are the last item... We have all of them now!"

Tomoyo shouted, recording the mini celebration. "Fantastic!"

"...I have to admit she did pretty good..." Lucario mumbled under his breath. Unfortunately for Lucario, Buizel heard it.

"Did you say what I think you just said, Lucario?" Buizel asked. Lucario nearly fell over when Buizel spoke up.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked over her shoulders to see Buizel with an evil grin and a flustered Lucario.

"Why don't you say that a little louder?" Buizel prodded. Lucario crossed his arms and looked away.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked naively. Lucario started blushing at the sight of Sakura.

Tomoyo turned the video camera at Lucario and immediately noticed the blush that spread his face. She smiled as Lucario tried to wave off Buizel.

From a cliff, a shady character watched the group through binoculars, eying the orbs Sakura was holding.

He pressed a button on a handheld radio. "Initiate Plan Awakening!"

Without warning, energy beams fired around Sakura. Smoke and dust enveloped the girl.

"Sakura!"

The Kinomoto girl coughed, trying to shield herself from the blasts as more came. "What now?" She felt something grab her around the waist and forcefully pulled her up into the air.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried.

Around her waist, a mechanical arm attached to a larger machine. Atop the machine was a man. He wore a blue bandanna on his head, wearing completely black except with dark blue markings. "Thank you for your hard work on getting the red orb for me, little girl!"

"These aren't yours! Who are you!" Sakura demanded. The man started laughing.

"I am Archie, leader of a secret organization whose mission is to expand the oceans!" Archie announced. Buizel resisted not making a snarky remark.

"Why do you need the orb?" Sakura said.

"It's the key to unlock the power I need to make my dream a reality! This world is already mostly covered in oceans, just think of all the wildlife that will be able to flourish more with the more ocean waters!" Archie proclaimed as he pried the two orbs from her hands.

"Great, now everyone can think of living underwater like mermaids." Buizel remarked sarcastically. Archie glared at him as he pulled.

"No, stop!" Sakura pulled on the orbs, resulting in a mini tug-of-war.

A large shadow casts above the machine. Archie looked upwards to see a red helicopter, its door opened to reveal a man with dark red hair wearing a black and red cloak. He threw a wire at Archie, wrapping around his arms. Archie was forced to pull away from Sakura with the orbs in his hands.

"Maxie! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Archie demanded at the man.

"Heh, you think I'd just stand and watch you get your way with the world? I think not! Land is what this world needs more of!" Maxie shouted as he tugged at the end of the wire, making Archie drop the blue orb. Maxie caught it and grinned evilly.

Both orbs started to shine brightly in Archie and Maxie's hands. Sakura watched nervously as a tremor occurred. Dark clouds formed overhead. In shock, Tomoyo fell to her knees as Buizel ran to see her if she is okay.

"What's going on?" Lucario demanded.

Eevee closed his eyes. "The beginning of chaos..."

* * *

><p>Kohaku sat on a tree as rain poured down. He opened one of his amber eyes, sensing something wrong. Both eyes snapped open when the rain stopped. <em>The weather... It's normal...<em>

He looked around in confusion until he saw a long green dragon circle the skies. The dragon roared in rage as it flew into the distance. Kohaku looked at darkness in concern as cherry blossom petals fly by. _Sakura..._

* * *

><p>The bay's waters shifted erratically as a giant pillar of water sprang from its surface. Tremors shook the ground violently.<p>

A giant blue whale-like creature broke the surface, roaring with all its might. Similarly, a monstrous red creature broke through the earth, roaring wrathfully.

"Now, Kyogre, bring down the heavy rains that will help accomplish my dream!" Archie commanded as the red orb started to shine brighter.

"Groudon, I command you dry up the seas with the power of the sun!" Maxie ordered as the blue orb also started to shine brighter.

It was a complete catastrophe. Dark clouds parted slightly to reveal a harsh sunlight but the same time, it started to pour heavy rain.

_Just like the World of Slumber..._ Sakura watched in horror as the two monstrous creatures stared at each other. Sakura gasped when she saw the rage and fury in Kyogre's and Groudon's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's going on outside?" A tall blonde woman dressed in black asked as Touya placed her order on the table.<p>

Touya looked out of the window, eyes widening. _I have a bad feeling about this..._ Toya thought, hoping Sakura was safe

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Archie demanded, witnessing the weather catastrophe. Kyogre glared at him from the corner of its eye.<p>

"This shouldn't be happening!" Maxie shouted as Groudon bared its teeth at him.

Both Kyogre and Groundon fired their attacks at the two leaders, sending them crashing onto the ground, the orbs thrown into the air.

Lucario raced forward and caught the blue orb before it hit the ground. "I got it!"

However, the mark of Groudon appeared on the orb's surface before it sank into Lucario's body.

Lucario howled in pain as he crouched on the group, holding his head. His eyes glowed bright red as the mark of Groudon appeared on his forehead. He howled in rage and launched several Aura Spheres in random directions. One almost killing Tomoyo and another destroyed Maxie's helicopter in an explosion.

"Lucario-san! What's wrong- AH!" Sakura shouted, moving her as an Aura Sphere a nary away from hitting her.

"The blue orb has possessed him!" Eevee yelled. Sakura gasped as she struggled in the mechanical arm.

"Hang on, Sakura!" Buizel turned into Floatzel and used Aqua Jet. The attack destroyed the mechanical arm, freeing her.

"Thanks, Floatzel-kun!" Sakura landed on the ground on her feet. She looked at Tomoyo holding her head as Eevee tried to keep her safe. "Tomoyo-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! But, Lucario-san needs your help!" Tomoyo pointed at the rampaging Aura Pokémon.

Eevee saw the red orb, unattended until he saw Archie running to it and picked it up triumphantly. "I still have a chance to make my dream a reality!"

Without warning, the orb sank into his hand. Archie wrapped his arms around his chest, panting heavily. His eyes glowed bright blue, howling insane laughter. He ran for his machine and once he was at the top of the machine, he began maneuvering the arms to attack Lucario.

Lucario let out a roar of rage, sending a barrage of Aura Spheres on Archie as well as the surrounding area.

"Lucario-san! Lucario-san!" Sakura tried to run to him, but it fell to deaf ears. Lucario plunged his fist into the ground, a powerful Earthquake following. Sakura fell on her butt but she kept going.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. Archie's machine lashed out at her, but was blocked by Floatzel.

Lucario gripped his head in pain as his body started to glow. His shape returned to little Riolu, still throwing Aura Spheres thunderously in all directions.

Sakura kept trying despite what may come. The two legendary Pokémon's attacks landed a short distance away from her and almost send her flying, but her determination was strong. She dodged the attacks as they continued fighting. Just as Riolu looked her way, she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Lucario-san, please stop!" Sakura begged as Riolu struggled against her grip and let out howls of protest.

Sakura didn't budge as he thrashed around in her arms in growls of protest. Realizing he couldn't escape, he bit her shoulder. Sakura squeaked in pain and almost let go, but her grip only tightened.

"Please stop, Lucario-san..." Sakura pleaded as tears stung her eyes. "You may have said you will never accept me as the Pokémon Master, but... I want you to know that... I don't care what you think of me, I just want you to be happy..."

Eevee's eyes widened at Sakura's words. _Sakura..._

"You've been suffering for so long... You deserve to be happy... I want to see you smile, laugh... I know you want to, but you're holding onto the past... You need to let it go!" Sakura cried.

Riolu gave no response as he continued biting Sakura's shoulder.

"Please, Lucario-san!" Sakura cried as a tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Riolu's face. Riolu's glowing red eyes and the mark of Groudon faded as the blue orb came out of his body. Riolu's eyes widened and removed his teeth from Sakura's shoulder.

"Lucario-san..?" Sakura let go of Riolu and stared into his eyes. He saw her wounded shoulders and began to shy away, but Sakura pulled him back for another hug.

"I'm so glad... I'm so glad you're okay..."

He remembered the words Sakura spoke when he was possessed. Touched, he returned the hug.

"Thank you..." Riolu muttered faintly, but only loud just for Sakura to hear.

Maxie forced himself to walk to the blue orb. Groudon saw this action and fired a Solar Beam. The explosion threw back Sakura and Maxie. The blue orb innocently rolled by the group, stopping in front of the bay.

Sakura summoned the staff and flies towards the raging battle between Kyogre and Groudon.

"Sakura-chan, don't!" Tomoyo shouted but her shouts were drowned by the battle.

"There's no use reasoning with them!" Eevee shouted. Stubborn as she was, he knows she won't listen and ran.

"Eevee-chan!"

Eevee too won't listen, focusing on Sakura.

Sakura flew between the battling Pokémon, screaming. "Please stop!"

Both Pokémon ignored her pleas. Kyogre fired Hydro Pump while Groudon shot Solar Beam. Both attacks hurtled towards Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried. Sakura screamed, closing her eyes. Riolu snarled, trying to stand.

Suddenly, Sakura was pushed away, sending her flying in the opposite direction.

The two attacks crashed with one another following with a massive explosion. The explosion's after-effect ripples the air.

Sakura breathed heavily, trying to wrap her mind around that she was almost killed. She tried to search for her savior through the smoke. When it cleared, a small figure lay on the ground. Sakura flew closer to see who it is, but when she did, she screamed.

"EEVEE-CHAN!"

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it. Please, I beg you to review. There is a reason why I allowed anonymous reviews.<p>

**Author Notes**

Cameos - The woman in black Touya was serving (Cynthia/Shirona)

The desserts Strawberry Tart and Chocolate Fondant - The first dessert came from the episode _Sakura's Mini Great Adventure_ where Tomoyo made that certain cake. The other came from TRC/xxxHolic; Watanuki made those chocolate fondants for Valentines' Day and Yuuko send those desserts in her name to the TRC gang.

Flowers by the bay - The flowers doesn't equate to the flower Sakura recieved by the windowsill. It's similar, but not the same; some characteristics but not the same.

Vulpix's gender - I retconned the male gender Vulpix had in the original to female. It wasn't specified that well in the original even though I know Vulpix's a male. If you haven't notice, the Representatives are males; Buizel - Male, Larvitar - Male, Turtwig - Male, and Lucario - Male (Buizel and the last two I can completely understand). I am applying the Smurfette Principle not the Two Girls to a Team trope. In my opinion, it seems to imply Sir Aaron only trusts males to be Representatives. Nonetheless, Your Mileage May Vary.

Marina's age - I retconned her age. It doesn't help that the original was very vague on their ages. If you ask me when I first saw her, I didn't believe she was ten. She's looked...busty for one (May was an another example) and even achieved a modeling dream as seen with some magazines in the anime. Granted, I was using 'girl' in _The Missing Element_, but that's a connotation to the female gender. I was a little dubious how old Marina wants to be.


	24. Heavy Heart

To celebrate that I finished an AP exam with a hopeful note of scoring a 3 or 4, I am updating another chapter days before Sunday. I'm putting my utter faith in my essays, crossing fingers on scoring at least a 6 or 7. I am praying to pass the exam that's surprisingly not too difficult hard what my teacher told me it would be.

Please, _please_, _**please**_ for my sanity read and review!

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Heavy Heart<p>

* * *

><p>"EEVEE-CHAN!"<p>

Sakura rushed to his side, picking him up in her arms, trying desperately to wake him up. He laid her arms motionlessly, his eyes closed, his breathing faint. "Eevee-chan! Please wake up!"

Panicking, she started to shake his shoulders but still no response. He opened his hazel eyes feebly meeting Sakura's emerald ones. He smiled at her briefly as he elicited a groan.

"Sorry, but... from here on out, I won't be able to help you out anymore..."

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. "Don't say that! You're going to be okay!"

"Don't worry... I'm sure you'll be all right... I believe in you..."

Sakura shook her head in denial, whimpering and begging Eevee not to go. "No... You can't... Eevee-chan..."

Eevee closed his eyes as he murmured softly. "I know you can do it... You just need to believe in yourself... Sakura..."

Sakura desperately tried to gather what is left of Eevee in her arms as his body turned transparent.

"Don't leave me, Eevee-chan!" Sakura sobbed, tears streaming down her face as Eevee continued fading away.

"Be strong... Sakura..."

Sakura stared at her hands in shock. Eevee was really gone. He had been with her since the very beginning and now…

She sat there, grieving, not noticing one of Groudon's attacks aiming for her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo warned, but Sakura remained where she was.

Riolu jumped in between Sakura and the attack. Summoning an Aura Sphere in his paws and forcing it through the attack with Force Palm, he canceled the two attacks.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself! There are right and wrong times to let out your emotions, but right now you need to remember what Eevee told you, "You just need to believe in yourself"! He believed in you... Everyone believes in you..." He looked away turning a little red. "I believe in you..." Sakura stared at him in surprise. "So... Do you really want to let everyone down?"

Sakura wiped her tears away, standing up, tightening her grip on her staff.

_I won't let you down...Eevee-chan._ Sakura thought as she watched the two legendary Pokémon battle.

Without warning, a mechanical arm struck the ground near Sakura. The girl looked up to see the machine still controlled by the crazy Archie, lashing wildly with his machine's arms.

"How can I stop them?" Sakura asked to herself. The Representatives was already running around the battlefield, trying to distract Archie.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked at Turtwig who was running away from the battlefield. He stopped in front of her, panting heavily. "There is no way you can defeat the super ancient Pokemon, but you can soothe their rage and they will return to slumber." Turtwig explained.

"Why are they angry?" Sakura asked.

"They were awakened from the dark desires of those men put into the orbs. The only way to stop them is to destroy the orbs!" Turtwig waved his legs frantically.

"What? But don't I..." Turtwig shook his head, denying her protests. "Your duty as a Pokémon Master is to protect the Pokémon, and if it means destroying the items, then is has to be done! We need to hurry or else Groudon and Kyogre could destroy the town!"

Maxie limped onto the ground, earning the attention of the group. "No! Groudon is the key to the world I seek!"

Sakura finally noticed the blue orb near the waters. Once it was a shiny blue, it's now a dark blue.

Maxie ran for the orb, but Floatzel is already far ahead of him. Using Aqua Jet, he slammed Maxie onto the ground, knocking him unconscious. Sakura tenderly picked the blue orb from the ground.

"The only way to get rid of the orbs is to destroy them together." Turtwig said and glimpsed at Archie at the corner of his eyes. "But first you need to get the red orb out of his body."

"Alright..." Sakura climbed onto her staff. Riolu ran to her, transforming into Lucario in a flash of light.

"I'm coming too."

Sakura stared at him as well as Turtwig in mutual surprise. She was the first to regain her composure and nodded, allowing him to carefully sit next to her.

"We'll help too!"

The Representatives' bodies glowed and evolved. When it faded, Turtwig resembled a large tortoise, its shell a miniature bonsai garden. Beside Ninetails, Larvitar was now a large dinosaur-like Pokémon, fangs and claws giving him a menacing appearance. A large blue rhombus-shaped underbelly held by green armor-like body.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted over the attacks, hiding behind the safety of the forest.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"I know you can do it!" Tomoyo hollered. She then shouted. "At this rate…at this rate, I can't film Sakura!"

Sakura fell over in shock but nodded confidently, looking at Turtwig's Evolution. "All right, Turtwig-san, watch over Tomoyo-chan!" Torterra nodded and watched Sakura and Lucario fly away.

From above, the couple watched Ninetails and Tyranitar fend off Archie's attacks. Floatzel himself was dealing some trouble himself with Maxie's Camerupt.

Random attacks almost hit the couple. Tyranitar produced a colossal rock wall from the ground, stopping it. Ninetails destroyed the machine's arms with Flamethrower.

As the couple hovered over the battle, Lucario looked at Sakura in concern. Although he might not know her as much as the other Representatives, he knew that Sakura is having an internal turmoil. Sakura noticed his gaze and smiled at him confidently.

"Don't worry; I'll definitely be all right. And I know everything will turn out right, too!"

Seeing her true strength, Lucario's eyes widened as his cheeks turned slightly pink. He quickly shook it off and told her to dodge.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM!<strong>

Explosions burst from a distance as the ground shook violently, spilling books and vases onto the place. The vase shattered in a billion pieces.

Running outside the house, Touya watched the ground shook and rain poured heavily. Thunder struck the sky as intense heat streaked the town.

_Sakura..._ Touya ran down the sidewalk towards the sound of the explosion. He pushed aside citizens running for cover. He spotted Paul walking nonchalantly in the distance.

"Hey, you!"

Paul looked up as Touya grabbed him roughly by the collar. "Alright, spill it! I know you know what's going on!"

"Yeah, so what if I do?" Paul asked.

"Where's Sakura?" Touya demanded. Paul glared at him.

Something hit the back of Touya's head, losing grip of Paul's shirt. Paul smirked coldly behind him as he stared at the giant crow. The two men exchanged glares until Paul huffed and walked in the opposite direction.

Touya rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Paul's back. He blinked when someone tapped his shoulder. A blue-haired woman, the same age as he is now, smiled at him and jerked her thumb in the direction Paul had left.

"It's better if you keep out of his way for now."

Touya gazed at her in surprise, but frowned when he actually studied her aura. It's not human was her aura. "Who are you?" He asked.

The woman fell silent, still staring in the direction Paul had left. "You can tell, can't you?"

Touya nodded as the woman sighed.

"Answer my question." Touya said.

"I am the North Wind."

* * *

><p>"Dammit! My mechanical arms aren't functioning!" Archie yelled in frustration. He moved the joints unpredictably as each arm fell off. Ninetails and Tyranitar dodged as each one fell.<p>

He heard a thud behind him. Before he could turn around to see, Lucario pinned him on his back.

Archie was able to free one his arms and swung a punch at Lucario. The Aura Pokémon was caught off guard, trying to steady himself on the railing.

Archie cackled as he sent a ball of water at Lucario. "Hah! With the power of the red orb inside of me, I am invincible!"

Lucario balanced himself nimbly on top of the railing, dodging Archie's attack. Lucario knocked Archie onto the control panel using Force Palm. Electricity crackled as the lights turned on and off repetitively.

"Well, this is nice." Lucario said.

The machine roared loudly, lashing its arms and legs in random directions. Archie was thrown back and forth while Lucario held onto the railing.

"Zap Cannon!" Sakura sent a ball of electric energy at the machine, causing it to stop all activity.

"What the-" Archie was cut off when Lucario tackled him. They fell on the floor of the machine with Archie struggling to stand. The latter charged at Lucario, but his blind rage is a clear disadvantage. Lucario easily dodged the attack and slammed him onto the railing.

Lucario jumped out of the machine and onto Sakura's staff. Tyranitar and Ninetails destroyed the machine's legs, sending it crashing to the ground.

Seeing that the two Representatives were alright, she looked to see if Floatzel is doing alright. Floatzel is battling a red giant camel-like Pokémon with two mini volcanoes on its back. Camerupt unleashed giant meteors around the entire battlefield, nearly knocking Sakura off the staff. Lucario managed to keep her from falling.

Unfortunately, one of the meteors hit Kyogre. The legendary Pokémon gazed at them with piercing red eyes.

"Well, that can't be good…" Maxie remarked when Kyogre launched a massive tsunami.

Maxie and his Camerupt were washed away while Torterra tried to maintain his ground. Tomoyo climbed onto his back, clutching his bonsai tree, unsurprisingly still filming. Ninetails and Tyranitar were sent flying onto trees.

"Larvitar-san! Vulpix-san!"

Sakura flew above the injured Tyranitar and Ninetails when a shadow was cast over her and Lucario. She looked up to see another wave crashing down on them. The pair on the staff braced for impact. Sakura was knocked off the staff while Lucario tried to keep flight.

"Sakura-chan-" Tomoyo was cut off when the tidal wave nearly threw her off Torterra's back. The Continent Pokémon struggled to keep his head above water. Waves continuously pounded against the Representatives as Tomoyo held onto the bonsai tree, her camera broken in her hands.

Groudon's Solar Beam lifted a watery explosion into the air. Kyogre used Ice Beam on Groundon's feet, freezing it in place. Groudon's eyes burned with pure rage and if in return for its lovely gift of cold feet fired a Mud Shot at Kyogre, blinding it. The Sea Basin Pokémon's typhoons fling in random directions.

One of the typhoons hit a tree, resulting in a near crash on Sakura.

"Razor Wind!" Absol's sharp winds cut through the tree, pieces falling around her.

Lucario gently landed besides Sakura. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... But where's..." Sakura began as Lucario helped her up. She looked around and saw Archie struggling beneath the rubble of his machine. With one final push, he was free and glared at Lucario.

Lucario stood protectively in front of Sakura in a very particular offensive stance. Sakura sensed something very familiar about the stance like she'd seen it somewhere before.

Archie charged toward them, creating a water whip in his palms. He swung it at Lucario who easily caught the end of it. He began Archie closer until he is at least facing them. He then gave Archie a strong kick to the stomach, hurtling him into a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious. Sakura stood in front of him, raising her staff.

"Release!"

Archie screamed in pain as the red orb was forced out of his body. He fell silent as the red orb rolled in front of Sakura.

Sakura wanted to help him, but knew there was nothing she could do for him. She picked up the dark red orb and took out the blue orb from her pocket.

The orbs burned brightly and floated into the air, merging into one. Seeing her chance, Sakura didn't hesitate to point her staff at the orb.

"Orbs the control Land and Sea, disappear!"

Cracks appeared on the orb's surface and continued. It shined more brilliantly until it burst into billion of shards into the air.

Groudon was about to unleash Solar Beam as Kyogre with Hydro Pump. They stopped when they saw the shards.

Everything returned to normal: all signs of a weather catastrophe vanished. Torterra and Tomoyo watched the sky in awe. Tyranitar and Ninetails struggled to their feet and shook their fur dry.

The shards disappeared as Groudon and Kyogre watched in silence. Sakrua noticed the anger just disappeared, knowing that they know the objects that awaken them were gone. Their bodies glowed and disappeared. Sakura stared in astonishment as they disappeared. _Just like Eevee-chan…_

There was a complete silence. Footsteps approached the group.

Sakura turned to see Maxie staring at the sky in awe. "...I was a fool to think I could control such power..." He muttered, falling to his knees.

Archie woke up, rubbing his head. He looked around, shocked to see everything is back to normal. "What happened here? Where's Kyogre and Groudon?"

Walls of earth suddenly trapped the two men. Tyranitar stand above them, his countenance stern. "They went back to sleep, as they should be."

Ninetails glared angrily at the two men. "Both of you have to pay for what you've done. Angering the ancient Pokemon and almost destroying the town which could have spread through the entire world!" Maxie and Archie turned quite pale.

"Let them go."

Both Representatives turned around to see a rather severe Sakura.

"Huh? But why? They almost-" Floatzel protested, but Sakura shook her head.

"I think they learned their lesson, besides, with the orbs gone, nothing will disturb the ancient Pokémon's rest, right?"

"... Well, that is true." Tyranitar nodded.

"I still wouldn't trust them." Ninetails said severely.

Maxie returned Ninetails' glare. "Even if we were to pursue them again, there would be no way to accomplish it. The orbs are gone, you said it yourself!"

Torterra stepped forward as Sakura looked at him for advice. He nudged her gently. "It's up to you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. "I think it's okay. Let them go."

Tyranitar reluctantly let the two go from their rocky cage. Maxie and Archie slowly walked away, disappearing into the distance.

"That was very noble of you if not foolish." Ninetails remarked.

Tomoyo, with the help of Floatzel, landed her feet gently on the ground and rushed to her friend, hugging her. "I knew you could do it, Sakura-chan!"

"Thanks for believing in me, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said with a smile. She turned towards the others. "All of you, thanks for believing in me."

Torterra nodded as Tyranitar and Ninetails gave her a smile. Floatzel gave her a pat on the back, congratulating her.

While everyone congratulated Sakura on her bravery and getting all the items, Lucario noticed slight disappointment in Sakura's smile. He knew what was bothering her.

* * *

><p>On the cliff, Marina, Lance and Volkner watched as the group left the field.<p>

Marina crossed her arms and nodded. "She was able to stop Groudon and Kyogre, that's pretty impressive, don't you think?"

Lance crossed his arms. "Yeah, I guess..."

Volkner looked up at the sky. "Ho-oh-sama is coming back, right?" He asked.

Lance nodded, staring at the setting sun. "Yes and very soon if I might add..."

"What I'm more concerned about is that the brother can see through our disguises, even though we were able to mask our aura." Volkner said.

Marina shrugged. "I guess Aura just runs in the family."

Lance then said. "It's no coincidence that he has that power, only hitsuzen."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat down beneath the giant cherry blossom tree in Tsukimine Shrine. Cherry blossom petals fell around her. <em>Eevee-chan...<em>

"What are you doing?"

Sakura jerked up in surprise. To her surprise, Lucario stood in front of her. "Lucario-san... Why are you here?"

"I-I was a little worried about you..." Lucario said. Realizing what he just said, he quickly looked away, deep red on the face. "M-Maybe those goons came back or something..."

Sakura suddenly found the ground interesting. With concern, Lucario sat down next to her.

"Eevee-chan... He was with me since the beginning when the Sealed Pokémon was first released. He helped me through so much... But not just that, he was a really good friend. He seemed to be always watching over me... I loved him so much..." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

Lucario's face softened as Sakura tried to wipe her tears away.

"I-It's... okay to cry..." Lucario mumbled softly as if he couldn't get the words out himself.

Sakura stared at him still crying as he stared out at the setting sun. "It's not shameful to shed tears for someone dear to you... It's okay..."

Sakura stared at him in shock. This was the same Lucario who could care less about her a few months ago. Now, here he is trying to comfort her. Sakura put her head in her arms as her body shook with emotion and softly whimpered. Lucario gently touched her shoulders.

"Hey..."

Overtaken by emotion, Sakura gently rested her head on his shoulder as tears started streaming down her face. Lucario flinched when she touched him, but stayed where he was. Sakura began to sob into his shoulder.

"Eevee-chan... he didn't even say goodbye..." Sakura whimpered.

Lucario looked at her crying on his shoulder and gave her a rare smile, a smile he only reserves for a selected few. She didn't see it of course, but his comforting paw on her back relaxed Sakura.

"It'll be alright... I'm sure you'll see each other again."

Hearing the warmth and comfort from Lucario's words, Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you..." Sakura choked through her tears.

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it. For my sanity, please review. On another note, I might update on Sunday depending on my mood. So if that happens, then there will be three chapter updated.<p>

**Author Notes**

Marina's age - I know I said this before in the previous chapter. It's just that note was supposed to be in this chapter. I was studying at the time writing that note so my mind was on the composition book rather than the computer.

Sakura Pokemon Arc Progress - I decided to update you on the progress. I'm currently on _Sakura in Wonderland _but I still need to finish the chapter before it. I planned to go back and edit that chapter once I finished the arc.


	25. Final Leg Before Judgment

Now, I really think I should drop the begging for reviews. It's up to readers to review after all. Here's the chapter.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Final Leg before Judgment<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura stood before Tokyo Tower, the full moon casted an eerie glow above it. Strangely, Sakura was able to see better in this dream. She instantly recognized the two of them.<p>

_Marina-chan... Volkner-san... Why are they here...?_

The third figure was a man with spiky red hair wearing a black cape. Apparently, he seems to be the oldest.

Her gaze lifted to the upper gallery. She recognized Brendan, but not the other two. One is a blond with a forest green coat and the other is a younger boy with red and yellow hair in a spiky ponytail.

_These people..._

A giant silver bird lingered above Tokyo Tower, its half-moon eyes shining in the glow of the full moon.

_That bird..._

Ho-oh's cry burst through the atmosphere. The said bird gently floated into view, facing the silver bird.

_Ho-oh-san..._

Ho-oh made eye contact with Sakura, its weary eyes familiar. She doesn't know why it seems so familiar.

_Who... are you...?_

* * *

><p>The morning sun's rays lifted onto Sakura's room. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She smiled at the sleeping figure of Buizel at the foot of her bed, knowing he was trying to comfort about the loss of Eevee. Her eyes trailed to the other Representatives, sleeping by Buizel.<p>

She walked to the mirror on her desk and smiled at her reflection. "I'm all right now. I'm my usual self now."

She smiled as she remembered Lucario comforting her yesterday. She had never before heard him talk with such warmth. He listened to her and comforted her in her time of need. She smiled at Riolu, sleeping on a tree branch by her window. _I'm my cheerful self again, thanks to you, Lucario-san..._

She frowned as she started to dress for school. _But my dream... It was much clearer this time... Those people... Why were they there? Are they somehow connected to that bird or Ho-oh-san?_

* * *

><p>Sakura ran down the staircase and into the kitchen, greeting her family. "Ohayo!"<p>

"Ohayo gozimasu. You're up early today." Fujitaka chuckled.

"Yeah, for a monster." Touya said. Sakura stomped on his foot, making him writhe in pain.

Sakura, satisfied, walked to the front of the house and came back with the newspaper in hand, placing on the table. "I have daily chores today and I just woke up, so I leave the newspaper right here."

"Thanks," Fujitaka kneeled down facing Sakura. "I'm glad that you're cheerful again..."

Sakura looked at him confused.

"Sakura-san, you haven't been too happy lately." Fujitaka said, his eyes warm and kind.

"Was I acting strangely?" Sakura asked. Fujitaka shook his head and smiled.

"No, but I can tell. Because I am your father, Sakura-san." Sakura returned the smile.

"I'm really all right now." Sakura reassured.

"Now that that's taken care of, how about some breakfast?" Touya said placing their breakfast on the table.

"All right!"

Sakura skated to school, looking at the tree Riolu was sleeping in. However, he was already gone. She smiled, knowing he might have gone somewhere to train.

"It's a little cold, but the roads so early in the morning feel so good!" Sakura sighed. _Eevee-chan... He really wouldn't want me to be sad, so I'll do my best to be happy for him._

An idea struck her. "Of course, I'm able to think of it that way all thanks to Lucario-san. It would be nice if I could do something in return..."

* * *

><p>Lucario bounded from one tree to the other as he caught all the leaves that fell. At the corner of his eye, he spotted another leaf falling. When he jumped to another tree to grab it, it was actually a cherry blossom petal. Immediately, an image of Sakura appeared in his mind. His foot suddenly caught on a branch, sending him crashing to the ground.<p>

"Uhhh..." Lucario groaned, rubbing his head.

The small petal innocuously floated to the ground in front of him. Another image of Sakura appeared in Lucario's head and quickly shook his head in frustration, trying to clear his thoughts.

A twig snapped, jerking his attention away from Sakura (thankfully). He felt a familiar presence and slowly rose to a stand, narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, a ball of dark energy sprang out of the brush. Lucario jumped out of the way before it made contact.

A black wolf-like creature leaped out of the brush, giving Lucario a threatening snarl.

"I told you I'd be back."

Lucario glared, recognizing the sandy-haired Pokémon hunter. "You..." He jumped onto a tree branch and readied an Aura Sphere.

Wes grinned. "Nice to see you again, too."

"What are you after now?" Lucario demanded.

Wes shrugged but his grin didn't slip. "Something pretty big, but I need to finish my revenge first!" Lucario elicited a growl.

Mightyena lunged at Lucario, teeth bared. Lucario launched his Aura Sphere at it, knocking it out instantly. Mightyena fell with a thud in front of Wes. Wes returned it into its Pokéball.

Lucario scoffed, readying his Bone Rush. "Do you really think you can stop me with the same old tricks?"

Wes rolled his eyes, taking another Pokéball from his belt. "No, that's why I came up with a new one," He threw it into the air. "Go, Zangoose!"

A white and red Pokémon with razor sharp claws appeared in a flash of light. It seemed to be a mix of mongooses and cats, its markings resembling blood and scars. It grinned sinisterly at Lucario.

The Aura Pokémon stared at Zangoose in complete horror. Wes raised an eyebrow when he saw Lucario's body tremble.

_What's wrong with me...? Why can't I move...? Why am I...?_ Lucario thought, staring monotonously, unable to move.

"Well, didn't expect that. No matter! Zangoose, X-Scissor!" Zangoose lunged forward, its claws glowing.

Lucario still didn't move as Zangoose slashed at him across the face. The attack send him crashing to the ground. Soon, he was tackled into a tree. Lucario opened his eyes weakly as Zangoose gave him an intimidating grin.

_No! Mother! _Lucario heard a voice in his head as an image of blood flashed in his mind.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lucario cried, clutching his head in pain.

Wes shot a capture pod at Lucario. Lucario's body was bounded by a type of metal. He struggled to break free when Wes pressed a button. Volts of electricity shot through Lucario's body. He howled in pain until he fell over in pain, his vision fading. Wes picked up the unconscious Riolu on the ground triumphantly.

* * *

><p>"Hoe?" Sakura blinked, looking out the window as students entered the classroom.<p>

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.

"I thought I heard Lucario-san..."

Tomoyo cocked her head in confusion and said. "Speaking of Lucario-san, did you think of what you could do for him yet?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "No, I haven't. I don't know what he would like."

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out." Tomoyo assured.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that I have Lucario in custody, I can focus on getting the Beast of the Sea to make up for the Latias mess-up. The signal is faint, but is traceable." Wes nodded his head satisfied. "Mightyena, Zangoose, guard him."<p>

Mightyena barked in acknowledgement as Wes climbed onto Fearow's back and flew off into the distance.

Riolu lay unconscious on Tokyo Tower, dreaming.

He was in a dark forest, running. He could hear something chasing him and didn't dare look back. He suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. _What's happening? Why do I feel so afraid?_

Riolu looked behind him as a Zangoose emerged from the bushes and lunged at him. A tall beautiful woman stood in front of him, arms spread. His eyes widened in horror when the Zangoose struck her and not him.

_"Why...? Why did you protect me?" _Riolu asked in a loss of confusion and sorrow.

The woman looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Because... You are my son..." She disappeared along with the Zangoose.

"Wait!" Riolu shouted. He stood in the darkness, utterly alone.

_"What did she mean...? I don't understand!"_ Riolu shouted, putting his head in his paws, shaking his head.

Riolu woke up instantly, still bound in the metal cage. He sighed as he remembered the strange dream. _That memory... wasn't mine... was it?_ Riolu looked up at the afternoon sky. A bird flew by all of a sudden, catching Riolu's attention. It moved faster than a normal bird than he had ever seen.

_What was that?_

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tomoyo sat on the floor of Sakura's room as Turtwig opened the Pokébook.<p>

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Turtwig began gravely, taking Eevee's place as a spokesperson. "Sakura... You realize you've collected all the Pokémon."

"Really? Oh, wow! That's great!"

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo congratulated her friend earning a nod and a smile.

"But how come nothing has happened?" Sakura asked.

Larvitar closed his eyes. "You haven't gained the approval of all the Pokémon..."

"Didn't you say Sakura-chan had collected all the Pokémon?" Tomoyo inquired.

Vulpix nodded. "It is true that Sakura-san has collected all the Sealed Pokémon, but you are forgetting one very stubborn Representative..."

Sakura pondered and began to recall all the Representatives she had met. Her eyes fell to the floor. "Lucario-san..."

Tomoyo had realized that as well when she counted the heads of the Representatives present. "That's right. Lucario-san never acknowledged Sakura-chan as the nominee."

Buizel lay on the floor. "But doing that won't be easy. I mean he already said that he won't accept you."

Larvitar sighed. "It's been a while since then, so now is the time to confront him again."

"But..."

Turtwig eyed her kindly. "... You don't want to fight him, do you?"

Sakura nodded and whispered so softly that the other Representatives have to strain to hear. She smiled, remembering feeling the warmth and compassion in his words. "He's turned into a really good friend and ally... Just like Eevee-chan said he would..."

Touya then called from downstairs. "Sakura, I'm home! Yuki's here too."

"Yukito-san is here!" Sakura exclaimed, clapping her hands. Tomoyo giggled as the other Representatives shook their heads.

"Sheesh, that snow rabbit is going to distract her from the important issue right now..." Buizel groaned.

Sakura strained her ear to listen when she heard Yukito say. "Hey, what's that?"

"It looks like a giant bird of something... Hey! Look out!"

**CRASH!**

Sakura and Tomoyo quickly stood up and ran down the staircase.

"Oniichan? Yukito-san-" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her brother slumped against the wall, unconscious.

"Oniichan!" She rushed to her brother's side, trying to wake him when the Representatives came.

"Hey there! Long time no see, eh?"

Recognizing that voice, she turned her gaze steadily to the sandy-haired Pokémon hunter. "What are you doing?" Sakura demanded.

That was when she saw a giant bird with vulturine neck and body. On its back, an unconscious figure lay there. She gasped when it was Yukito.

"Yukito-san!"

Wes grinned at her horror.

"So you two know each other, how sweet, too bad you'll never see him again!" Wes hopped onto Fearow's back and took off.

"NO! Yukito-san!" Sakura called Pidgeot's Fly and flew after Wes.

Buizel, Vulpix, Turtwig, and Larvitar had remained silent for awhile. That is until Buizel yelled. "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Noticing Sakura following them, Wes ordered Fearow to fly faster. That didn't deter Sakura's determination. Yukito was too important to her to give up that easily. <em>Don't worry, Yukito-san, I'll save you... <em>

Sakura's eyes widened when they approached Tokyo Tower. Images of her dream flashed in her mind.

_I have a bad feeling..._

A sudden explosion threw Sakura and Wes off guard. The former spotted Paul battling two Pokémon she didn't recognize.

"Rhyperior, use Hammer Arm on Zangoose and Salamence, use Dragon Claw on Mightyena!" Paul commanded as both of his Pokémon sent Zangoose and Mightyena crashing to the ground.

"Heh, weak..." Paul smirked. Riolu felt his ear twitched.

"Why did you do that?" He demanded.

"Honchkrow spotted you all tied up, so I thought I'd do a little investigating." Paul answered coldly.

Wes and Sakura landed on the ground several meters away from Paul.

"What gives you the right to attack my Pokémon like that?" Wes demanded as he placed Yukito on a nearby bench.

"Does it really matter?" Paul smirked. He finally noticed Yukito and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing with him? He's useless."

Wes chuckled. "That's what you think..." He pointed at Paul. "Fearow, use Pursuit!"

"Rhyperior, Rock Blast!" Paul commanded. Rhyperior launched rocks from its hands, hitting Fearow directly.

Fearow collapsed to the ground. Paul grinned as Wes recalled his Fearow. "Some Pokemon Hunter you are!"

Wes gritted his teeth. "I guess you leave me now choice..."

"Yukito-san!"

Before Sakura could even reach him, Wes pressed a button on a remote. The ground started shaking immediately afterwards.

"What's going on?" Tomoyo said, catching Sakura's attention. She fell on her knees from the sudden tremor.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Turtwig curtly helped Tomoyo to her feet. "May I be the gentleman to help you, milady?"

A large robot emerged from the ground, destroying most of the city. Thankfully, there were nobody in those areas. Wes jumped atop the monster and pressed several buttons.

**"Say hello to the Groudon-E27! This little gizmo was created to combat Legendary Pokemon, so you don't stand a chance!" **

"Dammit..." Paul cursed.

Buizel stared at the robot and remarked. "Here comes Godzilla."

Vulpix whacked him on the head. "There is no time for your sarcasm right now."

Sakura turned to Larvitar, gesturing to the sleeping Yukito. "Larvitar-san, I need you to protect Yukito-san!" She instructed. Larvitar nodded as his body started to glow.

Tyranitar hastily ran to the bench while Alakazam, under Sakura's instruction, transported in front of Yukito. He summoned a Safeguard around the bench.

"Hey!"

Sakura looked up to see Riolu, bound in a metal cage. She ran to him, trying to pry the cage open. "Lucario-san?"

"I know! Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Gallade, with her command, cut through the metal case with the blades on its arms, freeing Riolu.

"...Thanks..." Riolu muttered as Sakura smiled.

Riolu transformed to Lucario and charged towards the Mecha Groudon.

"Lucario-san, wait!"

"Take this!" Lucario shot an Aura Sphere at the giant machine. To his surprise, the attack didn't even leave a scratch.

**"Hah! Pathetic!" **Wes said as the Mecha Groudon launched a stream of fire at Lucario.

Lucario readied another Aura Sphere but was swatted away by one of its claws. He grunted in pain when he hit concrete.

"Are you okay?" Sakura called, rushing to his side. Lucario nodded and glared at the Mecha Groudon.

"Weavile, use Blizzard!" Paul commanded, throwing the Pokéball into the air. Weavile blown an icy wind at the Mecha Groudon.

The Mecha launched another stream of fire from its mouth. It easily blasted through Blizzard, striking the ground around Paul.

"Nngh!" Paul grunted as flames flared around him.

"Shinji-kun!"

One of the Mecha Groudon's claws plunged into the ground around Paul, sending him flying backwards.

"Buizel-kun!"

Buizel nodded and evolved into Floatzel. He caught Paul by his shirt and dodged another attack from the mecha.

"What the hell are you doing?" Paul demanded.

Floatzel shot him a look. "Hey! Can't you show any gratitude to the one who just risked his life to save your sorry hide?"

Paul narrowed his eyes at Sakura. Sakura ignored him as she summoned Zap Cannon at the mecha. There was no effect.

**"You see? There's no point in fighting a battle you can't win!" **

"I won't give up!" Sakura shouted, poising for battle.

Out of the blue, fire, ice, and lightning attacks struck the mecha. Wes tried to hold onto his machine as more of the same attacks struck the machine again.

**"What was that?"**Wes shouted.

"What was that?" Sakura echoed his question. With the mecha harshly beaten, Sakura saw her chance.

"Dragon Rush!" Garchomp sent the mecha crashing onto the ground.

"Leaf Storm!" Torterra unleashed a storm of leaves that pounded against the Mecha Groudon's armor as Floatzel hit it with Aqua Jet. Ninetails used Fire Blast while Tyranitar's Stone Edge smashed onto its armor.

Systems shut down in the machine. Punching the control panel in agitation, Wes rushed to the escape hatch.

Lucario leaped on top of the mecha's head and slammed his fist. A shockwave of aura surrounds the machine. It cracked in the inside, overloading the data. Lucario jumped away as the machine burst.

Torterra shielded Tomoyo from the explosion as Sakura grabbed hold of a nearby tree. Paul struggled to keep his ground.

Lucario was blown away from the explosion. Sakura charged through the rough winds caused by the explosion and used Bounce. She caught his paw and grabbed a tree branch.

"I got you!"

Lucario looked at her surprise. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wes disappeared into the darkness of the streets.

"Dammit, I failed again..." Wes muttered, flying towards the setting sun.

Sakura and Lucario landed on their feet, pieces of the mecha falling everything. Lucario looked annoyed at first but nevertheless gave Sakura a little smile. Sakura was surprised at first but returned the smile.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right?" Tomoyo asked, running to her friend.

"Yeah, how about you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura began to walk to Lucario and stood in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking her what she is doing.

"Lucario-san... I have collected all the Sealed Pokémon, but..." Sakura stammered.

Lucario widened his eyes in realization. _I'm the only one who's standing in her way..._

Sakura tightened her grip on her staff, uncertainty and anxiety lifted in her body. The way Lucario is staring at her emotionlessly didn't help.

A rare smile curved his lips, Lucario bowed before Sakura. Everyone stared at him open-mouthed.

"Lucario-san?"

"D-did Lucario just smile?" Floatzel said in shock. Lucario grunted and turned to Sakura, standing straight and tall.

"Don't worry, I won't fight you." Lucario said.

"Hoe? What do you mean?" Sakura said.

"I know I said I would never accept you, but...I was just being stubborn and remained in the past... But then you told me to move on, so I could be happy... so..." Lucario said as he got down on one knee and bowed. "I thank you for showing that to me..."

Sakura stood in shock at what just happened as Tomoyo filmed.

"I, Lucario, Representative of Metal, accept you- No... Sakura, as the nominee for the next Pokemon Master." Lucario said as he looked up at Sakura and gave her a small smile.

Sakura was speechless for a moment, that was the first time Lucario has ever used her name and had just accepted her. After a moment of awkwardness, Sakura returned Lucario's smile and nodded a thanks.

"And?" Sakura said.

"And...What?" Lucario said with a look of confusion on his face.

"As a Representative, you're supposed to give her a gift." Torterra stated. Lucario looked at him in surprise.

"Really? I'm supposed to do that?" Lucario blinked. Floatzel, Ninetails, Tyranitar, and Torterra fell down onto the ground shocked. Sakura stared at him dumbfounded.

"How can you not know?" Floatzel shouted.

"No one informed me about it!" Lucario shouted. Ninetails shook her head exasperated.

"I don't think it matters. I'm just glad that you've accepted me. Thank you so much, Lucario-san." Sakura said sweetly. The comment made Lucario blush to the rest of the Representatives' bemusement. Tomoyo giggled starry-eyed.

"Oh, this is truly wonderful!"

* * *

><p>Tomoyo sighed dreamily, filming the newly costumed Sakura. Sakura wore a creamy yellow costume with a pink hat and cape. A large bow held the cape in place.<p>

"Hoeeee..."

"You really are bursting full of cuteness!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Blushing from embarrassment, Sakura rubbed her cheeks. "W-why do I have to change now?"

"Today is a special day, where you have all of the Pokémon and earned all of the Representatives' respect! On a special day, you have to wear special clothes and take a photograph to mark the occasion!" Sakura sweat-dropped.

"And that's why you called for your car?"

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Of course!"

"Oh, give me a break!"

The girls and Representatives looked at Paul, annoyance clear on his countenance.

"You're forgetting that there can be only one Pokémon Master. There are two holders of the Sealed Pokémon. So how is that going to work?" Paul narrowed his eyes at Sakura.

"But it's good that we've gotten all of the Sealed Pokémon."

Paul grunted and looked away. "You really are an idiot."

Tomoyo pondered on his words. "But I do wonder who will be the proper owner of all the Pokémon though."

"You will see who will become the master once _he _shows up."

Shocked, recognizing the voice, she spun around and gasped.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. I applaud the original author to use the Pokemon material to his or her advantage, one of the reasons why I like this original in the first place.<p>

**Author Notes**

Death - I want to say something about this. After seeing that Eevee died, I forgot to explain to you a rule of my fanfics. If you read my profile, you read that I won't hesitate to kill someone off, but did you notice I never said that the person would come back? In my universe, once someone's dead, they stay dead even if it is a world you can actually bring someone back to life like Sailor Moon. It's impossible to bring them back in my world. They can be reincarnated or _try_ to be immortal but once dead or erased from existence, they're gone. Eevee should be lucky he's a pivotal character.

Sakura Pokemon Progress - Finished with _Sakura in Wonderland_, now in _The Full Moon_. Everything has been amusing so far, including Mitsuru's absence for the majority of the fic. I have a reason for it rather than putting him on the Bus. He would definitely still come on and off but the context of the scenes of Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Mitsuru would be different rather than the jealousy of the original's Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Ruka. For CLAMP fans who had been reading TRC and especially xxxHolic, you should know what or rather who he's playing. With his introduction, I bet you know who he is. I am still confused myself about the messed-up and complex Gambit Pileup (CCS was the only part of the scheme that actually makes sense). I want to figure it out but it's so Mind Screwy. Anybody who actually understands, I applaud you.


	26. Final Judgment

Here's the last chapter for now. Because of some circumstances this week, this is my only free time. Until I finish the Sakura Pokemon Arc, this will be the last.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Final Judgment<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at the little Pokémon in shock. It strode to her, its body glowing golden.<p>

"There was a reason why I didn't say goodbye, Sakura."

"Eevee-chan...?"

Eevee smiled at Sakura, warm and gentle. "The one and only."

"But, we thought you-" Floatzel stammered. Lucario tried not to look too shocked but failed miserably.

Sakura stood there speechless, staring at Eevee. Tears building up in her emerald eyes, she enveloped Eevee in a hug. "Eevee-chan!"

"It's only been a day, Sakura." Eevee said gently. Sakura shook her head.

"B-but I thought you were gone!"

She finally noticed the strange golden aura surrounding Eevee. Eevee chuckled.

"The truth is, I was never sent by Ho-oh..." Wings sprouted from his back and enveloped his body.

Sakura stared in awe as Eevee's body glowed with a magnificent light, in a totally different form. The wings opened revealing not Eevee or one of his evolutions, but Ho-oh himself.

"...Because I am Ho-oh!" Ho-oh spread his magnificent rainbow colored wings.

Everyone in the surrounding area was surprised. The Representatives with the exception of Lucario just stood there stupefied. Lucario and Sakura both have the same reaction much to Tomoyo's amusement: a simple "What?"

Floatzel was the first to snap out of his trance, shouting. "Wait just a minute! Why didn't you say anything?"

"If Sakura would've known that I was there all this time, she would've been nervous and wouldn't have been able to concentrate as well as she had when I just came to her as Eevee." Ho-oh explained.

Floatzel grunted as Sakura smiled at Ho-oh. "I see, so that's why in my dream, there was something familiar about Ho-oh... Thanks, Ho-oh-chan!"

"_You _were Ho-oh all this time? Then why were you in such a weak form?" Paul shouted.

Ho-oh glared at him. "Power can come in all shapes and sizes...but you could not possibly understand that." Paul naturally returned the glare.

A cold breeze swept the shrine. Sakura couldn't help but noticed Ho-oh's troubled eyes. "Ho-oh-chan, what did you mean by _he _showing up?"

"Lugia... The other Guardian..." Ho-oh responded to Sakura's constant confusion.

"Ho-oh, the advocate, represents the sun, was the on the front cover of the book while Lugia, the judge, represents the moon, was on the back of the book. Is this news to you?" Paul explained.

Sakura frowned and queried. "But there wasn't anything on the back...But what does he judge?"

"I don't know!"

"And here, we thought you knew everything..."

Paul whirled around. A tall man with spiky red hair, wearing a long flowing black cape accompanied another man with spiky blond hair and a woman with blue hair.

"Who are you?" Paul demanded.

"We were the ones observing your progress from the beginning!"

Sakura turned her gaze to the upper gallery of Tokyo Tower, seeing Palmer, Buck, and Brendan. It was the same as her dream.

Lucario opened his mouth. "So you're saying that you were watching us from the shadows?"

Palmer spoke. "I guess you can say that, but I'm surprised you actually accepted another human, Lucario." Lucario gritted his teeth.

Tomoyo couldn't help but asked nervously, noticing their speech. "Why are they talking as if they weren't human?"

"It's because they aren't..."

Sakura recalled her dreams. In the first few dreams, there were only silhouettes of bird and dog creatures on the galleries. Afterwards, it showed her people instead.

Buck shrugged casually. "We just took on these forms so we could hide our aura and blend in with society."

"Our job was to observe the progress of the detainment of the Sealed Pokémon..." Lance said. He gave Paul a critical stare. "I have also witnessed how you abandoned Chimchar and how cruelly you have treated your Pokémon... In that case, you don't have the right skills to become a Pokémon Master."

"What? Who are you to decide that? All of my Pokemon are strong!" Paul shouted.

Lance ignored his words. "I am only speaking of what I think; it is not my place to make the final decision."

"Then... who makes the final decision?" Sakura asked.

"...Our master..." Brendan glanced at Yukito.

Sakura looked at Yukito and was confused. What did he refer Yukito as 'master'?

Five Chinese symbols of Water, Earth, Fire, Wood, and Metal, glowing colors blue, gold, red, green, and silver respectively shone on the center of the shrine. Each symbol is linked to form a circle.

"What's going on?"

Ho-oh lifted his gold-red eyes on the Representatives. "Representatives, please step forward to your symbol."

Each representative stepped on their symbol as Ho-oh hovered above their heads.

"Have you all accepted someone as the nominee?" Ho-oh asked, his tone grave and firm.

"Yes!"

Ho-oh gazed at Sakura solemnly. "Now... are you ready?"

Sakura only gazed back confused. The symbols glowed brightly, the Representatives disappearing into thin air.

"What happened to them?" Sakura cried. Wind picked up viciously, the full moon shining high in the night sky.

"The Final Judgment...is about to begin..." Lance whispered softly.

Glowing in a silvery aura, Yukito's body was levitated off the bench. Giant silver wings sprouted out of his back, enwrapping him in a brilliant light.

"Yukito-san?" Sakura shouted.

The wings unwrapped, revealing a beautiful dragon-like bird Pokémon. Silver white wings spread, blue plates streaked down its back, the Pokémon's eyes has a pointed dark blue plates like eyebrows. Its long slender neck gave its appearance nobility.

"Who...?"

Ho-oh bowed his head as everyone but the humans kneeled. "Lugia..."

"He's...Lugia... Then, where'd Yukito-san go?" Sakura said looking around.

"Yukito... _He _was Lugia-sama." Brendan replied. Sakura stared at him in utter shock.

"Greetings, Ho-oh." Lugia addressed, bowing his head.

"I have been caught off guard. The Guardians of the Sealed Pokémon had always been close to the owner of the Sealed Pokémon. You've been at Sakura's side the entire time as a friend of her older brother, Touya. You hid all traces of your powers until you returned in your original form. While Sakura and The Skull's descendant were collecting the Sealed Pokémon, I have been gradually regaining my powers. At the same time, I was able to sense the Moon… No matter how much you hid your presence… To think, I didn't know you were close to us all this time… Lugia, the other Guardian Sir Aaron nominated as my opposite."

Lugia soared above the group as Sakura shouts her limited knowledge and understanding of the current events that just thrown into her face. "W-wait a minute! I don't get it at all! What does this mean?"

"It's simple to understand. I am the same as Ho-oh. I did not have enough power to return to my original form." Lugia explained, narrowing his eyes at Sakura.

"Then, Tsukishiro-san is..." Tomoyo started.

"...The disguise for the other Guardian. Very good." Palmer nodded.

Suddenly, Lugia and Sakura were face to face. The girl cringed, looking into his cold ice blue eyes.

"Little girl... this is the first time we've met in this form...She, whose the advocate Ho-oh chose as the new Pokémon Master." Lugia said darkly.

"Yukito-san..." Sakura mumbled softly.

Lugia lifted his cold gaze to Paul. "However, it seems that there is another who wields the Sealed Pokemon." Paul crossed his arms, a cold smirk curving his lips.

"For someone who could not gather all of the Sealed Pokemon by herself... Final Judgment is a waste of time."

Sakura widened her eyes in horror. Ho-oh was just as horrified.

"No! I believe that Sakura will be able to do something about you!"

Lugia chuckled, a cold and harsh that sent chills down Sakura's spine. "Soft-hearted as usual, Ho-oh."

"And you're as cynical as always." Ho-oh retorted. Lugia returned his gaze on Sakura.

"Then, we will begin... The Final Judgment..." He took off into the air, ascending high above the landmark.

"What's going on? I collected all of the items and the Sealed Pokémon, right? Shouldn't it be all right? What is the Last Judgment?" Sakura began asking a string of questions but it was ignored. Ho-oh only watched Lugia.

Lance, Volkner, Marina, Palmer, Buck, and Brendan's bodies glowed, taking new shape and size. Sakura gasped, recognizing the Pokémon they had transformed into, the three dogs and birds Pokémon. _Just like the dream..._

"First..." Lugia's eyes blazed a blue energy.

Paul's eyes went completely lifeless as Lugia lifted him into the air. Sakura could only watch him float in midair and gently placed on a roof of a nearby shrine. The lifeless eyes returned to its normal coloring when Lugia lifted the spell.

Paul looked around in confusion as Lugia hovered before him.

"I, Lugia, the Judge, will now conduct the Last Judgement. Using all of the in your possession, defeat me."

Paul gladly took out a Pokéball. His eyes widened when Lugia whipped a powerful wind, knocking him off his feet.

"Shinji-kun!" Sakura cried. She tried to rush forward to help until she ran into an invisible wall. "What? What is this?" She pounded the barrier furiously. "Shinji-kun!"

"During the Final Judgment, no one can lend a helping hand." Ho-oh informed, his tone clear.

"Impossible!"

"Honchkrow, use Aerial Ace!" Paul commanded. Honckrow soared towards Lugia

An explosion erupted at once. Paul shielded his eyes. "Did I get him?"

His hopes were dashed when he saw Honchkrow on the ground and Lugia unscathed.

"You cannot defeat me with such a pitiful excuse for a Pokemon." Lugia said coldly.

"Dammit!" Paul cursed, recalling Honchkrow. He digs into his pocket for an empty Pokéball.

"It's useless." Lugia's body glowed and rocketed towards Paul.

Paul screamed in pain as Lugia strike him with a powerful Sky Attack. Lugia stopped in midair in the opposite direction and flapped his wings. It created a psychedelic beam that shoot through Paul's body. The Skull descendant screamed as Lugia attacked him with Ancient Power. The glowing rock with hieroglyphics knocked the wind out of Paul.

Paul struggled to his feet as Lugia mocked. "I'm surprised that you were even able to capture some of the Sealed with such _weak _attempts!"

"I'll show you weak! Weavile, use Blizzard!" Paul threw the Pokéball into the air, releasing Weavile. The Pokémon didn't react at all. "What are you doing? Use Blizzard!" Weavile turned around with glowing blue eyes.

"Weavile is both Ice and Dark, both elements that are under my symbol."

Paul froze with fear as Weavile walked closer, claws at ready.

"This seems to be the end."

Weavile lunged at Paul.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Paul's screams echoed through the area.

Sakura watched horrified when Paul's body collapsed upon the concrete. Sakura crouched down besides Paul. "Shinji-kun!"

"Th-they're all gone... He took them all..." Paul grunted, weakly pushing himself onto his hands and knees.

"What are?"

"My Pokémon..." Paul gritted his teeth, struggled to his feet.

"...He's... really powerful..." Paul managed before collapsing back down onto the ground due to exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The Representatives stood in a dark abyss, not knowing what to do. Vulpix sat down as Turtwig began twiddling with his paws. "How do you think Sakura is faring?"<p>

Buizel snorted. "Lugia would be hard to impress. You know how…extremely loyal he was to Sir Aaron. His reaction was more than anticipated…"

Lucario raised an eyebrow and looked away. A vein throbbed on the Sea Weasel Pokémon's forehead. "Are you listening to this?"

The Aura Pokémon glared. "I was. I wasn't there when he informed you all."

Electricity sparked between the two Pokémon. Turtwig hastily broke the tension, not wanting a fight. "So about the Final Judgment?"

Buizel folded his arms. "The Purple Brat, he's gonna lose. No doubt at all." – His peers choked back giggles even Lucario had a hard time trying not to smile. – "But, Sakura…"

"I don't know exactly what kept Sakura going." Vulpix started. "I have to say I was impressed she fought well with Arcanine, but still I question her true power."

"I was impressed too when she beat Kingdra." Buizel agreed. "Say, Turtwig, were you too?"

Turtwig was in agreement. "However, is she able to defeat Lugia as she did with our Guardians?"

"Lugia is a Legendary Pokémon." Larvitar finally spoke. His bluntness verbalized the Representatives' doubt. "His powers are the Guardians and Representatives' powers combined with extra doses."

"She'll overcome it."

The Representatives turned their heads to Lucario. "What do you mean?"

"She'll overcome it." Lucario repeated. "I may not know her as much, but she always overcome whatever thrown at her."

* * *

><p>"Now we have the official candidate..." Lugia's eyes started to glow again. Sakura's green eyes went lifeless as she disappeared.<p>

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as Sakura disappeared.

Sakura's feet gently landed on a building far from Tokyo Tower. Lugia soared above the landmark as the legendary birds circled the tip of the tower. The legendary dogs roared mightily.

Sakura could only watch in shock. _It's the same... It's the same as my dream!_

"Pokémon of the far reaches of the world, there is one wishing to become your master. A girl chosen by the advocate, Ho-oh. Her name is Sakura..." Lugia's eyes glow a lighter blue. The eye of the Pidgey's head on Sakura's staff shined.

"To see if she is truly worthy of being our master, I, Lugia, the Judge, will now conduct the Final Judgment."

* * *

><p>From below, Tomoyo clutched her video camera, watching the scene shakily.<p>

"Had Tsukishiro-san known all along that Sakura-chan was collecting the Sealed Pokémon?" Tomoyo finally asked.

Ho-oh shook his head disagreeably. "No, that can't be the case. Lugia is the judge. He completely cuts all ties between his disguise and his consciousness so that the candidate doesn't sense him until the Final Judgment."

"Then..."

"Yukito had been living his life, thinking that he was an ordinary human. Unlike me or the the observers, who knew who we really were." Ho-oh nodded.

Tomoyo glanced at the spot where the Representatives once stood. "What happened to the Representatives?"

"They were taken away for the Final Judgment, so Sakura cannot be given any help... You may or may never see them again..." Tomoyo gasped in horror. She pressed a button, zooming her camera screen, focusing on Sakura

* * *

><p>All the Sealed Pokémon within Sakura's staff appeared before her in suspended animation. Sakura watched them float in bubble-like capsules.<p>

"Now, use the Sealed Pokémon that you obtained... and defeat me." Lugia spreads his wings.

"Impossible... I...can't do such a thing!" Sakura cried.

Lugia stared at her emotionlessly, his eyes glowing bright blue.

"Bounce._" _Lugia ordered.

Sakura's eyes glowed, her feet stepping at the edge of the edge of the building. Grumpig's capsule floated before her.

"Bounce..." Springs appeared beneath her feet. "Yuki...to... san..." She mumbled softly.

"Sakura!" Ho-oh yelled as the girl jumped from building to building, still under Lugia's control.

With one final leap, she landed on the upper gallery of Tokyo Tower.

"Now, I will proceed with the Last Judgement." Lugia said stoically.

"You can't!" Sakura shouted. "I can't fight against you, Lugia-san..."

Lugia narrowed his eyes at Sakura. Sakura didn't care.

"You're different now... but... You're still Yukito-san!" Sakura said with tears stinging her eyes.

Lugia struck her with one of his wings, sending her flying. She almost fell but kept her balance. Lugia used Ancient Power at Sakura, with an immediate explosion following.

Sakura flew out of the smoke, flying on her staff. She began flying around Tokyo Tower, Lugia following her.

"You can't win against me just by running away." Lugia said.

Sakura gasped when Lugia's shadow fell upon her, preparing another Ancient Power.

Explosions erupted around Tokyo Tower. Sakura flung into the air from the aftershock of one of the blasts. Lugia struck her with Sky Attack, sending her back into one of the beams of Tokyo Tower. Sakura did not fight back no matter how much pain Lugia is putting her through. Finally, Lugia unleashed an Aeroblast.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in pain.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled in horror.

Ho-oh stared at the ongoing battle. "There's nothing we can do... But I'm sure that Sakura will be able to convince Lugia... I believe in Sakura."

Sakura panted heavily, struggling to feet. Lugia hovered across from her, harsh and cold eyes drilling into her.

"If you're not going to fight with all of your powers, this is the end." He prepared a final blow with an Aeroblast.

"Something... I have to do something... A Pokémon that won't hurt Lugia-san..." Sakura muttered, staring at the ground. An idea struck her. She called Meganium's Vine Whip from her staff.

"NO!" Ho-oh yelled, but it was too late.

Vines sprang from the staff, its direction at Lugia. The Diving Pokémon's eyes glowed, the vines froze in midair.

Sakura stepped back when the vines turned her way. She tried to run, but a vine caught hold of her foot. Soon enough, her body is bound in vines.

"Meganium is a grass type, an element under the moon..." Sakura weakly lifted her head, forcing eye contact with Lugia.

"You didn't even know that much? I guess this is it..."

Sakura continued to look at him with a mix of fear and uncertainty as Lugia announced.

"You have lost."

Sakura muttered softly. "I... lost...?"

"Yes. You have lost, and the seal of the Sealed Pokémon will be released once again..." Lugia spread his wings. "And this world will fall to disaster..."

"What is the disaster? What is going to happen?" Sakura asked as the vines tightened their grip.

"...To forget." Lugia answered coldly. Sakura's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"If the next candidate for Master that Ho-oh, the advocate, chose cannot win against Lugia, the judge, then each and every person that had to do anything with the Sealed Pokemon will lose their feelings of love towards the one person they care about most." Lugia enlightened cold as ice.

"What?" Tomoyo gasped.

"The Sealed Pokémon cared for the one who captured them. If they're not fit to be Master of the Sealed Pokémon, they will forget about the feelings they have for the person they care about the most, so it wouldn't be too hard for them." Ho-oh said grimly.

_Forget..? So everyone will forget their feelings towards the people they love most..? Me too..?_ Sakura thought as an image of Yukito flashed in her mind. Tears streamed down her face. _I'll forget too..?_

Sakura gripped her staff tighter, starting slowly to struggle against the vines' grip.

"That's..." Sakura moaned. Lugia gaze at her, a hint of astonishment in his cold ice blue eyes.

"That just cannot... be right!" Sakura sprang towards Lugia, but was held back by the vines as soon as she was free.

Sakura struggled with all her might, but the vines still had a firm grip on her.

"To think you could try to disable the attack that was turned on you..." Lugia said amused as Sakura tried desperately to escape of the vines' clutches.

"But, I won't lose to someone like you." Lugia's eyes lit up once more. More vines enveloped Sakura's body. Vines bind her legs and arms, but Sakura still clutched her staff.

"Only Sir Aaron can defeat me."

Sakura was now encased in vines, only allowing her eyes to see.

"She lost..." Suicune bowed her head sorrowfully.

"Dammit..." Raikou cursed. Entei looked on with a tiny flicker of sadness in his eyes. Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres could only stare at the going without a hint of emotion.

Tomoyo put a hand over her mouth as Ho-oh watched in defeat, a glimmer of regret in his eyes. Paul slowly opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at the battle.

"Idiot..." He mumbled.

_No... Everyone... will forget... the people they love..._ Sakura slowly drifted off into unconsciousness.

_...Forget..._

She opened her eyes to find herself in her room. She looked at her desk, recalling the flower that was given to her on White Day. The vase nor the flower was there as if it never existed. After she came downstairs, Touya greeted her with a casual 'morning' and didn't even call her a monster. When she turned to the table to say good morning to her mother's photo, the picture wasn't there. When she skated to school, Yukito wasn't there, nobody was.

In the lockers, Tomoyo just gave her a casual greeting and walked away. She turned to Sakura, her amethyst eyes no longer holding the excitement to dress Sakura up nor to film her.

"Class will begin soon."

Sakura caught herself and nodded. "Y-yeah..."

When Sakura entered the classroom, Chiharu and Yamazaki didn't acknowledge the other's existence as they did everyday. Sakura asked them if they were childhood friends and was shocked by the answer: They didn't know each other that well and were only just acquaintances. Rika didn't even blush around Mr. Terada nor did Yamamoto Takeshi try to flirt with every girl within a five meter radius especially Naoko's sister Natsume-sensei. Kasumi and Satoshi didn't even have their daily arguments.

Mitsuru sat in his seat where Sakura greeted him happily. He didn't give her anything nor trying to look through his backpack.

Mitsuru returned her greeting indifferently to her surprise. Usually, he stammer whenever he talk to her and always gives her a fresh bag of cookies made especially by him everyday, usually in the mornings. In Home Economics, she asked why he gave her cookies everyday. After much persuasion, he finally explained to her that he cooks everyday to honor his deceased father (or he just love cooking) and always makes a fresh batch of cookies for his friends in Tokyo.

All day, Sakura felt distant from her friends. She was left out of their conversation. By school end, Tomoyo didn't even bother to walk home with her.

When she walked by the giant cherry tree in Tsukimine Shrine, she bumped into someone. The person's cap fell to the ground. Sakura bent down to pick it up. She stopped when she recognized it as Lucario's.

"Lucario-san...?" Sakura spoke softly. When she actually looked up, it was not the gruff Lucario but a regular boy.

"That's not my name. I don't even know you." The boy snapped, taking the hat out of her hands and walked away.

He was even wearing the same jacket Lucario wore at the picnic. Sakura watched him go, hurt and confused. Not being able to take it anymore, Sakura ran off.

She found herself in a familiar house, looking for someone, someone who still feels love. Finding no one at all, she walked into the forest, staring off into the distance.

Tears fell from her emerald eyes. "Nobody is here."

"_Sakura-chan..._"

Sakura flinching, hearing Tomoyo's voice. Soon, Eevee and Touya joined in the call, followed by Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. Her father joined in as well, followed with Buizel. Turtwig, Larvitar, and Vulpix then followed. She then heard Lucario and finally a familiar voice she hadn't heard in awhile.

_Kohaku-chan..._

Her surroundings changed into a cherry blossom forest. She spun around and spotted someone's back.

"He's... he's..." Sakura tried to say.

RING!

Sakura smiled in realization as she ran towards the person.

"That's right... he's..."

"The person that I have..." Yukito turned around and smiled.

"...The most feelings for!"

The vines encasing Sakura fell apart, releasing Sakura. Lugia flew back, pure shock written in his eyes.

"She stopped them?"

Sakura climbed the vines to the gallery of Tokyo Tower. A smallish creature floated down before her. It is a slightly humanoid creature with stubby limbs, its arms has flaps, giving it an appearance of long sleeves. It wore what seems like a three-pointed light gold headdress resembling a star. At each point of the three-pointed headdress, there is a tag.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked staring bewilderedly at the newcomer.

"I am Jirachi."

"Jirachi?"

Jirachi smiled at her gently. "I'm glad you figured it out."

"Where did you come from?" Sakura asked. Jirachi pointed at her staff.

"I was dormant inside the Life Orb until the time came when I was needed. I was placed in the Life Orb so that you could have one last chance." Sakura blinked in confusion.

"You won't be able to restart again." Jirachi stated.

"Alright!" Sakura shouted confidently. Determination thick, she faced Lugia.

"It's too sad to see a world where your feelings for the person you care about most are gone!" Lugia stared at her, waiting for her to react.

"I'll do my best right now!" Sakura held her staff at front. "I'm sure something will come of this. I know it will be all right!"

The eye of the staff shined bright as did Jirachi. Lugia stared at the light in surprise.

"Now, release the seals!"

At Jirachi's order, Sakura held her staff to the sky.

Shooting stars fell from the heavens, the staff glowing ever so vibrantly.

Lugia watched the strange scene, demanding frantically. "What is this?"

"A new power." Jirachi replied, disappearing into thin air.

"Release!"

The staff absorbed the stars' energy. Immediately, the staff transformed, its head held a star in a middle of circle, wings on its side.

From below, a commotion overcame the audience.

"That's not possible!" Paul shouted.

"The staff... transformed?" Ho-oh gawked in disbelief.

"Twister!" Sakura commanded. A tornado sprang from the staff heading for Lugia.

"That's useless. The Dragon element is also under my-" Lugia's eyes lit up.

However, Lugia's attempts were futile as the twister kept on its course and bound Lugia with powerful winds.

"Impossible!" Lugia thrashed around furiously, but the winds kept him from moving.

The winds slowly carried him in front of Sakura. Sakura stepped up.

"Lugia-san, I'm sure that you really looked up to Sir Aaron. I know I'm still just a kid and I can hardly do anything. But, I always try my best!"

Lugia stared at her as Sakura continued.

"I don't want to be your _master_... I want to be your _friend._" Sakura said with a smile.

The Diving Pokémon continued to stare at her emotionless and stood up.

"Close your eyes."

"Hoe?"

"Hurry up." Lugia said in a more annoyed tone. Sakura quickly did as she was told.

"The Judgment is complete. I, Lugia, the judge, acknowledge Sakura as our new Master." Lugia spread out his wings.

Sakura opened her eyes to a new surrounding. She heard someone approach her. Standing before her was a man with dark black hair wearing old blue tunic and breeches. He also carried a staff with a blue gem held in a shape that resembles Riolu's ears.

"You're..?"

Sir Aaron smiled benevolently. "I'm glad you were able to make it through the challenges I left for you and were able to bring this story to a happy ending."

"Can it be... are you Aaron-san?" He nodded.

"Oh, then you made this staff as well, Aaron-san...?"

Sir Aaron shook his head. "No, you created that staff with your own power. That staff in which the power of your own star and not of the sun and moon. Even if it's a faint light now, the power of the stars is one that continues to shine on its own."

"What did you mean by challenges?" Sakura said.

"Lugia as he was one of my trusted subordinates and Lucario as the main challenge." Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"I knew he would be greatly impacted this, but I did it for his own good. I knew you would be able to get past this and befriend him. However, something has happened that I didn't expect..."

"What?"

Aaron chuckled. "That is for another time... Anyways, take care of that power... the power of your own star." Sakura felt her eyes being forcefully shut.

When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in front of the torri in Tsukimine Shrine.

"HEY!"

She spun around to see Tomoyo, Lucario, and the other Representatives running towards her.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called.

"I did it!" Sakura smiled happily, rushing towards them. Out of pure joy, she grabbed Lucario's paws and swung him in circles. The action caught the Aura Pokémon off his guard. Sakura's grip slipped, accidentally dropping him on his back.

"Ugh..." Lucario groaned, rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, Lucario-san." Sakura apologized, clapping her hands together.

Lucario smiled at her. Sakura looked at him surprised and returned the smile.

Tomoyo videotaped the entire moment. "Awww, such a cute moment!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Lucario shouted, his face turning slightly red. Sakura just smiled nervously while the other representatives started laughing.

Paul walked past the loud group, surprising Sakura.

"Shinji-kun..."

Paul stopped and said. "It seems you were to have the Pokébook. I'm going to stay in town for awhile. See ya next time."

Paul then continued his way. Tomoyo smiled as she and Sakura watched Paul lift a hand into the air.

From behind a building in the shrine, Touya watched his sister celebrate. He smiled at her cheer.

"So, you were with her the whole time."

Touya nodded as Lance, Volkner, and Marina walked to his side.

"Well, yeah." Touya bobbed his head.

"You knew that Yukito wasn't human?" Lance asked. Touya again nodded.

Lugia watched from afar as Ho-oh landed before Sakura.

"And now Sakura has happily become the new master." Ho-oh smiled as he watched Tomoyo film.

"But it's impossible for a power of that level to completely control not only the Pokemon, but also their guardians." Lugia affirmed.

"Yeah. It looks like we should be in our disguises for a while longer." Ho-oh said.

Wings wrapped their bodies, unfolding to reveal Eevee and Yukito. Eevee ran towards Sakura, shouting excitedly.

"Sakura!"

"Eevee-chan! I did it!" Sakura hugged Eevee gleefully. She paused when she saw Yukito.

Yukito looked around confused. He stared at the giant cherry tree then at Sakura. The girl bit her lips nervously, wondering if it really is Yukito.

Yukito gave her a kind smile, pushing away her thoughts. Lucario glared at him while Sakura returned the smile. Everything turned out all right.

* * *

><p>In a mansion far from the shrine, a giant blue sphere surrounded by aura played the scene. The boy sat on a large chair with his Pikachu. His mother stood by his side as an old man approached them.<p>

"Should we?"

The boy nodded, gazing at Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it. I was watching Forrest Gump for a project, so multi-tasking was at hand!<p>

**Author Notes**

The Representatives' Conversation and Sakura and Paul's Reconciliation Scene - That was the original author's request for change to put it in there. It wasn't much, but was still, what's the word, good enough? I didn't think so...

Lugia's "extreme loyalty" to Sir Aaron - Clow X Yue... Of course, I would put it in. Those hints, those Ho Yay hints... there is no way I'm letting it slip away from my fingers. I don't have shipping googles, but boy do I know CLAMP with an implied homosexual relationship. Albeit one-sided (mostly seen in Yue), it's one of those unrequited soulmates romances. Also, Lugia never played a large role in the original. I want to change it albeit small with the particular romance...


	27. The Mysterious Storm

I know you readers are waiting for the next update. I suffered writer's block from projects and homework. I didn't even get to continue writing. I think I considered rewatching _Titanic _documentaries and films particularly _A Night to Remember_ and _Titanic_ (because I am planning at least two stories based loosely on the the doomed ocean liner) part of the writer's block too since I barely had any spare time in-between studying and working on my homework.

Fun Fact: James Cameron's _Titanic_ was the first live-action film I ever saw when I was a little kid, _Aliens Versus Predators_ for my dear brother. Let's just say I have a morbid fascination with the deaths of the people and disasters but that was the beginning of my hatred towards disaster and horror films in general. I was a odd kid, was I?

Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Master: Sakura Rewrite<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: The Mysterious Storm<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Who am I? Where am I?" <em>

Reeds sway in the water currents, bubbles rising to the surface of crystal clear waters. Something swam into the light of the sun, but it was gone the moment it appeared. The presence was somehow comforting.

_"What am I? Why won't you answer me?"_

Something swam swiftly and broke the surface. A beautiful mountain range and a clear blue sky, a large lake glistens in the beauty of nature. The little creature flew and disappeared into the distance.

_"Where am I?"_

The sun sets, turning the vibrant blue lake dark orange.

_"I am ready to be..."_

* * *

><p>In a laboratory, far from Japan, a creature slept in a glass container, wires and tubes attaching to its limbs. It slowly opened one eye, trying to seeing the world. It was not the paradise he had seen.<p>

_"Where... am I?" _Many people watched him from behind the glass tube, writing notes.

_"This... this is not the same! Was everything before just a dream?" _The creature narrowed its eye.

_"...Why..?" _The creature slipped into slumber.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, look at this!"<p>

"What?"

"Its brainwaves, they're surging!"

A small alarm started ringing as more scientists rushed over to look at the monitor.

"She's right! Let's run another scan!"

"Its mind is racing!"

An image of the beautiful mountain range flashed, echoes of the scientists repeated in the creature's mind.

_"Those voices..." _The creature opened his eyes again, the image of the crystal clear waters appeared in its mind.

_"They're outside..." _

The image of the small creature that flew through the waters appeared in the waters.

_"Where I must be!" _the creature's eyes glowed menacingly.

The glass of the tube cracked and shattered, the creature ripped the wires from its body.

The scientists, startled, whirled around in shock staring at the creature. Alarms alerted the release.

"Quick! Call Cyrus-sama, tell him what happened!" A scientist shouted.

The head scientist shushed him. "Quiet! Let us hear its psychic power!"

_"Psychic... powers...?" _The creature repeated in confusion.

"For years, we have dreamed of creating the ultimate being of Pokémon, an extinct species of life." The professor said, looking at a picture that was hanging from the wall. "That is Mew, said to be one of the most powerful of Pokémon. From its DNA we created you, Mewtwo!"

_"Mewtwo? Am I only a copy? Nothing but Mew's shadow?" _Mewtwo asked, rage blazing in his eyes.

"No, you are greater than Mew. Improved by the power of human ingenuity. We used the most advanced techniques to develop your awesome psychic powers." The professor explained.

_"So, I am just the end result of your experiment? What becomes of me now that your experiment is over?" _

"Oh, our experiments are not over yet! It's just beginning! Now the serious testing begins!" The professor said with a wide grin on his face.

_"These humans... they care nothing for me..." _Mewtwo watched in disgust the scientists congratulate the other.

Mewtwo narrowed his eyes and looked at his hands. The scientists shook hands which Mewtwo tried to copy. He clenched his fists, recalling the little pink creature in his dream.

_"Is that my purpose? Am I just an experiment?" _A blue aura surrounds his body.

_"A laboratory specimen? This cannot be... my destiny!"_

The beakers and glass tubes cracked and shattered. Mewtwo rose to his feet, releasing another blast of energy at its psychic powers. Giant explosions erupted, destroying everything. Flames licked at every corner of the destroyed lab. The professor held his dislocated shoulder, trying to breathe through the smoke.

The professor stared at Mewtwo in horror when it emerged from the flames.

"We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon..." Mewtwo's body radiated a bright blue.

"And we succeeded..."

The whole lab exploded into flames.

* * *

><p>Buizel watched the sunset from Sakura's window. The girl herself was busily doing something on her desk while Eevee was resting on her bed.<p>

"Summer is about over now... Right, Sakura?" Buizel asked, climbing onto her desk.

"What?" Sakura blinked, looking up at him in confusion.

Buizel's tail twitched, realizing Sakura didn't hear a word he said. "Is it alright for us to be this bored?"

"What are you saying? We were able to play till our heart's content this summer."

Buizel shrugged until he noticed something in her hands. "That's true, but... Huh? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to do something for Lucario-san a while back, but I wasn't sure what to do. But now I have an idea and I'm trying to finish it." Sakura said, continuing her work.

"Why would you want to do something for him?" Buizel crossed his arms.

"Because he helped me when Eevee-chan disappeared."

Eevee sighed. "Right now, I'm just glad Sakura became the new Pokemon Master."

Putting her work down, Sakura took a slice of watermelon on the plate on her desk. Buizel gladly took one. "Why's that?"

Buizel took a bite. "Come on, that's obvious! If someone like that Purple Brat were to become the master... I would lose faith in living!"

"He's right. Who knows what would happen if he became the master." Eevee nodded, taking a bite of his own slice.

"By the way, where has that brat gone?" Buizel asked, biting a large chuck of his watermelon.

"I don't know, but he said we wouldn't see him anytime soon." Buizel sighed in relief. "Well that's good, but it's a little boring when there is so much time to spare everyday." He lay down on the bed.

"I don't have spare time at all! I have school starting tomorrow..." Sakura rummaged through her backpack. Suddenly she stopped frozen.

Eevee and Buizel looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?" Eevee asked.

"HOOEEEEEE! I still have summer homework left in my schoolbag!" Sakura cried frantically.

"What?" Buizel shouted with the same pitch.

"Math drills and Japanese drills... I finished my picture diary, so the research project, and... um..." Sakura panicked, putting all the work in her hands.

"Can you finish them all in one day?" Eevee asked. Sakura fell silent at once.

That silence didn't ease the two little Pokémon at all.

"Something can be done about it! I'm sure I'll be all right!" Sakura fell out of her chair.

"This is no good..." Buizel sighed.

Sakura sat up, turning to the Pokémon. "Wah! Buizel-kun, Eevee-chan, I need your help!"

"Um... Well if you look at the time..." Buizel dashed into the closet as Eevee ran under the bed.

"Oh, come on! I have classroom chores tomorrow too! I have to get up early!" Sakura cried, trying the pull Eevee out from under the bed. Lucario noticed the commotion and exhaled loudly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura ran downstairs to the kitchen. Lugging a basket of laundry, Touya had to step aside to let her pass.<p>

"You finished your homework?"

"They're done!" Sakura nodded, swallowing on her toast. Her father gave her juice to help.

"Today you start sixth grade, so do your best!" Fujitaka said with a smile. Sakura nodded before sprinting out.

"Even if you leave this early, Yuki won't be there yet." Touya said. Sakura stopped and poked her head from the doorway.

"It's not that!"

Sakura waved to Lucario as she sped off to school. "Bye, Lucario-san!" Lucario watched her leave, a light blush on his cheeks. He quickly shook it away. He then looked over his shoulders to see Buizel lying on the floor with the math homework in front of him.

"I'm sick of math now..." Buizel groaned.

When Sakura turned to the corner where she always meet Yukito, her crush was there holding a rather large bag of groceries. Yukito yawned but managed to wave at Sakura when he saw her.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted. Yukito greeted her in return.

"You're up early today."

Sakura shyly scratched her cheeks. "I have classroom chores today, so..." She looked at him with equal confusion. "But, you're up early as well, Yukito-san."

"Yeah, I had to go buy some breakfast. Lately I've been getting hungry no matter how much I eat. But maybe this is a little too much..." Yukito pointed at his bag clumsily.

"Th-that's not true at all! The fact that you can eat so much-" Sakura stuttered.

"-Is proof that I'm healthy!" Yukito finished. Sakura blushed, nodding in agreement.

A raindrop fell on her nose, startling her. She and Yukito looked up as the clouds turned grey.

"Where did those come from?"

Sakura shook her head and began skating towards Tomoeda Elementary. "I better go, see you later."

Yukito waved. "Yeah, later!"

_Lugia-san told me that Yukito-san was just a disguise, but..._ Sakura was stopped by Yukito calling. She spun around to find a candy flying through the air and landed in her hands. She blushed as Yukito waved. _Yukito-san to me is still Yukito-san!_

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled, watching the usual interactions of the class. Mitsuru blushed and sheepishly handed her a bag of cookies, saying he was busy with phone calls from his employer, Yuuko.<p>

Sakura placed a vase full of fresh daisies on the opposite counter as Tomoyo greeted her.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo sighed, placing a hand on her chin.

"What's wrong?"

"Lately, there are fewer opportunities for you to wear my special costumes, Sakura-chan... I still have a whole ton of costumes that I want you to wear too..." Sakura sweatdropped as her friend's eyes sparkled. "... And then I want to film them on tape! This is the epitome of my happiness!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan..."

Luckily, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko came to greet them. "Morning!"

"Morning!" Sakura greeted.

Chiharu frowned, watching the clouds pour heavy rain. "Hey, it looks like it's going to rain, but the news said it would be sunny this whole week."

"It _is_strange." Tomoyo and Sakura agreed.

Mr. Terada opened the door, walking to the front of the classroom. "Alright, take your seats!" Rika blushed lightly and strolled to her seat.

Once the students were seated, Mr. Terada cleared his throat. "Now, summer vacation ended yesterday. Did all of you finish your homework?"

"Hai!"

"Today, I'm introducing all of you to a new student that will be studying with us for this year. Now come on in." A bespectacled boy with dark blue hair and eyes walked into the classroom, a kind smile curved his lips.

_He seems like a nice guy... _Sakura thought. He then turned his gaze towards Sakura. Startled, Sakura could only stare back. Mitsuru frowned as the teacher wrote the new student's name on the board.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa-kun. He's come all the way from England. Everyone, treat him nicely."

Eriol bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Eriol replied with a slight bow.

"He's so cute!" A redhead in curly braids and green blue eyes whispered to her friend the desk beside her. Her companion a girl in yellow nodded.

"His seat... let's see..." Mr. Terada looked around the classroom. "Ah, the seat behind Daidouji-san."

As Eriol made his way to his seat, he stopped in front of Sakura's desk.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted with a gentle smile. Astonished by his sudden greeting, she stared back at him.

_What is this... feeling? I've met him somewhere..._

* * *

><p>A rain drop fell on Lucario's head, waking him from his slumber. The Aura Pokémon looked at the dark foreboding clouds, threatening to rain. He narrowed his eyes, feeling a strong power at work. He stood up and leaped for Sakura's school, just to check on her.<p>

He found Sakura writing under a tree. Sakura glanced at the sky as if thinking of something.

"...It doesn't seem like I just met him for the first time... Hiiragizawa-kun." Sakura said. Lucario didn't understand anything she said.

"Me neither."

Sakura recoiled and glanced to her side. Eriol stood from behind the tree she is sitting under. She staggered shocked by his unexpected appearance.

"H-Hiiragizawa-kun!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to surprise you." Eriol apologized. Sakura shook her head, a little blush staining her cheeks.

"I'm glad. Can I sit next to you?" He asked with a smile. Sakura nodded as he sat down.

After a few moments of silence, Eriol started a conversation. "It doesn't feel like I'm meeting you for the first time, either..."

"It's rather strange." Sakura agreed with a smile.

"Maybe we've met before. Perhaps we've met each other before we were born." Eriol glanced at her in the corner of his eyes. Sakura gazed at him in surprise as he stood up.

"Can I ask you your name?"

"I-it's Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura stammered.

"That means cherry blossom in Japanese, right? Can I call you Sakura-san?"

Taken back, Sakura nodded. "Y-yeah, Hiiragizawa-kun..."

Eriol offered his hand. "Please, call me Eriol, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled, taking his hand gently.

Lucario had not been too far away, witnessing the entire scene. Veins appearing on his head, he growled. From underneath the tree he was standing on, Tomoyo was videotaping the exchange.

"This plot is just so cliché for a shoujo manga!" Tomoyo giggled, eliciting another growl on Lucario's part.

Anger bubbling inside him and threatening to take over, Lucario glared at the new boy.

"Oh my, Sakura-chan is smiling so shyly..." Tomoyo giggled. It didn't help at all; Lucario was glaring at Eriol so furiously that Tomoyo was surprised the English boy didn't drop dead right there. Tomoyo turned her gaze up at Lucario with a smile.

* * *

><p>Lucario stormed sulkily beside Sakura and Tomoyo, his stomps loud and pronounced at each step. Sakura wondered what made Lucario this infuriated.<p>

"Lucario-san, did something happen?" Lucario was surprised when she addressed him and gave her a blank look. "You've been scowling this entire time."

With a delighted look on her face, Tomoyo answered with a teasing smile. "Lucario-san has come up with a new problem today." Lucario's face turned a remarkable shade of red.

"Wha... Wait! You're talking nonsense!" Lucario shouted. He looked at Sakura when she spoke.

"If I can do anything, please tell me. When I was collecting the Sealed Pokémon, you would help me a lot, even when you said you would never accept me. So, I want to help you now, Lucario-san."

Lucario just stared at her, a blush spreading his cheeks and stubbornly looked away. "Yeah..."

"Oh, the ice cream they sell there are really yummy! I'll go buy some!" Sakura skated away, leaving Lucario and Tomoyo alone.

Once Sakura was out of earshot, Tomoyo smiled at Lucario watching Sakura go. "Now that someone who might be your rival has appeared, you might want to try to be a little more of a gentlemon!"

Lucario snarled at Tomoyo, veins popping on his fists, barking. "As I said, you're talking nonsense!"

She didn't as much flinched at his yell. He was still fuming when Sakura returned.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sakura handed the ice cream to Tomoyo and Lucario. Suddenly, Sakura's popsicle was snatched out of her hand. "Hoe?"

Surprised, she turned around to see Touya with the ice cream in his mouth.

"Onii-chan!"

Yukito shook his head. "You shouldn't do that, Toya."

"You want one too, Yuki?" Toya asked with his mouth full. Yukito shook his head and knelt down to Sakura. "I'll buy you a new one."

"I-I-I-It's all right!" Sakura stammered. Lucario glared at Yukito in annoyance.

Sakura noticed her brother scanning the area. to see Touya with the ice cream in his mouth.t each step. last month in Tokyo.g of groceries."What's wrong, Oniichan?"

"We had a transfer student in our class today."

"Us too. But what about it?" Sakura asked. Without warning, a girl with dark ruby hair seemingly dropped out of nowhere and threw herself on Touya.

"Touya-kun! I've been looking for you!" The girl shrieked gleefully, not paying attention to his pained grunts. She was literally hanging around his neck, deftly avoiding his attempts to push her off.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. The girl flashed a predatory grin at Yukito. Astounded, he almost forgot his manners and smiled at her sincerely.

The girl's face lit up when she saw Sakura. "Oh, are you Toya-kun's little sister?"

Sakura nodded. "Y-Yeah! My name is Sakura Kinomoto."

"I'm Nakaru. Nakaru Akizuki." Nakaru introuduced herself. She slid off Touya and dropped to her knees in front of Sakura. She squealed and squeezed the poor girl in her arms. "Just as I thought! So cute!"

Touya snarled. "Hey! Cut it out alrea-" Nakaru promptly plucked the popsicle neatly out of his hand. She skipped away with a merry wave. "Bye, Touya-kun! I'll see you again tomorrow!"

"The ice cream..." Lucario started.

".. Has been taken away..." Tomoyo finished. The group stared at Nakaru dumbfounded as she leapt onto a railing and swung around a lamppost.

Rain started to fall, startling the group.

"Oh, rain..."

Touya forgot all about Nakaru all at once and smacked his forehead.

"Oh no, the laundry!"

* * *

><p>East of Japan lays a mysterious island. Upon this island, there is an old castle in the middle. In a dark room inhabited a figure, watching the rain from its throne. It lifted its hands and make circular motions. The rain fell much heavier as the seas rougher. Waves crashed upon the shore in amazing speed, winds blowing roughly against the trees.<p>

"_I sense great power..._"

Miniature screens lit up against the main screen. The image changed to Tomoeda. The miniature screens showed random images of the suburb. When an image of Sakura and Lucario flashed, the figure froze the monitor, glaring at Sakura's image.

_"This human...holds immense power... Who is this girl..?"_

A dark bat-like creature floated behind the throne and bowed. "What is it, my lord?"

_"Find out about this human... and report back to me at once." _

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>In Sakura's room, Buizel and Eevee were playing a fighting game while Sakura started her mini project.<p>

"A transfer student, huh?" Buizel said, trying to concentrate beating Eevee's Hikaru with his Wizard. Sakura nodded.

"What was he like?" Eevee asked, pounding the buttons.

"His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Eriol?"

"He came from England."

"Oh no!" Buizel cried. The large and bold words GAME OVER spread in his side of the screen. Eevee pointed triumphantly at Buizel.

"I win!"

"Never mind, you're not even listening." Sakura sighed.

"I've had enough of this!" Buizel slammed his paw on the floor, accidentally hitting the remote, flipping the channel to the news.

"Right now, the CLAMP School Detectives are looking into the disappearace of the three girls who disappeared at Tokyo Tower. Now, for the weather around the country," The news reporter said.

Sakura stared at the sky as Eevee jumped onto her windowsill, watching it in concern. "It sure is raining pretty heavy out there."

"Reports have shown that the rain has covered all of Japan. Even in the dry and hot regions." the news reporter continued.

"A rain that covers all of Japan?"

"But not only Japan, but neighboring countries as well all are undergoing a strange rainstorm. The wind continues to get stronger, preventing airlines to from proceeding and the waves are preventing any boats from leaving the ports." The news reporter finished.

From outside, Lucario had heard the news, watching the sky in suspicion. "So it isn't normal rain after all."

* * *

><p>"So, it looks as if those idiot scientists were foolish enough to try creating the 'ultimate Pokémon'."<p>

"So it seems."

"Why are we even here?"

"Do you find it boring here?"

"No, I was just asking. So why are we here?"

"To prevent the impending disaster..."

"Is the creation the only problem?"

"No... there is the one who ordered its creation... This is why we have to keep our true identities hidden."

* * *

><p>Sincerely hope you like it. The next update will be when I will finish the second half. This is a gift for summer vacation and mildly an apology. Why do I have a feeling I am answering readers' question on my author notes and some readers are more interested in me rather than the story? The latter was an assumption because I might be wrong.<p>

**Author Notes**

Mitsuru and Eriol - I know the ambiguity is nonsense, seeing I dropped hints on the previous chapters and even said that the chemistry of Sakura, Syaoran, Mitsuru, and Eriol would be different. Mitsuru frowned because he recongnized him not because of jealousy. I usually frowned, trying to recognize a person's face.

Cameos - The girl whispering to the girl in yellow (Macy, you know the girl that had a crush on Ash because he saved her; Casey)

CLAMP Cameos - The CLAMP School Detectives are very blatant; I took a case in which they were trying to solve a case at the Tokyo Tower in which three girls disappeared. That case is Magic Knight Rayearth. The game Eevee and Buizel were playing was Angelic Layer on console.


End file.
